American Bride
by SierraPBravo
Summary: A chance meeting on an airplane changes Tamaki Souh's life forever. Kyoya aims to find out if Tamaki's new love, Tera is all she seems, but in the end who's really the untrustworthy one? Kyoya will enter a cat & mouse game with Tera that will take a dark and painful turn. Tamaki OC; Kyoya OC cat & mouse game. Mature for language, sexual content & dark themes. Please review.
1. Airplane - Tera

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I just own this story and my OC chatacter, Tera. Please enjoy and review.**

**Author's Note: So far, I'm happy with how this story is unfolding, but I ****hadn't realized how many chapters of build-up would be required to set the stage.**

**I know that so far the story reads as just a soppy Tamaki + OC = love, but that's NOT the case. Their love is an important factor, but the main story is a cat and mouse game between Tera and Kyoyo that takes a dark turn. PLEASE stick with me.**

**For people only interested in "lemons" you might want to start at 'I love New York."**

**This is my first story, so reviews/constructive criticism are very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki had business in America. His father had been expanding some of Souh Enterprise's business interests there. A disagreement with one of the investors had arose, and his father knew if anyone could put out the fire, it was Tamaki. He had a knack with people, and turning enemies into allies was his specialty.

Tamaki decided not to take the family's private plane. He had become involved in a number of charities while he was a college student, and the plight of many of the people he met made him think about waste. There was no reason to waste fuel and resources just to take him to America. "I will fly commercial!" he had declared in his usual over-the-top way to the delight of his amused friends, Hikarou and Karou. Of course, there was no harm in flying first class.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was running through the airport like a maniac. She had finally gotten through all the bells and whistles necessary to actually get on the plane, but now she had to catch it before it took off. She made it just at the final call. Now where was her boarding pass? 'Crap!' she thought to herself. She was always losing things. It wasn't that she was careless. She tried really hard to put things in the same place every time and to use lists and other techniques, but her Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) seemed to get the better of her more times than not. She frantically searched her purse, but it wasn't there. 'Three things, she had only three things to remember to bring with her. Purse, suitcase and the boarding pass,' she admonished herself. Tera could feel that terrible feeling welling up inside her. She felt hot all over, and her body trembled with nervous energy.

"Ma'am?" the clerk said, "You really need to hurry.

Tera nodded her head in acknowledgement. She was standing on the edge of a full blown panic attack when she took a deep breath and looked down. The boarding pass was peeking out the top of the outside pocket of her carry-on bag. She snatched it up triumphantly and handed it over.

The clerk processed her, smiled and said, "Run!"

Tera did not have to be told twice. She booked it straight to the plane and made it just before the door was being closed. She blew out a puff of breath as she made her way down the aisle past all the random people. As she was making her way through first class towards coach, she locked eyes with someone who was anything but random. He was gorgeous, and as their eyes met, he gave her a bright smile. She barely had time to blink before the stewardess was scooting her forward, but she did manage to return a small, sheepish smile.

She looked at the boarding pass before scanning the coach section for her seat. Tera didn't like flying. The worse was when the plane first took off. It made her heartbeat increase, and she'd get an overwhelming feeling that she was going to die. Tera wanted to be adventurous and see the world. When her Uncle Jason invited her to visit his family in Japan where he was stationed at Misawa Air Force Base, she was determined to be courageous and go. After Tera completed college, she decided to take a year off to travel before jumping right in to life as a "real adult". During her final year of school, she had worked hard after class and on weekends waitressing to save up the money for her plane ticket and spending money. She bought _Japanese for Dumbies_ and tried to learn a little each day, and she listened to her _How to learn to Speak Japanese _CD in her car every day. Ten days after graduation, she was heading out for a June trip to Japan. Tera managed to fly out of Georgia, make three layovers and land in Japan alive. Her Japanese was barely passable, but she'd had a wonderful time anyway. She'd visited the Meiji, gone shopping in Harajuku and Kappabashi, seen a cosplay, gone to the Ramen Museum and spent a fun day in Shibuya. Now she just had to make it home alive.

As if she had not been anxious enough, she spotted her seat. Tera noted that she'd be sitting beside a woman holding a baby all the way from Japan to her first lay over in California. It wasn't that she disliked babies; quite the contrary, she loved them. She just wasn't sure if she'd still love them after such long flight next to one. Tera approached her seat and smiled at the mother holding her precious little bundle. The mom was a pudgy redhead with wide set, brown eyes that had dark circles beneath them. Her hair was cut in a short bob, but it seemed a bit frazzled, and so did mom. Her chubby, little cutie was almost completely bald with just a little orangish peach fuzz on top. He had a chubby, rosy cheeks and was wearing a green onsie. Judging from his cranky expression, the little guy must not like flying anymore than I do. The child's mother had him over her shoulder being burped. Tera quickly put her suitcase under the chair in front of her seat. She planned to hold her purse in her seat. Little did she knowbthat what happened next would change her life in ways she never expected.

Just as Tera reached over to sit her purse down next to the armrest so she could slip in beside it, the little pink cherub who was just inches away from her projectile vomited all over her seat, her purse and her hand. Tera instinctively jumped back and gave a little squeal. Everyone was looking at her until a tall, thin stewardess with short-cropped, blonde hair approached. She was an older lady with a round face. Her brown eyes were deep set but kind and framed attractively by her well manicured, light brown eyes. Her nose was thin and a little pinched, but her rosy-painted lips were wore a sweet smilethaencompassed her full fathrough out her facial expression.

"Oh Lord!" She exclaimed when she saw the puke-infested catastrophe that was supposed to be where Tera was going to sit. "Wanda, please let the captain know we are going to have a short delay, and then please bring me rubber gloves and some wet towels."

When Wanda announced the delay, nearly all of the passengers sighed, grunted, moaned or expressed their displeasure in some way. A lot of them were glaring at Tera as if she was the one who vomited on her seat.

The embarrassed mother was busy grabbing baby wipes from her bag. She quickly wiped any of the green goo left on the baby's face. Then after pitching the dirty one on top of her diaper bag, she extracted several clean wipes.

The young mother's eyes pleaded for forgiveness as she said, "I am so sorry!" Tera stood there starring at the woman in a daze. She knew the stewardesses were moving about frantically and vaguely noticed the mom's movements before the world went dark and silent. For a few seconds, she almost forgot she was in the middle of a biohazard until she felt the cold moisture of the clean wipe glide along her hand pulling her back into conciousness. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and the volume and turmoil buzzing around her hit her like a fire truck racing to an emergency. The small loss of time and the coldness of the wet-nap touching her hand made her stiffen just a little. These little spells happened to her more and more often these days. She'd had them every so often since she was a child, but she had always been too afraid to tell anyone.

The chubby redheaded mom had moved along to frantically trying to clean Tera's purse, but it was a total loss. The woman was clearly mortified and beside herself as she balanced her baby on her left knee with her left arm holding him snugly against her. There chubby little vomit dispenser was crying. Both mother and child were miserable.

"It's OK. It was an old purse anyway, and I really didn't even like it much," she lied. She loved that white, cloth purse covered in eyelet and lacy-looking crochet with the long, braided cloth strap. The mother smiled appreciatively, and let out a sigh of relief. Tera looked at the blonde stewardess next to her who was spraying a disinfectant agent on and scrubbing the seat down with one of the wet towels. Wanda walked up with more wet towels and a large plastic ziplock bag.

Wanda was a more heavy-set woman than the blonde stewardess. She wasn't fat, just solid. She was of medium height, standing about two and a half inches taller than Tera. Wanda's head was oval shaped with full cheeks and a rounded chin. She was brunette and had her hair pulled back in a tight bun on the top of her head. Wanda had bright, blue eyes, but her eyelids had began to droop due to her age. She also had fairly prominent crows feet. Her dark, brown eye brows were slightly arched. She had a prominent, long nose and thin lips. Her uniform was a short, navy-blue blazer with a white trimmed collar. It was paired with a knee-length, pencil skirt of the same color. On Wanda it seemed a bit snug. Overall, she had a matronly look that wasn't unusual for a woman approaching sixty years old.

"You can put your purse in here until you get a chance to wash it," Wanda said with a sympathetic glance.

"Will you hold it open for me?" Tera inquired.

"Of course," said Wanda as she moved to open the bag and hold it open wide for Tera. Tera unzipped her purse and poured it's contents into the ziplock bag.

"I'd just as soon throw the purse out."

The apologetic mom followed up with more baby wipes for Tera to clean her hands while Wanda wrapped the ruined purse in one of the towels so it could be thrown in the trash.

"I don't blame you," Wanda confided in a hushed tone. "Elaine, she can't sit in this nasty seat."

The blonde, fifty-something stewardess who must certainly be Elaine looked around and bit her bottom lip with an anxious expression on her face. "There are no other free seats. Plane's packed."

"Not in first class, Lainey." Wanda replied.

"Of course! thanks, Wanda," said Elaine, and then she turned to Tera, "Get your things and follow me, Sugar."

Tera quickly complied. She had never flown first class before, so this made her feel a little better about loosing her pretty purse that looked so cute with her white leather, bejewled sandals. Elaine directed her to an empty seat beside another nearly empty seat. A light gray sports jacket laid across the hand rest on the far side of the seat. Tera unzipped her suitcase just enough to stuff the ziplock bag inside, zipping it again and stowing it away as she had before the baby vomit incident. At this point she felt like she'd ran a marathon, and she was exhausted. She settled into her seat and closed her eyes as she vaguely heard the stewardesses give the fasten your seat belts speal and other assorted directions, first in English, then in Japanese. Tera was impressed. Neither Wanda nor Elaine struck her as someone with a second language. Then she saw a third stewardess who was clearly Japanese slip back behind the curtain into first class.

Tera let her eyelids close again for just a second before she heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Pardon me."

Tera's eyes fluttered open, and there he was, the beautiful man she had locked eyes with earlier. "Oh, I'm sorry," Tera said as she stood up and let him in his seat.

He smiled genuinely and sat down just as the stewardesses were insisting all tray tables be closed. Tera closed her eyes for just a few seconds. She was so nervous that she was sure she was trembling, and she could feel herself blush as she opened her eyes and took in the lovely man's finely, chiseled features. He had smooth, fair skin. His head was slightly diamond-shaped with his strong jaw lines sloping down away from his ears and meeting to form a well-defined, pointed chin. The handsome gentleman had a lovely, golden shade of blonde hair with some darker low lights. His mane was a bit shaggy but in a good way. Tera liked how it was short in the back but longer in the front, hanging over his ears and forehead to frame his face. A few strands dangled slightly over his uniquely shaped sapphire-colored eyes. His large blue occular pools were expressive and slightly slanted. He had thin, light brown eye brows with a small arch, and his nose was slender and slightly up-turned. His mouth was small but in perfect proportion between his nose and narrow chin. His lips were understated but not too thin with the lower lip being just a tad larger than his upper lip. His was tall and thin but not too skinny. He even had beautiful hands with long, elegant looking fingers. His gray suit looked straight out of GQ or Valet magazine. Tera had never seen a suit fit someone so well. She could swear it had to have been custom made for him. He cut quite a sexy figure in it.

The man's looks weren't his only appeal. The way he carried himself struck a cord with her. Rather than simply walking, he seemed to sort of glide with an amazing confidence and grace. His movements almost seemed just a bit overstated, but Tera liked it. She just hoped he wasn't gay.

Tera was really losing herself in thought as she took in the entity before her. As he passed by her and seamlessly placed himself in his seat, she could smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne. She closed her eyes for just a few seconds to really take the delicious smell in when she heard someone speak.

"Hey You," the voice said sweetly, "Did you get an upgrade so you could come sit beside lovely me?"

What happened next was a perfect storm of crazy. Tera had a hard childhood. To say she had been bullied was like saying the Empire State Building was sort of tall. If it wasn't the kids at school picking on and berating her, it was her mother at home. When she had been younger, the constant abuse had taken it's toll. She'd become defensive, withdrawn and angry. When she went away to college, things started to get better for her. She was free to pursue her own interests and embrace her own preferences without worrying if she would face some type of taunting. She'd studied psychology and public administration, and in the process she had become very self aware. She'd also become comfortable in her own skin, and she'd learned a few tricks to help her protect herself. Her most valuable tool was her quick wit. Quipping with her friends from college had become second nature. Tera, still caught up in the haze of beauty and fragrance, opened her mouth and murmured out the following verbal diarrhea:

"No, something far more nefarious, I just gave the pilot a hand job in the restroom."

Mr. Lovely gasped out loud. Tera opened her eyes in horror as she realized what she had just done. This man wasn't one of her smart mouthed friends. She didn't even know him. Feeling like an idiot, she did the only thing she could do. She turned to meet his gaze and gave him her cutest, "little miss innocent" smile as she shrugged and giggled.

Mr. Lovely's face was flush. Tera didn't think she had ever seen a grown man blush so much. Then just as she knew it would, the plane started to make it's climb into the air. Fear flooded over Tera, and she grabbed her armrests tightly, every muscle in her body clinching. Suddenly she felt warm pressure on her left hand and realized the beautiful man next to her had placed his hand over hers and given it a comforting squeeze. Tera looked up at him, the terror still dancing in her eyes.

"Shhhh, it will be OK. Just ride it out with me. Everything is going to be OK," he reassured. Tera took a deep breath, smiled and nodded at him, and he stroked her hand.

"That's a good Girl. By the way, I'm Tamaki."

"Tera."

* * *

**Please review my story!**


	2. Airplane - Tamaki

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nor an I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I just own this story and my OC chatacter, Tera. Please enjoy. Chapter three is mapped out and will be coming soon.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Commercial flying wasn't so bad. Obviously, Tamaki would have less room and luxuries here than he would on a private flight. The leg room was a little more cramped than he would have liked. Otherwise, everything seemed pretty good. There was a stewardess to make sure the young heir had everything he needed. Tasty commoner snacks and drinks were available upon request, and First Class had its own lavatory.

As he sat in his assigned seat and looked around, he noticed several nondescript business men and women peppering the seating area, but only one caught his attention and not in a good way. This particular businessman had caught Tamaki's attention and was rapidly finding his way onto Tamaki's difficult to access, "bad side." Young Mr. Souh was such a gregarious person that someone really had to be acting an absolute fool to earn his distain.

The middle-aged business man acted self important, but by the looks of his expertly pressed, middle-of-line suit that he had topped off with the standard, 'Hey, look at me. I'm dynamic,' red tie, this guy was probably just middle management or an executive at a small company. His clothing nor this job titles were of any consequence, but the way the man spoke to the stewardess made Tamaki very uncomfortable. His father had once cautioned him not to get involved in such matters when they didn't concern him, because business and idealism don't mix.

The stewardess was a lovely Japanese woman with long, silky black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail that sat high on her head. Her oval-shaped face displayed clear skin and had a nice bloom over her cheek bones. Her brown eyes seemed fluid like dark chocolate being whipped with milk to make creamy truffles. The skin surrounding the bottom of these confections was slightly but naturally puffy. Carefully plucked, amber eyebrows were fuller closer to the middle of her face but thinned gradually as they arched upward, giving her a youthful look and bringing attention away from her high forehead. Her small nose was slender and stopped abruptly with a slight widening that framed her nostrils resulting in a pixie-like appearance. Her slightly rounded cheeks extended out to give her long, thin face just the right amount of fullness not to over power her jawline which sloped down into a sharply jutting chin. The young stewardess's mouth was petite with the sides extending just a couple of centimeters past the edges of her nose. Her bottom lip was fuller than her top lip but not out of proportion. In fact, the fullness of her bottom lip minimized the impact of her protruding chin.

The stewardess's most noticeable attribute was her tiny, almost child-like stature and size, reminding him of Hunny Sempi's body type. Tamaki was fairly certain he could wrap his long piano-player's fingers around her entire forearm and press his middle finger to his thumb if he were so inclined to do such things. Although he thought she was cute, it wasn't the kind of cute he'd use to describe a girl he was interested in dating, but rather cuddly kitten or bunny rabbit cute. Her body type was far too adolescent for his taste. She had no curves to speak of, and Tamaki imagined she likely had to have her well-fitting, navy uniform altered significantly. He was curious if she had to specially order her tiny, but adult-looking shoes. Surely, high heels like those weren't available to purchase her in the children's department of any shoe store or boutique.

As he was taking his mental assessment of the adorable Asian stewardess, his attention was drawn back to the obnoxious business man seated just one row up on the opposite side of the aisle. The plane ride hadn't even began, and this jerk already wanted to start drinking. It was ten o'clock in the morning for Christ's sake! When the man grabbed the stewardess's wrist as she was passing by to enter coach, she was jerked to her left slightly but not violently. Still, his evasive action, seemed to startle her and cause momentary alarm. The business man had released her wrist gently once he had her attention, but he shouldn't have laid hands on her at all.

"Hey Mulan, don't forget to bring my drink as soon as beverage service starts." the wrist-wrenching business man demanded.

Tamaki had no idea what the stewardesses name was, but he had a feeling she didn't share her moniker with a beloved Disney character. The racism and misogyny had Tamaki's blood boiling to overflowing, and he couldn't help himself. After the tiny lady managed to get her wrist back and make her way past first class and into coach, Tamaki moved over to the aisle seat to lean in close to the wrist-snatcher and growled, "Don't do that again."

The wrist snatcher's head snapped over to look at Tamaki. The middle-aged business man was seated, so it was not easy to determine his height, but he seemed either short or hunched over. The man's round head bolster fat jowls, a receding hairline and a double chin. The skin of his eyelids drooped over his glassy, blue eyes. His skin was ruddy with a few wrinkles across his forehead, and he had an odd-looking, raised knot about half an inch under his hairline on the left side. The bulbous noggin bump reminded him of the time in high school when he accidentally hit he president of the newspaper club in the head with an aluminum can while playing commoner games with his buddies from The Ouran High School Host Club. The memory might have brought a smile to Tamaki's face if he hadn't been so outraged.

Tamaki loves people (especially woman), but he knew this man's type. He was the kind of arrogant prick who could always be found running down behind the higher-ups, shoving his nose as far up their backsides as possible. Ten minutes later, you could catch the same guy berating some poor secretary for dropping a box of paper clips. Currently, this particular prick's face was contorted into a full on sneer.

"Boy, I could ruin you with a phone call!" Knot Head threatened.

Tamaki could have laughed in his face, pulled out a business card and showed him just how wrong he was, but that type of behavior just wasn't in his character. Always the diplomat and the 'King of Optimism,' he decided to let go of his preconceived notions and give the guy the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps he was just having a bad day or a bad string of luck. Instead, the only heir to the vast and exceptionally successful Suoh Enterprise smiled and said, "Come on, she's someone's daughter or niece or maybe even someone's wife. You wouldn't want someone snatching your loved ones around. Would you?"

The man's face softened somewhat, and his eyes had a far away look to them. Tamaki thought he must have been thinking about his daughter or wife or some other woman he loved. Then Knot Head snapped out of it, and a more jaded look took over his fat face.

Before the wrist snatcher could make a bigger fool of himself, Tamaki continued, "Besides, aren't you traveling on a business? What is she found out where you work and called your boss or file a harassment suit against the company. You're technically on company time, so you could lose your job. You're smarter than that, right?"

The business man nodded and said, "Thanks Son, you're right. Women are so scandalous these days. Plus she might get her cross-eyed boyfriend to try some kung fu on me.". Knot Head chuckled as he started to turn around in his seat. Being half Japanese himself but without most of the physical characteristics associated with Asians, Tamaki was not unaccustomed to the occasional remarks from someone who mistook him for pure caucasian. As anyone who knew Tamaki would have expected, he took the high road and suppressed the urge to bust up his knuckles on the side of this racist's jaw. Instead he took a deep breath and leaned back, forgetting he wasn't in his own seat.

What happened next was the beginning of a life-changing, chance meeting. Tamaki Suoh looked forward, and his mind began to spin out of control. A bewitching woman strode onto the air plane like a little hurricane, a wild but beautiful force of nature. She had clearly been running. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was just slightly labored. Her hair looked somewhat wind-blown, but it suited her. He only got to see her for just one moment in time, locking eyes with her as she passed him, but her radiance would be etched in his mind forever. She was Amaterasu incarnate with hair blessed by the sun. Her shade of blonde was different from any he had ever seen. It wasn't quite ash blonde but not really platinum either. It was so unique that it had to be natural; no stylist is that talented. Some of the strands were almost a silvery white but gold flecks highlighted the strands throughout and seemed to shimmer like the sun-hit ripples made from a small stone, skipped across a lake in midsummer. Tamaki loved the way the waves of her long locks ran down over her chest on both sides of her head while the rest tumbled down behind her, stopping just an inch above the small of her back.

Her sweet, heart-shaped face was partially hidden by the shorter wisps of hair falling across the right side of her forehead. Her bone structure was fine with a smooth jawline sloping gently past her high cheekbones and forming a perfect, round chin. His Amaterasu had unweathered, pale skin with just a hint of a kiss from the heavens. Tamaki smiled at her as he found refuge in her large, wide-set eyes and long, brown lashes. Initially, the harsh artificial light in the airplane brought out hints of yellow in her eyes, like a solar flare erupting in a sky made of pure jade, but when she shyly lowered her eyes from his gaze, they darkened to look like bright emeralds that had been pierced by an inky, black sea. She had a celestial nose that turned up ever so slightly. Her sensual, partially open lips had been painted with a tawny lipstick with gold flecks that glimmered like rays of sunlight as they hit the shore line. Tamaki imagined brushing a soft kiss across them, but was caught by suprise when she shot him a cute, coy smile, giving him a momentary sensation of breathlessness.

His Amaterasu was no 'glamazon' so it was unlikely she'd ever stomp down the runway during fashion week, but Tamaki was always fond of petite-statured girls, especially if a lady had a bounce to her step. Her dress had a form-fitting, off-white yoke viewable through the floral-lace, outer shell of the same hue. The top portion of the dress's shell sported a round neck and only a hint of cap sleeves provided by the uneven lace hem. The lacey top draped over her breasts in a flattering but modest manner before it cinched at the waist with a tiny divide separating it from the lower portion. Below the waist, was what his fashion mogul friend, Hikaru would describe as a gore skirt and it flowed with the inertia generated by her gait. The neckline and lower hem shared the same feminine, scalloped lace as the sleeves. The egg-shell hue created a stunning contrast with the pale, pinky flesh of her slender legs.

Amaterasu's small but rounded bottom gave her a sexy edge. Her form stopped just short of hourglass because her waif-like bone structure would only support breasts that were more apple than cantaloupe. Regardless, her delicate appearance was enough to put Tamaki's male protective instinct into overdrive. He felt cheated by time because the moments he had to gaze upon her were so few before she slipped behind the curtain into the coach section. When Tamaki finally felt the flush in his cheeks subside, he decided he had to devise a plan to meet her. The question was how. Excitement burst through his entire body forming a hyper buzz of energy as he snapped his fingers, signifying he had an idea. He grabbed his cellphone and quickly texted Haruhi, Kyoya and Shima to ask advise on how to approach her without seeming like a creepy stalker. A few moments later, he received the following:

**Haruhi's text**: _I don't know. Just don't run up and start hugging her like a loon. Don't blather along on some idiot tangent about how great you are either. Maybe you should just wait and see if she gives you an opening, Sempai. The less you talk, the better. Just smile and wave._

Tamaki sighed. After their mutually agreed upon break-up, Haruhi had taken to calling him Sempai again. He still loved her but not romantically. After they had been together for about six months, Tamaki started to feel unhappy. Although he tried to deny it, even to himself, he'd come to the realization that he had fallen in love with the idea of her more than her personality. She was just so blunt and tactless all the time, and there was no reason for it. He respected her intellect and her judgement. He found her attractive, and he enjoyed spending time with her, not just for sex, but for genuine companionship. Tamaki tried so hard to make it work, but their conflicting personalities continue to be troublesome. He eventually gave up hoping she'd start to treat him better and just accepted things as they were. The worse part was she could carelessly say something that cut him to the quick, but a lot of the time, she didn't even notice she'd hurt his feelings or if she decided he was overreacting, she simply didn't care.

At around the ninth month of their relationship, Haruhi realized his heart wasn't into it anymore. After a heartfelt discussion, they decided to break-up but to always be good friends that could count on one another. Still, it hurt when the first girl he ever made love to insulted him and when she minimized what the two of them once shared by calling him by a formal title. To this day, she was still the only girl he had ever loved. He had dated a few girls here and there and slept with quite a few more, mostly throughout college, but their was never anyone special that he connected to on a deeper level. As usual the sting of his ex-girlfriend's remarks had gotten to him, and Tamaki was just before crawling under his seat to sulk and grow mushrooms when he got Kyoto's text.

**Kyoya**: _I'M STILL SLEEPING,YOU MORON! I was up working until 3:30 a.m., so why don't you go use some of the 'princely charm' you think you have so much of, and DON'T text me again until it's after noon in Japan!_

Tamaki rarely took negative comments from a groggy Kyoya to heart, so the angry text actually cheered him up and made him smile. Tamaki could aggravate him all he wanted, and if Kyoya wanted to kick his ass for it, he'd have to fly to America to do it.

**Tamaki's response text to Kyoya:** _You're being rude, Kyoya, but I know you don't mean it, mon ami. Now stop joking around and give me a real answer! This girl is special. Also, you don't have to be all jelly of my charm. For some strange reason women seem to like you despite your lack of chivalry. Love & Hugs! :)_

**Kyoya**: _Who's joking? No one is 'jelly' of you, because you're an idiot. Don't electronically hug me either! In other news, I am going to cut your fingers off, fed them to you & strangle you with my bare hands if you wake me up again!_

**Tamaki's taunting response**: _Oh Kyoya, I won't be back from the United States for over a week. You will have forgotten all about this by then, Mommy. Besides, if you cut off my fingers you'll never be able to hear my beautiful piano playing again. :)_

(Unknown to Tamaki, Kyoya snaps his phone in half while imagining it is Tamaki's neck and stomps it to bits while maintaining a mental picture of Tamaki's head.). Tamaki proceeds to send him three additional messages that go unanswered before noticing he has a voice mail from Shima.

**Shima's VM**: Master Tamaki, you know I don't know how to send phone e-mails. I had to go find the downstairs maid to retrieve your message. It was very troublesome. You should just call me. I worry; you know. As to the girl, do you have any chewing gum you can offer her? Girls like chewing gum.

Tamaki: ::face palm::

A few moments later there was some commotion on the plane, but he wasn't sure what it was since it seemed to be coming from coach class. After an announcement of a delay, Tamaki decided it would be a good time to visit the restroom and spiff himself up. He reached into his carry-on and pulled out his toiletry case. It contained his shaving cream and razor but also held some other goodies. Clutching the case, he slipped into the restroom. He combed his hair, spritzed himself with his cologne and squirted two blasts of breath freshener in his mouth. He spent another six minutes posing in the mirror. As he exited the lavatory, his heart skipped a beat. His Amaterasu was seated in the seat next to his. Her eyes fluttered open and closed again. She looked tired, but that should be expected. After all, providing light for the entire world is hard work.

Suddenly, Tamaki was embarrassed. He didn't want her to see him carrying around his toiletry case. She might think he was a conceited narcissist. He held the offending case behind his back as he made his way over to her. He didn't want to stomp across her. It wouldn't be gentlemanly, so he begged her pardon to pass. She stood to let him in, and he fluidly slipped past, concealing the case from her view. Luckily, after she returned to her seat, she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Quickly, Tamaki returned the toiletry case to his bag and sighed a breath of relief.

The young Souh didn't have any gum. Tamaki remembered Haruhi's advice, but how can one be so close to the heat of the sun without wanting to feel its warmth. He decided to start a conversation with her but wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to seem like some lecher that hits on every girl he sees. He'd play it cool. Tamaki kept thinking to himself, 'What would Kyoya do? What would Kyoya do?'. He really meant to keep it together, but then Tamaki got a burst of her hyper energy and acted on impulse. He leaned towards her, gave her his standard 'prince' smile and spoke what he soon believed to be the lamest auditory up-chuck that ever spewed from anyone's mouth.

"Hey You!" he said sweetly, "Did you get an upgrade so you could come sit beside lovely me?"

Tamaki heard the words but, he couldn't believe he was the one who said them. 'WHAT THE HELL was I thinking?' he wondered incredulously. Then without warning the sun goddess released her fury on him.

What? Did he hear correctly? No way, It sounded like she said, "No, something far more nefarious, I just gave the pilot a hand job in the restroom."

Tamaki was sure flies could build a runway on his tongue as he sat there dumbfounded with his jaw hanging down. 'No, no way, there was no way his Amaterasu really did such a thing. Well, she said the words, but she wouldn't actually do the deed,' he surmised. She's too celestial and majestic to behave so lewdly. Besides she couldn't have. He was in the restroom in first class. It couldn't have happened before he entered the bathroom because he would have seen her enter first class or have seen the pilot walk to the bathroom in coach. His mind was swimming. His mouth felt dry, and his checks were blushing into a bright crimson like a stove burner as it heats. When he could gather enough composure, he looked over at his goddess. She was already turned towards him. A playful smirk had over taken her lips, and her eyes glimmered as playfully as blinking lights on a Christmas tree. Amaterasu shrugged impishly and gave him the most adorable, cheeky smile that showed just a hint of her teeth. She had been teasing him, and he was as relieved as a death row inmate receiving a last minute pardon.

Before he could respond, her sweet expression morphed into one of terror. Her face had lost its hint of pink and had taken on a murky, koi pond-green color. The plane had just started it's accession into the heavens, but his poor, sweet Amaterasu was scared. It wasn't right for the goddess of the sun to be afraid of the sky. Her body looked tense, and she looked fevered. She was gripping on to the armrests with all her strength, and she pressed the left side of her head into the seat as if she was trying to burrow into the cushion. Without warning her eyes took on a glassy, vacant expression as if she had drifted out of her body and left an empty shell seated next to him. He also noticed her fingers stiffen as if she was trying to bend them backwards, and then they were release in a strange, jerking fashion. The odd repetitive motion continued until without even thinking about it, Tamaki did what comes naturally for him. He took her left hand, intertwined his fingers with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze until she felt better. The dawn's goddess had been coaxed from the cave, and the world had light again as his Amatersu blinked a couple of times, looking dazed like Sleeping Beauty must have after waking up from her 100 year nap. Gradually her complexion returned to normal and the light returned to her eyes.

Once the worst was over and his sun and stars was calm, he comforted, "Everything is going to be OK."

"Because you were here," she mumbled nearly inaudibly as her eyes continued to flutter open and closed a few more times and her breathing became more steady.

"By the way, I'm Tamaki," he introduced himself.

In a hushed whisper, she responded quite ironically with only one word, "Tera." His Ama-tera-su's name was Tera. That had to be a one in a million shot, and Tamaki now knew fate had blessed him.


	3. Come with Me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor and I affiliated In any way with the Ouran High school Host Club. I only own this story and the OC, Tera.**

**Author's note: I know I promised things would heat up in chapter 3, but I underestimated how much story was needed ahead of the scene I had in mind. However, chapter 4 is completed and will be uploaded within the hour. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Tera's POV**

By the time the plane landed in California, Tera had spent over 11 hours with Tamaki Souh, and it seemed as if they had known each other all their lives. They didn't have all the facts yet, but the familiarity was solid. Since they both had substantial layovers before they needed to catch their connections, Tamaki proposed they spend what time they had left together. Tera would be heading to the misery of home with the only refuge being a waitressing job she rather liked and the hospitality of her friends, Davy and Tim. She would travel to Augusta Regional Airport via Dallas/Fort Worth Regional Airport while Tamaki would be making his way to New York City.

The food they'd been served on the plane made Tera wretch. To her parents chagrin, she had always been a picky eater due to sensory issues. Normally it wasn't so much the taste as it was the way certain foods felt in her mouth. Lettuce, cucumbers, and a laundry list of other foods would set off her gag reflex in 30 seconds flat. Still she usually found something she could eat. She had a packet of crackers around 3:30 p.m. and a bag of peanuts around 6:00 p.m. Otherwise, she hadn't really eaten, not that she was hungry. Tamaki must have liked both lunch and dinner, because he ate all of his and most of Tera's. Tera only ate her bread at both meals. Tamaki had been worried about her not eating, but when she admitted her embarrassing condition, he told her he didn't think avoiding foods that made her miserable should cause her any embarrassment.

"That's backwards," he lamented, "Why would anyone eat something they knew would make them throw up? It doesn't make sense, and anyone who tried to force them should go eat a whole box of Ex-lax and see if they wanted to repeat the process a couple of days later."

Tera couldn't help but laugh hysterically. The look on Tamaki's face was priceless. At the time Tera thought he was trying to be funny, but he was dead serious. With tears streaming down her face, and her stomach hurting from the uncontrollable laughter, Tera realized she'd found a kindred spirit.

Once Tera finally gained her composure, Tamaki, red in the face, likely due to realizing he had indadvertedly talked about diarrhea, went into prince mode offering, "Would you like my bread too, Princess? I'll let you eat it out of my mouth," sending Tera into another fit of laughter.

When they touched down in California, before they had even unfastened their seat belts, Tamaki insisted on buying Tera dinner. "I'm not letting you get on another plane until you eat. While babbling about nutrition and the importance of taking in enough calories every day, all while waving his arms about in what Tera assumed he thought was a suave manner, he finally raised his arm triumphantly and said with way too much excitement, "I will feed you dinner!"

Giggling and thinking he was at least partially messing with her, Tera agreed, "OK, OK, What could it hurt?"

After all she'd had more fun with him in the last 11 hours than she'd had in then last six months since graduation. Her friends had all moved back to their hometowns, and she'd gone back to live with her parents. Most college graduates were frantically looking for a prestigious job. Tera just wanted to be out of her house as much as possible. Plus, she had already planned her trip to Japan and purchased her ticket, so she had quickly secured a waitressing job instead, planning to look for long term employment when she returned.

During the flight, Tamaki sought to keep her entertained. In between bouts of gut busting laughter, ridiculous flattery and flamboyant behavior, Tamaki and Tera learned a lot about each other. He didn't talk a lot about his job or his family, but he told her all about his friends and a club he had founded in high school. She was impressed to learn he and these friends had stayed close all through college and the present. With her working as many shifts at the restaurant as her manager would give her, and with her friends bring scattered all around Georgia, South Carolina and a few other states, Tera was already having trouble keeping in touch. Thank God for email.

As she and Tamaki ate the airport restaurant cuisine, she remembered some of their conversations. Tera got the impression that girls in Japan must be very different from American girls.

"Host Club?" I don't think I understand. "Girls would pay money to come and drink tea with you and your friends? They...**paid**...guys to hang out with them?" Tera inquired.

"Well, there's more to it than just hanging out with us." He answered.

"Wait, please do not try to get me to believe girls paid you and your friends for sex." Tera shook her head incredulously.

"No, of course not!" Tamaki's cheeks were puffing up unto red tomatoes of embarrassment as he ran his hand through his hair. "It wasn't like that at all, and it wasn't just tea and snacks. It was an experience. We had different themes with costumes and decorations all the time. The girls would be excited to see what we came up with next. Also, we didn't really charge them to visit with us."

"Tell me more. What type of themes and tell me what you "really" charged them for," Tera smirked.

Speaking in a less natural tone of voice and returning to his Prince Charming persona, "You're quite the cheeky, little princess. Aren't you? Our themes were drawn from all different kinds of inspirations. One day we'd be dressed up as Roman soldiers, and the next we might be in kimonos. Some of the fan girl favorites were, Alice in Wonderland, Vampires, Renaissance and Candy Land. We never charged them for any services, but we did sell them picture books, calendars, and other Ouran High Host Club paraphernalia. We also held auctions, and our most frequent visitors got priority bidding."

Tera pursed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, "It actually does sound fun, but I have a couple more questions if you don't mind."

"I'd answer anything for you, Princess."

"Oh good grief, Tamaki! You don't have to keep calling me princess."

"But I want to, Princess," Tamaki replied without a hint of irony.

"OK, whatever, first tell me what the young ladies were bidding on."

Tamaki shrugged, "You'd be surprised what they'd pay money to have. One of my friend's used, mechanical pencil brought a good price. The twins auctioned a set of matching onsie pajamas they had worn as babies. That one caused a huge bidding war. One of my monogrammed handkerchiefs went for a lot."

Tera was stupefied. These girls had too much free time and too much money. "I see. Next question," Tera leaned in close as if whispering a carefully guarded secret, "Who was Alice and what character were you?"

When discussing the host club and his friends, Tamaki's deep blue eyes lit up and flashed a purble hue, reminding her of of the illuminance of jellyfish photographed under the dark cover of the sea, "I was the Mad Hatter, and as for Alice, that's a whole other story all on its own. Maybe we'll discuss that one later." he retorted mysteriously.

Tamaki's voice snapped Tera back into the present, "Enjoying your sandwich and chips, Princess? You're not eating much."

Back in the present and looking him in the eyes once again, Tera's was momentarily struck dumb by her infatuated sensibilities. Her heart was fluttering and her stomach was turning flips. Not that she was ever very hungry, but how could she be expected to eat while feeling this way. He pursed his rosy lips together as he awaited her answer, but all she could do was wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

"Princess?"

"I.. I'm sorry," Tera stuttered, "Yes, it's very good. Thank you for buying me dinner. I'm afraid I'm not a heavy eater." Another detriment to her appetite was the knowledge that in just 45 minutes, she'd have to catch her connection. Once she left the airport, the likelihood of her ever seeing Tamaki again was next to nothing, and it was tearing at her insides like a giant tapeworm devouring her from the inside out. She took another bite to avoid being rude, but if she was honest with herself, she needed a reason not to talk. The way she was feeling, she was afraid she would burst into tears if she said another word, and even if she could manage to speak, there was no telling what kind of bat-crap-craziness she might say.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

After less than an hour with Tera on the flight, he was even more captivated by her spirit than her looks. She laughed freely and wasn't stingy with her attention. He loved to hear her talk about her favorite subjects in school, her favorite kinds of music and TV programs as well as her hobbies. He was actually pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't a cookie cutter, glamor girl. He'd dated enough of those in college to know he wasn't interested. She had quirks and charisma. His sun goddess was a woman who had decided to be herself, enjoy what she liked and focus on her interests regardless of who may or may not find them cool. Tera was very open even when she thought she might be teased. The crimson flush across her cheeks as well as the way she turned her gaze towards his chest and away from his eyes clued him in on how abashed she was to admit she was somewhat of a Trekkie. She elaborated that she didn't go to conventions or fan clubs, but she loved the shows and confessed she wouldn't be opposed to dressing up and going to a comicon if she had someone to go with her.

Tamaki liked the idea. "I think a convention like that would be fun too. It sounds like cosplay," he added.

During the in-flight meals, his sun goddess hesitated slightly when Tamaki inquired as to why she wasn't eating, but she then confided in him about a medical condition that prevents her from enjoying a lot of foods. He admired her candor.

As they conversed about anything and everything, Tamaki really felt comfortable and at ease. He found himself slipping out of his prince persona more and more as their time together continued. He felt he could be himself without negative repercussions. Even when his excess energy turned him into a spazz, she'd laugh with him and not at him.

At one point when Tamaki realized he'd been going on and on about something, he stopped short and apologized. Haruhi had always gotten annoyed with him for that, but it wasn't something he was particularly conscious of doing. It happened naturally. He'd tried to change himself to make Haruhi happy, but it never worked. He couldn't keep his real self from breaking through for too long. Tera told him not to apologize, because she loved his enthusiasm.

Tamaki took notice of how Tera's entire face lit up when she smiled, every feature playing its role beautifully. When she laughed, he could detect just a hint of an overbite, but otherwise her teeth were perfectly straight. He also noticed a tiny scare under her chin, no doubt acquired from a childhood accident. It was also obvious that she was a nail biter. She had clipped them short and painted them a shiny, neutral color that reminded him of liquid gold mixed with honey, but he could see a slight chip on the nail of her right ring finger and jagged edges on her right pinky nail and some others. Tamaki wasn't trying to pick her apart or to tally up flaws; on the contrary, he found incredible eloquence in her imperfections. They made her more real and accessible, and Tamaki wanted more than anything for her to be obtainable for him.

Like a race car zipping past him, the eleven and a half hour trip had stormed by like a tornado, leaving him behind with no way for him to stop the ticking of the clock. When he realized they only had an hour and twenty minutes before they'd touch down, Tamaki felt sick. He was so relieved to find she had a layover only slightly shorter than his own. It seemed a forgone conclusion that they would spend those two hours together, but what would he do when the clock got the best of him again.

"Princess, please eat a little more." Tamaki begged, "You've barely eaten all day. I won't feel comfortable letting you leave my side if you aren't strong and alert."

She took another bite, probably for his sake more than her own, but then she took a couple of deep breaths as if she was trying to stifle something within herself and began to speak. "Tamaki, is Souh a Japanese name? Are you really Japanese or is it your stepfather's name? Not that it matters. I'm just curious because other than some quality I can't really put my finger on, you don't look Asian at all."

"Ah Princess, is that what's causing your shyness, embarrassment over your curiosity? Don't be shy. Most people say the same thing. I don't have a stepfather. My father is pure Japanese, and my mother is a French Caucasian. I've been described as a genetic anomaly. My mother has blonde hair and blue eyes as does my maternal grandfather. My father has light brown hair due to the presence of Ainu blood generations ago. I know what you must be wondering as well, and yes, I'm positive my dad is my biological father. My father never had a doubt, but my grandmother disliked my mom for a very long time, so I underwent several paternity tests by different doctors. Then my grandmother insisted the lab where my DNA was compared had to be corrupt, so I had a few more with a different lab. My father finally told her to just accept that I was her grandson and leave it alone."

"Tamaki that sounds horrible. Did your grandmother ever accept you?" Tera asked.

"It took a very long time and my father wrenching the power she had over him from her hands, but she finally came around. We love each other and get along well now. Grandmother loves to hear me play the piano, and once she finally started talking to me, we found out we had a lot in common. She's accepted my mom now too," He said with a genuinely happy smile.

"I'm so happy for you. My grandmother and I are close, but I don't get along well with my mother at all. My father is a little better, but he always takes her side no matter how crazy she's acting. I don't really want to ruin my last few minutes of time together talking about them though. Tamaki, tell me something. Did you call all the fan girls from your host club princess as well?"

Tamaki felt ashamed and stupid. What was he thinking calling her such a generic pet name. She's too special to share a term of affection with so many others. Looking down at his food and adverting his gaze from her eyes, he admitted, "Yes, but I promise never to call you that used up moniker again!"

Far from angry, she gave a sweet but sad laugh, "That will be an easy promise to keep; I have to leave to make my connection very soon."

"Please don't go, Amaterasu," Tamaki pleaded. "Amaterasu is..."

"I know, a sun goddess," she finished for him. That's much nicer. Thank you, but I can't stay. I'll miss my flight. Would you like my email address and phone number?"

"No, that's not what I want at all, but I'll take it if it's all I can get," He sounded defeated.

"Tamaki, what exactly do you want me to do?" Tera asked with hope but also fear and apprehension in her heart.

"Come with me to New York! Please say yes! I'll go buy your ticket right now. Don't leave me!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera's heart was thumping so hard she was sure Tamaki could see it pounding through her chest. Her head told her this was the craziest thing she'd ever heard. She'd just met Tamaki thirteen hours ago. Everything he said to her could be complete bull crap. He could be some nut. The more he talked, the more ridiculous the whole thing sounded, but she couldn't make herself refuse. Her heart told her that when she looked into his eyes, she had seen into his heart.

"Tamaki, changing my ticket this late will be really expensive. I can't afford it, and I wouldn't be comfortable letting you pay my way. It's just too much," the little blonde replied.

He didn't want to start spilling about his family's wealth. It would sound like bragging or even worse like he was trying to buy and own her. He didn't know what to do, so he just spoke from his heart. "Amaterasu, I can't leave without you. If you won't go with me, can I go with you?"

Tera was stunned. "Don't you have a business meeting tomorrow? You have to go or you'll lose your job."

"My first meeting is Monday, and I'll reschedule it if necessary. What do you say, Sunshine. What do you want to do? If you honestly don't want me around, please say so now. I'll let you go and leave you alone if that's what you want."

Leave her alone? That was the last thing she wanted. She had to go with her heart this time. "OK, I'll go with you, but you have to let me pay you back for my ticket," Tera insisted.

"If you insist on paying me back, I guess you can, but don't put any pressure on yourself. Take as much time as you need," Tamaki said practically choking out the words. He was so worked up that he forgot his promise to himself not to overreact and exhibit over-the-top behavior. Without thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed Tera around the waist any pulled her to him, brushing her forehead softly with his lips.

Tera gasped, and Tamaki blushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without asking. Are you mad?" He asked.

Instead of answering him, Tera slipped her arms around his waist and kissed his lips gently. After sense retook her sensibility, she felt herself pulling back, shying away from his gaze and bringing her hand up to touch her own lips as if admonishing a good friend who had acted out of turn. She was was delighted but self-conscious at the same time. Tamaki relieved her tension by placing two fingers under her chin where it was closest to her neck. With one slow sweeping motion, he tenderly raised her face up towards his own, synching up their lines of vision. Tera felt herself breaking down. Her knees seemed as weak as those of a new born calf. If he kissed her again or spoke any sort of flattery, she would certainly collapse on the floor.

Relief flooded over her when he jumped up just slightly off the ground and energetically cried, "Let's go get your ticket!"

The next few hours seemed like a fevered dream or the hallucination of a bad girl with a pocket full of LSD laced with high-grade ecstasy. She and Tamaki frantically ran around jumping through all the hoops necessary to turn in their tickets and get two side-by-side, first-class tickets to New York City.

About seven hours later, they were checking into a beautiful hotel in the Big Apple. Tera was in awe. She'd never been in such luxurious accommodations, and at that point, she'd only seen the lobby. Still, this was going to cost a mint. Thinking about how much money she was going to need to pay back made her nervous, but the hell with it. She'd work double shifts for life if it meant spending even one more hour with Tamaki.


	4. I Love New York!

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I only own this story and the OC, Tera.**

**Author's note: This is my first time writing a love scene or "lemon". I'd be interested in any respectful critiques or thoughts, so please review.**

**Chapter five is mapped out and will be coming soon.**

* * *

**Tera's POV**

About seven hours later, they were checking into a beautiful hotel in the Big Apple. Tera was in awe. She'd never been in such luxurious accommodations, and at that point, she'd only seen the lobby. Still, this was going to cost a mint. Thinking about how much money she was going to need to pay back made her nervous, but the hell with it. She'd work double shifts for life if it meant spending even one more hour with him.

It was a little before 5:00 a.m. now. After Tamaki coddled Tera through the ascent, she had slept on the plane for a good three and half to four hours. It was a good thing too, because now she was far too excited to sleep. She felt like a confetti popper filled to capacity with emotion and set on fire. At any minute the flame could overtake the wick, causing her to burst into pieces and lay her insides bare for Tamaki to see, all her imperfections, her most painful secrets and above all how far she had already fallen for him. It would be a disaster if she couldn't keep it together. Just because he'd swept her away with him, she wouldn't delude herself into believing he had fallen in love with her. It was more likely that he simply didn't want to be bored and alone for a week in a foreign country. If she was truthful with herself, Tera would acknowledge that they hardly knew one another. Nearly 11 hours of non-stop conversation on a long plane trip can't be substituted for the time it takes to build a real relationship. Tera felt she was losing her mind, but if she was destined to go crazy, at least she would have the stolen moments that she and Tamaki would share this week.

Japan's own Adonis strode up to the concierge desk. As he waited for service, he was standing tall, cutting quite the figure. His right hand was in his pants pocket, and he had his weight shifted on his right leg, his left foot placed about a foot and a half away towards the left, steadying him. Tamaki had raised his left hand to his head, subconsciously musing his own hair.

When the concierge asked what he could do to help him, Tamaki said, "I have a reservation. Souh. It should be for the presidential suite, and I need to see a layout if possible."

The man behind the desk wore a nametag that read 'Mark'. He was a skinny, squirrelly-acting man with short, brown hair and thick, brown-rim glasses, and his uncommonly huge head seemed too big for the rest of his body. Tera was actually impressed that he was able to hold it up without help. He was well dressed and spiffy in his well-pressed, khaki pants and navy-blue blazer that displayed the hotel's name and logo over the breast pocket just under his nametag. She had to give him credit for having such crispy ironed clothing.

"Oh Dear," Mark remarked looking at the screen of his computer. I'm so sorry, Mr. Suoh, but it looks as if someone mistakenly booked you in one of our Ambassador suites. Very embarrassing! I'm so sorry Mr. Souh, but another guest is already checked into the Presidential Suite."

"I see," Tamaki sighed. We'll need two. Does the Ambassador have a piano?"

"Two? Oh yes, for the young lady," Mark said glancing in Tera's direction. "Um, piano, no, but the JW suite has a piano. We have one of those open, I can check you into the JW and your lovely assistant into the Ambassador."

"You presume too much," Tamaki said shaking his head slightly. "Ms. Morgan is not my assistant. She's my..." he struggled for the right name to describe their relationship, "My dear companion."

_'_Companion?_ What? Is Tamaki Dr. Who now?'_ Tera thought, just a tiny bit stung by the label.

"Apologies, Mr. Suoh." The flustered concierge begged. "I meant no disrespect."

Snapping back from the gut punch of being labeled as nothing more to Tamaki than someone to travel with, Tera realized she was about to be put in a room by herself, and she was scared to stay in a strange hotel room alone.

"Wait!" Tera insisted.

"What's wrong, Amatersu?" Tamaki asked.

"One room with two beds, please." Tera said.

A subtle smile played across Tamaki's pale pink lips and extended up to his eyes. "You heard the lady, Mark. Does the JW have two beds?"

"Not exactly, there is a king-sized bed and a sofa with a pull out bed." Mark explained.

"Is that alright with you, Amatersu?" Tamaki purred, still eyeing her and smiling.

"Sure," Tera agreed. At this point she'd sleep in the stairwell to get out of the damn lobby.

"Excellent, call up and make sure the staff have readied our room, Mark. A warm bath must be drawn for my beauty, warm, not lukewarm, not tepid, warm. Also, my Amaterasu's bed must be turned down and the couch bed must be made up for me. Finally, be very careful that you put me in a room that actually does have a piano. Check if you need to be sure, but that amenity is non-negotiable."

"Absolutely, Mr. Suoh!" Marked grabbed the phone and begin to relay Tamaki's ridiculous demands to some poor, minimum wage, average Joe or Jane. Tera raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

Tera was slightly intrigued by the way Mark, the concierge, was swooning over Tamaki. His face was so animated that it seemed as if he thought Tamaki was some sort of rock star, and even worse, his mouth produced a smile that made Tera remember the large, flip-top mouth model her 1st grade health teacher used to teach the class how to properly brush and floss.

Mark gushed, "I'm quite the fan of Suoh Enterprises's endeavors. The famous Royal Grand Hotel is so magnificent! It's legendary! Talk is that some new blood has come on the screen doing what seemed like the impossible, improving on the Royal Grand's already top-notch establishment. I think I know who that was..." Tera was expecting the man to say, 'fab-u-lous' in a sing song manner any second.

Tamaki gobbled up the praise like a hungry puppy thrown small strips of bacon. Back in full prince mode, Tamaki began to dramatically expound on what distinguished the Grand Royal Hotel from all others, sashaying about the lobby with exaggerated arm and hand movements while he pointed out ways this hotel could be improved." It would have been amusing for her if Tera hadn't finally realized that when he does these things, he's dead serious. Now that she knew, it wasn't funny. IT WAS HILARIOUS!

Tera looked on in total amazement as this beautiful creature that she had regarded as the perfect male preened around, loving the sound of his own voice. Tera almost wanted to time him to see how long he would keep going. She began to snicker and her laughter soon evolved into giggling then went straight into a full on belly laugh. She could not stop. By the time Tamaki realized his Sun Goddess was squealing and crying, Tera's sides hurt and she was scared she'd pee her pants if he didn't stop soon.

"Ma Chere!" Tamaki yelled dramatically from the other side of the lobby as he ran towards Tera, "Are you in pain?"

Tamaki sprinted over, taking Tera into his arms and steading her. Mark was running towards her with a box of tissues while the bellhop snuck up behind her with a chair that hit the nape of her knees, knocking her back into said chair.

"Amaterasu!" Tamaki cried, his expression now completely serious and worried, as he kneeled down beside her and took her hand. Mark began to dab the tears from her face. All Tera could do was hold her tummy with her right hand, press her lips together as hard as she could and place her left hand's pointer and middle fingers over her mouth in an effort to gain her composure.

'_Dead puppies, dead kitties, these things are horrible and not funny. I must think of these horrible things so I can calm down. Dead cocker spaniel. Dead Himalayan. Dead dachshund .'_ Tera voiced only in her head until she was cured of the death laughter.

"I'm fine. I'm all good if some one could just direct me to the nearest ladies room." Tera choked out between gasps of breath.

"Of course!" Mark took her hand and lead her behind the concierge desk into the employee area, pointing her towards a small, closet-like room that contained the employee potty. "This one is closest, Sweetie. The other one is way down the hall."

"Thank you," Tera managed as she walked quickly into the tiny room, turning on the light and locking the door. As she sat on the throne, tickled pink that she was no longer in danger of wetting herself, Tera took a moment to analyze what just happened. She now knew two new things: 1) She doesn't have to be so intimidated by Tamaki's 'perfectness' because he is as big of a dork as she is. 2) There was no way she was ever going to let that boy go! If ever there were two people meant to be together it was Tamaki and herself.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki was so upset and worried about his Sun Goddess. He beat himself up, thinking about how he shouldn't have been going on about trivial matters. He should have been taking better care of her, looking after her.

"Mark," Tamaki began, now serious and somber, with the spirit of a chastised puppy. "We will also require someone to come get our soiled clothes to launder. I'd like them to be back to us no later than noon of tomorrow if that's possible."

"Oh yes, Sir! Right away! Here's your key card. Call the desk if you need anything, anything at all, Mr. Souh! Mark fawned.

As his radiant sun goddess returned from the restroom, Tamaki was somber as moss growing in a murky gray bog. He had stationed himself in a chair in a corner of the lobby. He had his elbows propped up on his legs, holding his head in his hands, fingers intwined in his hair. He looked completely pitiable.

"Thanks Tamaki," Tera laughed.

Perking up but feeling confused, "Thanks?"

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life." She teased.

"You weren't hurt?" he asked feeling relieved.

"No I was laughing myself to tears at your over-the-top conversation with the concierge. You're either seriously jet lagged or a complete goofball, and if I had to guess which, "I'd say a little of both. Did you manage to get a room for just the two of us yet, or do you need more 'special alone time' with Mark?"

"Hey!" Tamaki protested indignantly.

Tera hit the elevator button, and when the doors opened, she hopped in calling out to Tamaki mockingly, "Come on, Doctor! Do you fancy me as Rose or Amy, or we could go old school, Leela or Jo Grant? The Tardis is leaving, hop in or you can stay here with Mark." She teased, giggling in between sentences.

Tamaki got up and stepped into the elevator, "You're talking complete nonsense. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Me? Yeah, you're right. **I'm** the nonsensical one." Tera giggled. "Tamaki, I'm seriously worried about your pop culture education. We're going to have to work on that."

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was so glad to finally get out of the stupid lobby and into the suite. When Tamaki opened the door and let them inside, she couldn't believe how nice it was. It had its own living room, a kitchen with granite counter tops, a beautiful, master bedroom with a king-sized bed. It even had a private dressing room. As promised there was a gorgeous baby-grand piano in the living room area. Our bags were promptly ushered in by the bellhop, a lanky, young man with red hair. After Tamaki handed him a tip, the young man gave him an enthusiastic word of thanks and offered his assistance in anything we needed before Tamaki ushered him out the door.

"Wow Tamaki, look at this place!" Tera marveled. She couldn't believe how upscale and spacious it was. This suite was larger than her college apartment!

He looked around, running his hand through his hair. Seeming embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm sorry it's such a dump," he apologized. We'll get the Presidential Suite when we go to DC.," my sweet Amaterasu.

"What are you talking about, Tamaki! This place is awesome, and what about DC?" Tera smiled and pushed him playfully.

"Our next stop before Japan, Sunshine," he said as he gave her a wink. Tera was sure he was messing with her.

"It's too early in the morning for this. Do you have a bathing suit with you?" Tera asked. Tamaki nodded his head, and Tera told him to suit up and meet her in the oversized tub.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

The bath water was just as he had instructed, and the staff had sprinkled the water with fragrant rose petals. He was wearing his red swim suit as he slipped into the water and waited patiently to enjoy the warmth of the sun. When his Amaterasu entered the bathroom, she was all wrapped up in one of the soft, fleece robes the hotel keeps for guests. Tamaki tried to steady his breathing and halt the burning he felt across his cheeks. He noticed that Tera had brushed through hair and pulled it into an up do fastened with a claw clip. A large clump of her hair was twisted and hidden within the clip, but rings of wavy curls spilled over the top and cascaded down around the sides of her face. The style was elegant in its simplicity, and her lovely neck was now visible and easily accessible. Tamaki's pulse quickened and his heart hammered against his chest. It took all his will power not to jump up and prattle excessively about her beauty. He repressed his first instincts and kept his composure by silently asking himself, 'What would Kyoto do?' He'd taught himself this technique a couple of years past, but this was the first time he'd ever urgently needed it to work. He was not sure what would happen. He had no expectations only desire.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera sat on the edge of the tub that was closest to where Tamaki was sitting. Her left leg was draped over the edge with her foot still on the dry floor while her right leg bent at the knee with her foot tucked under her left leg. Her body, like her heart, sat precariously between the choice of warm, wet and reckless or cool, steady and safe. Tera dipped in closer to look at her lovely host. Her heart felt as if she knew him so well, but her head told her she'd only known him for so little time. She wanted to test the water. Would she get caught up in the current and drown or would she float down the stream, happy and fulfilled.

Tera took a deep breath before plunging into the unknown. She leaned in towards Tamaki to kiss his lips. He turned his head to capture her kiss, pressing in sensually. His lips felt beautifully swollen and warm. She pulled away slowly, leaving him with a hungry look of longing. Tera stood up impulsively. She was nervous and scared and unsure how far she wanted to take things. If she wasn't ready, would he understand, would he be angry or feel rejected. Would he be willing to wait?

Tera never had much experience with men and had even less with sex. She had been brought up with some fairly oppressive views in regards to sex, so she'd always felt uncomfortable with the idea of giving herself to someone completely. When she was in high school, she had been terrified of even the idea of having sex.

Another contributing factor to Tera's trepidation was the way she had been perceived by her former high school classmates. Despite the fact that she was probably one of the only girls in her graduating class who had walked the stage still 'intact,' she had endured the reputation of being a slut for the previous three years. She was never sure how it started, but rumors, slander and deceit are like broken windows. Once the tiniest of cracks breach the glass, people feel free to add to the spiraling spiderweb of slowly fracturing crystallized quartz. The lies and false labels had hurt Tera deeply, but she told herself that as long as it wasn't true, it didn't matter. Experimenting with sex was not an option, she had to be in love and feel loved before she would share her body. She was a grown woman now and not completely innocent. She had been in relationships and been intimate, but she had always stopped short of sealing the deal.

Now the taste of Tamaki's mouth had her starving for more. The square-shaped tub was gigantic. Tera thought she could probably sit on the opposite side and be far enough away that she and Tamaki would barely be able to hear one another much less touch. In each of the four corners, the tub had a built in seat that would allow a person to sit higher with less water reaching the upper body. Tamaki was seated on one of them, so he was visible from the waist up, and Tera was seeing his naked chest for the first time. Working hard not to gasp, she took a few moments to really drink in the image. She was very attracted to him, and every visible inch looked wonderful to her. His thin face, smooth, strong jawline and chin gave him a youthful, boyish look. His neck wasn't too long, and he had a sexy, kissable collarbone where it connected to his strong, sleek shoulders. His torso was slim but not scrawny, and his chest was smooth and fit with well defined pectorals but no bulk, just the way Tera liked it. Tamaki's flat abdomen had a corrugated leanness to it. Tera's eyes traveled down the distinct contour where it met with his hip bones. She loved the length of his limbs and fingers. Everything was so elongated and sexy, and she imagined him running those long fingers up and down the length of her body.

Tera had been so busy examining his body that she'd lost track of how long she had been staring at him. It must have been quite some time, because when her eyes moved to his face, he was smiling at her with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Tera had to advert her eyes for a second or two just to keep herself from swooning, but she was emboldened by the way he had been eyeing her. Feeling more confident, she untied and drop her robe. When she did, she noticed Tamaki suck in his breath, and she was surprised to feel a jolt between her legs after witnessing his reaction to her. Her bright, green string-bikini was striking with her green eyes like an eternal forest drenched in brilliant light paired with a swirling, pool of crushed emeralds.

Tera could tell she was visibly shaking, but there was nothing she could do but ride it out. As she slipped into the tub, Tamaki was looking at her body like a caged lion surveying an exotic bird bold enough to join him in confinement. Tera took her place on the corner seat closest to where Tamaki had slipped into the water. The molded acrylic seat held her high enough that the water was just below her breasts. Her capricious prince wasted no time in moving next to her. He cupped her face with his right hand and placed an intoxicating kiss on her lips. Tera returned fire with a playful kiss to his bottom lip, sucking it gently, making it slightly enter her mouth. Tamaki moaned his approval. His left hand was rubbing Tera's knee. Wrapping his arm around her waist and slipping his other arm under her legs, he pulled her into the water to his lap and positioned his back against the side of the tub. Turning her carefully, he situated her so her back laid against his chest. He kissed her neck and ear before lathering a washcloth with soap. He began washing Tera's back with his right hand while slowly running the fingers of his left up and down the length of her arm. She shuttered lightly, wishing the sensation would never end.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

As Tamaki ran his fingers up and down her arm, a small trail of goosebumps raised on Tera's flesh. He thought her skin felt soft like the petals of the roses that were peppering their bath. He lovingly ran the sudsy washcloth in a circular motion across her back and up to her neck, slowly working his way up to her shoulders and along her arms, ending at her finger tips. Before washing her fingers, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed each digit slowly, slipping his mouth around and sucking gently. He was rewarded for his efforts by a small utterance of pleasure from his lady. Turning the clear water into a bubbly cauldron, he dipped the cloth, bringing it back up to guide the dripping water to rinse her freshly washed body. Tamaki turned his attention to her front side, lathering the cloth again and running it across her chest. He smiled as she let out a small squeal.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera felt her chest heaving up and down, slowly first and then speeding up in time with her increased breathing. As Tamaki bathed her, she felt more and more delirious. His touch felt like heaven. When he slipped his mouth around her fingers, gently sucking each one, his tongue lapping up their length, she felt as if someone else had take over her body and making her moaned softly. Tera had leaned back against his chest as he reached around and began to lather her chest over her bathing suit. Without warning he slipped the cloth inside the small, triangular-shaped fabric, running it across one breast and than the other. Tera gasped loudly, cupping water in her hand and raising it to allow the water to run across her chest. Tamaki was licking her neck, moving slowly up to her ear and suckling it with a tad more pressure than Tera expected. Apprehension shot through her as she felt him stiffen against her back. Tera slipped forward like a baby duck gliding in a lake for a late night swim. Turning around to face him, she propped herself up on her knees.

"Let me wash you," she offered desperately.

Cocking his head to the side while eyeing her lips, he answered, "but I'm not finished with you, Sunshine. Alright, I'll finish you after you clean me."

Tera took the washcloth from him, embarrassed by her shaking hands. Once she had it foaming with soap. She ran it from his neck down to his navel, making him shiver. In a circular motion, she moved the cloth around his torso and across his shoulders and down his arms. Wetting the washcloth, she brought it back up to his neck, repeating the process with only water.

"Let me wash your back now, Tamaki." Tera purred.

"No way, I'm going to finish you first," he teased, grabbing her around the waist, lifting her and sitting her on the edge of the tub.

Tera trembled as the cold air hit her wet skin, but before she could protest, Tamaki opened her legs, slipping in between, lifting himself up to kiss her neck and wrapping his arms around her. Taking the soap in his hands, he worked up a lather and began rubbing her legs clean, working from the calve, up to the knee and up the thigh on each. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her, lifting her back into the water to rinsing her legs. He pulled her back into his lap and raised himself onto the bath seat. She was turned sideways with her right arm wrapped around his neck. Leaning in to her, Tamaki pressed his full and throbbing lips against hers. His hand had been re-soaped and his longing made him daring, as he slipped the lathered hand between Tera's thighs. Gently pulling her bikini bottom to the side, he slipped his hand over her womanhood, slowly washing her. Tera's legs began to shake, and she slid herself off of Tamaki's lap and back into the water.

"I'm pruning. I should get out." Tera gasp.

Tamaki's courage wavered. He wondered if she didn't want him or if she was just ready to move things to the bedroom. Tamaki felt it was best not to be presumptuous. He stood and offered his hand to help her out. Quickly drying herself with a nearby towel, she reached behind her back and untied the string. Slipping the robe on, and tying it, Tera pulled the bikini top off over her head, turned away from Tamaki, slipping her hand in the robe and tugged her suit bottom down. Dropping them both in the sink, she looked back at Tamaki in an attempt to read his face. She worried that he would be angry, but he smiled at her.

"Go ahead, I'll dry off and be out in just a minute," he promised.

Tera was quivering and parts of her body were throbbing in ways she never knew were possible. She was frightened, but she didn't want to stop. Leaving the bathroom, she slipped the robe off, let her hair down and crawled under the covers of the king-sized bed. By the time Tamaki exited the bathroom, her body felt as if she was being heated in a griddle and her breath was coming in labored pants. She wondered if he could tell she was naked under the covers. He walked over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp before turning off the overhead light. Tamaki was wrapped in another one of the of the hotel's fluffy robes.

**Tera's POV**

Tamaki sat on the edge of the bed and bent down to kiss Tera's lips. Smiling, "Good night, ma chere."

Tera's breathing was so labored that she was barely able to make a sound. "Puh...puhle...please stay." She managed. "Stay with me."

Reaching out and touching her hair, "I'd be glad to stay with you." Tamaki slipped out of his robe and under the covers. Tera was hyper aware that he was naked too. She was laying on her back, scared but feverishly awaiting his next move. She didn't have to wait long. Tamaki laid on his side next to her, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips, gently but with slowly increasing urgency. He slipped his tongue between her trembling lips, finding hers. Furiously, their tongues dance to a hypnotic melody. Moving his right hand from her face, he found her breast. Tera moaned into his mouth as she felt her nether regions begin to rain down ecstasy's sweet nectar.

Tamaki moved his mouth to her other breast, alternating between suckling and tracing her areola with his tongue. Tera ran her fingers through the back of his tawny locks, grabbing them tightly and pressing him into her. She felt his hand slip down her stomach and across the smooth, closely shaved mound of her womanhood. His fingers caressed the small amount of returning fuzz, shooting electrical pulses throughout her body.

Tera could barely think anymore. Her body was taking over, being consumed with the delight of igniting passions. Tamaki slid his fingers down over her glistening folds. His touch was so light, it was like a cool wind swirling around between her legs as he pet her. Balancing himself on his left elbow, he raised his head and met her gaze.

"I like to look at you. Please don't close your eyes," he begged.

She nodded frantically, her achingly swollen breasts rising and falling at a fevered pitch. She stared straight into his eyes, so richly blue that it was like sky diving straight into an ocean of cobalt. Still lightly teasing between her legs, he slipped his middle finger between the folds without entering her. His eyes still focused on hers widen significantly and a smile played on his lips before he licked it off. Perhaps he was surprised to find her already dripping. Regardless, he plunged his finger inside her satiny love pillows. Running the longer than average digit in and out of a cavern of warm flowing love milk, he begins to swirl it around like a peppermint stick stirring eggnog. Slowly pulling it out to agonizingly tease her, he bites his bottom lip playfully. Tera's entire body is all aquiver, her skin betraying her with goosebumps. She rocked her hips towards his hand in a futile attempt to alleviate her agonizing desire. Tamaki pulled the finger out replacing it with his pointer finger and pressing down on her engorged pleasure button with his thumb.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, Amaterasu?" He snarls playfully.

Tera is nearly in tears, unable to trust her own body and possessed by a lust she never knew possible. She wants him so badly, but she doesn't want to be consumed with such desire.

"Sweet Amaterasu, I don't hear you. You must really hate this. I'll stop unless you tell me how it feels." Tamaki taunts her mercilessly.

Panting Tera tries to speak between labored breaths, "No Tamaki,...you...it's good."

He rewards her by moving his thumb in a circular motion while starting a new rhythm with his finger. His unyielding eyes still leering, "Only good? I want you to feel better than good," he baits her, slipping his finger out of her and slipping it in his mouth.

Tamaki sits up on his knees, grabbing one of her legs, bending the knee towards her chest and slipping between her legs. He slips down, peeking up just once to make sure her eyes are still open. He dives into her tongue first, licking, sucking, and twirling his tongue along her delicate slit and over the aching nerve center just above her opening."

Tera shuddered, feeling as if she was going to convulse. She was practically holding her breath than letting it out in one long gasp before holding it again.

"My Amaterasu, I can't hear you. Are you holding your breath? That's not fair. Let me hear you." Tamaki insists.

Opening her mouth and releasing whatever sound her body decided to make, Tera moans loudly, "Ooooo. Ohhhh, ooohhh, Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki." She chanted his name between fits of passion.

He continues to reward her, taking her clitoris between his lips and pulling it inside with a single sucking motion. He repeats the agonizingly wonderful process again, and again, and again all while stroking her insides with his talented, piano player's fingers. Tera doesn't understand what's happening to her. She doesn't have control of her muscles anymore as they twitch involuntarily. Throwing one hand over her head and searching for something, anything, to hold onto to keep herself from being pulled into the abyss, she uses her other hand to intwine her fingers in Tamaki's hair. As she continues shouting out her lover's name, an end to her suffering comes, spouting outward to honor Tamaki's triumph. Quickly, he opens his mouth to engulf his prize, swallowing as he pushes his mouth over her, greedily slurping the honey he created.

Tera's legs were shaking and her whole body spasmed. Tamaki moved to loom over her, one arm on each side of her holding his weight. She felt his hard arousal laying patiently over her womanhood as Tamaki sweetly rubbed her cheek and places a wet kiss, first on her forehead and then her lips.

"I think a good girl like you deserves more." he smiled, eyeing her approvingly, "You ready?"

Truthfully, she wasn't, but she wanted to be. She gave him a smile and kissed his lips. Balancing on one hand and his knees, Tamaki brought his right hand to his rigid shaft and positioned it at the opening of her unused entrance. He repositioned his hand to distribute his weight evenly and begins to push into her sweet center.

Tera moaned but not with pleasure, "Uggh, Oww, damnit, please, stop."

Tamaki became still and looked into her eyes with concern and hurt. Tera felt horrible. She wasn't trying to reject him. She wanted him, but it already hurt badly. Speaking up, "It's OK. Try again."

Her French-Japanese lover seemed confused, but he followed her command, again trying to enter her tightly closed womanhood. Tera braced as he pushed in only the head. He remains still for a few seconds and begins to pull his tip out slowly and then repeat the action. His confusion was apparent, and the truth of issue would have been obvious if Tera was just a few years younger. He pulled out completely.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"What's wrong, Amaterasu? We can stop if your not ready. Really." Tamaki said. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to know if her eyes would light up or darken when she met her climax and if she would moan or call out his name, but most imprtantly, he wanted her to enjoy herself. She seemed too nervous, stressed. If it wasn't pleasurable for her, Tamaki didn't want to keep going. His sun goddess was so tense, he had been having trouble just trying to enter her. Suddenly, feeling unsure of himself, he tried to think what he could have done wrong? He hoped she wasn't assuming he only brought her to New York for sex. Had she lost trust in him? His mind searched for an answer and found one, the wrong one.

"Oh protection, I'm sorry, Sunshine. You really have me lightheaded because that's something I never forget. I'll get a condom." He added.

Tera's breath was still unsteady, leaving her hardly able to speak, "No, that's not it."

Tamaki sat up and looked at her as he ask, "Did I move too fast?" Bringing his hand up to his head, he pushes back hair. "I didn't mean to rush you. We can wait."

"I want to. It's just...ugh. This is so humiliating! I just can't say it, Tamaki." Tera cried, pulling her knees up to her chest. She ran her hand down to her wet, tender flesh, pulling the sensitive folds apart with two fingers and holding it open. "Maybe it would be easier if you just took a good look...inside."

Pulling his hand out of his hair, he slipped back down between her legs. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to find other than her beautiful entrance, but when the woman he loves lays herself bare for him, he wasn't going to argue. His eyes feasted on the pink juncture of her thighs. She was so lovely and still so damp. He felt better now. There was no way she'd make herself so vulnerable to him if he'd lost her trust. Still, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but maybe it was too dark in the room.

"Can you hold on while I hit the light?" He asked. She nodded. Rushed, he ran to the switch and with a click the room flooded with light. They both blinked to readjust to the light, and then Tamaki repositioned himself to greet the special, secret place she held open just for him. Tilting her legs back a little more and replacing her fingers with his own, he looked into the pool of his love and saw a thin, intact ring of skin inside her. Eyes wide with surprise, he raised his head to look at her.

Tera exhaled, letting out the breathe she had been holding. Her silver and gold locks were puffed up with her cascading curls askew. Her normally pale, pink skin was several shades deeper and moist with a thin sprinkling of perspiration, and her once swirling jade pools looked as it the jade had been ground to bits and mixed with mustard seed. She'd been through so much in the past 24 hours, air travel, a whirlwind romance, anxiety, ecstasy and pain, and the toll it had taken on her had only given her ethereal looks a more exotic and tantalizing appeal. Tamaki smiled shyly and gave her a wink, wondering how he could have been so oblivious and insensitive. How did he miss this?

Still holding her legs, "Oh, Sunny, I'm so sorry. You should have told me. I wouldn't have escalated things so quickly if I'd known." Tamaki leaned down and gave her still pulsating, pink flesh a kiss and released her legs.

"I just need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute. Then we can go to sleep." he said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading off behind the locked door of the bathroom.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

'Why am I so scared?' she wondered to herself. Tera felt terrible, and she continued trying to wrap her mind around what transpired, 'I have never met anyone that I've felt this way about, and Tamaki seems to return my feelings. Ugh! i'm absolutely sick about how things unfolded, and I hadn't meant to be so cruel. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Tamaki is taking care of in the bathroom. He must be in agony. I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole.'

About seven minutes later, Tamaki returned wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and handed her the top. "I'd like it very much if you'd wear this." he offered.

As Tera slipped the top over her head and brought her arms through the sleeves, Tamaki slipped under the covers and cuddled up next to her. The shirt was long enough to cover mid-way down her thighs. She turned on her side, and he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Good night, Amaterasu." Tamaki said.

"Are you mad?" Tera murmured gloomily, fearing the answer.

Tamaki held her tight and said, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but I'm not upset with you. This is my fault. You were perfectly clear, a bath **with** bathing suits. I escalated things, not you."

"Sweet dreams," Tera returned miserably, wishing she could have had the courage to give herself to him completely.

"Amaterasu," he whispered softly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." She answered, "How old are you?"

He chuckled, "OK, just checking. I'm twenty-six."

"Are you laughing at me?" she wondered aloud.

"Of course not, I was just thinking about something. It's probably stupid though." Tamaki replied.

Tera wasn't so sure she believed his response. "Try me. I probably won't think it's dumb."

"Well," Tamaki started, "I was just thinking about you being my sun goddess, and well, you see...it's kind of a shame, but a girl who graduates from high school as a virgin is almost an endangered species these days even in Japan. A virgin at twenty-one, well, you really are as rare as Halley's comet. I think I picked the perfect name." He nuzzled into her more.

"I don't think that's stupid at all." Tera replied before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Love American Style

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor and I affiliated with the Ouran High School Host club in any way. I only own this story and my OC, Tera.**

**Author's note: This chapter is for mature readers (18+) only.**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Replacing his destroyed phone was going to be a mild pain in Kyoya's ass. He was still in his robe when he sat down in front of his table to begin his morning routine regardless of the fact that it was nearly noon. The maid had his green tea and a light breakfast on a cart stationed nearby. Pouring himself some tea, he opened his laptop. Every morning it was the same: emails, financials, headlines, and finally Tamaki damage control.

Kyoya face palmed as he saw that Tamaki's relationship status on Facebook had been changed to read 'in a relationship'. It took him a few minutes, but he finally recalled Tamaki's series of annoying texts. 'Special girl,' he recalled, 'hmmm, I better check and see what that idiot has gotten himself into this time.'

Emailing Tamaki: _Sorry I was unable to talk with you when you called. My phone broke again, but it has been replaced. I hope your business in America is going well. Were you able to connect with the girl on the plane?_

Shaking his head in disgust. He had a bad feeling. He had told Tamaki nothing good would come from taking a commercial flight, and now Kyoya feared he was all too right. The flight had been leaving Japan for the United States, so there was at least some hope that she's Japanese. Kyoya had nothing against Americans per see, but he did not view American women, especially commoners in a good light. He'd felt that way as long as he could remember, but he wasn't sure why. The depiction of American women in western media had only reinforced his opinion.

'I'm going to be looking after that idiot for the rest of his life,' he thought. 'Why couldn't Tamaki just let his grandmother or father arrange a marriage for him. My marriage was a merger, and it's...' Realizing what he was thinking, Kyoya almost laughed.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

While Tamaki was still sleeping, Tera called her mom and let her know she wouldn't be back for another week. As expected, her mother had a fit and assumed she was still in Japan "imposing on her uncle". Tera hadn't even bothered to correct her. The last thing she wanted her mom to find out was that she was staying in a hotel in New York with a man she just met. The fact that he was half Asian and a foreigner would be the cherry on top. Tera and her mother had a lot of fundamental differences. Regardless, her mom knew she was OK, and she could call her cell if she needed her.

The call to let her boss, Davy, know she'd be gone longer had been received far better. Davy had actually been happy for her and excited to her why her vacation was being extended.

"It's all good, Boo," Davy had said with his high-pitched voice. "You get your freak on & let me know when you're on your way back home. I'll work you back into the schedule, but you gotta hit a sister up with an email or text soon and tell me about this man who has you all wildin' out, Boo!" Tera had promised she would be in touch. Davy was probably the main reason she liked her job so much. He was always fun.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

The sunlight burned down on Tamaki through the bedroom window, pulling him out of his slumber into a half awake disoriented state. Normally, he was a very early riser, but his recent jet setting had damaged his internal clock. He sat up in bed and realized where he was and that he was alone. He was tangled up in the sheets, and the comforter had been pushed on the floor. Had he dreamed bringing a sun goddess to New York with him? A pang of fear hit him. He worried his time with his Amaterasu had only been in the theater of his mind. He quietly surveyed the room and blew out a sigh of relief when he saw a pair of her shoes on the floor. He could also smell a hint of her perfume on the sheets.

"Amaterasu?" Tamaki called out.

"I'm in here," she called to him from the living room area of their suite.

Tamaki went running in the room like a bird taking flight. Finding her on the couch in front of the TV watching cartoons, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, holding her close to him. Tera wrapped her arms around his neck but left her legs dangling as he lightly spun her.

Giggling, "Put me down before you break something, Silly!" Tera insisted.

Tamaki complied, gently dropping her back on the couch, her tiny body giving a slight bounce. Tamaki took note of her fresh appearance. She had showered and washed her hair. The layered scent of her shampoo, shower gel and body lotion was delicious. She had on a pair of light brown, short shorts with thin rosé-colored stripes. Her top was a matching rose-colored polo shirt. It fit tightly across her breasts and showed off her sexy figure. On some girls the shorts may have look too short, but with her tiny curves and short stature, the outfit was completely innocent looking. She'd pulled her hair up & fasted it with a large, silver alligator clip encrusted with pink gem stones arranged to look like a flower. Blonde curls flipped over the side of the clip and cascaded down slightly past her shoulders. Her feet were dressed in a pair of white and gray tennis shoes and a pair of white crew socks.

"You look adorable, Sunshine," Tamaki flattered. "What time is it. How long have you been awake?"

"Thanks, you look good enough to eat too even with bed head," she flirted. "It's almost noon. I've been up since, I dunno, 9:00 a.m., but before that I was just kind of laying in bed. I sometimes battle a little insomnia. Anyway, I scored you some continental breakfast. I wasn't sure if you liked oatmeal or cereal, so I grabbed a couple packs of each. They had some fruit too. I got us some blueberries and strawberries. There are a couple of glasses of milk and a glass of juice in the frig for you too."

"Thank you, you are so very thoughtful. How did you get all of this stuff in here?" Tamaki wondered as be took a glass of milk out of the refrigerator and began to fix himself a bowl of cereal.

"I lifted a service cart from the dinning area," Tera replied. "It was surprisingly easy."

Tamaki laughed until he saw the cart pushed up against the wall. "You're serious?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Tera replied with a devilish smile and wink.

"No, but why?" you could have just called room service, they would have brought whatever you wanted.

"Oh Tamaki, what fun would there be in that? If you want to misbehave, you can't have someone else do it for you," she laughed, giving him an adventurous smile.

Tamaki smiled brightly and shook his head, sitting down next to her to eat his cereal. He noted she had a complimentary tourist map from the hotel and was making some notes on it while researching on her iPad.

"You need to hurry up if we're going to be explorers today. Oh, and can we go shopping?" Tera asked.

Switching to prince mode, Tamaki leaned in close, taking Tera's hand in his, "Of course my sun goddess, what would you like, La Perla, Prada? Whatever haute couture you want is at your fingertips."

Rolling her eyes and slapping her hands and him lightly like a four-year-old in a hand-slapping contest, Tera corrected him, "I'm thinking more along the lines of Peter Pan, Sara Lee, and Silk, the soy milk, not the fabric. Actually, now that I think about it, we do need to run to Target or Marshall's, so I can replace my baby-puked purse."

Giggling and trying not to choke on his last spoonful of cereal, Tamaki instructed her to make a grocery list for the concierge and to get her soiled clothes along with anything that needed to be pressed together for laundry service. He grabbed his phone and quickly called downstairs to get the staff to come up and take care of their needs. After showering and getting dressed, he checked his email and texts. He had a few business emails to take care of but not a lot with it being a Sunday. He also had an email from his dad and several texts from friends.

Tamaki took care of all the business related messages first. Then he looked at the others. His father's was a mixture of personal and business.

Chairman Suoh's email: _Hello Son, I hope your trip is going well. Good luck tomorrow. I know I don't have to tell you how important this deal is, and I know you won't let me down. If I haven't said it lately, I'm very proud of the man you have become."_

Tamaki smiled. He wanted to tell his dad about Tera, but he thought it might be better if he took a different route. He picked up his phone and sent a text to his mom reading:

_Mom, I hope this doesn't sound too crazy, but I am in love. I've met a wonderful girl. We haven't known each other very long, but I can already tell that she really "gets me". I know if anyone can understand the way I feel, it is you. I can't wait for you to meet her. Can you tell dad for me? Love you!_

After reading his email from Kyoya, he replied with an email similar to the one he sent his mom, but he added some details about his Amaterasu. He copied it to the rest of the host club before sending. Finishing his texts and emails, he entered the living area just as there was a knock at the door. Tera let housekeeping in to get the cart and the laundry. The chamber maid was followed into the room by a distinguished, silver fox with smiling gray eyes, wearing the same jacket Mark had been wearing.

"Hello Mr. And Ms. Suoh, I'm Mr. Dean or Jack if you prefer. I'm the hotel manager. Please let me know if their is anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant." he offered genuinely. "I am very sorry about the mix up with the Presidential suite. Is the JW meeting your needs?"

"Everything is fine, thank you." Tamaki replied. "My wife has a shopping list we'd like filled while were out today. If you could have the laundry staff know I like extra starch it would be appreciated."

"Absolutely Mr. Souh! Here is the item you asked about when you called earlier." Mr. Dean smiled, holding out a small shopping bag with rigid handles.

Thanking him, Tamaki took the bag. He grabbed his wallet and gave the housekeeper a tip before she and Mr. Dean exited the room.

"Wife?" Tera raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "Someone likes to play house." she teased.

Tamaki smirked and gave her a wink, "You'd prefer Mommy?" Tera just shook her head and chuckled.

"I thought it might save us some time if I had the hotel staff pick this is for you," he smiled, holding out the bag, "and don't even think about not accepting it. You need one so it's not like I'm shamelessly lavishing you with gifts.

Taking the bag curiously, Tera peeked inside. It was a a royal blue, nylon backpack with calfskin trim. It had shoulder straps, exterior, snap-flap pockets with buckle details and a tale-tell Prada triangle. Her first thought was to tell him she couldn't keep it, but he'd already told her she had to accept. She didn't want to insult him, so she graciously thanked him instead and gave him a hug.

"OK Sunny, fill it up with all your purse essentials while I call for the limo. Let's explore!" Tamaki exclaimed while jumping around in a hyper fog. About 15 minutes later, Tamaki walked back to the bedroom to check on the hold-up. He found Tera pacing around. "What's wrong," he asked, pulling her into a kiss.

"Oh," she looked at him sheepishly, "I know I'm forgetting something. I was just trying to remember what it could be. This actually happens to me a lot. I need to take my Adderall."

A short while later they were on their way. Tera had never been to New York, so she and Tamaki decided to hit a few tourist traps. Being driven in a limo optimized their playtime because they didn't have to worry about parking. They saw the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building before paying their respects at the 9/11 memorial. Other stops included the Museum of Biblical Art and the Museum of Sex to balance the scales.

Tamaki was thrilled with all the "commoner" shops, and every time Tera turned around he had purchased some other little piece of junk for his "collection". Since she had been collecting various Hello Kitty paraphernalia since she was four, she decided not to judge. Besides she found it kind of cute. It was adorable or a-dork-able depending on how you looked at it. Luckily, the limo looped by to pick up his shopping bags every so often which was cool since carrying them was starting to make Tera tired. Truthfully, the most fun thing for her was just watching how damn excited he got by the smallest things. On the other hand, she was a little worried he might crap his pants if he didn't stop sampling from every street vendor they passed.

Every twenty minutes it was "Amaterasu, try this pulled pork!" or "Hey, this chili is great!" He ate everything from sushi to sliders to mac and cheese and everywhere on the culinary spectrum. Just having bites here and there of what she could stomach or his goodies had Tera stuffed in no time.

Finally, Tera said playfully, "No more food for two hours, Tamaki or I'm going to gag!" She was only half kidding.

As the afternoon was starting to head towards dusk, the young couple found themselves wandering through Central Park. It was a lovely place and they enjoyed walking around and people watching. After awhile they came across a middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair, a scar over his right eye and a large tattoo of an impaled mermaid on his left palm. As people walked past, he would repeatedly say, "I'm homeless, and I'd appreciate it if you'd help me out." Most people didn't even look at him, but Tamaki stopped in his tracks, pulled out his wallet and handed the man a wad of bills. Tera hadn't paid much attention to the logistics of Tamaki's spending until this point, but what struck her just then was that he had way too much cash on him. As she surveyed the scene, she got very uneasy. She felt a hazy aura and lost a few seconds before opening her eyes to the face of evil. There was just something about the look on the homeless guy's face that made Tera go pale, and something just told her she needed to get Tamaki out of there fast.

"Hey Tamaki! Catch me if you can!" she shouted. As soon as she knew he heard her, she took off running. Just as she had hoped, Tamaki gave chase. He actually caught up to her sooner than she would have liked. "Trust me and keep running," she demanded. A few more minutes and they both stopped to huff and puff.

"Call the limo & let's get the hell out of here!" Tera insisted.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya frowned while reading Tamaki's next email. 'You have got to be kidding me. In love? What an idiot! I guess he will fall in love with any woman that will blow him in an airport bathroom,' Kyoya lamented.

Reading Tamaki's description of her, Kyoya's reaction ranged from annoyance to disgust. She was an American, a commoner, and a blonde! The idiot hadn't even give him a last name, so he was going to have to go through the airline to get it off the flight manifest before he could even start his research.

'What kind of pretentious, American "Japanese-ophiles" name their daughter Amaterasu? Damnit Souh!' he stewed.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Amaterasu hadn't said much since they got in the limo besides, "Damnit Tamaki!" and "What the hell were you thinking!" Tamaki still wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but when she burst into tears, he decided to keep his mouth shut until she wanted to talk about it. She was tucked underneath his arm with her face buried in his shirt. Tamaki gently rubbed her back, and fingered through strands of her hair. She'd stopped crying but still wasn't talking by the time they arrived at the hotel. While the driver and hotel staff worried about getting their things to the room, Tera walked straight to the elevator with Tamaki following behind.

Tamaki tipped as needed until all the staff who'd helped them were taken care of and out the door. Not knowing what he had done or what he was in for, he closed the door and turned slowly toward the living area. Before he could barely get turned around, she was on him, pushing him into the door by his shoulders and holding him there as she kissed him wildly, her hands pawing through his hair and running over his chest. Tamaki decided he should piss her off more often. He could feel the heat from her body against his. He was panting as he tried to breath between bouts of hungrily searching her mouth with his tongue.

Breaking away to pull his shirt up over his head, Tera admonished him, "How could you be so stupid and reckless! If anything had happened to you...You don't flaunt a small fortune in Central Park, Idiot!"

Normally being called an idiot would of hurt his feelings, but she was being so passionate with him that he didn't let it bother him. He was getting very turned on but was even more excited to see how much she cared. His sun goddess continued to kiss him as if she needed to suck oxygen from him to live, and she was now running her hands around his bare chest, taunting his nipples with her thumbs. His mind was thinking so many mushy love thoughts, he hadn't noticed she had dropped to her knees until he felt her unbuttoning his shorts. Tamaki gasp with delight as he looked down to see her unzipping him and removing his pants.

He was still leaning against the door when she placed her hand on his underwear just over his shaft. Tamaki was breathing hard and wasn't sure if he should do anything or just keep still and let her set the pace. He decided on the latter as she continued to pet him. He sucked in his breath as she placed her fingers in his waistband and begin to slip his underwear down. Tera's pace and urgency had slowed considerably. She was still on her knees, and she was now holding his manhood regarding it with interest. She touched it lightly, slowly testing to see how he responded to her touch on different areas. She watched for a reaction and listened for signs of what he liked.

Tamaki was harder than cement now, but Tera was still taking her time. He felt so good in her hands. Her touch felt completely natural on his body, and he wanted her terribly. Tamaki thought he might pass out when she placed her tongue on him, starting at the hilt and slowly making a trail up to the tip. She'd discovered the bundle of nerves just under the head and placed her tongue on it, moving it in a slow circular motion.

Tamaki released Tera's hair from her silver clip, taking her lovely locks in his own hand before it could unwind. Intwining his fingers in her sunny tresses, he closed his hand into a loose fist, keeping a grip as he cried out, "Amaterasu, please don't stop!"

She didn't. Instead, she took him in her mouth, massaging the nerve bundle with her tongue while moving her mouth up and down the head and shaft. She held him tight at the hilt, but not too tight, as she slid her hand in rhythm with her mouth. Tamaki was in sweet agony.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

"Almost...almost, I'll tell you when. Please don't stop until I say!" he cried.

Tera had no intention of stopping. She had been hit with a ton of bricks. If she had any doubt that she was completely, hopelessly in love with him before this afternoon, fear of Tamaki being in danger had stripped that doubt away like a vegetable peeler taking the skin off of a carrot.

"Now Amaterasu," Tamaki warned, gently tugging at her hair to pull her away from the imminent explosion. Tera followed instructions, releasing him. He was still pulling her backwards, causing her to tip back, her bottom hitting the floor as Tamaki released his hot pleasure in the air away from her.

"That was amazing! Thank you," he gushed, "but you know it's your turn now, Sunshine."

Tera stood up to kiss his lips, and he took the opportunity to kick off his shoes and rid himself of the shorts and underwear around his legs. He moved his hands around her waist, caressing her back and bottom, slipping his hand lower and reaching between her legs. She moaned for him as he brought his hands around to her waist to relieve her of her shorts. He was surprised to find she was wearing a thong instead of overly modest panties, and the revelation made him even more hungry for her. He slipped her top off over her head and unhooked her bra, letting her clothing fall where it was. Tera was aching for him.

They kissed passionately with their tongues twisting and tangling in a quest for dominance. Tamaki cupped her breasts, one in each hand, gently squeezing them before bring his thumbs to her taut, pink nipples and rubbing in a circular motion. Tera's moans were cut off by the motion of her lover's tongue as it darted between her lips.

With the exception of Tera's flesh-colored thong, the young couple was completely nude. Tamaki released Tera's firm, sexy breasts and brought his hands around her back, pulling her close and crushing her body against his own. Tera's heart was racing steadily. 'This is it,' she thought, 'I'm going to give myself to him completely.' She felt her skin heating up to a sizzle as she took in the sensation of her breasts pressed against his muscular chest. She ran her finger tips up his arms to his shoulders, applying light pressure along the way.

Pushing away from the door, Tamaki slipped his hands around her waist, lifting her up in his arms. 'I want to make love with him,' Tera thought, quickly bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his waist.

Holding her tight but pulling away from her kiss, Tamaki looked straight into her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something there, the answer to a question. His chest was heaving and his breathing was as heavy as her own. 'What is he waiting for,' Tera thought, the dampness between her legs soaking the thin cotton strip of her thong.

His eyes were heavy on her, searching, longing. "Amaterasu?"

Hearing the desperate way he said the name he had given her, Tera understood what he needed from her. "I'm ready, Tamaki. I want you," she reassured.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Relief and delight flooded his face as she told him she wanted to make love. He carried her to the bedroom, laying her down gently on the edge of the extra large bed. Tamaki stood quietly unconsciously running his hand through the shag of his blonde mane while taking in every inch of her body. He knew he was becoming erect again due to his great attraction to her. She laid quietly awaiting him, quivering. He reached out, touching her neck and running two fingers down her length, coming to rest on the entrance of her unspoiled femininity. Slipping her thong off, Tamaki slipped a finger inside her and listened as she squeaked little sounds off approval. She was already pretty wet, but she was also extremely tight, and he wanted to decrease the pain she would feel as much as possible. Kneeling down between her legs, Tamaki grabbed her thighs, one in each hand as he knelt down to worship at her alter. He ran his tongue around all the secret places he had unlocked previous, enjoying her exclamations of pleasure. He began to move his fingers in harmony with his tongue until the goddess of the sun stiffened as the rain came, quickly followed by her warm rays.

Still swallowing and wiping his mouth dry with the side of his finger, Tamaki raised himself to look at Amaterasu's face. She was panting and shaking, but he did not detect any anxiety or apprehension. He decided he needed to let her know, "I love you, Amaterasu."

She smiled and returned his sentiment. Filled with love and a deep longing to be totally at one with her right down to their souls, Tamaki was so happy to be her first. He felt a little guilty about not using protection. She hadn't insisted on it, but being caught up in the moment was probably why. He knew it was irresponsible and reckless at best and manipulative and sneaky at worst. He wanted to feel her, and it wasn't like he didn't want a monogamous relationship with her. He'd had a recent physical and was in perfect health, so he knew he wasn't putting her in danger. The shady thing was that some small part of him wouldn't mind if she got pregnant.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Tera reached her hand out to him. Her blonde lover extended his right hand and laced his finders through hers. Tera's legs were still dangling down the side of the bed. Tamaki lifted her left leg with his free hand, and Tera raised the other leg voluntarily, making herself accessible for him. He smiled sweetly at her and placed his stiff rod into position.

"Are you OK, Amaterasu? Ready?" Tamaki asked. His sun goddess nodded frantically, tightening her grip on their intwined hands to encourage him. She was ready. Now he just had to get her to relax.

"OK Sunny, I'm going to go in on three, so you can relax. Just try to stay calm. Don't tense up," Tamaki instructed.

Once he felt her body become less tense, he said,"OK, one," and quickly pushed himself into her as deep as he could.

"Agh! What happened to two and three?" She gasped.

Tamaki was still as he replied, "Sorry, I wanted you to relax. If I waited until three, you would have tensed up again. I thought it would hurt less this way. Are you OK? You're bleeding."

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tamaki's manhood had crashed inside her in one rushed motion and ripped through her virginity, leaving only a small trail of blood to signify its demise. If Tera's first lover was any indication, old stereotypes about the size of Asian manhood were false. Tera remembered learning in Human Sexuality class that the average penis length was around six inches, and her tall, blonde beauty was clearly above average by at least an inch. Tamaki had been right about the quick method. It had stung a bit, but the pain was gone quickly.

"I'm good, Gorgeous," she purred. Tamaki's face lit up with a bright as floodlights smile. He loved being complimented.

He slowly began to move, using long, slow and incredibly deep thrusts. Tera felt herself quivering all over, and the throbbing between her legs was like nothing she'd ever felt before in her life! Every time Tamaki pushed in deep, he hit her in a spot that felt so good it made her go crazy. Then he'd slowly pull himself nearly all the way out before bucking back in again. The aching as he recoiled to take aim at the target was excruciating ecstasy, and the fast, deep blow that followed was like the excitement of the highest bungee jump.

Tamaki keep the same slow, taunting rhythm for sometime before he decided Tera was wet and expanded enough for him to cut loose. Carefully, he increased the rhythm of his thrusts a little at a time. He was careful not to increase the force though. The warmth of his sun goddess engulfed his elongated shaft, and she became increasingly wet with each stroke. Tamaki was sure she was getting close. Untangling his hand from hers, Tamaki grabbed both of Tera's thighs, pulling her bottom about an inch closer to him while pushing her knees up towards her chest. He leaned down, crushing himself to her and placing his hands on the bed, one on each side for balance. He lined up their view of each other's faces, instructing her to try bearing down when the pleasure became intense.

Tera already found his lovemaking intensely pleasurable, but she agreed to do as he requested. Tamaki began to thrust into her at a rapid pace and his force had increased slightly as well. Tera's womanhood had turned into a fiery furnace. She felt as if lava made of pure joy was pouring out from her. The feeling was amazing, so as instructed, Tera clinched the muscles in her bottom and pressed down as hard as she could.

"Aaaaggghhh! Tamaki!" She screamed his name as her climax rushed forth, literally pushing him out of her as she released her wet ecstasy. "Oh hell! What was that?" Tera screamed just as much to herself as Tamaki.

"That was a special orgasm," Tamaki replied, winking at her. She was panting and still spasming when he re-entered her and went for broke, thrusting with wild abandon. She moaned and panted as he pounded her into the mattress a few more thrusts before pushing in as deep as possible for his climax. Tera wrapped her arms around himself neck and her legs around his waist, feeling every muscle in his body tighten as he released every possible drop of his seed into her before crashing down on top of her. The lovers continued to hold and cuddle one another until limbs became usable again and Tamaki regained some of his strength.

"Are you hungry, Tommy?" Tera asked trying on the nickname. If Tamaki minded, he didn't complain.

He continued to hold her close as he replied, "Yeah, you want to go out?"

The last thing Tera wanted to do was let go of him or get out of that bed, ever. "Only if you want to?" she replied, genuinely wanting to do whatever would make him happy. "We can order pizza and stay in to play cards for all I care as long as I'm with you."

Tightening his grasp on her, "I feel the same way."

In the end, they ordered take out from a creole restaurant and sent the concierge after it. Tera was sort of mortified, but Tamaki explained that's how it was in high end hotels, especially for guests staying in the suites. Once the employees got wind of how generous Tamaki was, they were all falling all over themselves to do stuff for the couple anyway. Tera figured why fight it.

The food was delicious. Tera managed to eat a good amount of hers; she surprised herself. She was leaning back on the couch and grumbling about her full tummy when Tamaki proposed they play a game he called 'Open Up.' He explained the directions and rules:

1). They would each ask the other questions. You had to write your question down before asking.

2) Hearing the other person's question and then asking the same thing was not allowed. You had to skip your next turn if you wanted to ask a question the other player had already asked.

3) No lying was allowed, of course.

4) Number's were tricky as some number questions weren't allowed.

For instance, 'How old are you?' was allowed.

How many people have you slept with, dated, got drunk with, and so on was not allowed.

Basically, the questions had to be about the person and not the person in relation to others.

5) You could only refuse to answer three questions. After three refusals by either player the game would end.

Tera suspected Tamaki just made this crap up, but she was game. She got a couple of hotel pens and note pads, and they began writing their questions. Things started out pretty tame.

Round one

Tamaki: What did you study in college?  
Tera: Psychology and Public Administration

Tera: What kinds of pets to you have?  
Tamaki: a spoiled golden retriever named Antoinette

Round two

Tamaki: What's your middle name?  
Tera: Ugh! Really? I'm almost tempted to throw my first no card, but OK. It's Belle. Yes, my name is Tera Belle. Care to meet my sister, Tinker?

The two laughed and continued along these lines for some time. Soon they knew birthdays, aspirations, employment details, religious views, most embarrassing momets, most shameful debacle and a lot more. Tera was take aback by Tamaki's full name, 'Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine Suoh'.

"Well, that's a mouthful," Tera laughed.

"I'll give you a mouthful," he quipped, leaning in for a kiss. "Time for my last question," he said but hesitated.

"I'm waiting..." Tera goaded.

"Amatersu, my sun goddess, my love, "Will you move to Japan to live with me and do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tera grabbed a pillow from the couch, smacking him across the head, "Dumbass," she said.

Tamaki looked pained, sick even. "You don't have to decide now. If you're not ready to get married yet, will you still come to Japan with me?"

"You're serious?" Tera answered in disbelief.

"Very, what do you say?" Tamaki replied, hopeful.

Tera thought about it a good 20 seconds before answering, "You're damn right, I will!"


	6. Just Dance

**Author's note:** I don't own anything to do with Ouran. I only own this story and my OCs. I've revised this chapter on 7/30/13, because I thought some of it needed tweaking.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya was always busy. Since he graduated from medical school, his father relied heavily on him to help him with all aspects of the family business holdings. Kyoya's brothers worked closely with him, but he was by far the most indispensable. It was clear to everyone that Kyoya would be his father's successor and the patriarch of the Ootori family. His brothers didn't even try to compete with him anymore. There was really no use.

Aside from the business aspect, Kyoya loved patient care. He took being a doctor very seriously and still insisted on working a couple of shifts a month in the emergency room and following up with patients he saw there. He also had four children he adored and did his best to make time for them. Then there was his fifth child, Tamaki Suoh. While in his office at the hospital, going over charts, he noticed a text from Haruhi.

Haruhi's text: Have you seen Tamaki's new Face Book status? It changed again. WTF?

The email gave Kyoya a little hope, thinking Tamaki's status had returned to single. He frowned as he pulled up the page and noted it now read, "engaged". Kyoya avoided the urge to face palm, since he had slapped the shit out of himself last time. Shaking his head in disgust, he made a phone call, "Have you found the information I need yet?"

The investigator he hired quickly emailed Kyoya a summary of what he had learned about Tamaki's new love.

Investigators Email: There was no Amaterasu on the flight Mr. Souh had taken from Japan to America. However, there was a Tera Morgan who had been on the flight from Japan to California and from California to New York. Ms. Morgan's flight into South Carolina was changed to New York at the last minute. The resulting charges were placed on a credit card belonging to one Rene Grandtaine.

Ms. Morgan is a twenty-one-year old, college graduate from a small town in South Carolina just a few miles from Augusta, Georgia. She has been working at a drive-in restaurant called, "Roller Derby Baby Doll's" since shortly after she graduated from Costal Carolina University in December of 2012. The college is in South Carolina a few miles from Myrtle Beach. Apparently, the waitresses at Baby Dolls wear roller skates and have their own "doll" character or characters. Ms. Morgan changed characters frequently, the top choices being Super Girl, Artemis, Sleeping Beauty and a Catholic school girl.

Her father works as a research technician and her mother is a loan officer. She has no criminal record and had been living at home with her parents until she left for her trip to Japan.

Ms. Morgan's closest friends appear to be her co-workers and supervisor at Baby Doll's. She was usually scheduled for a four hour shift every day accept on weekends in which she worked a minimum of six hours but often up to twelve hours.

No phone records were available. Her cell phone may be in someone else's name. Email address is unknown. At this time medical records are inaccessible.

Kyoya's email reply: Keep looking. I need to know if she has ever been married or if their is any record of her ever giving birth. Find out more about her job at the roller derby place. It sounds sleazy. Check local newspapers. Anything and everything you find could be important.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was more than half asleep and only vaguely aware of the hand between her thighs. She felt a warm wetness on the shell of her ear as she heard a voice, "Sunny, are you asleep?"

"Uhhh, nnuu," she grunted, her eyes fluttering. Tera felt kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Are you too sore to make love before I have to go to work?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm OK," Tera murmured still mostly asleep. "Go for it."

She'd been sleeping in the nude, so access was easy. She felt Tamaki's hand rub her a few more strokes before he entered her in the spoon position. 'Oy,' she was a little more awake now and filled to the brim by her fiancé who was pumping away with a vengeance. It felt good, but Tera was still a little out of it. She arched and pushed back to get him nice and deep and to help him reach climax. He had reached around and placed two fingers on the special spot that could send her into fits of passion. He pressed down, rubbing her at a furious pace while applying moderate pressure. Tera felt as if her body belonged to someone else as she felt the walls of her womanhood clamp down on the gorgeous, blonde inside her. Her limbs began to shake involuntarily and she let out a shriek as Tamaki tilted her slightly towards the mattress, pushed deep and released inside of her.

As Tamaki pulled out of her, Tera fluttered her eyes and with great difficulty was able to focus enough to see the time on the alarm clock by the bed. It was 4:53 a.m. 'Dafuq?' She thought.

"Sunny, I'll be gone most of the day, but I set it up for you to have some pampering time at the hotel's spa if you would like. Your appointments start at 10:00 a.m. You'll get a massage first them a pedicure and just add whatever you want. I arranged for everything to be charged to the room, so get whatever you want. If you don't want to go, just call and cancel. There's a fitness center and two pools, so there should be plenty to do. I'm leaving the number to the limo service if you want to go anywhere, but make sure the driver escorts you. I don't want anything to happen to you, my love." Tamaki babbled on and on before dawn.

Tera could hear him talking but wasn't really listening. She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her lips. When she woke up a couple of hours later, Tamaki was gone. Tera sat up, looked at the clock and said, "Ahh hell, it's still early."

Tera tried to focus and remember what happened earlier. She remembered the sex but only vaguely. What was more difficult to remember was what Tamaki said to her. Her bladder was warning her to get to the bathroom fast, and she was wrong about not being sore. It burned when she peed and there was quite a bit of pain. It felt like a urinary tract infection. She'd felt an inkling of one a couple of days before she left Japan, but she decided to worry about seeing a doctor when she got home. She'd take some cranberry capsules and some over the counter urinary pain relief medicine, and it had gone away. She ran a warm bath, took some Advil for the soreness and her UTI remedy and slipped in the tub.

Once the medicine kicked in, Tera felt better. She dressed and went to score some oatmeal from the continental breakfast area. When she got back to the room, the spa called to confirm her appointments, reminding her of what Tamaki had been talking about when he left. There was also a text on her cell phone from him, reminding her how much he loved her. Something else she remember was that she and Tamaki had unprotected sex a second time. She decided she'd put a stop to that until they were married. She didn't want anyone thinking he had asked her to marry him because she was pregnant.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki's meetings were going very well. Negotiating contracts was his specialty, and today was no exception. The ink would be dry soon, and his business in New York would be done. He sent his dad an email with an update, and he sent his friends a text about his big news.

When he checked his texts, he had one from Amaterasu, one from his dad and one from Mori. There was one from the twins too.

Amaterasu: _Hi Tom Tom, thanks for the appointments. The massage rocked, and I'm getting a mani/pedi now. I wanted to run something by you. My friend from college, Tracy lives in the city, and we are going to meet for lunch. She mentioned a rave tonight. I'd love to go if you're in._

Tamaki smiled. He was happy Amaterasu was enjoying herself. He returned her text, letting her know he would be glad to take her to the rave.

Hikaru:_ Hi perv! So you're finally getting some regular booty. Seriously though, Karou and I are really happy for you. Bring her to meet us soon. We promise not to take her from you. :)_

Tamaki shook his head. He loved those two idiots even if they were jackasses.

Mori: _Congrats. Hunny says congrats from him & Usa-chan too._

Chairman Suoh: _Your mom told me! She sounds too good for you. :p You know I'm kidding, of course. I'm sending the plane for you. Get yourself and Amaterasu home. Your grandmother is having a fit to meet her, something about it's about time you give us an heir. I'm sending Hiro in your place to DC._

Tamaki was livid. He'd worked too long on the DC deal to hand it over to Hiro. His protege was pretty good, but he didn't have Tamaki's finesse. He quickly returned his dad's text.

_Sorry Dad, but no way! That project is my baby, and I won't have it jeopardized. I haven't finished training Hiro. Besides, these guys will not work with anyone but me. However, Amaterasu and I should be able to fly in for a short visit before I have to head to DC. I'll have to ask her first, but I don't think it will be a problem to leave tomorrow._

* * *

**Tera's POV:**

Tera felt awesome. Tamaki had hooked her up big time with the spa services, and she was excited to see Tracy again. As the limo pulled up to Tracy's apartment, Tera saw Tracy out on the balcony having a smoke. She waved frantically as Tera stepped out an called to her.

"Just let me grab my purse and I'll be right down," Tracy answered. A few minutes later Tracy was hopping in the limo. At lunch they finalized details for the evening. It was decided that Tracy and her boyfriend, Scott would meet Tera and Tamaki at the rave at 10:30 p.m.

As she and the driver were dropping Tracy back at her place, Tera noticed a text from Tamaki asking if it was OK if they left tomorrow for a short visit to Japan. Tera returned his text, indicating she'd get as much packed this afternoon as possible. Then she quickly texted Davy and her mom to let them know her trip was extended indefinitely, because she was getting married. Seconds later she had an email from her mom telling her what an 'irresponsible idiot' she was and to 'not call her when everything fell apart.'

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Receiving Tamaki's text, informing him of the Idiot's plans to bring his new fiancé home for a visit, Kyoya came up with a plan to test her. He then called the rest of the hosts to start setting things into motion.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

During their 'Open Up' game, Tera told Tamaki her favorite food was fried chicken, so he picked up some KFC on his way back to the hotel. Tera wasn't very hungry since she ate lunch out, but she had a piece of chicken since it was her favorite and Tamaki had been so thoughtful.

Tamaki was impressed with how much packing Tera had already done. She had also tidied up their kitchen, cleaning everything the housekeeping crew did not do, like washing their dishes. He was a little disappointed that his sun goddess told him no sex until she had a breather to give her undercarriage a break, but he completely understood. She also let him know there would be no more unprotected sex until after the wedding. He agreed.

After dinner the couple cuddled and played cards for a while before it was time to get ready. Tera had kicked Tamaki's butt at all but one round, and he was pretty sure she let him win that one out of pity.

For the rave, Tera chose a pink, plaid skirt with a white cotton top. The top had a Peter Pan collar which Tera had adorned with a tie made of the same fabric as her skirt. The outfit reminded him of the girl's middle school uniforms at Ouran, but she had punked it up with a black leather vest and long fingerless gloves. She finished her outfit with white knee socks paired with black doc martens. It was a different look than he was use to, but she made it work. Tera liked mixing seemingly opposite styles. She had also put together an outfit suggestion for Tamaki to wear to the rave if he liked it. She choose a combination of his clothing that he wouldn't have thought of, but he had to admit, it looked very good. Soon enough they were off to meet Tera's friends at the rave.

Tracy and Scott were already there when Tamaki and Tera arrived. Tamaki was surprised to see Tracy was a brunette since Tera had mentioned they were known as Blondie one and Blondie two among their closest friends. Tracy must have been a bottle blonde. When Tera and Tracy hugged, Tamaki noted that Tracy was a skinny girl and was about three inches taller than Tera. She had amber eyes, a brown tan and an ever so slightly crooked nose. She was still cute though but not pretty like Amaterasu. Scott was just a couple of inches shorter than Mori. He was African American, a sharp dresser and extremely friendly. When Tracy introduced them, he noted that Scott had a very firm handshake.

Once they got inside, Tamaki took note of his surroundings. The place was an old warehouse converted into a party paradise with a makeshift bar, carefully controlled lighting and an area for the DJ to work. It was kind of dark, but the strobe lights and spot lights were flashing and dancing against the walls and floor. Nearly everyone was wearing the glow bracelets and necklaces like the ones Tracy had give Tera and him to wear. The DJ keeping everything hopping. Tracy and Scott made their way to the bar with Tamaki following. Scott ordered a beer and Tracy wanted a double shot of tequila. Tamaki held out some cash to the bartender and indicated Tracy and Scott were on his tab.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Tracy exclaimed, smile wide and eyes lit up with mischief and amusement. "You better get out there before she starts without you."

"Huh?" Tamaki was confused as Tracy pointed to Tera out on the dance floor. His sun goddess had take off so quickly that Tamaki hadn't noticed she was missing. He quickly realized what the not-so-blonde, Blondie One meant. Amaterasu was already on the dance floor, and she looked amazing.

"Tera loves to dance, and she'll really love you if you dance with her," Tracy exclaimed, clapping and giving an excited bounce as Scott took a swig of his beer. Amaterasu didn't even care that she was dancing alone.

After downing both of her shots and chasing with a sip of Scott's beer, Tracy grabbed Tamaki by the arm and ran out to the where Tera was on the dance floor, dragging him behind.

"Come on! Let's swarm." She laughed.

As Tracy reached Tera, she dropped Tamaki's arm, depositing him in front of his fiancé. Tracy took her place behind Tera, slipping one knee between Tera's slightly askew thighs and running her hands slowly up the sides of Tera's body, past the sides of her up to Tera's up stretched arms, middle fingers pressed against thumbs. Tracy and Amaterasu began twirling their wrists and sliding their arms up and down in tandem, creating a slow, sultry dance. It was obvious they had practiced their little at one point.

Scott slipped in behind Tracy, wrapping his arms around her waist. Without missing a beat, Tracy intwined her fingers with Tera's bringing them down on Tamaki's chest. Tera opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Wanna dance, Gorgeous?" she asked.

Tamaki was more of a ballroom dancer, but he did his best to follow Tera's lead. Eventually he got the rhythm and was able to move with her, but after a few minutes, he decided it was time for a drink. Scott joined Tera on the dance floor, and Tamaki and Tracy headed for the bar.

Tracy wanted a margarita, and Tamaki got some gin before finding a place to sit with a good view of the dance floor. Tera and Scott were dancing beside each other rather than with each other, matching each others moves in unison.

"They're pretty good," Tamaki noted.

"Yeah, it's kind of Tera's thing. She's not as good with a choregraphered dance though," Tracy replied with a smile.

As the song was winding down, Tamaki noticed a tall girl with reddish blonde hair approach Tera on the dance floor and give her a hug. Tera squealed, giving her a squeeze in return.

"Who's that?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't remember her name. She was a year behind Tera and I in school. I remember that she's from New Jersey and lived in the same dorm as us, but that's it. She didn't hang with us. Well, she hung with Tera but not when Tera was with me and the rest of our group." Tracy explained.

"OK, now I'm confused," Tamaki chuckled.

"Well, Tera was kind of a clique crosser. There was the group of people I hung out with, and it included Tera. Then there was the group the girl on the dance floor with her was in, and that group included Tera too. Then a few others. It wasn't always guaranteed that she'd be spending time with you on any given day, but she'd be back soon."

"The groups never mixed?" Tamaki inquired.

"Not really. The only thing the different cliques had in common was Tera. Unless there was a Tera-centric event, like her birthday, she didn't try to mix the groups. Everybody learned not to take it personally. Tera has a short attention span, so she'd jump around groups, based on what she was enjoying at the time. Then she'd be back when she was ready to play with us again.

My group was her clubbing and party friends. The New Jersey chick was part of her friends from her waitressing job. The surfer/skateboarder group TRIED to teach her to surf. She never really got the hang of it, but they kept trying. One of them was her cousin. She was kind of their mascot, and they were extremely protective of her from what I could tell. A lot of them were very good-looking, but when I asked Tera if she was into any of them, she said she had decided not to date within her "friend clusters." Basically, if she hung out with a guy on the regular with a group of mutual friends, he wouldn't be getting a date."

"Did she date a lot?" Tamaki asked?

"Nope, Tera had a boyfriend her freshman year. She met him the first week of school, and they were together a little over a semester. A guy from her work place chased her for awhile, but after two dates, she decided he was a jackass. I think there were maybe one or two others, but nothing got too serious. Tera takes time and work and most college guys are too in to immediate gratification."

"Quanity over quality," Tamaki replied.

"Yep, Oh, OmiGod, I almost forgot! There was also a group of weird guys she hung out with sometimes. I never really got that, but it had to do with some of the nerdy shit Tera likes. She's kind of all over the place," Tracy explained.

"I see. Explain me the Nerdy?" Tamaki asked.

"Ha, I wish I knew how to explain it. No one really got it. You'd never know to look at her that she would be into Star Trek, comic books and that sort of jacked up stuff. So when some new comic book was coming out or some Star Wars marathon was on TV, she was with them. I think she was the only girl that ever talked to those guys." Tracy laughed thinking back and remembering Tera's quirks and habits.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

"I'm so glad you were able to make it, Sarah!" Tera exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if you would get my message."

"You didn't think I'd miss the chance to hang out with you, did you?" Sarah replied.

"Come meet my fiancé," Tera invited.

Tera, Sarah and Scott joined Tracy and Tamaki at the bar. After a few drinks, they hit the dance floor again.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki was excited to meet a couple of Tera's college friends. He learned a lot about her from Tracy. Seeing her through the eyes of someone else gave him a little additional insight into her personality. He was impressed by how easily Tera stepped right back into a comfortable rapport with both of the ladies. It reminded him of him of how easily he and the other hosts stepped right back into each other's lives after extended periods away from each other. After a few drinks, Tera encouraged Tamaki to follow her back on the dance floor.

Flo Rida's 'Whistle' was playing, and Tera whistled along with the song as they danced. A few more dances, and Tamaki's sun goddess leaned into him, and whispered, "Let's bounce."

"Why, aren't you having fun?" He asked.

"Yes, but I want to blow your whistle," Tera tantalized.

"Check please," Tamaki quipped.

After saying good bye to her friends and explaining they had an early flight to Japan in a few hours, the young couple made their way out to the limo that was waiting down the block for them. Once inside, Tamaki asked the driver to raise the privacy divider.

"Kiss me," Tera demanded with a sly smile. Tamaki was happy to comply. He leaned in, placing his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. His kisses were gentle at first but soon began to taste of passion as he ran his hands through her long, blonde hair and parted her lips with his tongue. Tera murmured a moan only muffled by Tamaki's sweet lips as he pressed his hand over her breast and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. His goddess of light and air ran her hand down his chest and grasp his belt, giving it a slight tug before unbuckling it. Tamaki shivered with anticipation as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down in a slow, teasing motion.

"Plll...ease," he choked out longingly.

"Patience, my love," she titillated.

"Uuummmm," he released an unbridled moan as she released his stiff rod from his underwear, squeezing it gently. He was dying to be touched.

Tera gave it a few strokes before dipping down to lick its length, swirling around the head when she made her way to the top.

"That feels so good, Sunny!" Tamaki managed between steady, labored pants.

Placing her tongue on his sensitive nerve bundle, she took him in her mouth, lovingly sucking as she moved her head up and down. Tamaki grasped handfuls of her hair, tugging gently. With her tongue, Tera continued to stroke his most arousal susceptible area just below the head in an up and down motion. Tamaki quivered as she added her hand to the process, smoothly stroking from the hilt up to meet her busy lips.

Tera increased the pressure of her tongue, causing Tamaki to gasp, "Amaterasu!"

Feeling powerful and sexy, Tera quickened her pace, earning more verbal hints of approval. She could taste small hints of the storm about to hit. He was close.

"OK, let go now!" he insisted, tugging back on her hair with just a tad of force and urgency. Tera ignored his command. "Sunny, I'm gonna go, please stop. Don't get it in your mouth," he insisted, tugging her hair a little more forcefully.

Begrudgingly, Tera released him from her mouth. He quickly shifted his hips away from her, releasing his climax into the open air with so much force it splattered against the car's door. Tamaki flopped back over, putting all his weight back on his rear while panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. Tera searched her bag for some tissue. Finding what she needed, she cleaned her sweet fiancé and reached over him to wipe up the evidence of his explosion.

As Tamaki fixed his clothing, Tera lamented, "I don't understand. I thought you'd want..."

Cutting her off, "No, not with a woman I love. It seems...disrespectful. I don't like the thought of it in general, but I've not always been vigilant if it was just some...well, if it wasn't someone special."

"I see. If that's the way you like it, I'm happy to cater to your preferences," she smiled as he pulled her in for a deep and loving kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please hit your girl up with some reviews. This is my first story, and I need to know if I'm terrible. If you like my story, please tell me what I'm doing right. If you hate it, tell me what sucks. I want to grow as a writer, so please review. :)**


	7. Sweet Love and Foolish Choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I just own this story and my OC chatacter, Tera. Please enjoy and review.**

**Author's Note: **

**I'm looking forward to finishing the next chapter when Kyoya and Tera finally meet.**

**Also, I know Tera's illness seems random, but it will be an important plot point.**

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

"I thought you'd be all in for this, Haruhi," Kyoya admonished over his iPhone. I know you two still have sex sometimes when you both happen to end up at the same place. You don't even care?"

"That's none of your business, and of course, I care. I just think you might be overreacting and making a mistake, Haruhi replied. "You're being prejudice. Not all American woman are skanks. She might be really cool."

"I'm not asking you to shoot her," he growled. "Just send the damn text when I tell you and don't even try to tell me you want him to marry her."

"Like he's really going to go through with it. Since when does he maintain interest in one girl?"

"He did with you. He'd probably would still be with your skinny ass if you could have stopped insulting him."

"Well, that's because I'm special," she bragged, "and in my defense, he was always stepping right into it."

Laughing, "He is a fool, but even so, that's why he needs our protection. The twins are in. Mori and Hunny are coming, but I think they just want to meet her. I wish you could be here, but I'll settle for you creating the diversion."

"Fine if it will ease your mind to go through with this," Haruhi agreed reluctantly.

Checking his email, Kyoya noticed he had a new message from the private investigator. He smiled hoping the man had found something he could use at the reunion.

Email from Investigator:  
_In regards to the Baby Dolls restaurant, the establishment is meant to be a family-friendly theme restaurant. The waitresses wear costumes meant to appeal to the children, and children's birthday parties are held there every weekend. There is an attached skating rink that can be enterd through the restaurant. I was incorrect about two of Ms. Morgan's costumes. The one I previously identified as Artemis is actually Pocahontas, and the Catholic school girl outfit is meant to be the alter ego of the comic book character, Hit Girl._

_A search of public records shows no indication of marriage or of her ever giving birth. Data from archives of local newspapers is insignificant, revealing only some school awards, participation in community theater, and some local modeling, mostly shopping mall fashion shows._

_Interviews with neighbors and former high school classmates indicate Ms. Morgan is a timid and easily intimidated girl. Some of her neighbors believe she may have been a victim of physical child abuse. Witnesses describe Ms. Morgan's mother as stuck-up and mean-spirited but very attractive. Her father seems to be well-liked. Ms. Morgan had only a few close friends in high school, and she had a dubious reputation for being promiscuous. Reports are conflicting on the matter._

_Ms. Morgan was well liked in college and had a reputation for being smart, fun-loving and friendly. Former classmates indicate she had a diverse group of friends, and that she didn't date much._

"Hmmm, easily intimidated and promiscuous. That I can use." Kyoya thought, pushing back his glasses.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

When she woke up next to her beautiful man, Tera was groggy. She didn't even remember how she got there. Tamaki would later tell her she fell asleep in the limo and her carried her to the room and tucked her into bed. They must have been quite a sight in the hotel lobby. Tamaki was already awake, sitting up and typing furiously on his laptop.

"Just tying up a few things for work," he explained, noticing she was awake. I put all our dirty clothes in a plastic bag and stuffed them into my suitcase. I hope I got out the right shoes to go with the outfit you put out for today."

"Gladiator sandals?" she asked.

"No, I got out the little white sandals with the jewels," he replied with a slight frown.

"That works too," she replied, getting up to get a shower.

"Except for your purse, all the bags are in the limo. We'll have to use crap hotel toiletries for the most part."

"Toothbrushes?" Tera raised an eyebrow.

"I left a few things out. I figured we could put them in the front pocket of your bag." Tamaki explained. "I got you some Benadryl to take before we leave. With any luck, it will knock you out before the ascent."

"Awesome," she answered.

"And if it doesn't, I bet my tongue could distract you," he winked, reaching over between her legs and cupping her womanhood slightly. "I'd love to induct you into the Mile High Club."

Tera shivered at the thought. She decided to down her cranberry capsules with a tall glass of water and skip the symptom medicine. She didn't want the nasty side effect of bright orange pee. No matter how long you wipe, that crap stains your skin.

Soon they were boarding the plane, destination Japan. Tamaki's private plane was amazing. It looked more like the living room of a small house. There were cushy, beige leather seats, a matching leather sofa, and wooden tables for eating or using laptops. It even had small, personal, flatscreen TVs with headphones at each chair. There was also a larger TV up high in case passengers wanted to watch something together. The crazy thing was Tamaki said this was the small plane and the larger one was much nicer because it has a private sleeping area. Tera was gobsmacked that there could be a nicer plane than this one. The leather must have been of the highest caliber, because it felt as soft and supple as the fur of a long-haired kitten. Even with her back hurting for some odd reason and the annoying sensation of feeling as if she needed to pee when she knew she did not, Tera was rather comfortable and was certain she'd be able to sleep.

Emotionally, she wasn't so comfortable. Tera was incredibly anxious about meeting Tamaki's family, but assumed his friends would be as nice as him. As expected the allergy medicine had kicked in while she was still in the limo, making her drowsy. After Tamaki made introductions to the pilot and stewardess, she settled in with a blanket and was fast asleep before take off.

Tera slept for nearly four hours. When she woke up, Tamaki closed his laptop and pointed her attention to some DVDs he'd called ahead to have on the plane. "It's that show you were talking about when we got to New York, Doctor You Who," he explained. "I thought we'd work on my pop culture education." He was way too animated and excited about it for a still hazy and groggy Tera, but she got a kick out of his mistake anyway.

"And not a moment to soon," she giggled at his expense, not correcting him. "Thank you for being so thoughtful, and I'm impressed that you remembered. I have the best husband-to-be anyone could ever hope for."

They managed to get through two Christopher Eccleston era episodes before the plane stopped to refuel. The stewardesses took this time to bring them food. It was some crazy Japanese stuff. Tera took as many bites as she could stomach. Luckily, it wasn't a 'make you feel like some one crapped in your mouth or shoved sand paper in it' sensory issue. It was more a 'What is this crap? It tastes like ass," issue. She was really going to have to work on getting use to Japanese cuisine since she'd soon be living there.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"Ah," Tamaki lamented noticing Tera picking at her food. "I informed the kitchen staff about your sensory condition, but I forgot to make sure the info got to the flight staff."

"No, it's not gagging me. I'm just not use to the flavor. I have to develop a taste for it." she explained. "What is it?"

"Tofu Dengaku," he replied.

"It's interesting." she replied.

Tamaki smirked, shaking his head, "You are so full of it. I barely like this stuff myself. You don't have to do that with me. You're my wife, well practically. Don't lie to me to be polite. Never lie to me. Whatever it is, I can take it. Share your feelings with me, Amaterasu."

"Now, that's some serious bull shit, Tommy!" Tera laughed. "I don't want you to tell me my breath stinks or my ass is looking rather big today or that something I did made me look like an ass. It's called tact and caring about other people's feelings. I mean it's not like I wouldn't tell you that you have toilet paper hanging out of the back of your pants. I wouldn't let you look foolish in front of other people. It's not like I wouldn't tell you if I disagreed with you about something important, but come on, Gorgeous, we're talking about soybean infested, fake meat!" Tera was choking back laughter.

Tamaki just sat looking at her as he thought, 'She's so different from Haruhi. That woman use to say whatever came to mind, never considering his feelings. Sometimes she made him feel like nothing and didn't even care.'

"I'm sorry, Tom Tom, I'm not trying to laugh. I get what you're saying. I just think you're putting a lot of stock in tofu."

Smiling, Tamaki looked at her and shook his head, "You're too cute to curse, and you are trying to laugh. Maybe I used a bad example and brought it up at the wrong time, but I meant the sentiment. I want to be the person you can always trust with anything, and I would NEVER tell you your butt looked big. If your breath smelled bad, I might have to pass you a mint though. Also, trust me, I'm not sure I'd even realize it if you were making a 'donkey' of yourself. I've been told that I do that a lot when I'm not in "professional Tamaki" mode.

Reaching over and running her hand through his golden hair, Tera replied, "I'll never purposely say anything that I know would hurt you, but I will share my feelings, thoughts and even my fears and worries with you. If I'm upset with you, I'll respectfully tell you why, but I'll never do it in front of anyone else."

Pulling her close and kissing her forehead, "That's all I'm asking."

"Also, I've got your back even if you're wrong. My loyalty is to you. I'll always be with you when you stand your ground," Tera promised as she wrapped her arms around his waist."

"Oh yeah?" He replied.

"Hell yeah, I'll have to choke some bishes if they mess with my man!" Tera answered with a giggle.

Tamaki had a small fit of laughter but managed to choke out, "bishes?"

"I don't like to say the "B" word out loud. It's so sexist," Tera explained,"and quit laughing. I'm dead serious."

"Oh, I'm not _trying to laugh_," he quipped, using her words, "I just can't see you in a fight. You're too sweet, Amaterasu." Tamaki said as he snuggled up to her.

"Ugh, in the interest of full disclosure, I should probably let you know, I'm from the Deep Down Dirty South. We don't stand for people putting their hands on us and ours. That's when it's time to break a beer bottle or grab a two by four," she laughed only galf joking.

"Also, we don't like being ridiculed or picked on. If the perpetrator of such an act isn't dealt with immediately, there will be a reckoning later," Tera admitted.

"Remind me not to ever make you mad," Tamaki said as he gave her a bewildered look. "What would you do later if you if you couldn't deal with it immediately?"

Tera laughed, "I only had to physically fight once. It was in college after I learned to stick up for myself. I wasn't good at that growning up. Some drunk girl at a party mistook me for a different girl who had slept with her boyfriend, and "Drunkie Smurf" threw a drink in my face. I twisted her arm around her back, grabbed a fist full of her hair, and physically threw her out of that party.

"As for the cold retribution, truthfully, it's mostly childish pranks for me. "I never got into the damaging of enemies' property, or other in-your-face reprisals. Aside from being way too obvious and confrontational, it's just trashy, and it wouldn't be satisfying for me to get my justice if it made me look bad in the process. I prefer for the punishment to fit the crime when I jack someone up. Then I stand back and watch the fireworks while my enemy tries to figure out what happened."

"Go on..." Tamaki replied with a lot of disconcertment along with a little admiration. He thought to himself, 'I can live with this. It doesn't sound like anything Kyoya wouldn't do. Actually, he'd do much worse." Although the idea of being married to someone with a temper and disposition like Kyoya's was unsettling to him, he shook it off, 'This is crazy. She's nothing like Kyoya.'

"OK, so this one time, a teacher in one of my classes made fun of a girl for being gay. This guy was doing the school's demographics statistics, so he had to write down how many kids were girls and how many were boys. He had us stand up when he called out our gender. He's all, 'first the boys, now the girls, and now Lisa.' I barely even knew Lisa, but she was always nice to me and not everyone was, so I was super pissed."

Tamaki was completely disgusted that an educator would do such a thing. His father would never have tolerated such a thing at Ouran. "Yeah? What did you do," he followed-up. He was intrigued now.

"Well, you have to remember I was only fourteen at the time, so what I came up with was super immature. It occurred to me that the best way to humiliate a homophobe is to make people think he's gay. First, I snuck over to his house in the dead of night all dressed in black. That was a long bike ride, and thank Jesus my parents didn't out. My mom would have destroyed me! Anyhow, when I got there, I put a magnetic bumper sticker on his car that said,'I'm so gay, I can't even drive straight.' I don't know how long he drove around like that, but It was still there when I checked three days later."

Tamaki laughed, "That's actually kind of funny."

"Then like a week later, the school was hosting a dance recital in the auditorium, and I knew about it because my mom was friends with the dance teacher. I arranged to go in the guise of seeing the costumes, but actually I had a plan. I got a picture out of one of our photo albums of some guy that my dad was friends with when he was in the military, and I bought one of those frames that say 'husband'. I put that guy's picture in the frame and snuck down to my teacher's classroom during the recital. There was no one in the classroom area since it was way after school hours. I had shoved a wad of gum in the lock jam, so it didn't close well enough to lock. Honestly, it was too easy. I slipped in and put it on his file cabinet. I figured it would be better there than his desk, because he wouldn't notice it as quickly. I pried the gum out and closed the door behind me. The picture sat there for about a week before he found out. Half the school saw it. I was in class when some brown noser told him about it. Everyone looked back at Lisa, and she held her hands up and said she didn't do it. I sat in the desk next to her's, and when she caught my gaze, I gave her a wink."

"After class she approached me and said, 'I really didn't do it,' Tera continued.

"I told her, 'I know. I did it. Let's see how he likes people making fun of him.' Lisa covered her mouth and laughed. Her smile was so animated. She asked me if I was gay too, and I told her I wasn't, but I just didn't like prejudice. I only admitted what I had done, because these things aren't as satisfying if there's no one to laugh with you.

Tamaki was now holding his stomach because it hurt so much from laughing, "That's pretty creative for a fourteen-year-old and not really that bad. I'm sure it was embarrassing for the guy, but he could easily explain it away, and he did have it coming."

"Yeah, he did! There's worse stuff, but I'm scared you'll think I'm horrible if you find out." Tera admitted.

"I won't. You have to tell me now that you mentioned it! At least tell me your favorite." Tamaki pleaded.

"Ugh, it's so bad and mean-spirited. You're going to totally lose respect for me when I tell you, but I know I need to be honest with you about who I am. See there was this guy in college, Lance, and he was mean to one of my friends, Ginger. He insulted her while she was in a sitting area where a bunch of students hang out between classes, so there was a big audience. He told her she looked like the love child of Rosie O'donnell and Eric Carman. He said some other way more crude stuff too, so he basically humiliated her in front of a lot of people. She wasn't even fat. She's like a size 10, maybe a 12, tops. Ginger cried and was really hurt and upset. I know how that stuff feels, so I decided not to let him get away with it."

"Once I decided on a plan, I got Ginger and some of my other friends to come over. Basically, my best friend from each group of friends I had. That way if anything got out, it wouldn't be obvious who did it since the knowledge was across so many diverse people. I didn't say Ginger's name, but I told everyone what Lance said, but I fibbed and sort of insinuated he was talking to me. Everybody was irate because I had really good friends in college. My guy friends wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I told everyone I had a better idea. See I had this cheep, old answering machine, and I pulled the machine as close to the door of my dorm room as I could. I pressed the record button and ran the cord under the door before closing it. I was sitting on the floor out in front of my room when I called Lance. When people walked by, I just covered the receiver with my hand. Meanwhile, my friends in my room could hear what was being said over the speaker of the answering machine, but Lance couldn't hear them laughing."

"What could you have said to him that could be so bad that it was worth all that?" Tamaki inquired.

"You sure you want to know, Tamaki, and do you promise you won't hold it against me?" Tera asked, honestly scared to tell him. Tamaki nodded to indicate she should keep talking.

"OK, I warned you. So I call this guy and tell him I'm from the psychology department, and I'm doing a survey for a research study. I also tell him that I only have a list of phone numbers, so I don't have his name or any other identifying information. I blocked my number from showing on caller ID before I made the call. He says it's cool; he'll answer my questions. I tell him the survey is about human sexuality and ask if he's still willing, and he says he is. Then I ask him all kinds of embarrassing questions about how many partners he had, how often he masturbated, if he had ever had sex with someone of the same sex, if he had ever been with a prostitute, and if he had ever contracted an STD."

"Whoa! Did he give embarrassing answers?" Tamaki was on the edge of his seat.

"Oh yeah, he told me he masturbated in the shower everyday, and he told me the number of his sexual partners. Apparently one of them was a hooker, and she gave him crabs. Everyone in my room was busting a gut."

"That's just unsettling, crabs? Vom! He should have used protection. Did he ever find out it was you?" he asked.

"Tamaki, you completely silly person! Condoms won't protect you from crabs! If he ever did find out it was me, he never said. I doubt he ever knew. I threatened everyone in that room that they better not tell a living soul it was me, and if they told anyone about the prank, they had to say they didn't know the name of the girl who did it. I also said if anyone EVER found out it was me, I would get everyone in that room so bad that it would make what I just did to Lance look like I gave him a present.

"Did anyone tell?" Tamaki was actually sweating now.

Tera shrugged, "I know that some people told about what happened because random people that weren't even there would approach Lance, clowning him and asking him stuff about having crabs or if he had masturbated that morning. I don't think anyone put my name in it, because I never got confronted about it. The whole thing eventually died down, but Lance wasn't feeling high and mighty enough to treat Ginger or anyone else like crap anymore."

Tommy, am I scaring you away by telling you this stuff, and I know what I did was wrong. Being vindictive is probably my worst character flaw. Can you still love me now that you know?"

"Would the earth stop loving the sun? Your my Amaterasu. I have to admit it's kind of shocking, but it's not that bad. It's not like you started it. Still, it's not right, but I can overlook it. Just don't turn that on me."

Tera nodded and touched her lover's hand

Tamaki continued, "I'm not completely stupid, I know there are still a lot of things we don't know about each other. However, I think we know each other's hearts. No one is perfect." He snuggled her closer to him and gave her a kiss as one of the stewardesses cleared away the dishes and brought fresh drinks.

"We will be taking off soon," she informed us. "Please buckle up for the ascent."

Tera shot Tamaki a worried look. He took her hand to reassure her.

"Thank you," Tamaki replied to the flight attendant. "We're going to need some privacy. Please buckle yourself in the service area, and if you would be so kind as to inform the other flight attendant for me, I would greatly appreciate it, beautiful lady."

"Yes Sir, of course," she replied with a slight blush attacking her cheeks as she looked down and bowed slightly.

Once they were alone, Tamaki pushed the chair arm that was between them up and out of the way before he lifted Tera's skirt, removed her panties and spread her legs. He bucked her seatbelt over the flipped up skirt, holding it in place, before buckling himself. He wasn't going to let a little think like seatbelts keep him away from the warmth of the sun. Tera watched as Tamaki removed his tie, wondering why.

"Will you trust me, Sunshine?" he asked.

"With my life," Tera nodded.

Tamaki used the tie to blindfold her. "Don't think about where you are. Just concentrate on what your body feels." As he was instructing her, he slipped something out of his pocket.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was feeling nervous about confessing her past transgressions to Tamaki. She wondered if he could really be so good that he never did anything sneaky, underhanded or just not nice? She didn't have too much time to ponder her question, because the plane was readying for take-off.

Tamaki went to work almost immediately to keep Tera's mind at ease, and she could tell he had put a lot of thought into how he was going to do it. Blindfolded with her skirt tugged up, her panties stripped off and her knees spread wide, Tera felt vulnerable but excited. She did as he told her and focused on him and what he was doing to her. He had leaned over towards her and was kissing her collarbone and neck. Tera felt the cold air of the plane's air conditioner hit her on the exposed juncture between her legs. The feeling was delicious.

With his head so close to her face, she could smell Tamaki's shampoo. It had a fresh citrus smell. His lips felt so good on her skin, and every time his tongue touched her, she felt lightheaded. Completely in the dark, she felt a hand slip between her legs and gently stroke her delicate folds. The sensation was amazing. Maybe it was because of the blindfold, but his kisses and touches felt so much more intense. He used his ring and pointer finger to open her up before he slipped his middle finger in and pushed it deep.

"Ummmm," Tera moaned, forgetting there were flight attendants on the plane. The pleasure continued to escalate as he got into a rhythm of three short but fast strokes followed by one long, deep stroke. Terra arched with each stroke, matching his rhythm. She thought she heard a buzzing sound, but she had no idea what it was or where it was coming from, and at the present time, she didn't give a damn.

Suddenly she felt something cold touch her on the sensitive area above her silky opening. Whatever it was felt hard and was making a buzzing sound. When Tamaki pressed it against her most sensitive area, Tera felt an electrical charge run through her whole body. Something was vibrating against her, and it felt incredible. Tera couldn't help but release a loud moan followed by her fiancé's name.

"Tamaki! That feels so good!" she exclaimed in utter ecstasy. He continued to tease her love button with his new toy, but he kept his rhythm going with his other hand. Tera was going crazy.

"It feels so good!" she cried out several times. Tamaki was working the vibrator like a man possessed. Tera's legs were beginning to shake, and she felt herself clamp down on Tamaki's finger before climaxing.

Tamaki wasn't done by a long shot. Still blindfolded and with her muscles still contracting involuntarily, she felt the familiar touch of her lover's tongue on the tender, velvety flesh of her femininity.

Tamaki was right about keeping her distracted. She hadn't even noticed that the plane's ascent had already come and gone. Tera was too busy focusing all of her energy towards the wonderful work Tamaki was doing.

Tera began to pant wildly when the blindfold was finally removed from her eyes. Tamaki lifted up and planted a wet kiss on her lips, darting his wandering tongue inside her mouth, before he went to his knees again in front of Tera's chair. He lovingly pleasured her and enjoyed her moans and squeals. He especially loved to hear her say his name.

Tera was losing it and was just before demanding Tamaki enter her when he asked her if she felt up to being made love to. "I picked up condoms when I purchased our new toy. Can we?" he added.

"Yes," she whispered nearly breathless. Tera knew it was probably a bad idea, but she wanted him so much, and she didn't want to deny him again. She was longing for him to fill her up with himself and to feel his body crushed against her own. Tamaki did not leave her wanting long. He was consumed with his longing for her, and lust took him over the edge. He unbuckled her from her seat, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet before pushing her down across the aisle to the couch lining the other side of the plane's cabin. In one swoop she'd gone from standing right in front of her chair to being flopped face down on the couch. Her bulging breasts laid crushed against the leathery cushion, and she laid her head down too. Tera's knees were on the floor, and Tamaki had a hold of her thighs. He spread her legs open as wide as he could.

He had never been so aggressive and forceful with Tera until now. She was use to him going in like a lamb before turning into a lion, but she didn't hate it. It excited her. She heard the rattling of a condom package opening and braced herself. Reaching between her legs, Tamaki slipped a finger inside her. "Wet and tight, my favorite combination," he purred before removing his finger and burying his sheathed manhood deep into her.

Tera let out a, "ump," and gasped out a heavy breath of air. Tamaki had put his hand through her hair near where her head met her neck, and then he'd closed his hand, holding it tightly. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, pushing down with more pressure than Tera would have expected. He tugged her hair firmly but was careful not to yank as he pulled her head upward from the couch and back towards him. He had positioned her with her stomach firmly pressed against the couch but with her back slightly arched before he began pounding into her with speed and increasing force.

Tera screamed when he gave his first hard, deep thrust, but Tamaki took it as a sigh that he was doing something right. She knew as soon as he entered her, that she'd made a big mistake. She felt she probably would have enjoyed Tamaki's rough handling a lot if she had been feeling healthy, but it was the worst time for him to show her he knew how to throw down when it came to loving. She pursed her lips, thankful that he couldn't see her expression. Her Advil had worn off, and she hadn't taken the medicine for her urinary tract infection symptoms. Tera was in immense pain, but she was determined not to upset Tamaki or make him feel guilty. She knew he couldn't last very long at this pace, so she decided to just bear the pain and began pushing back into him to help finish him faster.

Tamaki gave a deep growl as he felt her match his rhythm. "Come on, my warmth and sun, concentrate," he begged.

'Concentrate?' Tera thought to herself, 'On what? She WAS concentrating on tolerating the pain, but what was he after? Ugh, he wants me to have an orgasm.'

"Please! I can't hold back much longer," he pleaded dropping his hand from her back and slipping it around to massage her love button. Tera hated the idea of deceiving Tamaki, but she needed him to stop soon. She was already breathing hard, trying not to focus on the pain, so she added some sounds of pleasure, sucked in her stomach, and clinched all her muscles to make herself clamp down of him. It was almost automatic. As soon as she clamped down, Tamaki threw his head back, roared and pushed deep for release. In his after glow and still inside her, he collapsed over her back, pushing her flat on the couch again. Tenderly, her loving fiancé began rubbing her arm with his left hand and, releasing his right hand's grip on her hair, he gently rubbed her scalp.

After a few more deep breaths, he kissed Tera's shoulder. Tera was enjoying the cuddling, but she needed him to get out of her. "Tommy," she began.

"I like you calling me that," Tamaki whispered between stained breaths from his exhaustion. "It's a good pet name for only you to use, much better than baby or something equally as generic."

"Tommy, the condom can't do it's job if you don't help it along." Tera complained.

"Oh sorry!" He replied, giving her shoulder one last kiss before kiss before righting his body and carefully removing himself as to not spill. "I'll trash this," he said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Tera's back killing her, and she wasn't sure why. She slowly lifted herself from the couch and looked around for her panties. Finding them laying on Tamaki's seat, she picked them up and grabbed the blue, Prada bag Tamaki had gotten her. He was coming out of the bathroom as Tera was making her way there.

Grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "Love you."

Tera returned his affection and told him she was going to freshen up a little. Before Tamaki made his way back to the long couch to collapse, he knocked on the service area door to let the flight attendants know they could enter the cabin as needed. "Could one of you ladies please bring me a cold bottle of water?" He asked with a sheepish smile. Giggling, the ladies agreed.

Inside the bathroom, things were much less upbeat. Tera noticed there was blood in her urine now and the burning had gotten much worse. Shaking her head and hating herself for being so irresponsible, Tera tried to decide what to do about this problem. Everything had happened so rapidly with Tamaki that she couldn't have even considered seeing a doctor before now, and that's not going to happen tonight either. Tamaki had mentioned that his best friend had thrown together a last minute "host club reunion" for everyone to meet her. Based on the timeframe we were given, we'd only have time for a quick meet-and-greet with his family before heading to Tamaki's former high school. Afterwards we were going to meet his family at a restaurant for dinner.

Tera's head was spinning, her back was aching and her womanhood was completely out of commission. 'What to do...what to do,' she lamented to herself until she got an idea. She remembered Tamaki mentioning that his best friend's family owned a lot of hospitals and medical centers. She was pretty sure he'd said he was a doctor as well. At the meet and greet, she could discreetly ask if he could get her in for an appointment the next morning. Of course, that was the long term plan; short term, she was still screwed.

'Ah, the hell with caution,' she told herself as she grabbed the medicine pouch from her bag. She decided two Advils weren't enough, so she took three. The cranberry capsules had done jack crap to help her, so she didn't take them, but she grabbed the medication for her symptoms and took twice the dosage. She wanted to sleep too, so she took two Benadryls also. After brushing her teeth and hair, reapplying deodorant and talcum powder, and giving herself a little spritz of perfume, she made her way to the other end of the couch and laid down on her side. Within seconds, one of the young stewardesses was crouched over her, calling, "Ms. Suoh," and laboring to slide a pillow under her head. Tera thanked her graciously before closing her eyes. She felt a blanket drop over her and someone tucking it around her feet and legs before she drifted away on a rainbow of painless sleep.

A few minutes later or so it seemed to Tera, some one was shaking her gently. "Wake up, Ms. Souh, please wake up," Tera heard from her sleep hazed stupor.

"I got it," Tamaki said, lifting his Amaterasu off the couch and carrying her to her seat. The motion of being lifted and carried brought Tera around, and she opened her eyes to find Tamaki placing her in her seat and buckling her.

"Hey you," he purred sweetly, "We're in Japan, Sunny."


	8. And So Kyoya Met Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I just own this story and my OC chatacter, Tera. Please enjoy and review.**

**Author's Note: **This is the chapter where Kyoya and Tera finally come face-to-face. For Kyoya lovers, don't worry. I won't be decimating his character. He will make some mistakes, but he will learn from them.

**This is my first story, so reviews/constructive criticism are very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was a little bewildered by how wealthy people live. It seemed as if they almost never even had to walk or touch anything. She kept her mouth shut, but in her mind Tera thought it seemed extremely lazy. As they got off the plane, the limo was maybe three feet away with the passenger door wide open. The driver ran up to her as if the world would end if he didn't get her bag which was actually her purse.

"Oh, thank you, but that's OK. I've got it. It's just a purse," Tera politely declined.

Tamaki slid into the limo, looking like a QG model. Tera was taken aback by how breathtakingly gorgeous he was. She couldn't imagine why in the world he wanted to be with her. He was tall and sexy with perfect teeth and skin as flawless as a FL diamond. Even with bed head, his unkempt bangs hung down to perfectly frame his face. Of course now, he had run a comb through those golden locks and tidied up his appearance. Tera often lost track of how long she'd been starring at him, and he was always thrilled by her admiring gaze before she would realized what she was doing and look away. Although she knew Tamaki liked to strut around like a preening peacock, claiming to be God's beautiful gift to the world, Tera knew his secret. The truth was he was actually trying to convince himself.

It's not easy to grown up with a father you rarely get to see, because he lives in a different country far away from you. Having a sick mother and no friends had been hard on him as well, but his grandmother's rejection had stung the most. Tera knew something about growing up with pain, and it hurt her heart to think of what Tamaki went through, but she had to be thankful for those harsh circumstances. Her golden-haired love had spent his childhood swallowing sorrow and pain, choking it down, digesting it and turning it into energy to nourish his soul. He had extracted the bright side of any storm and let the rest pass through him like clouds peacefully purging a light rain. Tamaki's hardships had a hand in shaping his personality, making him the kind, resilient, positive and caring man he was today.

Tera slipped out of her thoughts as she heard Tamaki's voice. "Come along, Amaterasu, you don't want to get left behind," he said, slipping back into his prince persona as easily as Tera would slip in between cool, freshly laundered sheets. Upon hearing the change in his tone, she immediately knew something was bothering him or making him anxious.

'Maybe he's scared I'll embarrass him or that his parents will think I'm some back-woods hillbilly because of my southern twang,' Tera began to lose confidence in herself.

Getting in the limo, Tera asked, "What's wrong, Tommy? I can tell something's bothering you."

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki was happy to be home but not pleased he'd soon have to take another long flight back to America's East Coast of America. He also had something else heavy on his mind. He hadn't exactly been keeping it from Amaterasu. He always planned to tell her, he just hadn't gotten around to it yet. His emotions and actions soon betrayed him, and his sunshine knew something was up. She already knew him so well, that it made his heart flutter.

"Please raise the privacy shade," Tamaki instructed the driver.

Tera slid away from him to the other side of the car, pressing her back against the door and putting her hands up in a halt stance. Tamaki was worried until she opened her mouth, "Oh no! No way! You are not tapping anything else of mine today!" she insisted, dead serious.

A smile began to form at the corners of his mouth just before he burst out laughing. "Tapping? Wow, do you really believe sex is all I think about, Sunny?" he asked, still snickering.

"No," Tera replied miserably, still in tons of pain from the UTI plaguing her loins.

Tamaki shook his head, noting that something seemed a little off in Tera's demeanor. He surmised that she was just nervous about meeting his family. "Sunny, please listen up. I need to tell you something before you meet my friends and family."

"You want to give me instructions on how not to embarrass you, because you already know that everyone is going to hate me?" Tera said with a sigh.

"Of course not! That's not it." Tamaki exclaimed, "it's about me."

Tamaki took a deep breath and exhaled. "I have been engaged before," he confessed. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I just never found the right time. Please don't be angry. It was actually more like pre-engaged. Basically, we had an agreement to get engaged as soon as we finished high school."

Tera gave Tamaki a weird look. It made him scared to tell her the rest, but he knew he had better come clean and fast. They would be at the Souh mansion soon.

Before he could say anything else Tera replied, "And?"

Tamaki's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure if she meant who cares or if she knew there was more. She almost looked disgusted.

"Gorgeous, please don't take this too hard, because I mean it in the nicest possible way," Tera began, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Are you a fucking idiot?"

Tamaki was just before sulking. 'How could she say such a thing to him. She sounded like Haruhi. No, she must be sick or something. This isn't her,' he thought as his mind raced.

Suddenly, Tera burst out laughing, tears pouring out of her eyes. She was holding her stomach.

'Oh no, she is sick. She's all confused, unable to decide if she wants to laugh or cry,' Tamaki internalized his fear.

He was worried until Tera sat up, took a deep breath and said,"Fuck!" Tamaki filched at having caused his sun goddess to utter an obscenity.

"Damn it, I had fixed all up, and I was looking all cute. Now my make-up is all jacked-up," she lamented.

"Wha.." Tamaki began before being cut off by Tera's next sentence.

"High School, Tommy, seriously? That was about 100 years ago, at least for you. Do you really think I would care that your hormonal, teen-aged self thought he'd found 'tru luv' and wanted to feel that way forever? Let me guess. Was she the first girl you ever slept with? Good grief, if I'd stayed with what my fifteen-year-old self saw as her first and only soulmate, I'd be a serious loser right now. Last, I heard, his rich, well upper-middle-class commoner by your standards, dad was trying to get him out of a drug charge," Tera said and shook her head.

"100 years ago? At least for me...?" Tamaki asked, "Are you insinuating I'm old?"

"Wow, that's the most important thing you got from all that?" Tera asked incredulously.

Tamaki raised his eyebrows slightly. Tera felt she needed to draw a line in the sand. It's fine to be sensitive, but he needed to learn her sense of humor.

"Yes Tamaki, you're elderly. We need to rush you to a nursing home before you pee your depends," Tera said as she continued trying to stifle little fits of laughter. "Now gimme my pocketbook, Gorgeous, so I can fix myself up, and please do not do that again. I don't want to pee my pants before we get to your house."

Tamaki smiled, realizing she'd been kidding the whole time. He felt guilty about the Haruhi comparison now. As they got close to the Suoh household, he rapped on the privacy divider, and the driver lowered it about an inch.

"Please drive us around the block," Tamaki instructed. We may need to find somewhere to park for a few minutes. Once the limo was parked somewhere they could talk, Tera urged Tamaki to tell her what he needed to say while she cleaned off and reapplied the make-up she had cried off during her laughing fit.

Tamaki hemmed and hawed for a few seconds before spilling the whole Haruhi: my daughter, the home-wrecker, my girlfriend/pre-fiancé explanation. He also rationalized how Haruhi joined the host club, and why she dressed as a boy. "Are we good, Amaterasu?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Tera began to laugh again, her whole body trembled, "OmiGod, OmiGod, Oh my, Jesus!" she began. "I told you not to do this again! I'm totally gonna pee myself if this keeps up!" she crossed her legs and squealed with glee.

Tera could not be more delighted about the comedy-gold-filled hole, Tamaki had just dug for himself. She continued to cackle, "You're telling me that you, not only dated, but HAD SEX with a girl that looked enough like a boy to fool your whole school. You do realize this means you screwed a tranny?"

When Tamaki thought about it, he realized she was technically correct although he'd never thought of Haruhi as a full on transvestite. "In my defense, when she was dressed as a boy, she still looked kind of girlie." he said, trying to justify his prior relationship.

Tera couldn't quit laughing, and she begin to sing, "Tamaki did a tranny, Tamaki did a tranny, Tamaki likes to have the sex with transvestites," playfully mocking him. Tera had nothing against people who liked to dress up like the opposite sex, but she couldn't pass up this chance to tease Tamaki.

"Very mature," Tamaki replied dryly. He was actually relieved she'd taken everything so well thus far even if she was mercilessly picking on him, but he still had one more bomb to drop.

Tamaki was especially worried about his last confession, "There's more. After we broke up, we became friends-with-benefits. Are we still OK?" he asked, worried about how she would react.

"Well, I gotta admit, I'm not thrilled about all that. There are some questions I need answered: When did you last have sex with this woman? How often does or did this happen, and why would you subject yourself to that?" Tera replied.

Tamaki's face lost all of it's color. His head hurt, his heart was racing, and in the theater of his mind he imagined that he could lose his sun goddess over his confession. Feeling depressed, he thought, 'I'm so stupid. Maybe I should have left the ex-sex thing out. It's not like it will ever happen again. I wouldn't even consider committing adultery.'

With complete honesty, Tamaki answered, "It last happened about two months ago. I was in DC, and we hooked up. She was the last person I had sex with before meeting you. It will never happen again. I promise I don't have feelings for her anymore, but I'm not sure what you mean about subjecting myself."

"As to subjecting yourself, she was mean to you, Tommy! Why open yourself up to more abuse. Also, please don't try to convince me that you have no feelings for her. You've been sleeping with her for over eight years," Tera replied matter-of-factly.

"I care about her. We're still friends." Tamaki admitted.

"I have no issue with you being friends with her. I don't care if you talk to her or hang out with her, but I think it would be a big mistake for you to be alone with her for awhile. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I trust you, but please don't be so naive as to put yourself in a compromising position. I don't think you would betray my trust, but just to be clear, I won't be one of those wives that look the other way. No more sex with Haruhi or anyone accept me. Are we clear?" Tera responded.

Tamaki pulled her near as he said, "Crystal clear, thank you for being so understanding."

"Well, I did recently admit that I'm a childish, vindictive psycho. I'm not really in a position to fault you for sleeping with your tranny, oops, I mean your ex before you met me," Tera acquiescenced.

"Your not child..., well you're not a psycho," Tamaki replied before he kissed her sweet lips. Her lip gloss tasted like cherries, and her breath smelled like cinnamon. She opened her mouth to give his tongue access while bringing her tongue to meet his.

After about a minute, Tera pulled away and faced the man she loved, "Tom Tom, I love kissing you, but we need to get to your house if we are going to see your parents before we have to meet your friends."

* * *

**Tera's POV**

As the limo was moving through the open gates of the Suoh estate, Tera couldn't help gawking. The place was just so big! Her parent's entire house could fit in one wing of the Souh mansion, and the wing would still have room to spare. The grounds were beautiful and carefully manicured. Tera was sure the Suoh's had to employee a crew of full-time gardeners for it to be so immaculate. She was in awe of the estate's picturesque beauty before she'd even been inside the house, but she felt weird about the decadence.

When the young couple were dropped off at the driveway in front of the main entrance, Tera noticed a group of people lined up on each side of the walk way. All the woman except for one elderly lady wore blue uniforms with white aprons. Two men wore what appeared to be chef outfits, complete with the chef hats. There were several men dressed in suits and wearing dark sun glasses. Tera thought they must be security guards. All of the staff were smiling and seemed genuinely happy to see Tamaki. Tera was impressed when Tamaki greeted each of them by name. He seemed to be on very friendly terms with all of the staff and didn't act as if he was above them.

As they walked in the door, a few of the maids ran in behind them to cater to their needs, offering refreshments and snacks and showing Tera where her house slippers were. She was somewhat confused about changing her shoes until Tamaki explained the custom to her.

There were three people waiting for Tamaki and Tera in the foyer. The first one to greet them was a tall, handsome Japanese man with light brown hair, eyes as dark as midnight and bone structure similar to Tamaki's. He immediately hugged Tamaki, and gave a slight bow to Tera.

"Hello Chairman Suoh, I'm very please to meet you," Tera replied, returning his bow.

"No, no, no!" he insisted, handing Tera a red rose. "No need to be so formal. We're family! Call me Dad or Yuzueu."

"OK Dad," Tera replied, returning her future father-in-law's smile.

This is my beautiful wife and Tamaki's mother, Anne-Sophie," Yuzuez Suoh offered as an introduction. The lovely women with blonde hair exactly the same color and texture as Tamaki's and blue eyes just a few shades lighter than her son's, stepped forward, kissing Tera on her cheek. Tera followed suite.

"You just don't know how happy we are to meet you!" Tamak's mother exclaimed brightly. "We were afraid Tamaki had all but given up on the idea of marriage. Yuzuez and I feel like we already know you because of all the emails Tamaki sent us, telling us what a wonderful match you are for him."

Tera's face flushed with a slight embarrassment, and she smiled as she replied, "Thank you, that's certainly nice to hear."

The last person to greet the young couple was an elderly lady with neatly styled, gray hair. She had eyes like Tamaki's dad but with severely arched eyebrows. Her chin was rounder and her face was fuller than Tamaki's, and she had larger, pouty lips.

Without even giving her name, the elder woman asked, "So you are my grandson's fiancé? Why do you want to marry Tamaki?"

"Grandmother!" Tamaki cried out. He was furious.

Bowing slightly, Tera responded, "Yes Ma'am, I agreed to marry Tamaki, and as to why, isn't it obvious? He is one of the kindest, most compassionate, and, all be it unintentional, funniest people I have ever known. I love him very much. It doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous either."

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as Tamaki's grandmother scrutinized Tera, "I see. My name is Shizue Souh. Tamaki, I will see you in the solarium for a moment," Shizue Souh said as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Tamaki's parents looked mortified. His father gave a small smile and a nervous laugh but looked at Tera's chin rather than her eyes. Anne-Sophia was ringing her hands and looked as if she would burst out in tears any moment. Tamaki was way past blushing. His entire face was fire-engine red. Tera had never seen him angry before, and the fury in his eyes scared her. His fist was clinched beside his leg, and Tera was sure he'd have a Chernobyl rivaling meltdown soon.

Diffusing the situation, Tera smiled sweetly, took Tamaki's clinched hand in hers and kissed his cheek as she instructed, "Tamaki, please don't leave your grandmother waiting."

Tamaki looked at her still flush with anger. He lightly touched her cheek and kissed her hand before walking off in the direction of the solarium. Tera slipped on her new house shoes and sat with her future-in-laws in the grand foyer. They made small talk about the differences between Japanese and American culture. About twenty minutes later, Tamaki returned with his solemn-faced grandmother following after him. His face showed signs of having been crying, and Tera was suddenly livid.

'How could she hurt him and make him cry,' Tera thought with fire in her belly.

Tera was just before going bat-crap-crazy on the mean, old woman when Tamaki kneeled down on one knee in front of her and said, "Grandmother admonished me for my lack of chivalry and decorum. I humbly apologize for my mediocre marriage proposal."

Holding up a gorgeous ring with a large, flawless diamond, surrounded on both sides by two slightly smaller diamonds and set in white gold, Tamaki asked, "Would you do me the honor of wearing this ring that has been passed down through generations of the Suoh family?"

Tera gasped, the fire in her belly turning to guilt induced nausea as she glanced at a now smiling Shizue Souh and back to Tamaki. Now she was the one with tears streaming down her face, not because of the ring, but because Tamaki's grandmother wanted her to have it.

"I would be honored to wear such a precious, family heirloom. Although, I feel unworthy to even touch it. It's so special," Tera weeped.

Tamaki slipped the ring on Tera's finger. "A perfect fit, now what are the chances of that?" Tamaki opined.

Smiling slyly, knowing she'd just gotten the best of everyone in the room, Tamaki's grandmother spoke, "My dear grandson, sometimes the stars align for love, and as for you, my precious new granddaughter, nothing is more special then a woman who could right Tamaki's heart after so many years of apathy. I was beginning to think he'd given up. Now, give me great grandchildren. The Suoh's need an heir!"

The entire room erupted in laugher as Shizue and Tera exchanged bows. "We hug in America," Tera noted as she embraced Shizue lightly, and the older woman returned the sentiment.

"We have to go. Kyoya and the rest of the hosts are waiting for us in Music Room 3. We will meet you for dinner afterward," Tamaki informed his family as he and Tera changed their shoes and exited out the front door.

When Tera and Tamaki arrived at Ouran Academy, Tera was speechless. For a few minutes, she just stood out on the grounds, turning in a circle to see all she could. It was obvious that many of the school's buildings had been modeled after famous monuments, and some of the architecture had a district French flair.

"Wow, you went to high school here? I've seen smaller towns." Tera stated.

Tamaki chuckled and put his arm around his sun goddess. "It also includes an elementary school and a middle school as well as Ouran University." He explained.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Looking out the window, he informed the other hosts, "They're here. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. It was to Haruhi and read simply: _Three minutes_.

Kyoya had set the music room up as it had been eight years ago when they were all still hosts. He'd had brought a couple of tea sets made of the finest china. Tea, both black and green as well as decent and instant commoner coffee were prepared and ready for consumption. A nice spread of cakes, pasties and other snacks were elegantly displayed on a white table cloth, made from the finest Italian linen and adorned with hand-embroidered bouquets made with French knots. The white baby grand was prominently displayed, and luxurious furniture with soft velvet cushions surrounded the tables.

Kyoya wanted all the hosts to sit at the door with one of them seated in the gold and red chair their king had so loved, but the other hosts had talked him out of it. They felt no one should sit in the chair accept Tamaki, and they wanted his fiancé to have an easily assessable seat. Kyoya agreed because he'd determined a different arrangement would be of more benefit to him anyway. He arranged a table near the entrance. On one side of the table, he had placed a couch facing the door for the hosts to sit on while they stared down their prey. It would comfortably seat three of them and other two could stand behind it once they got 'Amaterasu' alone. On the the other side of the table with its back to the door, he had placed a love seat for Tamaki and his gold-digging, American tramp. Kyoya and the twins sat on the couch. The twins were seated next to one another with Kyoya seated on the far right.

Hunny and Mori sat conspicuously at a close by table, both facing the door to greet Tamaki and his fiancé. Before getting some cake, Hunny gave Kyoya a disapproving glance and stated his stance, "I don't want anything to do with your plan. It's hateful."

Mori agreed, "Yeah."

The twins were all in, but were a little confused on the plan. Karou asked, "OK, first Hikaru does his part and then the money?"

"That's right," Kyoya confirmed, "but not until Haruhi gets Tamaki out of here."

"You're not really going to give her three million American dollars, are you?" asked Hikaru.

Kyoya frowned. He wouldn't give that gold-digger the dust off of his car. "Of course not, I've already cancelled payment on the check," he said in his usual, unaffected manner.

The loving couple walked in shortly after Kyoya and double trouble had gone over their plan and taken their seats. Everyone stood up and enthusiastically greeted Tamaki. Hunny even ran over, wrapping his arms around Tamaki and giving him a hug.

Tamaki laughed, "Good to see you too, Hunny. No need to get so excited about seeing me, we just got together a couple of days before I left for America."

"I know. I'm just really excited to see Amaterasu." He replied sweetly.

"I'm glad to meet you too, but it's just Tera. Amaterasu is just a pet name that Tommy calls me," the long-haired blonde answered.

Kyoya blanched upon hearing the nickname Tera had assigned to Tamaki. He was repulsed by the moniker's Americanization of a perfectly good Japanese name. Still, he smiled graciously as he greeted the happy couple.

"Can I offer you some tea or refreshment's, Tera?" Kyoya asked.

"Actually, I'd love to have some ice water. I'll get it if you can point me in the right direction." Tera replied.

Before anyone else could even answer, the identical brother's were on their feet. "On it!" they replied in a sing song unison before they ran off and returned with a picture of ice water and a crystal water-wine glass.

"Thank you," Tera replied, accepting the cup.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

The hosts looked much like what Tera had expected from Tamaki's descriptions. There was a gentle giant, an adorable little person, two fashionable twins with red hair and an attractive ring leader with raven hair and glasses. The man with glasses was unsettlingly calm and had a somewhat phony demeanor in Tera's opinion. Tamaki made introductions, and Tera discreetly made observations, careful to pick up on body language and expressions.

Hunny treated her very kindly, and his cousin Mori followed suit. They seemed like wonderful people as they told her about their toy company and their interests in martial arts and kendo. The twins were a little harder to read. Their demeanor and body language reeked of mischief, but they didn't seem cold.

Kyoya's greeting had been kind and gracious, but Tera noticed that his smile never reached his eyes. He was hiding something, and Tera instinctively knew not to trust him and to watch her back. She also wondered why someone so handsome wouldn't just get contacts. He seemed to spend quit a bit of time pushing said glasses back on his nose.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

It was good to see his friends all together again. They all talked and texted regularly, and they got together, but it was rare that everyone could make it. Everyone was at the gathering this evening except Haruhi, and under the circumstances, Tamaki thought it was for the best that she was still out of the country.

Shortly after greetings and introductions, Tamaki got a text from Haruhi.

Haruhi's text: _Hi Sempai, congratulations. I'm sorry I won't be able to come meet her for awhile. I have a lot to get together for the big move. I may not be able to make it for the engagement party, but I would not miss your wedding_.

Tamaki was surprised. That was the nicest she'd been to him in a long time, well, unless they were having sex. He responded to tell her thanks and that he'd look forward to being able to introduce her to Amaterasu.

Only a few seconds later, he got another text from Haruhi: _Sempai, I hate to ask, but I need a huge favor. I've tried to get in touch with my dad several times today, and he's not answering or returning my calls. Could you please run by and check on him? I'm worried. Please!_

"What's with all the texts, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"It's Haruhi. She's worried about her dad not answering her calls or calling her back. She wants me to go check on him," he explained. Tamaki didn't want to leave nor did he want Tera to miss out on getting to know his friends. He ran his hand through his shaggy backs as he often did when he wasn't sure what to do.

"Go," Tera said as if reading his mind, "Go now."

"Are you sure, Sunny?" Tamaki wanted reassurance that he was making the right move.

"Tommy, he could be hurt. Please go. I'll be right here when you get back," Tera reassured him.

"More likely passed out drunk than hurt, but I better go check anyway," Tamaki replied, leaning over to kiss Tera on the forehead.

Kyoya promised to take good care of his best friend's fiancé, so Tamaki headed out to check on Ranka.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya had to admit that Tamaki's lady was not what he expected. Her hair looked naturally blonde, and her breasts appeared to be real. She was dressed casually but cute in a turquoise-blue tank top with a long bohemian-style, white skirt. The skirt appeared to be lined, based on how it hung, and there was a row of blue sequins around the bottom of the skirt that matched the tank top. Taking note of accessories, Kyoya observed Tera's white sandals as well as Tamaki's grandmother's engagement ring. Tamaki's lady's hair hung long and wavy over her shoulders. She was actually very pretty, beautiful even, and she was pure looking if a bit wild and jaunty for his taste. She had not at all fit his mental image of a bleach-blonde, cosmetic surgery obsessed, American girl.

Though he'd never admit it, perhaps even to himself, Kyoya was impressed at how quickly she'd sent Tamaki off to check on his ex-girlfriend's father. Just for a moment, he entertained the thought that he might be making a mistake. Then he remembered she was an America. Kyoya couldn't say why he disliked Americas so much, but he had for as far back as he could remember.

Trying hard to find a reason to despise her, Kyoya decided he was annoyed by Tera almost immediately. He hated her walk, because she seemed to bounce almost as if skipping with every step. The flirty, little gait affected her whole body as she moved. Her hips twisted, her hair swung to and fro, rustling across her back and shoulders, and her breasts jiggled ever so slightly. If that weren't bad enough, the worst was when she opened her mouth. He'd heard Americans speak plenty of times, but she has a dialect he couldn't quite place. It sounded unrefined, but she played it as if it was cute.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera carefully sized up the men in the room and the situation at hand. Hunny and Mori were good guys. They didn't mean her any harm. The twins were tricksters, pranksters and perpetrators of shenanigans. They might try to have a little fun at her expense, but they weren't much of a threat and likely meant no real harm.

The last one, the low-blood pressure Evil Lord, as Tamaki had dubbed him, was worrisome. He showed no true emotion. Every motion of his face and body were carefully calculated. She now realized why Kyoya never got contacts. He used those glasses to hide behind. Tera hypothesized that he played as bookish, scholarly and motivated, but in actuality, he was manipulative, condescending, cold and too shrewd to be human. She wasn't sure why, but she felt he had malicious intent towards her. Luckily, she knew just how to play him. A dumb blonde is a joke, but a naive, babe-in-the-woods, she's someone to be protected. Best of all, she's someone who's likely to be underestimated.

Tera had spent too many years of her life being scared and intimidated. She's spent the last four and a half teaching herself to read people and size-up situations. She had vowed not to be a victim any more. After the fact vindictiveness was always an option but proactive misdirection, hyper vigilance, and well thought out reactions were better.

Tera knew to keep her eyes wide and to act as if slights and digs went right over her head, too child-like and sweet to see the joke was on her. If Kyoya was going to go after her, she'd wear armor made of mist and fog.

* * *

**Kyoya's and Tera's POVs**

After a short time talking with Tera, Kyoya hadn't yet decided rather or not she was bright. He felt she was way out of her element, and he'd make a light lunch of her before she could ruin Tamaki's life.

"So Tera, how do you like Japan so far?" Kyoya asked with an insincere smile. "It must be difficult for someone with your vernacular to think of living in a foreign country and learn a new language."

Tera wondered to herself, 'Does that pompous, four-eyed sadist really think I doesn't know what vernacular means?' Hiding the fury welling up in her belly and ignoring the pain in her back, Tera starred into Kyoya's eyes, calculating how badly she would cut her hand if she punched him in his right eye, smashing through his glasses and crushing his eye socket.

Since knocking the crap out of Tamaki's best friend was ill-advised at best, she decided to go with her original plan. Tera held her eyes wide and smiled sweetly as if sugar would drip from her mouth. She looked down sheepishly, tilting her head to glance at the dominate twin before bring her gaze back to Kyoya and answering,

"It's hard to say. I've only been here about an hour," Tera replied. "I haven't really had time to think about how I'm going to learn Japanese. I'll probably get a DVD to help me learn. I suppose my accent might cause a problem with pronunciation. All I can do is my best."

"How very upbeat and positive of you," Kyoya replied as if he couldn't have cared less about how she'd answer.

Trying to change the subject and take the bite out of Kyoya's attack, Hunny broke into the conversation and asked, "What part of America are you from?"

"I'm from South Carolina, but I lived just over the border from Georgia. It's in the south east bordering the Atlantic Ocean." Tera replied. She and Hunny made small talk for awhile before Kyoya made his next attack.

"So what do your parents think about you moving to Japan?" Kyoya asked smugly, knowing she had been an abused child.

Without missing a beat, Tera took a sip of water and replied, "I don't know what my dad thinks, but my mother isn't happy. She and I have very different opinions on a lot of things. I'm not sure she'll ever be OK with me leaving America, but I'm not going to base my life on her inappropriate ideals."

"You'd cut ties with your parents?" Kyoya asked?

Tera wanted to throw her glass at him, but she decided the honest approach was better. It would probably make him look like as ass to the hosts. "My ties with them have been raveling for sometime. If they can't accept my being in love with Tamaki because he's half Japanese than I'd just as soon go ahead and clip those ties."

Kyoto was a bit taken back by her honesty. Not many be people would be willing to admit they were raised by racists. For a minute he was unsure what to say before adding, "So the weather in south eastern United States. What is it like?"

"Erratic, we're roasting May to September, comfortable October to December, somewhere between chilly to freezing January through March, April's either sunny and super or rainy and frigid. It might even snow. Then were heating back up in March." Tera answered.

"I see. I would hate to see you miserable. I'm not sure the climate in Japan will suit you well. It's freezing December to January, muggy in the summer and in June we have the monsoons. Do you really want to live where you will be uncomfortable and not even know the language?" Kyoya said giving a slight glance to one of the twins.

The twin got up from his seat on the couch and moved next to Tera on the love seat. Leaning in as if telling her a secret, he whispered, "You're too lovely and special to be trapped somewhere that you will be depressed. You'll be totally dependent on Tamaki, his pretty bird in a gilded cage."

"Things would be different with me," he continued. "I'd take you everywhere with me, no boring corporate finance or hotel real-estate. Instead you'd get to enjoy fashion week in Paris and Milan. We'd visit New York City and everywhere that fashion is king. Life would be exciting. What do you say?" the twinned murmured his words of temptation like Satan in the wilderness.

Looking at the twin without changing her expression, Tera reached for her glass of water. She wanted to break the glass over his head before shoving the shards in Kyoya's neck.

'What kind of dumb, whore do these rich bastards think they are dealing with,' Tera thought, the fury in her belly seemed to be burning her whole body now. She felt light-headed and shaky. Taking a sip of her water, she debated the merits of throwing it the twin's face and then grabbing the pitcher on the table and flinging it at his mirror image and their evil master.

Taking another sip before placing the glass on the table and smiling at the twin crowding her on the love seat, Tera leaned into him, placing one hand on his rib cage and the other on his left knee. Smiling as she looked him in the eyes, Tera gave her reply, "You must be Hikaru," she said, playfully shoving him off the couch and into the floor at her feet, "Tamaki warned me that you were a charming prankster."

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as Hikaru took his place back on the love seat with Tera but now at a respectful distance. The look exchanged between the twins let him know he'd lost them. He still wasn't convinced about Tamaki's lady though.

As Hikaru went along with her assertion that he'd been joking, the won-over twin asked, "Are you sure we can't get you some tea?"

"Or cake?" Hunny added with enthusiasm.

Tera graciously declined. The way her stomach was turning and her head was spinning, she was sure she couldn't hold anything down anyway. She turned her attention back to the attractive, dark-haired brunette with highlights just a shade lighter. Beneath his thin framed glasses, his gray eyes were all over her, and it made her shiver even though her entire body felt like it was on fire.

Taking a sip of his own drink, Kyoya took in the entire picture of Tamaki's love. He'd already decided she was beautiful, but getting a glimpse of her leg as she threw Hikaru on the floor clued him in to her sexiness, hidden under the long skirt. It was easy to see why his best friend had become infatuated with her, but he wasn't buying her sweetness and light act. There were obvious clues of her deception. Not only was her face flushed, but her entire body seemed to be turning a darker shade of blush. Her hands seemed to be trembling ever so slightly, and she was actually sweating. He could see it lightly glistening above her brow.

Kyoya determined his prey was rattled enough for him to go in for the kill. "Let's not drawl this out any longer," he began as he removed a folded piece of paper from his jacket, "I'm holding a check for three million American dollars. You get on the next flight back to America and have no further contact with Tamaki, and it is yours."

Tera was appalled. Her future husband's best friend had spoken his insulting words without a hint of emotion. Tera decided she would punch him after all.

Beginning to stand to make good on her promise to herself to hit Kyoya so hard he'd think of her every time he blinked, she felt dizzy. She heard him continue, "My families private police force would be happy to escort you to the airport." His gentle smile was intended to thinly veil his air of intimidation.

Tera tried to shake off the hazy feeling coming over, but her feet were on shaky ground, and she was unable to steady herself. She felt strong arms surround her waist. The last thing she heard before the lights went out was Kyoya calmly say, "Takashi, help me. Someone get Tamaki on the phone, now."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

'Fuck, she's having a seizure. That's why she was sweating and shaking. Her skin is fiery and clammy to the touch. I have to get her to the hospital,' he thought as he caught her around the waist before she could hit the ground.

Mori had her cradled in his arms in a matter of seconds as Kaoru frantically dialed Tamaki's cell. Phone in hand and calling his driver to meet him as close to the exit as possible, Kyoya sped down the hall with Mori running behind him. Reaching the exit, his driver was waiting with the door to the backseat open, and Kyoya leaped inside, instructing the driver to "blast the A/C. Turning to the door and lifting his arms, he motioned for Takashi to transfer Tera's limp body to him.

"My med bag is in the floor. Have the others follow us to my hospital." Mori nodded his agreement and ran off to gather the other hosts.

Luckily, the young doctor, always kept some emergency supplies close at hand. Pulling gloves, a small packet containing a medical-grade sanitizing sheet, and a syringe from his medical bag, Kyoya took Tera's arm and administered a shot of paracetamol to reduce her fever as quickly as possible. As he cradled her frail body in his arms, he hated himself for missing the signs. He was a doctor, but he'd let his prejudice and contempt blind him to the poor girl's now obvious signs of physical distress. He used an ear thermometer to get a temperature reading. Looking at the reading, he felt a lump build in his throat so large he could barely breath. Tamaki's fiancé had a fever of 106.1, and ear thermometers could vary by a couple of degrees either way.

Kyoya wasn't satisfied with an ear reading with such a high fever. If she was actually at 106.1, he might not be able to save her. Tera was unconscious, so an oral reading was out of the question. Dr. Ootori had only one option. Still gloved-up, he laid her head in his lap, lifted her legs off the seat and removed her panties from her bottom, he sheathed a digital thermometer and got a more accurate reading. Kyoya still didn't like the resulting 105.2, but at least he felt comfortable with the accuracy. As the young doctor began to redress his patient, he noticed evidence of the use of Pyridium, a drug commonly used to treat bladder infections. Pressing the release button on the thermometer, Kyoya deposited the sheath into one of the gloves he had just removed and tied it closed.

Dr. Ootori was relieved to know the underlying cause of Tera's febrile seizure. Curing her wouldn't be a problem if he could just get her stabilized. Dialing the hospital, Kyoya gave instructions to the intake nurse for a bed to be at the ready at the entrance when he arrived along with gel, ice packs. He also instructed her to ready an IV as well as a syringe containing a broad spectrum antibiotic and a syringe of Demerol.

Lifting her back up in a cradling hold, Dr. Ootori lifted her hair up off of her neck, twisted and wrapped it in a bun to arranged it so her neck could cool. He pulled her skirt up to her thighs.

"Is the air conditioner as high as it will go? Make sure." Kyoya demanded of his driver.

Holding her while brushing her bangs from her face, Kyoya really looked at Tera for the first time, seeing her with unbiased eyes. She looked as sweet and innocent as a sleeping child. Even so near death, the small girl had a certain delicacy and grace. Her hair was spun silk with the radiance of shining amber, and her dainty bone structure beckoned him to provide her with care and comfort and to safeguard her from any further harm. As Tera laid unconscious in his arms, Kyoya could finally see it. Tamaki had named her well. Taking her hand, he whispered, "Stay with me. Please don't die, Amaterasu."


	9. A Trip to the Hospital

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I just own this story and my OC chatacter, Tera. Please enjoy and review.

**Author's Note: **I'm really excited to have finished my first Kyoya vs. Tera smack down. Their cat and mouse game has began. It will start off childish but get more invasive.

**There is a sexy Kyoya scene in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**This is my first story, so reviews/constructive criticism are very much appreciated**

**Kyoya's POV**

All his best friends minus one were gathered around a hospital bed. Kyoya made sure Tera had the best private room available. She was sleeping peacefully which was more than he could say for the rest of them for the past 14 hours. His mind wondered to the events leading up to where he was. He had been a cruel bastard to a tiny, defenseless girl. She had nearly died in his arms, but he had managed to get her to the hospital in time. He'd ordered her packed in ice, and started a drip IV. He added a shot of a powerful antibiotic and a strong pain killer to the mix. His best friend had to be restrained to keep him out of the way, so Dr. Ootori could do his work. Kyoya's heart had swelled when his delicate, blonde patient's temperature began to decrease. He'd sat alone with her for a little while before he let the other hosts in to see her. The young doctor had apologized to a sleeping Tera, but he couldn't be sure she could hear him.

Hours ago Tamaki's parents and grandmother had gone back to the Suoh estate to wait. The three elder Suoh's had been excited when they rushed to the hospital to see Tera. When Karou called to alert Tamaki's family, all he had the heart to tell them was that their future daughter-in-law had lost consciousness and was at the hospital. They wanted to know how far along she was, but were horrified to see Tera in such a state. Anne-Sophie was in tears and had to be take home immediately.

Tera was stable now. She just needed to wake up from her slumber. Kyoya wasn't worried, because he knew she would wake up when her medicine wore off. He'd given her a sedative, because she kept waking up and seizing again. Tera hadn't been lucid during those times, and he was afraid she may have been hallucinating due to her high fever. She'd awaken, try to pull out her IVs and accuse him and the rest of the staff of drugging and kidnapping her. Then she'd promptly have a mixed absence/tonic seizure. Dr. Ootori wasn't going to let her hurt herself, so he made a quick decision to sedate her, and it had been the correct one.

Currently, Dr. Kyoya Ootori's sleeping patient was surrounded by a matching set of tricksters, two martial arts experts, himself and an idiot who would not stop squirming. It was becoming more than Kyoya could tolerate.

"Tamaki, could you please be still," he asked trying not to sound as irritated as he was. He understood how worried his best friend was.

"Sorry, I really need to go to the bathroom, but I'm afraid she'll wake up while I'm gone." the hyper blonde replied.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I suppose her waking up to you having shit or pissed yourself would be better," he replied with no change in the inflection of his voice.

Tamaki told Kyoya to shut-up before slinking off to the bathroom. While he was gone, the twins took the opportunity to speak frankly.

"Kyoya, next time you want to suck Tamaki's dick, leave us out of it." Hikaru said in disgust.

"She seemed sweet once we gave her a chance. That whole set-up was bullshit," Karou chimed-in after his twin.

Although he wanted to slap both of the twins, Kyoya's face showed no sign of emotion or annoyance as he said, "I hate to interruption your shared delusion; however, you two seem to have forgotten a couple of important facts. The first being that unlike Karou, I have ZERO interest in sex with men. The second being if I did have such proclivities, do you really think I'd choose someone who drives me as crazy as Suoh? And another thing, the two of you took no convincing at all to go along with the so called set-up."

"Hmmm, you might pick Tamaki as your man candy, but only if it would be of benefit to your family, Merit Whore," the twins stung back, finishing each other's sentence.

Hunny interjected, "Takashi and I didn't like what the three of you were doing at all. Releasing that kind of bad energy can only result in catastrophe." Mori grunted in agreement and frowned.

"Are you accusing us of causing this?" Hikaru shrieked.

"Shut-up before Tamaki hears you," Kyoya demanded. "No one caused her to have a febrile seizure. It was her body's reaction to her temperature rising too high. Honestly, I don't know how she was even able to sit up and talk to us with such a fever. She must have been popping pain killers like candy." Kyoya explained.

The group clammed up as Tamaki returned from the restroom. The handsome blonde, demanded Kyoya switch seats with him. "You aren't doing anymore than the rest of us are right now, so you don't need to sit so close to her," Tamaki complained.

Knowing Tamaki had a valid point, Kyoya reluctantly got up from his seat and let his best friend sit beside his Amaterasu. It was probably better for her recovery anyway. Kyoya was only slightly irritated when Tamaki never sat down but instead claimed that section of the room for himself. He watched as Tamaki took a cool towel and wiped his sleeping beauty's brow.

Through Tamaki's interaction with the unconscious girl, Kyoya could practically see his best friend's heart spilling out on the floor, waiting for the lovely girl to do with it as she pleased. Tera had not simply created the moon and stars, she was the sun and stars in Tamaki's eyes. Kyoya had seen Tamaki charm girls for years, but this was different, because this time, the girl was the one doing the charming. There was no blown-up, princely persona to be seen as the real Tamaki lovingly brushed his Amaterasu's bangs out of her face and arranged the rest of her hair across her shoulders. Afterwards, the loving Souh heir took his fiancé's hand in his own and gently rubbed it with his thumb, taking time to run the length of each finger. Kyoya's patient didn't react to her lover's touch, but that didn't stop Tamaki from leaning in to whisper in the girl's ear, offering her words of affection and encouragement to return to him.

Seeing Tamaki with Amaterasu, the young doctor wondered how Tamaki had grown-up so quickly. Just last month Kyoya wouldn't have been surprised if he'd had to treat the naive, but always well intentioned, idiot for third-degree burns because he'd tried to save a lobster being boiled for someone's dinner. Dr. Ootori had a soft spot for the man who showed him how to be himself and be happy, so he always felt the need to worry about and look after Tamaki.

Now Kyoya couldn't believe what was right in front of his eyes. Tamaki had always been impulsive, overly imaginative and naive at the best of times and at his worst, he was prone to hysteria, delusional and childish. Those traits seemed all but gone now. At that moment, his friend appeared as solid and strong as oak. The handsome, former host stood tall over Amaterasu. Most people would think Tamaki was only tenderly fussing over his future wife, but Kyoya saw the real truth. The man he loved as a brother was fulfilling a biological need to protect and shield the one he loves. Nothing would ever be the same for Tamaki, because he was no longer just himself. He had joined his heart and soul with Amaterasu. She was as much a part of him as his own hands, head and heart. To stand against Amaterasu would mean standing against Tamaki who would fight like a brown bear protecting its cub.

For years Kyoya had tried to force Tamaki out of his adolescent ideals, only to be greeted with more happy-go-lucky tomfoolery. Now Amaterasu had made a man out of Kyoya's friend in less than a week. The attractive, young doctor felt a fool. Trying to extract Tera from Tamaki's life would be tantamount to chopping his friend's hands off or cutting his heart from his chest. Kyoya hoped he hadn't made a big enough mistake to irrevocably damaged their brotherly bond. When his patient awoke, Kyoya would have to brace for the coming storm, created by the fall-out of his own actions.

**Haruhi's POV**

Not thrilled at being pulled into Kyoya's paranoia induced plan, Haruhi had reluctantly agreed to help him play it out. She'd called her dad and told him to stall Tamaki from leaving. Ranka was happy to help with anything that would annoy his daughter's ex-boyfriend.

**Tamaki's POV**

He'd just been doing a favor for a friend, a simple good deed. It was just a short drive to an apartment he knew well. He thought he'd check up on Haruhi's dad and be back with his sun goddess in Music Room 3 in less than 30 minutes. Unfortunately, Tamaki had outside forces working against him, and he himself made one big mistake. When he walked up to Haruhi's old apartment, he left his cellphone in the car. Normally, he would always have it with him, but he'd taken off his jacket, and the phone had been in the left side pocket. Tamaki hadn't intended to stay long. He assumed he'd find a drunk Ranka, sleeping one off, and then he'd text Haruhi to let he know her dad was fine.

Tamaki hadn't expected to find a completely sober Ranka, dressed in a pastel purple dress with white, high-heel shoes. Haruhi's father had never liked Tamaki very much. When Ranka acted happy to see him and invited him in for tea, Tamaki should have gone with his gut feeling that something wasn't right. He was eager to get back to Tera and his friends, but he felt he should show appreciation for Ranka's new attitude towards him. He agreed to join Haruhi's cross-dressing dad for one cup of tea.

Once in the house, Tamaki got an odd feeling that Ranka was trying to stall him. It took forever for the man to fix their tea. Tamaki tried to politely beg off, but his host kept talking every time Tamaki tried to leave. Once Tamaki realized he didn't have his cellphone, he firmly told Ranka he had to go, explaining his fiancé didn't speak Japanese and might need him.

Relieved to finally get away from Haruhi's dad, Tamaki strode to the car as soon as possible. When he read the message on his cell, he was frantic and had his driver rush him to the hospital where he could be with Tera. Arriving in the emergency room, he saw his friends minus Kyoya waiting grimly.

"Where?" he shrieked not realizing how loud he was. Hunny pointed towards where Kyoya took Tera. Tamaki pushed his way in and was brought to tears seeing his sun goddess seize up and pass out. The world seemed to grind to a halt for him. He vaguely heard Kyoya shout, "Get him out of here!" before two men grabbed him and drug him back into the waiting room.

Tamaki sat down, dropped his elbows in his lap as he hung his head as he bawled. Hunny offered him Usa-chan, but Tamaki didn't even hear him. Takashi sat next to Tamaki and put his hand on his shoulder, a major show of emotion for the kendo expert. Hikaru's amber eyes were sullen as he held the hand of his crying twin.

Tamaki blamed himself. He hadn't even noticed Tera was sick. The pitiful prince hated himself for not taking better care of his beautiful Amaterasu. He kept trying to think what he could have done differently. 'I should of realized the heat I felt on her in the plane wasn't from our love making,' he silently scolded himself. Tera hadn't complained of any pain or discomfort. Tamaki didn't understand why she didn't tell him something was wrong.

**Tera's POV**

When Tera started to struggle to wake up and began to try to focus on what was around her, she was terrified. She felt an odd sensation in her arm as if it had been punctured and something had been shoved in it. Someone was rubbing her hand and touching her hair, and she could smell an odd odor. The scent had a chemical-type smell like bleach, and it reminded her of a time when she'd visited her grandmother in the hospital. Tera wondered if she was in the hospital, and if so why would she be there. The last thing she remembered was getting up to punch Tamaki's pompous friend for insinuating she was a gold digger. Then it came to her, 'That bastard must have drugged my water,' she fumed.

After a few seconds, she was able to flutter her eyes open, but it wasn't easy. Her eyelids seemed heavy. Once her eyes focused, she shot up in her bed like a rocket ship launching. She gasp as she saw her attacker seated at the foot of the bed. In fact, the whole group of them were there. She wondered if they had all been in on the whole maneuver. Even if they were, she had a feeling the tall, be-speckled evil lord had talked them into it. 'I'm going to make him wish he was never born!' she vowed to herself.

"Welcome back, Sunny. You gave us quite a scare. I'm just so thankful that Kyoya was with you when it happened. We could have lost you," Tera's fiancé gushed. Tamaki had been standing just to the left of her while everyone else was directly in front of the bed or to the right. When she sprang-up, he had been just out of her vision range. Tera was so relieved and happy to hear his voice, and she realized he had been the one holding her hand.

"Everything is going to be alright now," said Tamaki, offering her comfort.

"Because you're here," Tera offered him a sleepy smile. Tamaki bent down and offered her a kiss on the forehead. "Please take me home now, Tamaki," Tera pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave yet," Kyoya inserted.

"What? Why not? She's better now," Tamaki insisted.

"Permission to speak about you condition in front of the group, Ms. Morgan?" the always professional third Ootori son asked, looking to his patient for approval.

"Whatever," Tera replied.

"Tamaki, your fiancé is in this mess now because she wasn't properly taking care of herself. It's not enough to medicate symptoms of a bacterial infection. The medication she was taking masked the symptoms of the infection and allowed her to keep going until the infection nearly killed her. Ms. Morgan needs to be monitored to ensure medication compliance, and that can best be done here," Kyoya explained.

"In addition, you alone are in the position to irritated her condition, and her cystoscopy showed evidence that she wouldn't stop you. Do pardon my bluntness," Dr. Ootori continued.

Tamaki's face took on the hue of a fire truck, "Wha? I wouldn't.." he began, looking to Tera and then looking down in shame as he sulked. Everyone else in the room was squirming in their seats uncomfortably, looking down and not meeting Tera or Tamaki's gaze.

"Please understand, Tamaki, I want Tera to leave here completely healthy for you, and I have some theories about a possible underlying condition that I need to confirm. If I'm correct, she will need additional medication, and I will need to watch her carefully to make sure she suffers no side effects or allergic reactions."

Tera was so mad she could spit fire hot enough to it melt the glasses of that villain's smug face. "I won't stay! " Tera insisted, "He can't force me can he, Tommy?"

Tamaki shook his head. "If Kyoya thinks you should stay, it's for the best. He'll take good care of you. He saved your life, Amaterasu, but I will cancel my trip and send in my second to handle my project. I'm going to get a bed moved in your room and stay with you.

"No," Tera said grimly but forcefully, "You told me how all your work on that project was getting ready to pay off. I won't have you losing out because of me."

"But Sunny, I'll be worried sick," Tamaki lamented.

"I will call you everyday and text you as much as you like, but you are going to DC, Tommy. If you don't, I swear to Jesus, I will refuse all medication, walk out of this hospital and drag you," She replied.

"Your smarter half has spoken," Kyoya said, raising his eyebrows at Tamaki and pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"May I speak with my doctor alone, please?" Tera asked.

"I was just going to send everyone out myself, Kyoya replied. "I need to get updated vital signs and some medical history."

"Me too?" Tamaki pouted.

"Especially you, Tamaki!" Dr. Ootori gave in the way of an answer.

The hosts filed out of the room with Tamaki lagging behind. He turned around to look at his sun goddess and said, "I'll be right outside."

Tera wasn't going to let him miss his trip, but she was going to find a way out of Kyoya Ootori's hospital. She wasn't going to be left at his mercy.

**Kyoya POV**

Relief and something else flooded over young Dr. Ootori as his lovely patient awoke. While sleeping, she had been his fragile, little china doll. Now she was still frail, but her green eyes burned bright with fury like a copper flame test. The way she was looking at him made Kyoya as mournful as parents forced to bury a child they had outlived. He pondered what he was seeing in her fiery eyes. Dr. Ootori wasn't sure if it was anger, hatred or just plain fear. Less than 24 hours ago, he would have been delighted if she was terrified of him, but now it singed his hair and burned a hole in his chest. Kyoya couldn't put his finger on why he felt the way he did. He'd treated hundreds of patients much worse off than Amaterasu, and he was never so effected.

"Ms. Morgan," Dr. Kyoya Ootori began, "Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget, Dr...hmm, what was it, Atari?" Tera asked, knowing full well what his name was.

Correcting her with indifference in his voice, Kyoya followed-up, "Have you ever had a seizure before?"

"No, have you ever drugged anyone else before," Tera snapped.

Without missing a beat or showing any signs of emotion, Kyoya replied, "We administered several drugs for your treatment. Are you positive you have never had a seizure before now?"

"I think I'd know if I fell to the ground and convulsed uncontrollably. Seems like something I'd remember," Tera replied with a mixture of hatred and sarcasm in her voice.

"You are referring to a Grand Mal seizure also known as tonic-clonic. What you experienced is different. You had a mixed absences-tonic seizure. An absence seizure is characterized by a brief loss of consciousness. It would seem like you had lost a few seconds of time, and the tonic seizure would cause a stiffing of your muscles." Dr. Ootori said, showing off his medical expertise. "Has that happened at anytime in the past?"

Tera had never known there was a name for what happened to her. Her mother had always slapped her and told her to stop spacing out and to pay attention. Tera thought it was just a symptom of her ADHD. She'd also felt the sting of a belt quite a few times because her mother thought she was ignoring her. Those harsh memories plagued her as she choked out a timid whisper, "Yes."

Kyoya saw his patient's eyes tear up, and he wanted to cradle her as he'd done in his car, "How often, Ms. Morgan?"

"I dunno, a lot. Maybe six or seven times a month on average. It depends on how things are going for me. It usually happens if something happens that scares or stresses me." Tera replied.

"That's very concerning. I'm going to want to have a neurologist give you a work-up at some time. A brain scan maybe helpful, but it can wait until you are fully recovered." Dr. Ootori replied.

Tera swallowed hard and spoke up, "Will you answer a question for me?"

"Why of course," Kyoya replied, happy she was speaking to him civilly now.

"Did you put something in the water you gave me? Why?" Tera asked nearly in tears.

Kyoya felt sick to think she could actually believe he would drug her food or drinks. He had an inexplicable need to right things with her. Kyoya walked to the left side of Tera's bed where Tamaki had been hovering over her earlier. He looked at her expression for a moment, and deciding she was serious, he took her hand with his right hand and smoothed her hair with his left. In a hushed, soothing tone, he replied, "No, no, I wouldn't do such a thing, Amaterasu."

The confused look on his patient's face made him realize what he was doing. He couldn't figure out why he was so off his game. He had never behaved unprofessionally before nor had he ever been inappropriate with a patient. Now he'd done both. Removing his hands as if he'd touched molten lava, Kyoya balled his hands into fists and dropped them to his sides.

Regaining his composure, Dr. Ootori began again, "Ms, Morgan, you had an extremely high, life-threatening in fact, fever brought on by an untreated urinary tract infection. Frankly, I'm shocked you were able to walk around and speak before you seized. I theorize your resent romance and jet setting caused your adrenaline to spike up dramatically, allowing you to stay conscious as long as you did. Still, you are truly a phenomenal mystery of science, Amaterasu."

Kyoya continued, "You almost died in my arms. It was a strike of luck that I saw you were showing signs of Pyridium use when I removed your panties."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say I was in your arms, and you pulled off my underwear? And I'm suppose to believe you didn't drug me? How many times did you and your buddies double-team me before you took me to the hospital?" Tera replied angrily.

Kyoya's steely, gray eyes grew wide. He'd never felt so challenged and stimulated by a woman. He wasn't sure if she really believed what she was saying or if she was simply trying to make him angry. He took a deep breath and smiled his best host club smile when he replied, "Ms. Morgan, you are welcome to look at the intake sheet. It will document your time of arrival. You will see that you were rushed to the hospital with pre-intake instructions. Also, you can check the in-take time against the time you arrived in music room 3. There would have been no time for anyone to hurt you."

"And yet, you just said my panties were removed." Tera sneered.

Kyoya worked hard to keep his expression neutral and to look completely unaffected by Tera's comments. At least he now knew why she kept accusing the staff of drugging and trying to kill her.

"Ms. Morgan, it was necessary to remove your panties to get an accurate temperature reading while I was taking you to the hospital," Kyoya replied, giving Tera his most professional tone and expression.

Tera was not impressed. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Oh when you put it that way...I understand now. Anytime I get a fever and need to take my temperature, I always run for the rectal thermometer. Seems legit. I love to clip my nails with hedge clippers too. Oh, and for the record, I know what a cystoscopy is. I hope you enjoyed your stroll around AND inside my privates today."

Kyoya was shocked, not only by her quick wit, but also, by how much fight the little lady had in her. Still, he refused to allow a smart-mouthed waitress to get the best of him. Without looking at his flaxen-haired patient, the young doctor studied her chart and casually made notations in it as he replied, "Ms. Morgan, I hope you realize how lucky you are that I took your temperature in that manner. If I hadn't, you would have needed an exam before I had any indication of how to treat you. Said exam would have involved the complete removal of all of your clothing anyway. Knowing the underlying cause allowed me to give you the strongest antibiotic that could quickly and safely target your infection. The ice you were packed in when you arrived as well as the fever relief injection I gave you on the way to the hospital bought you time. The antibiotics saved your life. I am your doctor, not some pervert. I'm not affected by your body."

Kyoya knew his last sentence was a lie or at least partially a lie. It wasn't her body, per say, but her aura that drew him to her. The young doctor decided there was something wrong with the woman he had so lovingly cradled and passionately treated just hours ago. He surmised Tamaki's lady love had to be cut from the same cloth as Nekozawa, casting spells to make herself catnip for Japanese men. While Kyoya was still deep in thought, Tera spoke again, pulling him out of his mental diatribe.

"Aren't you young too be such a big shot doctor?" Tera eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm somewhat of a prodigy. You know, college credits earned before high school graduation, early acceptance to medical school, those kinds of things," Kyoya replied smugly.

"I understand. Thank you for saving my life. May I see the check you offered me earlier?" Tera asked.

Kyoya was again taken by surprise. He felt a shiver go up his spine. The young doctor loved being right, but he felt some regret at having been right about Tamaki's fiancé all along. He decided Tera's irrational fear that he had drugged her might actually be of benefit to him. Now she'd be scared enough to take the check and leave Japan. Removing the check from his pants' pocket, he handed it to Tera with a phony smile. At the time, he had no idea how her reaction would shake him to his core.

Tera unfolded the check first. Without even looking at it, she placed it face down on her lap. Kyoya was perplexed when she began to roll the rectangular piece of paper like a stoner would roll a joint. He was fascinated by how meticulously her small hands worked on her task.

When Tera had the check rolled up as tightly as she could get it, she grasped it in the middle and held it vertically. Kyoya continued to watch her intently until she spoke while extending the hand holding the rolled up check towards him.

"Here you go. This should make it a lot easier for you," she said as she smiled so sweetly that Kyoya believed he could forgive her for any slight. He immediately hated himself for entertaining such an ill-advised thought.

Nevertheless, Kyoya reached out to take the rolled-up paper, placing his fingers just over hers. As his fingers were wrapping around the paper, they lightly grazed Tera's fingers, and Kyoya's body betrayed him. The light contact with her skin had caused a lump in his throat so large that he could barely speak as he removed the check from her hand. Using his free hand to push up his glasses, he hoped to shake off whatever bewitching pheromones this woman was emitting.

Looking down towards her as he stood by her bed, he replied, "Easier? I'm not sure what you mean, Ms. Morgan." His glasses were reflecting the light pouring in through the nearby window, obscuring his expression.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Ootori. I should have been more precise. Now that the check is rolled-up, it should make it much easier for you to shove it up your ass." Tera said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

Kyoya was flabbergasted. If he hadn't spent most of his life training himself to always keep his composure, he might have gasped. He wasn't use to being out played, especially by a twenty-one-year-old American. Kyoya had underestimated this one, and he was caught off guard. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to put her over his knee and spank her ass until it shined bright red or to pull her to him and kiss her pink lips, licking them with moisture to cure the dehydrating effects of her slumber.

Thinking about it, Kyoya knew the answer. If he allowed himself to be honest, he'd probably go with both. Still flipping through Tera's chart and pretending to be writing in it, his mind went to a scandalous scenario. He'd rip the blanket off of her before he'd grab her by both arms just below the shoulder, pushing her into the mattress. He'd lay over top of her, crushing her chest beneath his own before pressing his lips against hers. He'd take her bottom lip in his mouth, wetting it before releasing it, and he'd push his tongue between her lips and swirl it around, exploring everywhere. Still kissing her, he'd position one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. She'd be returning his kiss by this point, and her left hand would cup his face while her right arm wrapped around behind his neck, fingernails clawing into the flesh of his shoulder.

He'd cradle her in his arms for a moment, smelling her hair before flipping her over in his lap. He'd rub one hand over her bottom while the other twisted her arm around her back and held her in place. Taking his time, he'd released a few light slaps on her tiny, bouncy backside. She'd reward him with a whimper. He'd start slowly over her gown, warming her up before delivering a few harder smacks and flipping the ugly hospital gown up over her back. He'd increase the force behind his slaps as he delivered them over her white panties.

As Amaterasu cried out, he'd revel in the sounds, be them of pleasure or pain. He wasn't a monster, so he'd give her a short break. Holding her securely over his lap with one hand, he'd use the other to caress her over the breathable cotton of her panties, taking his time to feel the warmth he'd created. Those panties would have to come off soon. He'd pull them down slowly, leaving them hanging on her thighs just a couple of inches over her knees. He'd rub his hand over her burning skin, turned a light crimson from the spanking he'd delivered. She'd moan as she felt his hand, now touching her gently.

Kyoya would become increasing excited as he took in the sight of his work of art, tracing the edges where her creamy white skin meet the heated area he'd spanked. He'd continue to appreciate his work of art, stopping every three or four blows to caress and examine her bottom, noting the broken capillaries that gave it the shiny, apple-like appearance. He'd slow his force. He wouldn't want to bruise her lovely cheeks. After three or four light but well-placed smacks, he'd give her a final caress before flipping her over and pulling her back into a seated position on his lap. He'd kiss her lips and wipe her tears. Amaterasu would embrace him and lay her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and quietly murmuring his name in his ear, 'Kyoya," she'd say. Finally, he'd...'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' Kyoya pulled himself from the theater of his mind. He quickly glanced over at his patient. If Amaterasu noticed his long pause, she hadn't said. She seemed to be in her own thoughts.

"OK, Dr. Ootori, Since you saved my life, I'll give you a pass this time. Just don't mess with me again or it'll be game on, mother fucker." Tera insisted.

Somewhat amused but also angry, Kyoya answered, "Ms. Morgan, I don't think I've ever been called that before, but I do have children, so I suppose it's accurate." He had a wicked smile when he delivered his line.

Noticing Tera squirm in bed as she repositioned herself, he saw her legs spread open underneath the covers for just a second as she shifted her weight. He'd seen her laid bare when examining her, but that did nothing for him. She was just another patient when her clothes were off. However, Tera was now dressed in a hospital gown and she'd chipped away at his guard. Trying to ignore his body's reaction, the throbbing in his pants, Kyoya began to retort, "However, I have to warn you, Ootori's are not easy opponents to take down," leaning in closer to her face and accentuating at just the right time, "We just keep **rising**, again and again."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew he'd gone too far. 'I'm losing it. This is Tamaki's future bride and my patient. What the hell is wrong with me,' he mentally chided himself, showing no change in emotion or demeanor except a small, short clinch of his fist. He was worried she might have noticed the movement in his pants but was relieved when he remembered he was wearing his lab coat.

Searching her face for some indication of her reaction to his inappropriate comment, his body felt weak when he saw her lick her dry lips. She had nothing to drink since she woke-up. Kyoya started to offer her some water when she spoke, "Ever been humiliated, Dr. Ootori?"

"Certainly not," he lied. He worked hard to keep his voice from cracking or showing any emotion. He knew there was no way anyone could know his secret. He'd seen to it. He wondered if Tera could look right through him.

"Well, you've never met a girl like me before," she replied ominously, mouthing the words of an old song she'd heard her mother listen to long ago.

Indeed, he had not. As his patient tilted her head, Kyoya glimpsed the finely lined shape of her collar bone. He felt ashamed of himself for going head-to-head with someone so charmingly petite. Kyoya knew his behavior was almost as bad as bullying a child. Clinching his hands together behind his back to make sure he didn't touch her again, Kyoya responded in a strained whisper, feeling as if he was choking on his tongue, "I suppose I have not meet anyone like you, Amaterasu, but I'm happy my friend was lucky enough to have."

"I won't tell," Tera said quickly.

"Excuse me, Amaterasu?" The confused doctor asked.

"I won't tell Tamaki what you did." Tera replied.

Distraught as a rabbit caught in a snare, Kyoya thought, 'Which part? When I tried to bribe you? When I touched your hair and hand? My inappropriate comments? And if she could read my mind...'

As if she could actually read his mind, Tera replied, "The check, it would crush him if he knew what you did. He loves you like you were a flesh-and-blood brother. I don't ever want to hurt him." Looking at the starlight green shining out of her eyes like the dripping foliage of the rain forest when the sun comes out and burns the moisture away, Kyoya no longer had any doubt of Tera's love for Tamaki.

Wanting to touch her but not daring to do so, Kyoya gave a bow and replied, "I don't want to see him hurt either. I really am very sorry, Amaterasu."

Tera turned her head to the side like a puppy trying to figure out what his owner wants from him. She was taking in all Kyoya had said and looking him over. Kyoya's heart pounded. He felt completely exposed, naked and vulnerable under Tera's softening glare. He hated her for making him feel that way, but he was intrigued by her ability to do it.

Finally, she opened her mouth and broke the torturous silence, "I don't respect what you did, but I can forget about it. We'll pretend it didn't happen. I'll leave silencing the others up to you. I imagine it's an area where you have garnered some skill. Just don't go after me again, Kyoya. I'm not threatening you. I promise I'm not. I'm simply warning you. I won't be able to stop myself."

As he headed out the door, he pondered what Amaterasu had said. Something in her voice told him she wasn't blustering. She was pleading with him. He wondered why she seemed so scared and what was she capable of doing.

"And Kyoya," Tera said slowly, almost seductively to Kyoya's ears, causing him to nearly stumble as he whipped around to face her, "I don't mind if you call me Amaterasu, but Tamaki probably will."

"I guess it will be just another secret we share then, Amaterasu," he replied, turning around and opening the door to leave as quickly as he could. Tamaki was waiting just outside the door. The smile his best friend gave him reassured Kyoya that he and Amaterasu had not been over-heard. Not that he'd ever show it, a pang of guilt hit the young doctor in the chest as he saw Tamaki's face.

Grabbing Kyoya and hugging him, Tamaki gushed, "Thank you for saving her!" Tears were streaming down his face. "How is she?"

Kyoya did his best to act professional and brush Tamaki off of him without being cruel. "Tamaki, please remember my employees and co-workers can see you. I can't have a hysterical man, falling all over me. Tera will be perfect within a couple of days. I'm going to prescribe her some seizure medication. Stay with her tonight if you wish, BUT keep you hands and other body parts to yourself! Then go on your trip. I promise that I and the rest of the Ootori brothers will personally care for her."

Tamaki nodded and thanked his friend before running in to see Tera. Kyoya could hear the idiot go into his princely-type persona saying, "Sorry Amaterasu, but the mean, old doctor won't let me pleasure you tonight or at all until I get back from my trip."

'Moron!,' Kyoya thought as he heard Amaterasu giggle and tell Tamaki to drop the host club routine.


	10. Game On

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own this story and the OC, Tera.

**Kyoya's POV**

It was rare that Kyoya got home before 8:00 p.m. He felt idle if most of his waking hours weren't spent working, but tonight he had to get home. He'd been at the hospital for 18 hours straight. Fatigue wasn't his problem though. Kyoya was wired and had to calm his nerves before he'd be able to sleep. Dr. Ootori had bullied his best friend's future wife, watched her almost die, gotten her stabilized, had a heated exchange with her and now he couldn't stop thinking about their interaction.

Once he was in his room, he picked up his phone and rang his wife's room. After a few rings, Momiji answered. "I'd like you yo come to my room. Wear white, cotton underpants, and if you have a white skirt, I'd like you to wear it also. Don't take too long."

Kyoya sat at his desk, reading corporate memos and meeting notes over his email while he waited for his wife. Although he never cared for her personality, Kyoya had always found his wife attractive. Momiji Ootori was tall for a Japanese woman, standing at 5'8". She was thin with small breasts and soft curves, but her hips had become wider after giving birth. Her hair was every bit as dark as Kyoya's, and they shared the same eye color as well. Momiji's long, thin oval-shaped face was a large contrast to Kyoya's shorter face and pointed chin. Her straight eyebrows complimented the shape of her almond-shaped eyes and aquiline nose, and hairline accented her high forehead. Her top lip was thin, but her bottom lip was a bit plumper, and just underneath the left side of her mouth, she had a small beauty-mark.

The unhappy couple had married young. Kyoya had been only nineteen and Momiji was twenty-one. Her father, Atsushi Tanaka owned a small software company. At first glance, the small company would not be important enough to consider for a family merger, but Kyoya always saw merits others missed. Tanaka World Wide developed and owned exclusive rights to a medical archiving software that would allow hospitals to cut cost and increase profits by nearly twenty percent. Young Kyoya had researched and invested in the company, and when the time was right, he brokered an agreement giving Ootori owned hospitals and medical centers exclusive rights to use the program for the next five years. The deal was sealed with a kiss on Kyoya and Momiji's wedding day. At only nineteen years old, before ever stepping foot into his first medical school class, Kyoya had made more money for the Ootori family than either of his older brothers combined had ever been able to do, and that was just the beginning.

On his wedding day, Kyoya secured his place as his father's successor and patriarch of his family. All it had cost him was the rest of his life. He'd been married to Momiji for six and a half years. He was never in love with her, but after she gave birth to his children, he loved her as their mother. Kyoya didn't spend a lot of time with her outside of time with their children, and he wasn't particularly affectionate with her outside of the bedroom. However, he had been faithful, treated her with respect and was never cruel to her until she betrayed him. Since then, Momiji walked a narrow line with Kyoya, and she knew to step off of it meant Kyoya would see her sent back to her father in disgrace and unable to see her children.

Momiji eventually showed up in the doorway to Kyoya's room wearing a white sundress. It was made of a smooth rayon fabric with a gathered waist. Kyoya had hoped for an ankle length skirt, but Momiji's hit just above her knee. Not sure if he noticed her yet, Kyoya's wife rapped lightly on his open bedroom door. She had not been allowed to enter without his permission for over a year.

"Yes, yes, step in the door already. Lift your skirt, so I can see the panties." Kyoya commanded. Momiji complied without saying a word. The panties were exactly what Kyoya wanted. They were white cotton with a tiny edging of lace. He would enjoy slipping them off of her.

"Lock the door and dim the lights, but not too dim. I want to be able to see the pink tint of you pale skin." Kyoya replied.

"Do you want me like usual, under the desk so you can keep working?" Momiji asked.

"I have something else in mind," Kyoya begin, biting his bottom lip as he looked over her body with lust. "Would you mind if I spanked you?"

Momiji sucked in her breath and tensed. He'd spanked her once before, and she hadn't enjoyed it in the least. Kyoya never showed any sign of a temper with her until one faithful day a little over a year ago when her learned of her affair. Actually, Momiji thought he might of actually know about the affair, but what angered him the most was her indiscretion. She'd been caught by Kyoya's loyal bodyguard, Horita who held her lover in custody and reported the incident to his master.

Kyoya had been livid. He'd punched a hole the size of a softball in the wall of the room they'd shared and torn the place apart before telling Momiji to pack her things. He'd turned his back and walked out of the room to prevent any physical violence, but Momiji ran behind him, grabbing his arm and begging his forgiveness. As he made his way down the hallway to his own room, Kyoya warned her to let go and not to enter his personal room, but she didn't listen. After he'd strapped her rear-end six times with his belt, she'd never entered his room without his permission again, but out of guilt over losing control of himself, Kyoya acquiesced that she could stay as long as she followed the rules he would set forth for her.

"You care if I mind?" Momiji asked timidly.

"Damnit Momiji, I'm not a monster. I lost my temper with you once and for good reason. You were warned. I never laid a hand on you in violence before or after that day. Honestly, my moral breach benefited you way more than me. If it weren't for my guilt, you would no longer be an Ootori. So yes, I care if you mind." Kyoya lamented angrily.

"What will you spank me with? Will it hurt? Do you want sex?" Momiji asked.

Kyoya was half-way to face palming and telling her to forget it, but he couldn't get his fantasy from earlier out of his head and sleep wouldn't come until he did. Letting out a long sigh, Kyoya began, "I want to use my hand and not to punish you. The spanking will sting, but it will be sexual in nature. I will want to have sex afterward. I will give you a safe word to use if the pain becomes too much, but please at least try to bear it."

Momiji nodded her head and gave Kyoya a tiny smile before she said, "It's very ironic that this is the nicest you've been to me since the day before my last spanking. Alright then, across your desk or the bed?"

A sexy smile crossed Kyoya's mouth as he appreciated the truth in what his wife said. "We'll go up to the loft. I'll sit on the edge of my bed, and I'll put you over my knee."

After a short while, Kyoya was finishing up with Momiji. The spanking had been just like the one he'd imagined giving Amaterasu except afterward when he'd wiped her tears and kissed Momiji, she hadn't nuzzled his neck or said his name. He removed all of her clothing when he was finished and had her lay across his bed. A moment later he returned with a thick moisturizing lotion and caressed it into his wife's heated, crimson skin.

"Is everything OK?" Kyoya asked?

"You're finished?" Momiji asked?

"The spanking is over, but the sex is just about to begin if it's OK," Momiji's husband asked for her approval for the first time in over a year.

Kyoya was pleased when Momiji agreed to have sex with him. Normally, he just commanded her to do something, and she did it without question. He knew he was just deluding himself into believing Momiji and by extension Amaterasu wanted him, but it felt good to get her permission.

Momiji was instructed to stay on her stomach and spread her legs. Kyoya didn't want to see her face or look her in the eyes. He wasn't thinking about her, but he wanted her body. Laying on his side beside her, Kyoya rubbed his hand over his wife's back as he kissed down her neck. Slipping his hand over her bottom and between her legs, Kyoya continued to lavish nibbles and kisses down the small of his wife's back. Kyoya smiled to find Momiji was already dripping as his finger's fluttered across her smooth folds. Someone enjoyed the spanking more than she would admit. Kyoya continued his trail down to kiss over Momiji's now pink bottom earning him a deep moan. He hadn't even attempted to please her in a long time. Sex was only for his pleasure ever since her betrayal, but he was reveling in the power he had over her senses right now.

"Lift your bottom up, but keep your head down, please." Kyoya framed his demand as a request.

Momiji was quick to do as she was instructed. As he sat on his knees behind his wife, Kyoya admired the view. Her wet womanhood was right at his eye level. Kyoya went straight for it with his finger, eliciting more sounds of pleasure from his wife before he flicked his tongue around her opening. He moved up to balance on his knees, pulling Momiji's bottom downward towards his stiff manhood until he was able to slam into her. Grabbing her hips, Kyoya pumped rapidly, pulling her hips back to meet each thrust. Momiji was crying out in ecstasy.

"My name!" He demanded, and his wife quickly complied, screaming out "Kyoya"each time he slammed into her. He was ready, but his fantasy wouldn't be complete if the woman he wanted didn't climax. Reaching around her leg, Kyoya pressed two fingers against the engorged nerve bundle above her occupied opening and caressed it in a circular direction until his wayward wife shrieked and panted, calling out his name as she clinched around him. Two more hard thrusts and Kyoya release into Momiji, pushing deep inside of her.

Laying down on his side to catch his breath, "You can stay as long as you keep you back to me and don't speak." Kyoya offered. His nude wife rolled on her side and faced the wall as her body continued shaking. Kyoya got up and turned the dimmed lights completely off before returning to bed. He wrapped his arms around his wife, and pushed his lips to her shoulder, nuzzling her neck before succumbing to his exhaustion.

**Momiji's POV**

Momiji wasn't surprised when her husband called her to his room. Kyoya was about due for a visit. He usually made use of her at least once but not more than twice each week. Their visit was always over quickly. Most often he'd tell her to get under his desk so he could continue to work while she serviced him. Other times Kyoya would have her bend over the desk. He'd lube up and plow her in whatever hole he cared to, never asking her a thing. She was OK with him taking her bottom as long as he used enough lubricant.

Tonight Momiji was actually startled by the change in her husband. Not only had Kyoya switched up their routine, but he took his time and asked permission for everything. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Normally, Kyoya just gave her commands and she did as she was told. This evening he treated her like a person again, Momiji couldn't figure out why he had started speaking to her again after having spent so long freezing her out of his life. The sex they'd had tonight had been enjoyable. Kyoya had given her a hard spanking, but he hadn't been angry. The fear of how far he was going to go was way worse than the spanking itself. It had stung especially after he took her panties down, but oddly enough, it turned her on. While she'd been over his knee, Kyoya had stroked her body lovingly. He hadn't touched her so tenderly for a very long time. Momiji couldn't believe how much pleasure Kyoya had given her. He'd even made sure she had an orgasm, but the biggest change was when he'd let her stay the night in his bed. She hadn't touched his bed since that day. Momiji hoped with all her heart that her husband had forgiven her and things would be better between them now.

**Tera's POV**

Tera was bored to tears despite the best efforts of her fiancé's loved ones. Her room was filled with flowers. Tamaki had sent an over the top bouquet of red and white roses. Tera wasn't shocked that he'd gone overboard. It was nice to be loved. Her Uncle, Aunt and cousins had visited from Tokyo and brought her balloons and a stuffed bear. There was an arrangement of assorted exotic flowers from Tamaki's parent. Tera couldn't name a one of them, but they smelled very nice. The Hitachiin twins had sent over an arrangement their grandmother had made, and Mori and Hunny sent a gift basket with sweets and a yellow, stuffed bunny. The card from the loving cousins had read: Get well, eat some cake and snuggle with your new bunny-khan. Tamaki's grandmother had sent a bonsai tree, and she'd dropped by an art book with lots of pretty pictures for the Japanese-illiterate Tera. The evil lord himself sent her some white roses. He didn't sign the card but it read: Feel better, Amaterasu, M.F. At least he knows he's a mother fucker.

Tamaki had been allowed to stay with her the first night, but he had to fly out to Washington DC the next morning. Chairman Souh was a very busy man, but he called to check on her around lunch time everyday. Everyday, Anne-Sophie showed up with a bento box that Shima put together for her. Tamaki had called to ask her not to let his bride-to-be starve while she was in the hospital, and Anne-Sophie volunteered to bring them by to the hospital. Tera was grateful Tamaki's beautiful, blonde mother sat and talked with her for about an hour, recounting all the times she'd been ill or in the hospital and how lonely she was after Tamaki left France. Tera was pleased by how well she got along with her future mother-in-law.

At this point Tera had looked at every page of the art book three times. There was nothing on TV in English, and the time difference was messing up her game of dirty texts with Tamaki. Kyoya barged into her room every two hours, pretending to take her vital signs, but nothing ever changed. I was utter pretense. He'd also sent her to get a bunch of bull crap x-rays, scans and other assorted nonsense. When Tera told him that under no circumstances was she going to pay for unnecessary tests, the devilish doctor said Tamaki had signed as the payment guarantor.

"I don't care. I had a urinary tract infection and a fever. Why do you need an x-ray of my feet?" Tera asked incredulously.

"We like to get a baseline for our special patients to see what we're dealing with in case some other issue manifests." replied Kyoya.

"Dr. Kyoya Ootori, God's self-appointed gift to medicine," Tera began, "what does 'special' mean? Rich?"

"You wound me, Amaterasu," the young doctor smiled as he pushed his glasses up on the edge of his nose before fussing around with Tera's covers and checking her pulse and temperature.

"What? No rectal thermometer this time, Kyoya?" Tera was bored and irritated.

"I know you're quite disappointed, but I do have to save some fun activities for you to enjoy tomorrow." he intoned.

"Tomorrow? I thought I was being discharged first thing tomorrow." Tera's irritation was becoming anger.

"I said maybe, Amaterasu. I may need more tests," Kyoya replied.

"How about this, hand me your iPhone. I'll go in the bathroom and take some pictures of the goods. Then you can look at them all the time without actually molesting me and wasting my time!" Tera complained.

"Very amusing, not to mention mature, Amaterasu. I'll see you in a couple of hours," Kyoya retorted.

**Kyoya's POV**

Looking over Tera's x-rays and other tests, Dr. Kyoya Ootori was nauseous. He'd seen worse and simply made the proper calls, reporting incidents of suspected abuse. He never took anything he saw too much to heart, but today he was angry. Perhaps he was so effected because his patient was practically family, of course, that was only if he wanted to lie to himself. Initially, Kyoya only planned to get some brain data to see if he could learn more about Tera's seizure disorder. All that changed when he noted the small healed fractures of her skull. There were two if them, clearly from different time periods. Hairline, they'd healed on their own, but Tamaki's sun goddess had either been in two different serious accidents resulting in head trauma, or someone had used her head as a punching bag more than once.

Tera's other x-rays had been enlightening as well. His investigator said there was a possibility she was a survivor of physical child abuse. Now it was a certainty. Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya made some decisions about Tera, the biggest being she'd already had her fair share of getting hurt in her lifetime. Kyoya knew he should have already discharged Tera from the hospital, but he felt the need to keep her near. He rationalized that he could look after her and make sure she was safe and well while she was there, and that was certainly part of it, but the real truth was he wasn't ready to let her go yet. His mind wondered back to his interlude with Momiji last night. He knew what he'd done was shady, but no one was hurt.

Kyoya had a corporate meeting to attend in a couple of hours, so he decided to go see Amaterasu one more time before he had to leave the hospital. Her guests had left for the day, and she was checking emails, and no doubt sexting with Tamaki. Kyoya frowned for a second before pushing his glasses back on his nose and asked, "How are we feeling this afternoon, Amaterasu?"

"Bored, angry, unhappy, but very well rested," Tera quipped. "Are you ever going to let me leave?"

"All in good time. I have some questions for you," Kyoya began, "Have you ever been in an accident that caused any head trauma?"

"No," Tera replied.

"Were you ever treated for a fractured skull?" Kyoya continued his questions.

"I was rarely treated for anything unless my mom thought it would make her look bad if she didn't take me to the doctor. I remember when I was in elementary school, I'd complained about pain for days, but she didn't take me to the hospital until the school nurse called to tell her I had a ton of blood in my urine. I passed a kidney stone that night. Thank God, the doctors drugged me out of my mind when I got there." Tera recounted.

"Well, that was irresponsible of your mother," Kyoya began again, "Is she the one who broke both of your pinkie fingers, several of your toes on each foot, your right elbow, and your left wrist."

"Well gee, Dr. MF, when you put it that way, you make it sound like I was raised by a psycho. It's not like she didn't give me some healing time between breaks, and for the record, I broke my elbow roller skating." Tera admitted with no strong emotion.

"You seem numb. We have excellent therapists and counselors on staff that you could talk to if you like." Dr. Ootori offered.

Tera narrowed her eyes and gave Kyoya a look of utter hatred. Pursing her lips and shaking her head, she replied, "I'm past caring about that stuff. I spent two years going to therapy during college. I'm numb to it because being a victim is no longer a part of my life. I don't appreciate you dredging it back up. If that woman ever laid a hand on me again, I'd kick her ass, and she knows it. I'm not afraid of her anymore."

Her words burned through Kyoya liked acid dissolving a penny. She was right. He never should have taken any of the x-rays in the first place. He wasn't even sure why he had except for the incomprehensible need to protect her he'd felt since he'd bullied her. When she'd become his patient, it gave him a chance to alleviate some of his guilt. He hadn't thought he'd become physically attracted to her. The physical attraction was nothing though. He could put it in a box and close it off in the recesses of his mind. What he couldn't forget was her spirit and her ability to put him in his place. He hated leaving work at night since she'd been admitted, and he couldn't wait to get back there the next day.

"I'm sorry, Amaterasu. I was just trying to help. I always seem to say the wrong things to you." Kyoya reached for her hand and patted it gently.

Tera never even blinked when he touched her now. She didn't seem to mind even though she was always giving him a hard time about everything.

"Just let it go, Kyoya, and thanks for the flowers Mother F'er," Tera replied before flipping on her side to face away from him. "I'm going to get some sleep now."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what flowers you are referring to, Amaterasu," Kyoya lied. "Sweet dreams."

**Tera's POV**

The time difference was a pain, but Tera could catch her early rising fiancé first thing in the morning for him if she texted or called him in the early evening. Tera had been enjoying some phone flirting until Tamaki's pompous and nosey friend came to aggravate her again. Tera couldn't imagine why she was still in the hospital. She felt like she'd been captured and caged. This evening, he'd managed to exhaust her which is quite a feat since she had hardly anything to do besides sleep.

Tera had just started to stir when she heard the bane of her existence return. He was shuffling through her chart as if he hadn't already memorized it. Tera was so annoyed by his constant checking of her vitals. Everything had been fine since she first woke up. It was ridiculous to keep checking her temperature.

"Will you be sticking it in my mouth this time?" Tera blatantly bitched.

"Ex..cu, um, pardon me?" a strange voice replied slowly. Tera turned to see another doctor. This one was not as handsome as Kyoya, but looked a lot like him.

"The thermometer, that's what I was talking about," Tera began, "where's Kyoya?"

Extending his hand, the man introduced himself as Dr. Akito Ootori and explained he was Kyoya's older brother. Tera shook his hand and replied, "Kyoya's brother, how very sad for you, my sympathies,"

Akito gave Tera an amused smile, "You'll have to forgive me, Kyoya's English is slightly better than mine, Ms. Morgan. He's asked me to check in on you since he had a meeting to attend. Kyoya warned me you were a fiesty one. Congratulations on your recent engagement."

"Thank you, when can I get out of here?" Tera asked politely.

"Honestly, I'm not sure why you are still here. That's why I've been scrutinizing your chart. Your condition has improved, you have responded well to the antibiotics as well as the anti-seizure medication. I don't see any reason you can't be discharged. You should have been discharged a couple of days ago. Would you like to go home?" Akito asked.

"Absolutely!" Tera replied. "Will you please have someone contact the Suoh driver to come get me?"

Just like that Tera was on her way to the Suoh mansion, but she was perplexed as to why Kyoya had held her hostage for so long. She couldn't let him get away with it. There would have to be a reckoning. Tera didn't want to do anything too drastic. Kyoya hadn't hurt her, and she had to admit he'd taken good care of her. Still, he'd stopped her from going with Tamaki to DC. If Kyoya hadn't pulled this crap, she'd be with the man she loved right now. Tera would rectify the whole 'not being in DC' thing, but first she had to work through the burning in her gut that would fester until she'd let Kyoya know she was not to be fucked with.

The punishment had to fit the crime. Tera thought about what she knew about young Dr. Ootori. She needed to remember if there was anything Tamaki told her about him that she could use. After a couple of minutes, a sly smile spread across Tera's face.

Tera asked the driver to stop at a mega store similar to Target or Wal-mart. She wasn't sure what stores were in Japan. Soon enough the Benz pulled into the parking lot of a Seyiu. Suddenly, Tera realized this was going to be harder than she thought. She only had American currency, and she sure as hell didn't speak Japanese. She'd have to think this one through.

"Ms. Morgan, we're here." Mr. Ito, the driver informed. He was a short man with a round head and a thin mustache.

The Suoh's made sure to send an English-speaking driver to pick Tera's up from the hospital. Tera decided to ask him to help her.

"Mr. Ito, I'm afraid I have a problem," Tera began, "where can I exchange my American money for yen?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. I almost forgot. This is for you. Young Master Souh wanted to make sure you had everything you needed to be comfortable until he gets back. You can buy whatever you need with it, but you really shouldn't be in a place like this. It's for commoners. When you need household essentials, you just tell Shima, and she'll get it on the purchase list for the day." Mr. Ito explained holding out a black credit card for her.

Tera looked the thin rectangular piece of plastic over. She already owed Tamaki a lot of money, and she would rather use her own cash. Tera knew she was being ridiculous. She'd chosen to run away with the man she loved to a foreign country where she didn't speak the language, making it impossible for her to get a job. She thought for a few minutes, 'The airbase in Toyko had jobs for English speaking people.' She could talk to her uncle and figure it out. She was a college graduate, surely there was something open there that she could do. Who was she kidding, she had no experience doing anything but waitressing, and she'd only be able to get entry level job. Entry was fine with her, but something told her the Suoh's would've have their son's wife working a low pay administrative job or a waitressing gig. For now she'd have to accept the fact that Tamaki would be paying for everything for awhile. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it.'

"Thank you, Mr. Ito, but I want to go ahead and get my prescriptions filled at the store's pharmacy. I might as well pick a few things up while I'm there. No one knows me, so it shouldn't cause any problems for the Suoh's. Will you accompany me? I'll likely need an interpreter." Tera asked.

"Oh course, Ms. Morgan, It would be my pleasure, but I must warn you, you will cause a stir. Seeing blondes in Japan is rare. Seeing someone with your shade of blonde, well, this will be a first for everyone." he explained.

"Well, if I'm going to live here, I might as well get use to it." Tera replied with a smile.

Mr. Ito, came around and opened the door for Tera before escorting her into the store. They dropped off her prescriptions before they headed off to get some things. Tera was pretty good on toiletries still, but maybe she could find some descent snacks and a few things she'd be able to hold down.

Tera was pleasantly surprised at the amount of American brand items available. She made note of some of her staples. Tera wasn't about to bust up at the Suoh estate with a car full of groceries, but she could discuss buying a few items with Shima at some point. Tera picked out a value pack of peanut butter crackers that she liked before heading over to the gift wrap area. Mr. Ito was a big help with navigating the store because the signs were no help to Tera.

There was a good selection of gift wrapping supplies, and Tera settled on a small square-shaped gift box that was printed to look as if it was wrapped. The lid lifted off the top of the box, and a bow was already fastened on top of the lid. The print was a tasteful silver and white that came together to form a muted patten. Tera also got some white tissue paper and a small white card to place in the box with the 'gift'.

Now it was time for Tera to find what she really needed. Upon her request, Mr. Ito lead her to the area where clocks were sold. There were several kinds, wall clocks, fancy clocks to sit on commoner end tables and shelves and of course, alarm clocks. Tera needed a specific type. She remembered it because one of her roommates in college had one. The death-rattling contraption made sure the two girls never missed any early morning classes. It was very small, red and battery operated. The best thing about it was the obnoxious sound of the alarm. It wasn't a bell or a chime nor was it a beep or a buzz. This horrible, devil-inspired sound was so much worse. It sounded like a dead animal struggling for breath then letting out a piercing shriek.

When Tera's eyes fell on the desired item, she felt a mounting joy in her chest, running up her spine, through her throat, up, up, up until it morphed her face into the delighted expression it currently held. Tera's smile was large with visible teeth. Her eyes danced with mischief, eyebrows raised, and she could swear she might even be tearing up a little. Once Tera realized she was bouncing with excitement and nearly about to do a happy dance, she quickly calmed down. The store had three of the desired models in stock, and Tera took them all. If they'd had ten, she would have gotten them all too. The last items Tera needed were scissors, a pen and batteries.

The pharmacy technician was nice enough to let Tera check out all of her items when she paid for her medicines. Now sitting in the back of the car again, Tera had her new scissors out, working away on the packaging of the clocks. She's handed the white card to Mr. Ito and asked him to be so kind as to write the letters 'GOMF' in Japanese for her. Tera was sure he thought her request was odd, but he didn't ask, so she didn't explain. Once he handed the card and pen back to her, Tera sat them aside and asked Mr. Ito to take her by the Ootori estate. Tera continued her task as they drove. She had to tune out everything or she'd get distracted. Eventually, she had all three alarm clocks out of the boxes with batteries installed. She placed two in her handbag. The third one, she set for 5:00 a.m., wrapped it in the tissue paper and placed it in the gift box. Tera took the pen and wrote, 'No fun when it's your time, is it?' on the back of the card and placed it on top of the wrapped clock before shutting the lid on top.

Tera reached back into her bag and removed the other two clocks. She set one at 4:00 a.m and the other for 3:00 a.m. before returning them. Mr. Ito had no trouble getting them inside the gate of the Ootori estate. He just dropped the Suoh name. The front door was just as easy. The housekeeper didn't bat an eye when Tera told her she wanted to personally put a special gift in Kyoya's room.

The room was about what she would have expected, spacious and meticulously organized. There was a table and two exquisite, white couches, a desk, a dresser and a gigantic, large screen TV on the entrance level. A small stairway brought her to a loft, housing Kyoya's bed. The area up here was sparsely furnished, but there was a a night stand and a small, decorative tree.

Tamaki told Tera about the low blood-pressure evil lord's sleeping arrangements when he explained his feeling about arranged marriages and why he'd never use marriage as part of a business transaction. According to Tamaki, Kyoya's marriage was an unhappy one. He and his wife barely laid eyes on one another much less shared a room. Tamaki told her he'd once asked Kyoya if he even loved his wife, and he'd replied, "Well enough." Tera wasn't glad about the state of Kyoya's pitiful marriage, but the situation would definitely help her out today. The 3:00 am clock would be the easiest to find. Tera slipped it inside the drawer of Kyoya's nightstand, and placed it in the back just in case he opened it before bed time. Tera knew from experience that Kyoya would still be able to hear the obnoxious sound through the nightstand.

Deciding where to place the second alarm clock would be a little harder for her. She had to look around and think. If she put it in the downstairs portion of his room, he'd have to walk down to turn it off, and that would really suck. She wouldn't want him to fall though, so that was out. It would have to go behind the tree's potted base. Tera knew exactly where the last one would go. She crouched down by the bed, bending her body to allow her to peek underneath. The area under Kyoya's bed was of completely clear. Good forbid he'd ever have to store anything under there like commoners without enough storage do. Tera shook her head. Placing the box holding the last clock under Kyoya's bed, Tera pushed it as far to the middle as possible. The stage was set. Now Tera had to go see a man about a horse or a plane ticket to Washington, DC.

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya's meeting had been long and stressful but quite eventful. He was already in a bad mood when he'd stopped by the hospital late Friday night to check on Amaterasu. When Kyoya found out his brother had discharged her, he was extremely irritated, but there was nothing he could do about it just then. He was starving and tired, so he headed home, had a snack and fell into bed.

Promptly at 3:00 a.m., the first alarm clock blared. Kyoya's eyes flew open, giving him a view of the dark ceiling. The most horrid sound ever to assault the senses was filling the air around him. Kyoya was sure the sound was bashing his brain and making him bleed from his ears.

"UGH! I'm going to kill someone," Kyoya threatened aloud before looking to see where the noise was coming from. Luckily, it was right within reach. Opening the drawer to his nightstand, Kyoya grabbed the offending, red object. Studying for a moment, he crushed it with his bare hand and let the pieces fall to the floor before flopping back down to sleep like an anchor of a freight ship plunging to the bottom of the ocean.

Kyoya awoke again an hour later. His eyes startled open, and he jolted up. A death glare covered his face, and his fists clinched. Someone was going to have to die. He just wasn't sure who. For now, he just had to find the offending alarm clock. Following the sound, he located it behind a potted tree in the right corner of his room. Crushing it with one stomp, the alarm went silent. This time Kyoya slinked back to bed. It wasn't as easy to go right back to sleep after being woken up twice. He laid in bed stewing for a good twenty minutes before he drifted off into a restless slumber.

When the last alarm went off, Kyoya simply sat up and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. He'd likely have to use his families private police force to help him, but he vowed he would find the culprit and make him pay. The sound was coming from under his bed this time. It only took a second to locate the gift box underneath his place of slumber. He was almost scared it would blow up when he opened it, but decided being blown straight to hell would be better than listening to that ear drum-gutting noise. Snatching the lid off, he removed the card and sat it aside. Opening the paper, he flipped the switch on the alarm clock and banished the evil ringing in his ears. Kyoya then put on his glasses and turned his attention to the card, focusing his eyes and on the Japanese letters, he read: GOMF.

Kyoya was confused until he flipped the card over and read Tera's message. A smile began to curl the edges of his mouth and Kyoya began to laugh, quietly at first but building. Eventually, he was on his bed, laying on his back, holding his stomach and trying to regain his composure. If anyone else had done what she did, he would demolish them cell by cell, but Amaterasu wasn't just anyone. Kyoya actually admired the fact that she'd put so much thought and time in screwing with him. She'd certainly done her homework and knew exactly where to hit him, and the fact that she was in his room, touching his things was an intriguing notion. Normally, he'd be ready to kill the perpetrator, but now Kyoya was getting aroused just by the thought of Tera crawling around on all fours around his bed.

In a pair of black silk pajamas and black bedroom slippers, Kyoya made his way down the hall to the last room on the right. Knocking on the open door, he called out, "Momiji, are you awake?"

"I am now," the beautiful brunette said as she sat up and stretched, "did you want something?" Momiji's eyes grew wide as she saw Kyoya's hungry smile, his teeth bared as he ran his tongue across the top bridge. He looked like a wolf ready to launch at his prey.

"Can I come in or would you like to come to my room?" he asked.

Two hours later Kyoya had showered, dressed and was headed to work. He had flipped Momiji over so many times and taken her in so many ways that his arms and back ached, but it was well worth it. He had to work off the sexual frustration he'd garnered imagining the sun goddess in his room. Before his visit to see his wife, he wondered if Amaterasu had laid down on his bed, and he had imagined her touching herself and calling his name.

On his way out of the door, he spoke to the housekeeper. "Shi Shi, did I have any visitors while I was away yesterday?" He asked.

"Oh yes, yes, you must have gotten her present," she replied happily.

"Indeed I did," Kyoya chuckled to himself as he replied.

"She said she wanted to give you something to pay you back for all the extra special treatment you gave her while she was in the hospital," the sixty-ish woman with gray hair and spectacles replied. "I hope that it's OK that I let her go in your room."

Kyoya threw his head back and roared with laughter at Amaterasu's careful planning right down to what she'd say to the help. She really did need a spanking. "It's fine. That one can go in my room anytime she likes," he followed up as he strode out the door.

As Kyoya slipped in the back seat of his car, he felt ashamed. 'You're one sick bastard,' he told himself. He knew he needed to lose the thoughts of the woman who would be Tamaki's wife soon. He could never have Amaterasu, and he knew it. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't fantasize about it or that he couldn't look out for her.

Picking up his phone he called Aijimi, one of his loyal body guards. "Aijimi, my friend, it seems I recall you speak English well. I have a project for you. You may need to recruit a couple of men to help you. Yes, that's right. It won't be too taxing, but it will be time consuming. You see there's this woman. She's sneaky but beautiful, and she's cunning but completely out of her element. She doesn't know what's appropriate in our culture, and she doesn't speak Japanese. Follow her, look out for her and keep tabs on where she goes and what she does. If she's not inside the Suoh estate, someone needs to be tailing her. Above all, she must NOT know she is being followed.

Kyoya finished his call and placed his phone in his pocket. Holding the white card with Amaterasu's message, he lovingly ran his finger across the Japanese letters. 'I don't think we're playing the same game, Amaterasu, but as you say, game on,' Kyoya mused.

**Author's Note: Please hit your girl up with some reviews. This is my first story, and I need to know if I'm terrible. If you like my story, please tell me what I'm doing right. If you hate it, tell me what sucks. I want to grow as a writer, so please review. :)**


	11. Life Outside of the Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I just own this story and any OC chatacters. Please enjoy and review.**

**Author's Note: There is a lot of set-up for the rest of the story in this one, but I think it holds some surprises and fun.**

**This is my first story, so reviews/constructive criticism are very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

It had been an exhausting day. It's hot and humid in DC this time of year, and Tamaki was feeling the effects. The stress of the long day and the weather had him perspiring. He'd gone in to work early to go over some contracts and crunch some numbers, and the day began to spin out of control from there, meetings, negotiations, providing documentation and finally sealing the deal and laying out an implementation schedule. Tamaki was heading to the hotel late in the evening. He wanted a shower, to talk to Sunny and to flop into bed.

Tamaki exchanged a few sexy texts with his Amaterasu in the early morning hours, but otherwise hadn't had contact with her. He missed her more than crops miss rain during a drought, so when the concierge stopped him on his way to the elevator to let him know he'd let "Ms. Souh" in his room, Tamaki was excited and suddenly felt re-energized. He couldn't get to his room quickly enough for his satisfaction. The ride up from the lobby to his room felt like it had taken hours. His foot was tapping with nervous energy and impatience. Finally he heard the welcome chime of the lift stopping on his floor. Once the doors opened, Tamaki took off, sprinting towards his suite. He fumbled with his key card until the door knob turned. He didn't see Amaterasu anywhere, but her clothes were strewn on the floor, and he could hear the shower going.

Tamaki loosened his tie and removed his jacket, dropping them wherever they fell. He slipped his shoes and socks off as he made his way to the bathroom. Shirt, tie and pants found their way to the floor, and his underwear landed on the carpet just outside of the bathroom. He wasn't sure if Amaterasu was well enough to make love, but he could hold her and kiss the taste of her cherry flavored lipgloss from her sweet lips. Tamaki opened the bathroom door and entered, noting the hazy film obscuring the mirror.

In fact the entire room was steamy from the running shower. Tamaki opened the fogged-up door of the large shower and slipped inside. The hot, moist vapor was filling the the air all around him, diminishing visibility, but Tamaki had a descent but still obscured view of Tera's rear end. She was bending over to pick up a bottle of shampoo or something from the floor. Tamaki reached out to gently stroke her bottom and was rewarded by a loud moan. His shaft was aching for his sun goddess, but he knew he had to watch out for her health and make sure he had the green-light. Instead of fulfilling his desires, he soaped up his hands and began to wash her. Tamaki's eyes were still focused on Amaterasu's bottom when he slipped his arms up and around her waist. It was at that moment, he knew something was off. The size wasn't right nor the height. He touched her back, but there was no long hair. Letting go of the intruder in his shower, Tamaki backed up against the wall. Even if some one had tazed him, Tamaki couldn't have been more stunned. Back pushed against the shower wall, he reached for the door. The open door let some steam seep out and slightly improved Tamaki's ability to see. Just as he was preparing to exit the shower, the trespasser invading his space turned to face him, stepped closer and spoke, "You aren't getting shy on me now, are you?

Tamaki recognized the familiar face of his first love, but was appalled by her presence in his hotel room. In utter dismay, he shrieked, "What the hell, Haruhi?!" He turned to the side so he wasn't facing her and couldn't see her body before reaching for a towel.

"What's wrong, Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

The handsome, young man got out of the shower as fast as he could. He grabbed a hotel bathrobe and slipped it on before exiting the bathroom to find his clothes. Tamaki grabbed his underpants and slipped them back on under the robe. He walked out to the living room area of the suite and sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. A few minutes later his ex-girlfriend came sauntering over to him wrapped in a towel.

"Why are you playing hard to get, Sempai? Come on, you know this dance," she smiled seductively, dropping the towel before reaching out to run her hand through his golden hair.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," Tamaki responded adamantly.

"You invited me weeks ago," Haruhi replied, "Same as always I tell the concierge that I'm Ms. Suoh, and I drop the Rene password. Then I get let into the room."

"Haruhi, that was before I was engaged!" Tamaki shot back indignantly.

"Since when have we ever let current relationships get in the way of our trysts?" She asked.

"Since I fell in love and got engaged," he replied but with less hysterics, "This is my fault. I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't show up here. I should have let you know the parameters of our relationship had changed, and I should have changed that damn password."

Haruhi picked up the towel and wrapped it back around her body. "Don't take it so hard, Sempai. We didn't do anything. Honestly, I'm impressed you were able to stop," Haruhi smiled, eyes brown as ever like ground coffee beans stirred in molasses. Her hair had grown longer as well and was now cut into a neat and stylish bob.

"I'm not sure Amaterasu would agree. She was crystal clear about her expectations of fidelity," Tamaki expressed, somewhat dazed and shell-shocked.

"You obviously didn't know it was me. Besides she doesn't ever have to know. Did you think she'd come to surprise you?" Haruhi was bewildered at the idea of this American "sun goddess" running down behind Tamaki like she already owned him.

"Yes, that's what I thought. It had slipped my mind that you and I had discussed this trip, honest. I swear, I would have asked you to just forget about it," He replied.

"Why didn't she come with you? Is she still in Japan?" Haruhi inquired.

"Yes, she's still there. Kyoya wouldn't let her come with me," Tamaki explained.

"Kyoya? What does he have to do with it...did he...do something to her?" she was afraid her part in Kyoya's plan would come to light.

"In a way, he did. He saved Amaterasu's life." Tamaki replied, a look of admiration for his friend coming over his face.

"What? How?" Haruhi was annoyed about being left out of the loop after Kyoya twisted her arm to help him earlier.

"She was dangerously ill. Kyoya got her to the hospital and got her fever down before it was too late. I'll never be able to replay him for what he did, so when the good doctor said she couldn't leave the hospital in time to make the trip, I didn't argue. I wanted to stay with her, but she insisted I go and handle my business," Tamaki replied, still swooning over his deceitful friend.

Haruhi was annoyed by Kyoya's hypocritical behavior, not his saving of Tamaki's fiancé's life, but the way the dubious doctor was letting Tamaki fawn all over him. She wondered what Tamaki would do if he knew the truth. Haruhi knew Kyoya was just trying to look out for his best friend, but the lovely brunette had warned him that it could blow up in his face. Haruhi wondered if it was really necessary for Kyoya to keep Amaterasu in the hospital. Somehow she didn't think so.

"I'm happy for you, Tamaki," Haruhi said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I'll be leaving now."

"Thanks Haruhi," he replied.

Tamaki was relieved when Haruhi gathered her things, quickly changed in the bathroom and left his suite. Still his heart threatened to squirm up into his throat and strangle him. He felt as if he was barely breathing, and the anxiety wouldn't let up on him. The blonde, would-be model stood up and strode over to the piano. He lovingly placed his fingers over the keys like a mother would stroke the back of her newborn. He knew exactly what song to play to soothe his frazzled nerves. He began playing. Closing his eyes, he let all of his emotion melt into the melody. Soon there was nothing but the music, filling his mind and feeding his soul.

Tamaki was still playing when the phone rang. He opened his eyes and sighed. Walking over to where he left his cellphone, he picked it up and looked at the display. All of his negative energy burned away when her name greeted him.

"Good Morning, Sunny!" Tamaki exclaimed, thrilled to be connected to her even if it was just through cell towers.

"Good evening, Gorgeous!" Tera returned his excitement, "I'm finally out of the hospital."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was getting really worried with Kyoya keeping you so long. It's so great to hear your voice. I wish you were here with me." Tamaki replied.

"Well, how much longer are you going to be in DC?" the southern sweetie asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't wait to get back to you. Now that you're at the house, talk to Shima about what food you can hold down, so she'll know how to prepare your meals. I'll make sure you get everything you need to get settled in to the estate when I return. I've been slaving long hours getting this DC expansion going, and since my project is now in production, I have some time off coming to me. You and I can have some fun when I get to Japan," Tamaki promised.

"Oh, I was going to jump on a plane to come to you, but I wouldn't even get there before you left. I can't wait to see you, Tommy!" Tera gushed.

Tamaki was silent for a moment before untying his robe, slipping his hand in his underwear and asking, "So Amaterasu if you and I were in the shower together right now, what would you want me to do to you..."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

'This is bullshit,' she cursed to herself, tears threatening to sting her eyes, 'He's never been worried about fidelity before in all the years they'd been dancing this waltz.'

Haruhi was frustrated and the tears began raining down her cheeks. She knew Tamaki had a "fiancé" that was suppose to be special, but she was also aware how he'd been about other women he'd dated since she had split up with him in high school. Tamaki would try for awhile, but the girls he dated just couldn't hold his interest or he'd say the girl didn't "get him". He had always come back to her. They hadn't been a couple for a long time, but they'd been keeping these "dates" up for years.

Haruhi never thought for a minute that Tamaki would move on from her, and she'd never considered this American women a threat. Haruhi had dated enough since she left high school to know Tamaki was the Taj Mahal of boyfriends and lovers. No one had ever loved her so completely or treated her so well since the tall, sexy blonde had been her first love. Haurahi often wished she hadn't been so hard on him when they were together. He had his faults, but so did she. Tamaki had been willing to overlook her's, but she had been so full of herself back then. Her handsome sempai should be with her, not a woman he just met. Haruhi wondered if it made her a terrible person to hope Kyoya was eventually able to remove Tamaki's fiancé from his life.

Taking out her cellphone, she sent the shadow king a text:_ I guess your plan didn't go so well. I hear you're playing doctor with the American girl now. I just saw Tamaki, and he's still p-whipped out of his mind. Let me know if you need anything else._

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki had a lot of fun taking sexy with his sun goddess on the phone, but it didn't compare to being able to see the way her bright green eyes lit up, the underlying yellow shinning like a sunburst when she smiled. Tamaki missed seeing her lovely face, smelling her hair and perfume, hearing her infectious laugh and, most of all, he missed holding her in his arms. The earth needs to be warmed by the sun, and so did he.

Last night Tamaki hadn't been sure he was going to be able to tie up all the lose ends of his project today, so he hadn't called to have the plane come to get him yet. Now he was too anxious to wait the thirteen hours it would take just to be picked up, and that was if the plane could leave immediately which was highly doubtful.

'The hell with that,' he thought. Tamaki grabbed his laptop and began to search for the earliest flight home he could find. 'I will fly coach if I have to!' he exclaimed to himself as excited as a puppy that snagged a hotdog from a picnic.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

After her phone conversation with her gorgeous fiancé, Tera showered and got dressed. Because it was so long, blow drying her hair was such a chore, but she had to at least get it started or it would take forever. After using the dryer for a while, Tera opened the door to the balcony and sat in the sun for her hair to dry while she painted her toe nails a tawny, neutral color. Once her hair and nails were dry, she grabbed all of her hair and pulled it logether at the nape if her neck as if she was going to put it in a low ponytail, but instead, she twisted it up and fastened it with her silver, jeweled hair clip. Tera loved this clip because it could be worn with dressy, casual or beach attire, and most importantly, because it was strong enough to hold all of her long hair in place. The clip would hold the twisted portion together while the rest of her wavy coif cascaded over the top and down her back.

Walking into Tamaki's huge closet, she took a look at the one foot wide space she'd claimed for her clothes and tried to choose an outfit. Truthfully, she didn't have a lot of options. She'd only packed a week's worth of outfits, actually a little less, because she had to have room in her bag for accessories. Dressing up outfits to give them a special edge was one of Tera's favorite things to do. Since she was missing him so much, Tera decided on the same white dress she had worn the day she met Tamaki.

Tera sat down on the bed and reached for her iPad on the nightstand. As she did, she noticed Tamaki's alarm clock and smiled to herself. By now Kyoya would have reaped the 'rewards' of messing with her. Grabbing the iPad and her cellphone, she sent a text message to Kyoya's cell. She had the number because he'd programmed it into her phone in case she needed him in the hospital. Tera actually felt a little guilty, but then she remembered the bribe.

**Message to Kyoya**: _Did you sleep well, Dr. MF?_

* * *

**Tera's Emails**

Giggling as she imagined Kyoya losing his cool demeanor when the God-awful sound of the alarm clocks tortured him, she opened her iPad and clicked on her email app icon. The first email she opened was from Davy. He had been her manager at Baby Dolls, the restaurant where she'd been working before leaving for her trip. All of the waitresses dressed up as beloved children's characters, and Tera loved cosplay, so the job as a good match for her. As she read the email, Tera could hear Davy's effervescent voice in her head.

**Email from Davy:**

_Hey Boo! Whoo hoo! Your new man is hot! No wonder he has you all 7-11, and don't even try to tell Davy you're not open all night for him. You ain't still cherry. Don't no man take a woman around the world with him AND ask her to get married if he hadn't sampled the booty. You NEED to give up the dets on that too!_

_I showed the other Baby Dolls those pictures you sent of Tamaki (That's a f-ed up name, Boo & he don't look even 1/4 Japanese.) Anyhow, those girls so jelly! Especially Cami! she has been TRYING to fill your favorite costumes ever since you left - like the costumes were why you always got good tips or something. She must be trippin, Boo. Bish ain't got no booty, and she's super flat-chested. Her Super Girl looks like super boy. Even the kids were like, huh? and the Monday night football crowd, they was laughing. Her Super Star Barbie looked like Anorexic Barbie! She even tried to take your Hit Girl. She looked OK in that one, but not as good as you, and she doesn't bring the energy to the character like you did. The energy is why you always got the best tips, oh and that bouncy booty you got too. I had to tell Cami to stick with Alice in Wonderland! Ha! Ha! Yes, I did! I'm going to stop picking on Cami, cause I know she's your friend. Wait, no I'm not! Ha ha ha ha!_

_I'm attaching some pictures of Cami's pitiful attempts at looking cute, cause you have to see it! There are also some pictures of all of us with you during your going away party before you left for Japan. See, I told you we needed a party. Be back soon my tight lil' ass!_

_I better wrap this email up and make sure those crazy girls are doing their jobs. Oh, I can't say girls no more. We have three guys working here now. The owner wants more boys to have birthday parties here. I can't hire any more girls until we have five guys. We have a Superman, Batman and Diego. You heard me right, a fool running around here exploring. The owner did say you could have your job back if you come back. Ha! No chance of that now! I better be invited to your wedding, Boo!_

_Love,  
Davy_

Tera was laughing like a loon by the time she finished reading Davy's email. Her manager was an educated man with a degree in service management, so Tera never understood why he insisted on speaking like he just stepped out of the nearest trailer park. Unless it's a business correspondence, he never proofreads a thing, never uses spell check, and he writes just as crazy and hilariously as he talks in person. Tera was going to miss him a lot now that she'd be living in Japan.

In fact, Tera was going to miss all of her co-workers at the restaurant, even the ones who barely spoke to her in high school. She wasn't sure if it was her new found confidence that changed their opinion of her, or maybe they'd just grown-up since then. Whatever it was, Tera was glad she decided to forgive them instead of setting up something for revenge. Her vindictiveness would have cost her some good friends and good times if she'd gone the other way with it.

Tamaki's lady love also received a suspicious-looking email. It appeared to have come from Kyoya, and Tera had no doubt he sent it which was the biggest reason she found it suspicious. It supposedly had a link to information on seizure disorders, but Tera got a weird vibe from it, so she didn't click on the link. Instead, she hit forward and sent the email along to Kevin, a friend from college.

**Email to Kevin:**

_Hi Kevin!_

_I hope Silicon Valley is treating you well. I miss watching reruns on the Sci-Fy channel with you, but maybe we'll be able to visit soon. I hope you'll at least be able to come for my wedding. I'll give you more details when everything is set, but I posted some pictures of my fiancé, Tamaki on my FB page if you're curious. Also, I'm living in Japan now. You should plan a trip, and we can stalk our favorite manga writers!_

_On a far more serious note, I need your expertise on something. Can you look into this link I'm forwarding you and see what you can figure out about it for me? I'm pretty sure it has hidden, malicious intent. I want to know what it's suppose to do. Just bill me your regular rate. If you can figure it out quickly, I'll owe you one!_

_Love,  
Tera_

The sweetheart of Baby Dolls had a few emails from some of her other friends as well. Apparently, waves were righteous at Myrtle Beach, a Science Fiction con was coming to Columbia, Scott and Tracy were getting serious and Ginger got a job teaching Kindergarten when school starts back in late August.

The tiny blonde declined invitations, gave congratulations, explained her new living arrangement and introduced her new love via the picture she attached. It hit Tera all of a sudden that she might not ever see any of her friends again, even for the wedding. Not many of them would be able to afford a trip to Japan. Kevin could because makes crap loads of cash as a network and computer security consultant, and Davy could because his life-partner was a well-respected attorney that doted on him and gave him anything he wanted. Tera would have to ask Tamaki to fly her grandmother, sister and maybe her parents (if she decided invite her mom, and if the racist would even come), but she doubted she'd even have any other family there except those living on the military base in Tokyo.

Tera's stomach felt really weird and her chest felt heavy. There was a time she could have left America and never looked back, but she'd made some wonderful friends in the last few years, and her relationship with her sister had improved substantially as well. As a tear hit the screen of her iPad, Tera realized she was crying. She was worried she wouldn't be able to make a life in Japan work for her. She couldn't work, so she'd never make any friends on the job. She couldn't speak Japanese, so she wouldn't be making any friends in passing either. Was that sneaky twin, Hikaru right? Would she be totally dependent on Tamaki? Tera's heart sunk as she realized she would become a burden to him if that happened. Wiping her tears, Tera decided not to let it happen. She clicked the Internet browser and googled 'learn Japanese quickly'. She'd used the credit card Tamaki had given her and purchased a Japanese Mastery Method online program just before Shima came to get her for lunch. Apparently, the Souh's had put together a special meal to celebrate her homecoming.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya was on the phone declining an invitation while working on profit/loss margin reports, "I'm sorry I'm going to miss it, Chairman. I'm buried in work, and it's slow going today. I know, but I had a tough night. I will be sure to come by to check on Tera's condition and how the anti-seizure medication is working for her sometime soon. I know she seems well, but a neurological condition needs careful monitoring. Oh, think nothing of it. She's family."

After he said good bye to Tamaki's father, Kyoya put down the phone and shook his head. It truly would have been impossible for him to make the event, but he wouldn't have gone anyway. As much as Kyoya wanted to be able to say he wouldn't attend the event because he was over Amaterasu and she hadn't crossed his mind since she left the hospital, he knew he had been thinking of her all too much.

He'd received Amaterasu's cheeky text that morning, and he wasn't about to let her rub her little prank in his face today, especially in front of the chairman. In fact Dr. Ootori was scared that if he showed up at the luncheon, he might not be able to resist the urge to wrestle Amaterasu into a closet and turn her over his knee. Kyoya's little, blonde dynamo kept begging him for a spanking with all of her cunning sneakiness, and if it kept up, he was going to have to give it to her. He had to try stay away from her, so he had no alternative but to immerse himself in his work. Kyoya chuckled to himself while thinking it was going to be a record year for all of the Ootori holdings if he kept working himself so hard, but he'd be dead from a brain embolism.

Pausing for a moment, the handsome doctor picked up his phone, scrolled down to Tera's text and replied: _Very droll, Amaterasu, but who could sleep after a sun goddess visits his room? Tell me did you find anything interesting, and how long were you on your knees by my bed? Perhaps you need to be turned over __**my**__ knee._

Kyoya knew it crossed the doctor-patient line, but they'd already vaulted way past it anyway. She was crawling around where he sleeps, and he was stalking her. If she left the estate, he'd know about it, and as soon as she clicked on the damn link he'd sent her, he would have access to her email.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

As Shima lead Tera to one of the four dinning rooms, not to be confused with one of the two banquet halls, Tera could smell something delicious. She wasn't sure what it was, but the smell was familiar, comforting even.

"What is that smell, Ms. Shima?" Tera asked in her polite, southern way.  
Stopping just short of the doors to the dinning room, Shima patted Tera's back softly, "Old Shima knows how to look up recipes on the Internet," the thin, old woman said with a smile before adding, "Ms. Morgan, I want to thank you."

"For what? And please call me Tera. I'm the one who needs to thank you for all the meals you sent to me while I was in the hospital, and for sending my pajamas to the hospital for me, not to mention just for all the stuff you do to take care of Tamaki." Tera replied.

"Tamaki is why, Tera. I was always strict with him, but I'm very fond of the boy. I care for him like my own child, and he's so happy since meeting you. I can see it in his face and body language, and I can hear it in his voice. Tamaki hasn't had so much exuberant energy since things didn't work out with that honor student in high school. She broke his spirit when she broke his heart," Shima explained mournfully before smiling, "I never thought I'd miss the crazy whirlwind that boy created everywhere he went, but I did."

"Don't think me for loving the most amazing man I've ever met. I'm more than glad to do it for the rest of my life!" Tera gushed unabashed.

Shima gave Tera a slight bow before opening the doors to one of the larger dinning rooms. The petite, blonde was taken by surprise when she saw the table. It was set beautifully with fine china and the best flatware, the finest, Italian linen tablecloth and exquisite crystal, water-wine glasses. The candlesticks holders matched the china. The chairs were Meiji-carved antiques. However, it wasn't the table setting that surprised Tera, it was who sat around the table. Chairman Suoh sat at the head of the table with Anne-Sophie on his right and Tamaki's grandmother, Shizue on his left, but Tera expected to see the three of them. It was the other guests that surprised her. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed to the nines and seated next to one another. Tamaki told Tera those two were amazing fashion designers, but she had no idea how much she'd like their creations. Tera was also excited to see that her cousin, Jordan was seated between Shizue and Kaoru.

On the other side of the table, sat Hunny and Mori, looking dapper in tailor-made business suits. Usa-Chan was conspicuously missing and so was one nosy but quite talented doctor. Everyone stood to welcome Tera with bows, hugs and even a kiss on the cheek from both Anne-Sophie and Kaoru. Tera was nearly in tears as she gratefully accepted the shows of affection by Tamaki's friends and family as well as from her cousin. The extraordinarily tall and handsome kendo champion pulled out the chair directly opposite of the chairman's for Tera.

As she made her way to the seat, Tera noticed the buffet table to her right and realized what the smell driving her senses crazy was. Silver chaffing dishes held an amazing southern meal just like the Sundays when Tera had spent the night at her Grandma Dottie's house. The memory gave the young woman a sentimental longing for the wonderful, old woman who provided her many days of refuge from her dysfunctional home. Tera remembered how she and her grandparents would get up early, go to her grandmother's Southern Baptist church, and afterwards Tera would get to help her grandmother make Sunday dinner. Just then the southern belle realized her love of southern-fried chicken was as much about the association with the happy memory as the actual taste of the food.

Besides chicken, there was baked macaroni and cheese, pork-seasoned green beens and big fluffy biscuits. Tera noted that the culinary evil of mash potatoes and their sand-paper texture was absent. She wondered how she got so lucky as to find such a considerate lover as Tamaki. He certainly must have warned Shima of Tera's disdain for them. Tera quickly placed two fingers over her lips to make sure she wasn't giving Pavlov's dog a run for his money before sitting down.

Chairman Suoh gave Tera Kyoya's regrets, "Something about being swamped with work and having a rough night."

Tera's lips turned up in a slight smile when she heard the second part of Kyoya's excuse. It made her feel powerful and alive. The bouncy flaxen-haired beauty told everyone how much she appreciated the special meal and their taking time out of their schedules to share it with her before asking if she could say grace. A few odd looks were exchanged among the young men, but the Chairman was use to his Catholic wife blessing their food before meals.

Feeling slightly awkward upon seeing some of her guest's expressions, Tera reached for Takashi's and Hickaru's hands. The gentle giant reached out and took her hand right away, but Hikaru seemed confused. "Will you please hold my hand, Hikaru," she asked.

The more dominate twin smiled and took her hand immediately. Tera blessed the food but used the word God instead of Jesus or Jehovah as to not offend anyone. The southern spitfire realized she and Tamaki were going to have to have a discussion when he returned from his trip. Tera was worried she may have a deal breaker in this particular issue, but she'd think about that later. Right now she wanted to enjoy good food and good company.

Before Tera could ask her new "dad" to go thru the serving line first as head of the family, one of five maids in the room ran up to her and bowed, making sure her eyes never met the eyes of her new mistress, and asked what she wanted to eat as if she was a waitress. Tera subtly looked around and noticed the other maids getting orders from the other guests. Although she was kind of mortified that walking a few steps and serving her own food was not in the cards, Tera went with the flow and ordered. The maid-waitress asked her in Japanese, so Tera responded as best as she could with the limited Japanese she learned from her CD. She couldn't say chicken, so she asked for meat, and then bit her lip. She didn't want her plate piled with food, but didn't know how to ask for a small portion. What she ended up saying actually translated to, "all small". The confused young woman looked sick. Tera wondered if poor girl was afraid how her new mistress would react if she got her order wrong, and Tera was not only terribly embarrassed by her abysmal Japanese but also completely horrified at the thought of another server being afraid of her, being that Tera had been a waitress herself.

Tera's uncomfortable gaze met Kaoru's eyes, and he leaned in to his brother. Quickly the closest twin took Tera's hand, leaned into her and quietly asked what she needed said. Tera squeezed his hand as she gave her reply, and he quickly relayed her order to the thankful server. Hikaru squeezed her hand back and gave her a bright but mischievous smile. Tera was a little worried he might have told the girl she wanted a heaping helping of everything, but when she got her plate, she was relieved.

During the meal Tera learned more about the toy company, Usa-chan Incorporated, from Mori and Hunny. The cousins worked very hard to make it the success it is today. Tera was impressed to learn how disciplined the young men are. Even though they work fifty plus hours a week, they always make it to their family's dojo every morning at 6:30 a.m. to practice martial arts. Tera was especially interested in kendo. Anytime she gets to hit someone with a stick is a good time. Honey and Mori invited her to come and be their student two or three mornings a week, and being a major Kill Bill fan, Tera was all too happy to accept. They decided she would start Tuesdays and Thursdays at first and as she progressed, they'd add a third day. Hunny also mentioned his son had a cold and was keeping Usa-chan while he recovered.

The twins discussed their last fashion show and their plans for future lines. Hikaru was tired of a lot of the designs he'd seen becoming popular lately and wanted something fresh. He and Kaoru had started on some sketches but were in the preliminary stages. Kaoru was hoping to add an accessories line and perfume to their label as well.

Tera's cousin, Jordan regaled the group with tales of what Tera was like as a baby and a lovely story about Tera making a fool of herself during her original trip to Toyko. It had to do with Tera not being able to read signs and walking into places she shouldn't.

Anne-Sophie discussed her charity work with the S.L.E Lupus foundation and the Black and White Charity Ball fundraiser she organizes every year to benefit the cause. Everyone, especially the twins, congratulated her on last year's event. Tamaki's mother indicated she would probably push it back until just before Christmas or at New Year's while she helped Tera as much as possible with plans for her engagement party and wedding.

The nervous American girl didn't know what to say other than to thank Anne-Sophie. Tera was blushing as she indicated she wouldn't mind a small wedding. The Chairman and his mother looked at one another and smiled knowingly.

"Daddy can't let you have a dinky wedding, Sweetie. You need a special day to remember for the rest of your life. Besides, society weddings are a big deal. All of my business associates will be expecting an invitation, and it would be dishonorable not to invite them," Yuzuru intoned.

"I'm already planning your engagement party," Anne-Sophie chimed in behind her husband.

Tera knew there would be no refusing, but the idea of a large wedding was daunting to her. Tamaki's side will be filled to overflowing, and if she was lucky, she might have eight guests.

"I guess I'm a little scared," Tera replied timidly, "I don't know the Japanese wedding customs, and I want a minister to preside over my ceremony."

"Oh Chere Tera! You don't have to do a thing except point to what you want. What I mean when I say I've started planning your engagement party is that I've hired a party planner. You will be presented with sketches and sample ideas. If the planner can't match your style, we find another planner," Tamaki's mother interjected.

Tamaki's grandmother was shaking her head in agreement as she made her own will known, "I've wasted too many years being stuck on tradition and decorum, and that mindset made me miss years of being close with my grandson. You are not to worry about anything. We will provide everything you need and help you with any traditions you care to keep. When Tamaki returns, us three ladies will sit down with him and decide on the preliminaries."

"I don't know what to say," Tera began, "Thank you. That's so gracious of you." Tera was holding back tears.

"You are our little girl now," the Chairman added.

Tera heard one of the twins mumble, "Like father, like son," but she wasn't sure what he meant.

Once all the heavy wedding talk concluded, the group focused on finishing their meals. Tera had taken her ADHD medicine a couple of hours earlier, so she knew her appetite would be minuscule at best. She managed to eat all of her chicken wing but only two bites of her drumstick. There was nothing Tera liked more than a yummy biscuit. The fluffy round bread on her plate was pretty good, but it didn't taste much like a southern-baked biscuit. Tera grinned to herself when she realized what it was missing was lard. She ate half of it and about two bites of the green beans. The macaroni and cheese was delicious, and Tera managed four bites of it's cheddar-laden goodness before calling it quits. She knew if she ate anything else she'd be miserable, so she pushed the food around on her plate, hiding some under the partially eaten chicken carcass and a little under the half eaten biscuit before placing her napkin on the table just to the left of her plate.

Mori and Hunny were the first to leave. They indicated they had an important meeting to make across town, but thanked their hosts for the meal. Hunny programmed Tera's number into his and Mori's phones and sent her a text from both phones to make sure she had their numbers.

Poor Mori tried to extend an invitation, "Our wives..."

Tera waited for Tamaki's giant friend to finish his thought, but Hunny jumped in to save him, "We want to get together with you and Toma-chan soon, so you can meet our wives."

"I'd love to meet your wives!" Tera was truly excited about the opportunity to make 'girl friends'.

Jordan gave Tera a big hug and congratulated her on her engagement. "I'll be glad when I finally get to meet Tamaki," her cousin said, "and to think I thought you came to Japan to visit me, not to find a husband!" The cousins laughed and hugged one another.

"Please stay, Jordan!" Tera offered.

"Can't do it. I have to get to work." Jordan replied before waving good bye.

Anne-Sophie approached and said, "You have fun with the boys. They'll get you all fixed up."

'Huh?' Tera hadn't a clue what her future mother-in-law meant until she was besieged on both sides by matching bookends. Kaoru hooked his arm in her's while Hikaru grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Come now, we have much work to do," Hikaru instructed as he tugged the American towards the steps.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

The less outgoing twin made a point to really watch Tamaki's fiancé as they enjoyed a luncheon in honor of her return from the hospital. The more Kaoru saw of her, the more he saw Kyoya as an ass. She was delicate, soft-spoken and polite but sentimental and easily excitable, a good match for Tamaki. He loved the way the white, lace dress she wore looked with her pale complexion and flaxen hair. There was just enough contrast between the pink hues of her skin and the fabric to make the lace dress scream femininity. She'd made a great choice with her shoes and hair also. Kaoru loved how the silver, jewel encrusted hair clip held her up-do loosely, allowing shorter waves of hair to spill down her back. He looked over at his twin and gave him a nudge under the table with his foot. When Hikaru glanced over to him, Kaoru knew they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

"Ok, where's your room?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm staying in there," Tera pointed to Tamaki's room.

The twins gave each other a distasteful look, wrinkling their noses. "Gross!" They shrieked in unison. Tera wasn't sure what was so disgusting. The twins then began a conversation that was way more around her than with her.

Hikaru: "I can't believe that dumb ass has her sharing his room! How rude! Only commoners don't have their own rooms."

Kaoru: "And his stinky ass closet. I bet that idiot didn't provide her with her own closet either. I'm going to vom!"

Hikaru: "Not before I do! Where are your clothes, Girl?"

Tera was leaning against Tamaki's dresser, dazed and confused by Thing 1 and Thing 2 bursting in and tearing the place up just like in the book. Tera pointed to herself, "Me?"

Hikaru burst into laughter, "Well, I'm not talking about Kaoru...this time." Both twins shrieked with laughter, and Tera was still confused.

She had already guessed Kaoru was probably gay, but none of the other gay people Tera knew acted this way. Most homosexuals Tera knew were regular, normal people who behaved within the parameters of polite conduct. Davy, who was way to the left of over-the-top, was the exception, but these two, 'What the hell?' they made Davy look like an up-tight conservative. Tera decided this type of behavior had nothing to do with sexual preferences. Kaoru and his twin were just bat-shit crazy.

"Get your new muse's measurements, Kaoru. I'll see what is salvageable," the in-control twin instructed.

Next thing Tera knew, the bottom twin was all over her, unbuttoning her dress and trying to pull it over her head. "What ARE you doing?! Stop it!" Tera insisted trying to hold her dress on herself.

From the closet she heard, "Oh, hell no! This is ass ugly!" as her pink school-girl, clubbing skirt and top went flying out onto the floor, "What the fuck is this? Ass!" followed by another outfit of Tera's flying out of the closet.

Tera was horrified, "Stay in that closet, Hikaru," Kaoru demanded.

The other twin intoned in a sing-song voice, "iiiiii...RON...ic," as both twins giggled. Tera was getting rather amused by the two at this point. She actually thought she could be Kaoru's fangirl if he wasn't molesting her while his brother trashed the few clothes she had available to wear.

"She won't take her clothes off. Woman, please, I guarantee I've had more men in me than you've spread for. Just girls here as long as Hikaru keeps his nasty man candy in the closet," holding up a finger in the air flamboyantly enough to give Tamaki's prince persona a wife beater, the gay twin screeched "Don't even go there, brother!"

At this point, Tera couldn't help but laugh out loud, "You two are a riot. Why do I need to take my clothes off? I mean Kyoya's already seen it all, now you, will Mori and Hunny be requesting a private showing? Oh, and let's not forget Haruhi. I haven't met her yet, but I'm sure I can arrange a game of show-and-tell."

"Thank you for making my dick hard just feet away from Tamaki's underwear drawer. Now I really am going to vom, and don't threaten me with getting naked with my girlfriend unless you are going to follow thru," a disembodied voice chirped from the inside of Tamaki's closet just before another of Tera's shirts came flying out, "Hell! To! The! No!"

"We can't start on your fabulous new wardrobe, including your wedding dress until we have your from the skin measurements," Kaoru explained sweetly, "Nor can we start our brand's new line inspired by our newest muse until we get a sense of your style and gut your wardrobe of all things ass."

Tera removed her clothes for Kaoru and prayed this wasn't some sick gang-bang set-up. He began working the tape measure and writing in his sketchbook. From the closet, Tera heard Hikaru, "Ass, ass, double ass!" This time it was Tamaki's clothes that came flying out of the closet.

"Kaoru, did you see? He still has those damn, purple pants! Hahahaha!" the closet trashing twin chirped with delight.

Tera had to agree with him there, "You can nuke those things from space if you like."

Both twins laughed with her as Kaoru helped her get her dress back on. After giving Hikaru the all clear, both twins began taking pictures of Tera from different angles. Tera sighed. "Now, I'm going to have to hang all those back up, except the purple pants. You two smuggle those out with you."

"Sweet Amaterasu, we can't very well create a fabulous line of clothes inspired by you and called 'Sun Goddess' if you traipse around Toyko in ass-ugly clothes," Hikaru began, "Look at this. Are we going back to middle school? That may be cute in the US of Ass, but in Japan it's for twelve-year-olds or hookers."

"You're looking at it wrong, Jack-hole," Tera replied, pulling out her goth-goddess punker accessories and laying out the outfit on her bed. The twins gathered around her and looked the outfit over."

"Well, that's better," Kaoru acquiesced, "It's not up to our level, but it's not ass."

"It is so ass!" Hikaru shrieked in horror, "The fabric is so cheap. Look at that fraying hem," he was clearly mortified, "but I do agree that she made this mass of ass workable."

"That's what I meant about not being up to our level. Her stuff is still cheap crap, but it wouldn't look bad from far enough away," Kaoru nodded.

Tera just shook her head. Face-palming might mess up her make-up. She realized reminding them she could hear them would mean less than nothing to these two imps, so Tera decided to just let them have their fun.

"Show us the rest of your outfit combinations," Hikaru commanded.

"You still can't leave the estate in them, but at least we will be able to get a sense of your style." Kaoru completed his twin's thought.

Tera simply complied without argument. A short while later Kaoru was programming the twin's cell numbers into Tera's phone and vice versa while Hikaru looked on, "That phone is ass. Your a Souh now. You can't be seen carrying this. It's an embarrassment."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru admonished his twin.

"Well, it is!" Hikaru replied.

"Nothing about her is an embarrassment even if her phone is ass," Kaoru replied with a smirk. Hikaru nodded in agreement as he giggled and kissed Tera's hand.

Hikaru: "We will be back tomorrow with suitable clothing."

Kaoru: "Two days, tops."

Both: "Don't leave here in any of these...these..."

Hikaru: "Ass-fits."

Both twins erupted in fits of laughter, "Do you like to dance? Not lame ass, Tamaki Suoh ballroom dancing, but club dancing," Karou asked.

"Very much," Tera replied.

"We're going clubbing tonight. You should go with," the sweeter twin offered.

"Oh, dear delusional Karou, she can't go! She can't even leave the estate in any of her fashion atrocities!" Hikaru intoned, "She'll start going with us after we fabulous her up."

Kaoru nodded as if he and his brother were in charge of when Tera went clubbing, who she went with and what she wore. Tera decided it was best just to let them cluck among themselves which they did before making their way out of the room.

Tera was completely exhausted by the time the devilish duo left her room. She flopped down on the bed for a few minutes before surveying the mess they had made. As Tera got up to clean up the mess, she noticed the two dorks didn't even take the ugly, purple pants. Tera considered throwing the offending pants out the window to the guard dogs, but decided it would be disrespectful. Sighing, Tera folded the pants that would turn any outfit into an ass-fit before putting them back in Tamaki's closet...in a shoebox, pushed behind all the other shoeboxes. She really couldn't wait for Tamaki to come home and help her put all the crazy in perspective.


	12. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I just own this story and any OC characters. Please enjoy and review.**

**This is my first story, so reviews/constructive criticism are very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera managed to get everything the twins had throw around the room put away before one of the umpteen million maids ran in to do it for her. She was going to need help to learn all of their names. As Tera finished tidying up the room, Grandmother Suoh showed up in her doorway.

"The twins mentioned you'd taken up refuge in Tamaki's room, and I realized how badly I have neglected you," the old woman said, her sever eyebrows lifting as she smiled, "Come with me."

Tera did as instructed, following Shizue into the hallway. Although Tamaki's grandmother had never been anything but kind to her, the petite American girl was still somewhat scared of her. Pointing to a bedroom two doors down from Tamaki's, the Suoh matriarch said, "This is your room. You may decorate it however you like. I will find a decorator who speaks English to help you. Whatever theme, whatever furniture, whatever anything that you want, it's yours to decorate. Have fun. If you decide you don't like it, you can change it. It's your space, your refuge."

Tera nodded and thanked her soon to be grandmother-in-law before Shizue led her to the largest bedroom in the wing. "This room is for you and Tamaki to share. You two can collaborate to decide how to furnish and decorate it. Perhaps you will conceive some beautiful Souh's in there soon," she laughed.

Pointing to a room just across the hall from the master suite, Shizue indicated it was a dressing room to store fine gowns and suits as well as out of season clothing. This room was already furnished. It had empty clothes racks galore, as many as you'd find in a department store. There was an antique, full-length mirror and a matching dressing table with lots of drawers for accessories. A large, round mirror adored the top of the table. An oval-back antique bedroom chair sat in front of the dressing table. The chair's seat and backing were covered in a light green, paisley print. A huge, round coordinating ottoman was centered in the room. There was a fabric-covered dressing screen to the right. It was clearly set-up so someone dressing behind the screen could come out and show off an outfit to spectators on the ottoman. A lush oriental rug covered the floor, its beautiful pattern interwove all the colors of the furniture and pulled everything together. Gold leaf chair molding surrounded the room. The walls were a muted color, but were adorned with paintings in gold frames. There was also a large, gold-framed mirror on the wall facing the dressing screen. Shelves for shoes extended up to the ceiling's ornately-carved crown molding.

Tera was star-struck by the sheer size as well as the exquisite decorating. Her new dressing room was beautiful as was the sentiment of the refuge Shizue was offering her. Tera bowed to Tamaki's grandmother and thanked her.

The much older woman began to explain some particulars to her new 'grandchild,' "Tamaki has informed me of the living situation you were in before he met you, so I certainly understand if you don't want to go back there. It's up to you to determine how you want to handle getting your things in America. Do you want to fly down and supervise the movers as they pack and ship your belongings? It would be a good time for your parents to meet Tamaki if you want them to, that is. If you are not able to go, we can simply have the movers coordinate with your parents," Shizue intoned.

"I'd like to go. I wasn't living with my parents when I left America. Technically, their house was still my permanent address, but I'd moved out about three weeks before I left for my vacation. My supervisor from work had an extra room at his place, and he said I could stay as long as I liked," Tera explained.

Shizue's eyebrows raised again but not due to a smile. She gave a cold reply, "I see. It was certainly nice of **him** to open his home to a pretty, young girl like yourself."

Tera immediately noticed the air had changed around her and wondered what she'd done wrong for a second. Figuring it out, the flaxen blonde replied, "Davy and I are good friends, so as soon as he got the green light from his life partner, Tim, he invited me to stay with them. We became the Three Musketeers for a short time I stayed with them. It was like having two big brothers. I guess you could say, Davy was the closest thing I had to a best gal pal at the time."

Grandma Suoh's expression softened, and Tera felt the palpable tension dissipate. The older woman continued to talk, but Tera had lost her focus.

Discussing her past living situation took Tera's mind back to the incident that made it imperative for her to leave her parents' house immediately. On that day, Tera had her keys in hand and was headed out the back door to go to work. Waitresses don't get paid for costume prep time. They're expected to arrive early enough to dress before their shifts start. It was 3:18 p.m., and Tera's shift began at 4:00. She remembered the exact time, because she remembered everything about what happened next.

Tera's mom, Becky was sitting on the couch watching talk shows. When she saw her daughter, she told her to mop the kitchen floor. Tera told her she'd do it when she got back from work. Her mother asked no questions; Becky just stood up, walked over to Tera and slapped her across the face. This was the first time Tera had been hit since returning home from college, and she was determined to stand her ground. Tears stung Tera's eyes as she stared her mother down, "Don't ever hit me again, or I'll call the police."

The short, attractive woman began to laugh as she screeched, "Well, then where will you live?"

As Tera turned to walk away, Becky ran up, pushing her against the wall and grabbing her hair. Having her daughter's hair held tightly, Becky slammed the younger woman's head against the wall. Tera decided she had taken enough abuse from her deranged mother.

"Oh, Hell no!" Tera screamed, bringing an elbow back into her mother's ribs several times.

Still grasping her daughter's tawny locks, Becky screamed and cursed, "I will kill you, Bitch!"

"Think again!" Tera replied. Her mother had her hair, but it only hurt if Tera tried to struggle forwards. Instead, the young woman brought her head backwards fast, slamming hard into her mother's nose. Becky screamed, releasing her daughter's hair to grab her nose, giving Tera the opening to grab her purse and run to her car as fast as she could.

Davy almost crapped his pants when he saw the knot forming on Tera's forehead and the blood in her hair. She had bit her lip when Becky slammed her head on the wall, so blood was in her mouth and had spilled over onto her clothes. The little waitress's face was stained with tears, and some of her hair had been yanked out of her ponytail holder. Screaming and hustling his friend away from the service entrance and into his office, Davy called Tim, and the handsome, young lawyer was on his way, calling the police at the first stop light. Upon arrival Tim took pictures of Tera's face and hair. When the police arrived they took Tera's statement and made a report. Tim let the officers know he would help Tera get a temporary restraining order and asked for an escort to go with him to take Tera home to get her belongings. Davy handed Tim a roll of trash bags, "You make sure she gets EVERYTHING she needs from that hell hole, Tim-o-tay."

When Tera arrived at the house with the officers and Tim, no one was there. She later learned from her sister that her mother was at the emergency room getting her broken nose bandaged. Tim took a picture of the bloodstain on the wall from Tera's lip, and the strands of Tera's hair on the floor before helping Tera get her clothes, important documents like her passport, and any other items significant to Tera such as her scrapbook.

"Is that your iPad? I think that laptop is yours too, and make sure you get your jewelry. Oh, don't forget to check the clothes hamper, and get anything that's yours. Get you some towels and wash clothes too. I'm sure you had some from when you were in college. Do not leave them here for that banshee." Tim instructed.

Tera was so thankful to have an attorney with her to tell her what to take. She probably would have forgotten her passport and a lot of other things she'd need. As bad as the evening had been, Tim still had Tera laughing as the man ran around the house grabbing up anything that Tera could claim. "Gifts count. That is your comforter!" he insisted as he stripped Tera's bed and shoved her linens into another of the restaurant's large drum garbage bags. Even the police officers were having a hard time keeping a straight face."

"You got any dishes, appliances or electronics?" Tim continued. When Tera nodded, he said, "GEEET THEM," in an exaggerated way.

"I know you've got some make-up and other toiletries in the bathroom. Get those," he said, opening the cabinets and emptying them of all extra bars of soap, toilet paper, and toothpaste. He even took the roll from the holder. When Tim saw Tera's expression, he said, "What? Her abusive ass can buy some more. Oh, get all these too!" He continued throwing all the tampons and pads into the bag.

"I think this Vera Wang perfume and hand lotion is yours too. Possession, little girl, possession. If there is anything this man knows it is how to pack-up and get the hell away from a bad situation," Tim intoned. The officers were starting to get tired of waiting, so they started putting the bags into Tim's SUV. When Tera and Tim rolled out a few minutes later, the Escapade was packed. Tera became what Davy referred to as his and Tim's permanent house guest that evening and hadn't been back to her parent's house since.

Tera was snapped out of her memory when Shizue called her name. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Suoh. I'm easily distracted."

The older woman smiled. "Don't let me overwhelm you, Dear. As I was saying the Hitachiin twins are starting your wardrobe, but I will have a stylist bring out some other designers for you to try. You're going to need shoes, jewelry, and anything else you don't already have. Use the card Tamaki gave you. It doesn't have a limit. The bill goes to the accountant, and he pays it. As long as any one item isn't more than $5000, prior approval isn't needed for the card. That's on a single item. If you have two or more items that add up to $5000, no approval is needed. To get approval, you call the number on the back of the card, and they will give you a code for the cashier to encode on the credit card machine. It's annoying, but it is the credit card company's rule not ours. I know it's a lot to take in at once. Are you still with me?"

Truthfully, Tera was not. She tried very hard to take in all the information but after awhile, she just hears talking. Tera preferred written instructions. "I think so," Tera said with some trepidation.

Grandmother Suoh continued, "Every week a reconciliation sheet is sent to the house manager as a security precaution. She goes over it and contacts the accountant if she needs documentation for something. After the house manager has signed off on the reconciliation, yours will be given to you. Check it for anything you didn't purchase or don't think you purchased. If there are no suspicious entries, you simply sign off on the sheet and return it to the house manager. If anything looks suspicious, don't sign. Highlight those entries, and the house manager will have to research them before you sign.

Tera nodded, but she had lost Shizue a while back, "Will there be a test?" Tera asked sheepishly.

"No dear, I know it's a lot at once. I understand it took Tamaki a while to get it himself. I will have the account create a document with all the steps and email it to you," the spry, senior replied.

Shizue also let Tera know the decorator would be calling her tomorrow to set up an appointment. After giving Tera a smile and a slight bow, the elder woman walked down the hall and out of Tamaki's wing to the central area of second story and took the elevator up to her own wing.

Tera went back to Tamaki's room and checked the time. How did it get so late. Wasn't it just lunch time a short while ago. Tera thought it thru. The luncheon probably lasted about two hours. Then the twins...Lord only knows how much time that sucked away from her. She had done a little clean-up and had her tour with Shizue, so a little after 6:00 p.m. seemed about right. Tera felt hot tears running down her face. She wasn't unhappy just over-whelmed. She'd spent only one night in the Souh mansion, and now it owned her. She had an engagement party and wedding to plan, one and a half rooms to decorate, and a dressing room to fill with 'suitable' clothing. Tera liked her clothes, and she liked sharing a room and bed with Tamaki. She didn't see anything wrong with her phone either. Of course, she had a feeling her mom would cut her phone off pretty soon anyway. It wasn't as if Tera didn't pay for the bill. It just happened to be in her mother's name or so she thought. Then there was the whole religion issue she had to discuss with Tamaki. She could have sworn he said he was raised Catholic during the open-up game. Tera considered herself non-denominational Christian, and that's how she wanted her kids raised. There was just so much swirling in Tera's head. It was all too much for the small-town, American girl.

Trying not to allow herself to freak out, Tera sat at Tamaki's desk with her iPad and made a list of short and long term goals to ease her ADHD addled mind. The wedding and bedrooms were long term goals as was becoming fluent in Japanese. Tera defined short term goals as things she could finish within a couple of days. She had seven short term goals:

1) Phone  
2) Entertainment  
3) Devise plan for Hitachiin damage control  
4) Meet with the party planner  
5) Meet with decorator  
6) Learn five new Japanese words and two Japanese phrases.  
7) Discuss religion with Tamaki

Since there's no time like the present, Tera worked with her online Japanese mastery program for a little over an hour. It wasn't a bad program, and it incorporated Japanese writing as well. Tera hoped it would give the quick results it promised. Number six was about half way done. She'd review tomorrow.

Tackling number two, Tera browsed online and ordered a couple of novels written in English. She had plenty to do, but she'd need some wind-down time too. Tera also used number two as an opportunity to finally update her Facebook status to "engaged to Tamaki Souh." She replaced the cover photo with a picture she and Jordan took in the skyscraper district in Tokyo when she was still staying at her Uncle's place. Tera remembered thinking she'd never see Japan again after the night she snapped that picture. Now she lives here. Tera had avoided adding a photo album for her New York trip just because she wasn't up to her mother's nasty comments that were sure to follow, but it was time to stand strong. She created the album and uploaded all of the photos she and Tamaki took while they were in the Big Apple with the exception of one Tera took of Tamaki's bare ass when he wasn't looking. In the interest of fairness Tera decided to even the playing field. She lifted her skirt and snapped a picture of her white, lace panties before texting it to Tamaki with the message, _"Thinking of you."_ It was a little irresponsible, but it didn't show anymore than a bathing suit bottom and didn't show her face.

Tera moved on to number one. She wanted to keep her phone number but ditch her pre-paid American plan. She wasn't sure how, so she just called her carrier's customer service to ask if they had a Japanese subsidiary. 'Well, that was easy." Tera mentally patted herself on the back. Since the phone was prepaid, it didn't matter who purchased it. The person with it in their hand was the owner. Calls made in Japan to Japan were not considered international calls even though the phone was purchased in America. Tera topped up her phone, and she was set for awhile and would check the website to choose a long term plan later. Number one was crossed off, but 3, 4, 5, and 7 would have to wait at least until tomorrow.

Tera heard her cell phone ring and picked it up. It was just the cell company confirming her top-up, but she had some missed texts. The last one was a picture of Kaoru flashing a nip slip. There was one from Hikaru sent at almost the exact same time saying he was having his assistant, Mei send Tera an email with links to shoes and purses she "needed to buy right away!" Two were the ones from Mitsuni and Takashi from lunch time.

The last text was from Dr. Kyoya Ootori. As Tera read the message, she shook her head at how any man can turn anything into something perverted in his own mind. 'On my knees by his bed in his dreams and good luck getting me to agree to a spanking. I've had enough of those to last a lifetime,' Tera thought. She was slightly irritated and decided not to let him get the last word.

**Tera's text to Kyoya**_: Dr. Ootori, I will never tell what I found in your room, what I did or what I took with me. Missing anything?_

Tera figured he'd be busy worrying what she could have taken for awhile, but she was wrong. She received a reply just a few minutes later.

**Kyoya's text: **_Don't make me search you, Amaterasu._

**Tera's text**: _Don't strain yourself, Doctor. I wouldn't want you to have another rough night and miss lunch again. Now stop interrupting me. I'm texting sexy pictures to Tamaki._

This was getting ridiculous. Tera knew she was getting bored if she was phone flirting with Doctor Evil. She turned her phone off and put it in her night stand. As she began to close the nightstand, Tera thought about what Kyoya said about what she might have found in his room. She didn't give a crap what was in Dr. Doom's room, but what sexy secrets Tamaki's room held was a whole different story. Tera wasn't really a snooper. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tamaki or was trying to invade his privacy, but there could be embarrassing pictures, wack-off mags or even porn. She couldn't let this moment where boredom meets opportunity pass by unexplored. Tera decided the only respectful thing to do was to drop the idea, but instead, she started her search in the closet.

The closet yielded nothing salacious, only a high school yearbook. Tera found a lot of pictures of her dear Tamaki, looking young and beautiful. The old pictures of Kyoya showed a much happier person, less weathered and less worn down, but he still had the same intensity behind his eyes. Mitskuni looked even younger if that was even possible, but all of the rest of the boys look much the same. As for the last host club member, Haruhi, the boy that was really a girl, Tera wasn't sure what to think of her based on the pictures. Tamaki's American love saw his former Japanese love as more androgynous than either gender. Finally seeing the other girl Tamaki had loved made Tera feel weird, sad and a little insecure. How could Tamaki find the only female host attractive? With the exception of her height, Tera couldn't physically be a more polar opposite to Haruhi. It was long blond hair in contrast to short and brown, and green eyes starring down brown. Tera couldn't tell much about the brunette's figure under the boy's uniform, but the fact that she could pull off living as a boy for so long, was enough for Tera to know her own figure was curvier. Tera shook her head at herself in disgrace. She'd laughed at Tamaki for bringing up such ancient history, and here she was wondering if his highschool girlfriend was more "his type" than her. Deciding her boredom was making her paranoid, Tera shut the yearbook and returned it to its proper place.

Retrieving her phone from the nightstand, Tera checked to see if Tamaki had gotten her teasing text yet. She had two missed texts. The first was from the good doctor and the second was from her gorgeous hubby-to-be.

**Kyoya**: _Why Amaterasu, thank you for the lovely picture. Are you sending this to me to examine as your physician or have you sent a gift to me as your playmate?_

Tera quickly checked her outgoing texts to make sure Kyoya was full of bull crap and she hadn't accidentally sent the picture to him. She was relieved to find her panty pic had only gone to Tamaki.

**Tamaki**: _Thank you for the picture, Sunny. I will enjoy removing these or some like them when I return to you._

Tera shivered at the thought of Tamaki's warm hands on her. She couldn't wait for her senses to feast on the sweet, citrus smell of his hair and to dive into blue oceans laced with lilacs as they stare back at her. Tera wasn't sure where Tamaki put the toy he bought for her, so she tried to calm herself down before sending a new text to her blonde bombshell who was as pretty as any girl but as manly as any lover ever need be.

**Tera**: _Tom Tom, I'm glad my gift had such an effect on you, and simply reading of your intentions is having quite an effect on me._

**Tamaki**:_ I will scurry home to you as quick as I can and take those effects to heights they have not yet seen._

**Tera**: _Of that I am sure, but for now, I'm a woman alone without her lover, and a careful search of your room yielded no nude pictures of the object of my desire nor any naughty magazines or movies._

**Tamaki: **_I don't have any of those things, Sunny. If you really want to see that stuff there's plenty of it available online for free._

**Tera**: _Random selections tell me nothing of your delights. I want to look at what turns you on._

**Tamaki**: _Then look in the mirror._

Tera blushed at her lover's compliment. Her electronic conversation with Tamaki was sweet torture, and it was making her squirm. She was going to have to tell him good night soon or she might spontaneously combust. Tera received another message even though she had not returned Tamaki's last. She was going to have to lovingly scold him for his breach of etiquette. Reading the message, she realized it wasn't from Tamaki.

**Kyoya**: _I'm sorry. I was only teasing. You don't have to give me the silent treatment._

Tera felt bad for Kyoya. She knew he had to be lonely because all he ever does is work, and he has no comfort at home. Tera was sure that was why he was always clowning with her. Most of the time, she'd be happy to be his friend and playmate, but with her body aching for Tamaki as it was, she wasn't in the mood for games. Tera sent Tamaki one last text before turning her phone off for the night.

**Tera**: _Tommy, since I can't have you now, I will have sleep instead and dream of you._

Tera's phone was turned off and forgotten when she received two more texts.

**Kyoya**: _Are you too delicate and easily offended to at least bid me good night?_

(Fifteen minutes later)  
**Kyoya**: _Amaterasu, you have a seizure condition, and I'm your doctor. Please text me something, even an FU, so I know you haven't seized._

Tera removed all of her clothing and placed it the hamper in Tamaki's bathroom. She looked herself over in the mirror as Tamaki had suggested. She still had no idea why someone like him would have any interest in her. Borrowing some of Tamaki's facial cleanser, the American girl washed her face and followed-up with some moisturizer that she imagined costed more than she'd would normally make in tips in a week's time. Venturing back into the bedroom and sifting through one of Tamaki's dresser drawers, Tera found a pair of his pajamas and slipped on the on the top before turning off the light and climbing into bed.

Once she was in bed, Tera simply laid there for a short while. She realized she'd taken her Adderall too late in the day for sleep to come easily. Tera considered taking Benadryl, but she'd learned her lesson regarding self-medication. However, she did recall Kyoya saying something about a medicine to help her sleep. He'd written her several prescriptions, but she'd finished the antibiotic, and she was taking the anti-seizure medication as directed. There were a couple of other medicines she hadn't needed yet. They were to combat side effects of the other medications, including the sleeplessness that sometime accompanies them. Opening the nightstand, Tera retrieved the sedative. She took a pill from the bottled and went into the bathroom to get some water from the sink. Returning to the bed and slipping between Tamaki's silk sheets, Tera turned on the bedside lap and looked at the label on the sedative's bottle. It read, "Make sure you are prepared to sleep 10-12 hours." That sounded pretty good to Tera.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

In the air with the commoners again, Tamaki reminisced about the day he met his sun goddess. In between reading and answering her texts, containing declarations of her affection and her confession of snooping, the Suoh heir thought of the pinkish rose that lit up across his Amaterasu's fair cheeks on the first night they spent together when he had insisted she keep her eyes on him while he brought her pleasure. Tamaki smiled as he remembered the look of surprise on her lovely face the next evening when his lovemaking had brought her to such an unbridled conclusion that a surge of wetness forced him out of her warm womanhood. Tera complained of her current suffering caused by her longing for his love, and Tamaki could not stop tormenting himself with similar thoughts. It took all of his will power not to spoil the surprise. He wondered if he'd get to see his favorite expression of surprise when she realized he was home much earlier than expected.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Sleep came about as quickly as Tera had expected, but it was different. She didn't drift away in the blink of an eye as she usually greeted her dream state. Instead, the love-sick girl was overcome by a light-headed haze, not quite asleep but also not quite awake. Luckily, the hazed subsided and the world went black in just a few minutes. However, this sleep was different from any Tera had experienced. Although she knew dreaming was inevitable, the young woman's memory rarely held on to any when she awoke. The sleep induced by the sedative was filled with murky, fluid images. They attacked her unconscious state and gripped on with sticky fingers, holding steady at first then losing adhesion over short periods of time. Afterwards bits and pieces remained but nothing solid and steady.

One minute Tera would be swimming with dolphins, and the next she'd be flying. All the images came and went as if they were thrown in a bowl and blended with a mixer. The swirling images in her mind were most pleasant when they involved Tamaki. Tera's body was asleep but was as restless as her mind. She moved but wasn't aware of it. The drowsy stupor continued, and for a few fleeting moments, she could feel the love of her life there with her. She felt him touch her hand and wrist. He stroked her hair, and ran his finger across her ear, applying some pressure. Her tongue was being touched or pushed or probed. It was too much. Tera could almost feel the heat of her lovers touch. She reached out for him, pawing, pulling, pressing, gripping and feeling. Her hand found his body and his hair, and her lips reached his mouth. She wanted him, but just as quickly as he entered her dream, his visit ended.

**Kyoya's POV**

It was just after 9:00 p.m., and he was driving alone. When Kyoya knew he'd be working late, he always drove himself. His Bently hugged the road as he made the familiar journey. Kyoya pulled up to the gate and gained access. The time of day or night never mattered. He had always been welcome, and tonight was no exception. The maid let him in and greeted him fondly offering food and drink that he declined. Instead, he headed up the stairs as he'd done so many times before and approached the door. He rapped on it lightly, but there was no answer. Kyoya knocked again, slightly louder this time, but no one answered. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door. As the door cracked open, he could see a dim light. He pushed the door open enough to enter the room. The light was coming from the lamp on the bedside table. It provided just enough illumination for Kyoya to see her sleeping form. He was relieved but annoyed. She'd made him worry unnecessarily, but as he'd promised the Chairman he would when they spoke on the phone earlier, he approached to give Tamaki's fiancé a short exam. Carrying his medical bag, he made his way to the bed, and there she was in all her brilliant glory. Amaterasu was laying on her back but was wiggling. Her legs restlessly twitched, and her hair was tousled by her constant movement.

Reaching for her hand, Dr. Ootori held it firmly as he flipped it over. His other hand placed on her wrist, Kyoya took his beautiful patient's pulse. It was a little higher than he would have liked but was still within normal limits. He remove the ear thermometer from his bag and placed a protective sheath over the tip before placing it in her ear. The sleeping girl was wiggling so much, young Dr. Ootori had to sit down on the edge of the bed, move her head to the side and apply light pressure in order to get her temperature. It was about half a degree above normal but not enough to be of concern. Using a tongue depressor and tilting Amaterasu's head back, Kyoya made sure there was no discoloration of her tongue or other signs of an adverse reaction to her medication.

Dr. Ootori noted how beautiful the girl was while sleeping but felt nothing unseemly. Right now he wasn't Amaterasu's playmate; he was her doctor, and he would not think of her in an inappropriate manner. She had knocked her comforter on the floor, and her top sheet was a disheveled mess. Kyoya unraveled his tiny patient from the sheet, revealing her lack of undergarments, but he remained unaffected, focusing instead on the task at hand. As he endeavored to fix her covers, she lifted up, and he saw her hands more towards him. For a moment, time stood still for the good doctor. He was sure his patient was about to have a seizure, by the time he realized he was wrong, he didn't even have time to be relieved.

Amaterasu wasn't conscious, nor was she aware of her actions. She was pawing at him, grabbing, pressing and pushing. Her right had slid across his scalp and held a handful of his pitch black hair. Her left hand was pawing, knocking his glasses off his face. His vision was blurry, but he could smell her sweet nectar scent and feel her breath against his neck. Kyoya knew his patient was dreaming. He tried to loose himself from her grasp, but he couldn't see well enough for his efforts to be effective. He didn't want to risk shoving her or anything that might end up hurting her. Her left hand was running down his chest, up his arm and around his shoulder as her mouth finally met his. Tera had his hair in a vice-like grip as her lips pushed against his. Kyoya tried to pull back but she had his head nearly immobile.

The handsome brunette shuttered as her tongue parted his lips and danced in his mouth. His body was beginning to respond involuntarily, and Kyoya was mortified. The young doctor was not about to let Amaterasu continue. As much as he wanted to kiss and touch her, he didn't want this, not while she was wasn't in control of her senses and not while he was acting as her physician.

With a great amount of personal discomfort and pain, Dr. Ootori moved his head to the right, releasing himself from his pretty patient's kiss. He felt as if his hair was being ripped out of his scalp. Her mouth was by his neck now, but she wasn't trying to kiss him anymore. Kyoya used his right hand to carefully pry Amaterasu's hand from his hair before gripping her wrist with his left. He moved his left hand to his patient's shoulder and slowly lowered her back down to the mattress. Once she was settled on the bed, the blonde's body began to relax. The doctor fumbled around and found his glasses in his patient's lap. As soon as his nose felt the familiar comfort of the rim of his glasses, his vision returned. Kyoya slowly moved Amaterasu on her side, placing a pillow between her knees. Finally succeeding in fixing her covers and placing the comforter back over her, Kyoya was able to back away from the bed. He threw the thermometer sheath and the tongue depressor in Tamaki's bathroom wastebasket. After carefully returning all of his medical supplies to his bag, Dr. Ootori went back to the bathroom and cleaned his hands, washing away his role as Amaterasu's doctor as well. He walked back to the bed, leaned over and kissed her forehead before picking his bag up and leaving the room.

Kyoya made his way down the stairs and headed for the door when he heard a familiar voice. He turned as he heard his name called.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"Kyoya, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" Tamaki asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Happen?" The handsome doctor asked, wondering if Tamaki could have possibly seen what happened upstairs, "When did you get home?"

"Kyoya! You're here in the middle of the night with your medical bag. Did something happen to my wife?!" Tamaki was close to hyperventilating.

"Calm down and stop being such a dumbass. I promised you I'd take care of her until you were home, so I stopped by on my way home to check on her. She's fast asleep, and since when is she your wife," Kyoya replied.

"I'm sorry. I just got worried. Thanks for looking after her while I was gone, mon ami. You're the best," Tamaki replied as he pulled Kyoya into a hug.

"Yes, yes, love and kisses, now get off of me, Idiot. Oh, and keep it in your pants. She's in a heavily sedated state. Wait until she wakes up to jump her," Kyoya replied.

Tamaki was laughing and shaking his head before he bid his friend goodbye and headed up to his bedroom. As he slipped in the doorway, he whispered, "Sunny are you awake?" She wasn't. Tamaki slipped into the bed and curled up next to goddess of the sun, placing his arm around her waist and holding her close. The pretty-boy, blonde wasn't particularly sleepy due to the excitement of being home, but he was content just to hold Amaterasu.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

"Well, that whole scene was disconcerting," Kyoya mumbled to himself as he made his way to his room. Walking in and looking around, Kyoya began to feel an nervous chill. He felt as if a his breath was trying to make its way up from his lungs but was getting stuck at the bottom of his throat. The young doctor suddenly felt lonely. Tamaki would get to sleep with Amaterasu tonight while Kyoya tossed and turned, trying to shake the empty feeling. His mind wondered back to his visit to the Suoh estate. He remembered the feel of Tamaki's silky pajama top, laying cool and sleek over Amaterasu's skin. Shedding his clothing, he put on a pair of silvery gray pajamas and matching slippers. Kyoya walked down to Momiji's room. The door was open but she wasn't there. Initially he was annoyed, imagining her out partying with other society girls and doing something to disgrace herself again, but then he realized where she actually was.

Slipping quietly down the hallway, he slowly turned the nob to the nursery. Their youngest child was two, and his wife was cuddling him in her arms as she rocked him to sleep. Kyoya stood quietly and watched. Momiji hadn't noticed him yet. She was too focused on their sweet son, Moto. The little boy was sucking his thumb and trying to fight sleep but losing the battle. Kyoya smiled at the lovely scene. He had to admit his wife was an excellent mother. Even though the couple employed two full-time nannies for their four children, Momiji wanted to do everything from breakfast to bedtime with her four love bugs. There oldest boy is named Rene after Tamaki. He is six years old and the spitting image of his father, right down to the glasses. The young couple also had two girls, Amiki and Emiki who are five and three respectively. Amiki favored Kyoya's sister a lot, and Emiki looked the most like Momiji. Moto is two, and after he was born, Kyoya got a vasectomy. The young doctor was determined not to have a third son, and he felt his family was complete with the four kids.

Momiji finally noticed her husband and gave him a silent smile. Kyoya returned her smile and walked up behind her as she placed Moto in his crib. The two stood and looked at their sleeping baby for a few minutes before leaving the room.

"How was your day, Kyoya?" Momiji inquired.

"Busy and long, and yours?" the handsome, raven-haired doctor continued the small talk.

"I can't complain. With our nannies' help, the children and I played in the pool for awhile. Those four are always so much fun," Kyoya's pretty wife replied.

"Momiji," Kyoya began, "Can I make a request?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course," Momiji reached out and took Kyoya's hand, and to her surprise, he entwined their fingers.

"I know we haven't made love in a long time. We've had sex, but I want more. I was wondering if you would like to try sleeping in our master bedroom tonight, and if so, will you make love with me?"

"I'd love to," Momiji swooned, wrapping her arms around her sexy husband's waist and giving him a passionate kiss.

Kyoya decided to live in the moment. He couldn't be with the woman he wanted and probably even loved, but he could try to want and love the one he had. Kyoya lifted his thin, attractive wife off her feet and carried her to their shared bedroom, entering the room for the first time in over a year. The staff had been keeping it clean and free of dust. They even continued to regularly change the sheets. All the broken glass and pieces of broken ceramics had been removed, and the huge hole Kyoya had punched in the wall had been repaired. Looking at the wall, he could tell the whole room had to be painted to repair the damage he'd caused. He'd released all that rage over the betrayal of a wife he didn't even love. Holding Momiji now, he wondered if the affair would have even happened if he'd tried to love her as more than his children's mother. Now he'd cheated on her, not in action but in his heart.

Kyoya gently placed his wife down to stand just beside the bed and began to remove her silky house coat. Underneath, she wore a short, thin nightgown made of the same silk. It was royal blue, and the color contrasted beautifully against the brilliance of her sterling gray eyes and looked amazing against her pale skin. Kyoya had always loved his wife's skin. It was milky white with just a drop of caramel blended into a smooth, soft cream, and the good doctor was anxious to taste it. He began kissing Momiji's shoulders sensually and slowly moved his way to her collarbone and neck. Kyoya took his time, listening to all the sounds of pleasure his endeavors created. When he reached her lips, he kissed her passionately. Momiji opened her mouth, and her husband was quick to take advantage of her offer, slipping his tongue in her mouth and slowly twirling it around hers. When Kyoya broke off the kiss, he stopped to look at her face. Initially he had to banish the memory of Amaterasu's rough dream kiss, but he was soon able to focus on Momiji as she offered him a genuine smile. Her teeth were beautiful, straight and white, and Kyoya was taken with the way her smile light up her eyes.

The handsome doctor began to slip his wife's gown off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor while Momiji unbuttoned Kyoya's pajama top, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it land by her gown. When he noticed his wife wore no underwear, he raised his eyebrows, bit his bottom lip and gave her a wicked smile.

Momiji's cheeks flushed and turned a mild pink. "I was hoping you'd come to my room tonight, see explained with a shy, sweet smile. Kyoya went straight for the prize, slipping his hand between her legs and cupping her blooming love flower. The turned-on wife shivered as her husband pulled her into a kiss with his free hand.

"Hmmm, you are excited, aren't you," Kyoya teased feeling her slick, warm wetness flow. His wife's only answer was a vocal moan. Kyoya felt powerful and wanted, and his manhood swelled, straining against the silk of his pants.

Never removing his hand from between Momiji's legs, Kyoya nudged her to lay down on the bed. Momiji sat down on the edge while a Kyoya continued to rub her delicate folds. He sunk to his knees and began to kiss, lick and suck her pulsating flesh, and he was rewarded with a string of moans as well as a muted scream of his name. Kyoya's wife lifted her legs and laid them across his shoulders, pressing her thighs against the side of his face while running her hands through his hair. She gasped as he added his fingers to the mix, one, two and three in succession, twirling them slowly. He removed them and placed them back into her. Two in her womanhood and one in her bottom. It took only a few strokes of Kyoya rubbing the same sweet spot from two seperate entrances. Momiji soon arched her back and climaxed, moaning loudly and then practically screaming her husband's name.

Hearing her pleasure and praises excited Kyoya to an immeasurable degree. He quickly stoop up, grabbing her thighs, he prepared to enter. Quickly, Momiji snaked her hand down over her womanhood, effectively blocking him. Kyoya looked at her. He was perplexed and just a bit hurt, but she smiled and explained, "No, I want to be on top of you. You've been in control of our intimacy for too long. Now it's time for you to lay back, relax and let me make love to you.

Kyoya was truly touched. He felt a warmth in his chest, causing him to breath deeply. Momiji had grown up. She was no longer the frivolous, spoiled girl he couldn't love. The happy husband laid on his back while his wife straddled him, carefully positioning herself before she slowly slid down the length of him. Kyoya moaned and bucked slightly, trying to get as deep as he could. Placing his hands on her hips, he held her in place while she placed her hands on his chest, bearing down and holding him tightly against the mattress. Momiji began a slow sweet ride, speeding up than slowing down again over and over. She laid against his chest rocking slowly before lifting her frame and continuing the sweet motion. She'd arch her back, leaning herself slightly backwards. Kyoya rewarded her by reaching forward and massaging her love button. Momiji moaned deeply but changed again. She wanted to keep things going as long as possible. Eventually she could take no more. Momiji arched again, encouraging her husband to touch her again and quickening the pace. The enraptured wife squealed as her pleasure reached its utmost height. Kyoya gripped her hips tight and met her speed before slamming upward as deeply as he could and releasing in his wife with a loud guttural moan. The couple collapsed against each other, shaking and panting. Kyoya caressed his wife's back and kissed her on the top of her head. At that moment, he believed with a little work, he could have a happy marriage.

The lovers slowly drifted to sleep. It seemed like only a few minutes, but when the phone rang, he noticed it was 8:00 am. Kyoya wanted to kill the caller but knew he had to get ready for work anyway. Looking at the caller ID, Kyoya mumbled, "Suoh...typical."

Answering, "What the hell do you want, Idiot!"

"Hi...Kyoya?" A sweet, definitely not Tamaki, voice began.

"Yes...Amaterasu? I'm sorry," The doctor replied, a bit worried and embarrassed, "Is everything alright? You're calling from Tamaki's cell. I thought I was talking to him."

"Oh yes, mine is charging, and I hate house phones. Everything is fine, and Tamaki isn't an idiot. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. Tamaki told me you came to check on me last night. I'm lucky to have you looking out for me," Tera explained.

"Sorry for insulting your fiancé. As for checking on you, think nothing of it. It was my pleasure, really, but I was worried when you didn't answer my texts," he scolded.

"I know. I just saw them when I went to put the phone on my charger. I'm sorry. I'd turned it off before I got your last messages. I hate that I scared you. I hope I didn't knock you around too much when you checked on me. That sedative you prescribed me is a wild ride," Tera continued to apologize.

"Just take half of one next time," he instructed, "and thanks for calling."

The two exchanged good byes, and Kyoya got up to get a shower. As the warm water rained down on him, his mind wondered, not to the woman in his bed but to the one who'd just called. He'd still try with Momiji, and maybe, eventually he could shake the invasive feelings tormenting him, but for now, he just couldn't let Amaterasu go.

_**Author's note**: I hope this chapter did a good job of showing Kyoya's conflicting emotions and internal struggle to come to terms with being a married man who is in love with his best friend's soon-to-be wife. I have a wild ride planned for him, but don't worry, I won't be turning our beloved Shadow King into a monster. **Please review!**_


	13. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor am I affiliated in any way with the Ouran High School Host Club. I only own this story and the OCs,Tera & Momiji.

**Author's Note**: I hope I'm doing Kyoya's character justice. Right now I'm still setting the stage for further angst and misunderstandings with Tera, but the dark turn to their game is in the works. I haven't forgotten about Kyoya's irrational hatred of American women either. I'm not dropping any plot points, so I promise to give an explanation.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera felt warm breath on her neck and the déjà vu of a hand between her thighs as the sun-rays shined brightly through her window and shook her awake. "Tommy," she whispered.

"Good morning, Sunny," her fiancé answered, kissing her shoulder and beginning to move the previously docile hand between her thighs. Tera immediately began to burn for him. Turning around, she slipped her arms around Tamaki's waist, kissing his neck and shoulders.

"Kyoya said it was OK," he continued.

Tera nodded as she spoke, "Take me like you did on the plane."

A smile played along her handsome lover's lips. She didn't have to tell Tamaki twice. He immediately pushed Tera on her back and dipped two fingers inside her. Placing his mouth over her neck, the gorgeous blonde sucked, gently at first then much harder, causing Tera to moan loudly. Pushing the pajama top around as necessary, Tamaki moved down her body sucking and biting both gently and harshly, lingering at her breasts and making his way down to her navel. After a bit more teasing, his tongue found its prize, engulfing it lovingly. Tamaki's fingers had never left their docking station but had began to play his sun goddess's warm cavern with more talent than he'd ever displayed on the keys of a piano. Tera's entire body was shaking as she panted wildly. Hot warmed creme flowed from her, and her loving fiancé drank freely.

Tamaki stopped abruptly, making Tera sigh deeply. "Amaterasu, you know my rules, he teased, "Open your eyes. Look at me, and tell me what you like, or I'll stop." He slipped two fingers in her mouth, rubbing them around her tongue.

"Don't stop, please!" Tera squealed as Tamaki slipped his fingers out of her mouth and slipped back down to pay his respects at her altar of love. Slipping her legs over his shoulders, and placing a foot on his back, Tera entwined her hands in his hair and pushed down, her thighs closing against the sides of his face.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki was turned on by Tera's insistence, but he had no intention of letting his sweet Amaterasu set the pace. She asked for forceful, and he was going to give it to her. Grabbing her thighs, he pushed her legs forward lifting her bottom up and pushing her knees over towards the bed, giving her a full view of her own womanhood. He continued kissing her and licking the happy bundle of nerves above her entrance, peeking up occasionally to see her enraptured face. Tamaki decided to give his sun goddess a little shock as he moved his tongue, brushing the nimble muscle lightly down from her womanhood over a taboo place he had never touched her before, flicking his tongue around in a circular pattern just once. Amaterasu gasped, her eyes open wide. Tamaki wasn't sure if it was in awe or horror, but he wasn't waiting to find out. Reaching down the side of the bed, he grabbed his discarded clothes. Taking his gold-and-silver haired goddess's wrists, he wrapped his white dress shirt around them tightly, pulling them over her head and securing them to the rungs of his headboard.

Amaterasu was panting, and the hairs on her arms were standing on end. She was titillated but nervous. Picking up his pants, Tamaki removed his belt. The shaggy-haired blonde became concerned when his love became silent and tensed, but he didn't stop. Instead he leaned in and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips before grabbing her right leg and lifting it upward. Tamaki slipped the middle of belt under her thigh and pulled it upward as he fastened the buckle around another rung of the headboard, leaving Tera's leg lifted high when he slipped between her legs and entered her, quickly pushing himself in to the hilt.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Once Tera realized her love had no intention of hitting her with his belt, relief flooded her senses, and her body's arousal went into over drive. She attempted to lift her left leg to match the position of the leg Tamaki had bound, but the best she could do was wrap it around her lover. He was staring at her with a wicked smile. Tera found it unsettling but sexy, so she whimpered his name as he drove into her deeply. Tera screamed and arched, longing to touch him but unable to move her hands. All she could do was move her free leg, rubbing her foot and leg up and down against his leg while calling his name between labored breaths.

Tamaki increased his speed and force, making their tryst on the plane seem timid. Tera struggled against her restraints, wanting to dig her fingernails in her lover's flesh, but only being able to shriek her fiancé's name as her pleasured reached its height again and again. Soon the young Suoh heir could take no more. He reached forward and released his lover's hands before plowing deep, giving a sexy snarl and releasing his climax so deep Tera thought she'd faint.

Tera quickly wrapped her arms around Tamaki's waist, holding him tight as he orgasmed and collapsed on top of her. He reached for his belt, attempting to release Tera's leg, but his arm was tired and felt boneless. Tera took his exhausted hand and gave it a kiss before unfastening her own leg, wrapping it around her gorgeous fiancé and holding his panting body against hers.

Tera continued to hold her lover to her body, his head rested on her breasts as she cooed, "I love you, Tommy. I'm so glad you're home." Tamaki squeaked his agreement between labored breaths before the two drifted back to sleep together.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"Wake up, Sleepy Head. The goddess of the sun is suppose to introduce dawn to the world. Wake up, Sunny." Tamaki cajoled.

Tera giggled, smacking Tamaki with a pillow, "You're so silly, Tommy. I'm awake. I'm just not sure if I'll be able to walk without a limp today."

Giving his lovely lady an egotistical smile, Tamaki teased, "I do seem to recall you begging for it..."

"Begging? It was more of a command. In fact, I could go again. How about you?" Tera returned fire.

"Touché, ma Cheré, I'll be the one who can't walk with or without a limp if I try to perform again this soon," Tamaki pulled her close and held her tight, "Besides, I need you to get dressed. I have a surprise."

"Hmmm, more of a surprise than our last bout of unprotected sex? You get me so twisted up, I forget my common sense," Tera bemoaned.

"No need to fret. I think my surprise will make you happy," Tamaki replied mysteriously.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera had no idea what Tamaki had in mind for the day. He'd had her pack for fun in the sun but dress in a pink sundress he'd bought for her in DC. The young blonde wondered if the twins would fuss at her for being seen in public before she had their expressed permission. After a ride into Tokyo, Tera and Tamaki arrived at a government office. Tera wasn't sure what the plan was, but she followed behind her fiancé as he made his way to their first stop.

"My lawyer arranged an appointment, so this shouldn't take too long. I have a few papers for you to sign," Tamaki said.

"OK," she replied as he opened his brief case and handed her the documents before he approached the receptionist to let announce their arrival. Tera pulled a pen from her purse and looked over the documents, but they were all written in Japanese. There were "sign here" arrow stickies, to indicate where to place her signature. Tera had always been told not to sign anything she hadn't read, so she hesitated. Tamaki sat next to her and smiled.

"I can't read these, Tamaki," Tera complained.

"You still want to marry me?" he asked, blue-violet eyes shining more purple than usual.

"Of course," the young, America girl replied.

"Then just sign. These are just legal documents to allow us to marry and have our union entered into the family register and nothing else. I wouldn't try to slip anything in on you. I'm not asking for a prenup," Tamaki explained.

"I'd sign one," Tera spoke up.

"I know, which is how I know, I don't need one," her Mr. Lovely leaned towards her and kissed her forehead before Tera signed all the papers. Shortly afterward the couple was ushered into an office. The official asked a few questions in Japanese, and Tamaki answered. The older Japanese man scrutinized the documents for a few minutes and spoke again before Tamaki asked Tera for her passport. Reaching into her purse, Tera produced the document and handed it over. The official looked at Tera and asked a question.

"He just wants to know if you want to marry me," Tamaki replied before explaining how to respond in Japanese. Tera complied before the middle-aged official signed a document and placed an official seal on it. Tamaki took Tera's hand, removed her engagement ring before placing a wedding ring on her finger and replacing it.

Tamaki gave Tera a sweet kiss before he said, "Congratulations, Suoh Tera."

"Huh?" Tera shot her handsome lover a bewildered look.

"We're married. That's all it takes in Japan. No formal ceremony is necessary, but we'll still have a religious ceremony. The legal marriage is required first, so I figured we'd go ahead and make it official," Tamaki smiled brightly. Tera must have looked like a deer in the headlights.

"What's wrong, Sunshine," Tamaki asked, hurt in his eyes.

"You should of told me," Tera was upset.

"You...You're mad?" he asked.

"Well no, but I wanted to discuss something with you first," she continued, "Let's go to the car."

Tamaki followed behind his American bride, feeling like he did the day they left Central Park in New York. Once they were in the car, he looked at Tera expectedly.

"Are you Buddhist or Catholic?" she asked.

Tamaki laughed, "Is that all you're worried about? That's a relief. I told you in New York. I was raised Catholic in France."

"Yes, and I was raised to be a racist, but I'm not," Tera replied.

"I respect a lot of what is referred to as the truths in Buddhism, but I disagree with the ones that are in opposition with Christianity such as their being no God and meditating to reach Nirvana. I don't practice Catholic rituals like confession, but even if I wanted to, there aren't exactly a lot of Christian churches around here. We will have to teach our children our religion on our own," Tamaki discussed his beliefs honestly.

Tera smiled and replied "Awesome, no deal breakers there," before going in for a passionate kiss, "I guess congratulations are in order, Hubby. Oh, and yay, no more condoms!"

Tamaki snickered before pulling Tera in for another deep kiss, "It's time for part two of your surprise. This one will be fun but not life changing.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya had worked a half day as planned. Twice a month he took a half day to do something special with his children. He often included his fifth child, and today would be no different. The only deviation would be the inclusion of a certain flaxen-haired bombshell. Kyoya wondered if Tamaki would see right thru him as he had so many times in their long friendship. The prospect worried him, and he considered canceling their standard appointment, but the young doctor was too interested in seeing his friend's fiancé to make any changes to his plans.

The nanny had gathered all the necessary items for the children and packed them into Kyoya's car while he changed into his bathing suit and packed his own bag. Once he secured his children into their carseats, the group made their way to the family's spa. Kyoya never brought the nannies or his wife on these outings. He wanted his children to look to him for anything they needed in order to provide opportunities for bonding. The young Ootori was determined not to be a cold father. He wanted his children to always know that no matter how strict he was, they could always count on him when they needed him.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

When the driver stopped at a health and relaxation spa, Tera smiled, "Nice surprise, will we be getting a couple's massage?"

"We can before we leave if you like, but first I have something more fun in mind. You like kids, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, what are you up to?" Tera gave him a suspicious look.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya had just finished getting his children in their life jackets and covered in sunscreen when Tamaki and Tera entered the pool area. They'd already changed into their swimsuits. Tamaki wore a pair of aqua blue board shorts, stopping just above his knee, Rainbow flip flops and a white swim shirt. He carried a large Louis Vuitton bag containing towels and all other pool necessities for his lady and himself.  
Tera had on a green, string bikini with a long, white sarong tied around the lower portion of her waist just above her hips. She had simple, white sandals on her feet. Her silvery blond hair was pulled up, and the long wavy locks cascaded down just above her shoulders. The gold highlights glittered as the sun's rays hit them. Her nails were painted a tawny, liquid gold, and her lips were adored with a neutral color lipstick infused with gold flecks. She took Kyoya's breath. He closed his eyes for a moment and did his best to look unaffected before Rene squealed, "Uncle Tamaki!" running up to hug the tall, blonde man. Tamaki dropped to his knee, picking the boy up before lifting and spinning him.

"Hello, my little namesake! I want you to meet someone very special," Tamaki motioned towards Tera, "This is Souh Amaterasu, but you can call her Auntie Sunny."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at his friend referring to the beauty he wanted for himself as his wife, but he knew he had no right to even think such a thought as he watched the scene of his love and his son play.

"Hello Auntie Sunny!" the young boy intoned. Tera smiled brightly, reaching over to ruffle the child's hair.

"Wow, you may be named Rene, but you are a mini-Kyoya," the blonde waif giggled, looking from the boy to his father. Kyoya winked at her slyly while Tamaki was distracted by Rene. Moto was toddling toward the two blondes when Tera knelt down to say hello. The little cutie ran right into her and raised his arms to be lifted. Tera complied as Kyoya lifted a daughter in each arm and slipped into the shallow end of pool. The blondes rid themselves of shoes and other unnecessary items. Carrying baby, Moto, Tera, Tamaki and Rene followed Kyoya and the girls into the pool.

"Just us today?" Tera asked.

"Their mom gets them everyday. Sometimes I have to be a little selfish to get quality time, Amaterasu," the sexy, bathing-suit clad doctor explained.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera blushed at the use of her special nickname in such close proximity to her now husband. As she continued to survey the water with the babe in her arms, Tera was uneasy and taken aback by the odd twisting in her stomach. Looking over at the handsome, near-stranger, Tera mentally scolded herself. 'It's just Dr. Doom,' she thought, 'Even if he is half naked and not wearing his trademark glasses.'

"I meant the pool. No client's using it today?" the bikini-clad girl concentrated on keeping her voice even.

"Oh, I had this pool closed to the public for a few hours today. There is another on the other side of the spa for customer use until we're done here," Kyoya seemed so pleased while explaining his use of his power.

Tera had never been affected by Kyoya before, never! Now something about him had her squirming. It wasn't that he was wearing a pair of orange, five-pocket board shorts that contrasted with his skin tone in a most flattering way or that he actually had a very sexy body, very close in type to that of her own husband's, nor was it the fact that without his glasses, Kyoya had a youthful, boyish charm. If she had to come up with a reason she felt so cognitive of Dr. Ootori right this minute, it would have to be his way with his children. They clearly respected him. One raised eyebrow could correct any slight misstep one of them was intent on, but they weren't afraid of him. They looked to him for assurance and ran to him for comfort. His older daughter had been splashing her baby sister when Kyoya's sideways glance brought her to a halt, and when the younger of the two practiced swimming without her life jacket, she kept checking to make sure her father's eyes never left her; they didn't. From what she could tell so far, even though he was surely a spanker, Kyoya was a good dad, and Tera was impressed. Something about him having four children also gave the good doctor an aura of virility.

Tera was brought out of her hazy mind warp by the hand on the small of her back. The touch felt warm and sensual. Tera began to turn toward the direction of the touch to return her husband's affection when she realized, it was Kyoya's hand on her. She stiffened, eyes wide as he leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, "Your face is red. The idiot didn't dab any lotion on your fair cheeks, my sweet Amaterasu."

Tera's breath halted. She knew her cheeks had been rubbed with sunscreen and that the redness was the blush she felt when she heard the doctor speak her pet name earlier. Kyoya had touched her a million times, but somehow this touch felt different. Tera's head cocked around, and she observed Tamaki playing Marco Polo with Rene. Kyoya's hand was still on her back, and she felt the round, pink flesh under her swim top tighten as her nipples hardened.

"I think he wants his daddy," Tera lied, lifting the child to his father, making Kyoya remove his hand from her back and take Moto, "Four children...wow," Tera was mostly talking to herself, trying to rationalize the weird sensations attacking her. She decided she must be excited by the prospect of having a child of her own now that she was officially married. 'Yes, that has to be it,' she insisted to herself.

"Yes, well you did call me a mother f...," the father caught himself before cursing in front of his children, an embarrassed smiled crossed his lips and made him flutter his eyelashes, "Oops, look at the effect your poor behavior has on me. I almost disgraced myself in front of my baby boy."

Tera continued to blush. Amiki and Emiki had already joined Tamaki for a game of Hokey Pokey in the shallowest area of the pool. Having handed Moto off to his father, Tera slipped under the water, plunging to the bottom before arching her back and an wiggling her legs and fanny to glide thru the water like a mermaid.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki always enjoyed playing with Kyoya's kids. The newlywed man was having as much fun here at the pool as he had when they'd all gone to the beach or the last time they'd all gone to the park. Tamaki smiled at the memory of Rene's excited expression when Antoinette caught the frisbee he'd thrown. The kids always kept him laughing, made him feel young and gave him a small taste of the childhood he had missed, growing up with a sick mother and a mostly absent father.

Tamaki hoped Amaterasu wanted children as much as he did. They'd discussed it, and he knew she wanted kids, but he was unsure if she wanted them as quickly as he did. She'd only insisted on protection after they'd become engaged because she didn't want people to think a pregnancy was the only reason for their union. Tamaki thought back to his young wife's happy cheer at there no longer being any reason to use condoms, and he was certain they were on the same page of music. Looking over at his beautiful, sun goddess, he took in the picture of her holding his best friend's baby and smiled before returning his attention to another commoner's pool game.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

The sexy, young doctor watched as the woman he loved gracefully moved under the water, made her way to the ladder and left the pool. Kyoya was impressed by her skill at swimming. He continued to twirl his giggling son's legs and feet in he water as he watched Tera remove something from her bag and make her way to the dressing area.

Kyoya looked over at his friend who was too preoccupied with the children to notice that his goddess of air and sun had left the pool. The doctor knew this may be his only chance to be alone with Tera and to punish her for her cruelty of the previous night. Kyoya made his way over to Tamaki and asked him to hold Moto so he could use the restroom. Tamaki was more than happy to oblige, taking the little man and cooing at him.

Slipping into the dressing area, Kyoya noticed Tera's swim top on the floor behind one of the curtains. "Is everything OK, Amaterasu?" The doctor feigned ignorance as he slipped open the curtain on a topless, Tera.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Kyoya lied as Tera covered her breasts with her hands. He could see a couple of bright red marks where her straps had moved around while she was in the water, exposing a small area of skin neglected by the sunscreen spray. He also noticed a faint red mark on the back of her red thigh, but it was clearly Tamaki related. "That looks painful. May I?" he extended his hand, taking her lotion.

The initial shock of being walked in on had abated. Tera covered herself as Kyoya reached past her and took the lotion without a word. She heard as he squirted lotion on his hands and rubbed them together.

"Lift you arms so I don't miss anything," he commanded. Tera tried to do so while still covering her breasts, earning her a snicker from Dr. Ootori. She gave him an annoyed glance before he continued, "Such modesty before someone who, as you have previously pointed out, has seen it all, inside and out."

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera's right eye twitched. She was annoyed, but Kyoya was right. "You could at least try not to act so damn familiar! It's unseemly," Tera reprimanded as she lifted her arms, revealing the sight of her pert breasts to Kyoya in the mirror in front of her. Closing her eyes, Tera felt a twinge of guilt as she enjoyed the feel of the doctor's hands on her back.

"But we are unseemly, you and I, Amaterasu. It's what makes us such fun as playmates," the doctor teased as he slipped his hands around to caress Tera's breasts, quickly slipping one hand down her stomach and plunging it down the front of her swim bottoms.

Tera gasped audibly, her eyes snapping open to realize the doctor's hands never left her back after delivering his line about their playful relationship. "Too much pressure on the burn? My apologies," Kyoya voiced as he bent down to pick up the top and helped Tera tie the strings after she repositioned the scant triangles.

Tera's head was spinning. She kept wondering what the hell was wrong with her, and she was so grateful her bathing suit bottom was already drenched from the pool. Feeling queasy as the doctor's hands settled on her waist, the little blonde stumbled backwards and hit something unexpected. This time Kyoya flinched as his arousal poked at the young lady's back.

Kyoya's cheeks flushed. Tera was in shock. She didn't even think the doctor was capable of blushing until just then. "Again, my apologies. I'll send in Tamaki with some aloe for you after I visit the restroom. Please wait here," he instructed.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Just as Kyoya secured Tera's top and was about to get his revenge by raising his knee and pushing her across it for a light spank across her rear, the object of his affection and desire stumbled back against him. The young father was mortified, wondering if she'd felt his hardness against her body. He'd become so use to his body acknowledging her that he'd forgotten to hide it. He begged her pardon and asked her to stay put until Tamaki could come and bring her some aloe. He couldn't face her for a few minutes.

Kyoya left the dressings area and went into the restroom stall across the way. He knew Tera could hear him close the door, but he hoped she wouldn't realize what he was taking care of as he released his stiffness from his pants and relieved himself of the agony. After cleaning himself up with tissue, Kyoya exited the stall, washing his hands in the sink before exiting the pool house.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"Hey, ID-ten-t, your lady needs you in the dressing room," Kyoya said, tossing Tamaki a bottle of aloe.

"Very funny, you'll be so proud when your kids call their teachers that when school starts back in a few weeks," Tamaki fired back at his friend before heading to the dressing room.

"Sunny? Are you OK?" Tamaki asked, entering Tera's dressing stall. She stood from the bench she was perched on and turned her back to him to show him the two, small bright red strings of skin.

"Oh sweetie, let daddy make you feel better," Tamaki soothed, squirting a dollop of green goo in his hand and gently rubbing it over the offending burns before leaning in to kiss his wife's shoulder. Tera was still feeling guilty about the odd interaction she had with Kyoya earlier. She wasn't even sure if it was real at this point or some fevered dream, but when Tamaki's actions mirrored those of the fantasy she'd had earlier, Tera decided to chalk the whole thing up to projection. She certainly had to have been thinking about Tamaki the whole time, she imagined to herself, vindicating her mind.

Tera closed her eyes and moaned as her husband untied her top, groping her breasts and slipping his hand down into her swim bottom. Backing up, the newlywed wife felt history repeat itself as Tamaki's stiff manhood poked into her back. Instead of flinching, this time Tera slipped the bottoms down around her thighs, bent forward and positioned her hands on the mirror in front of her. Her aroused husband got the not-so-subtle hint, taking her discreetly but passionately.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

After the weird scene with Kyoya and the amazing tryst with her husband, the rest of the day was going by peacefully. The men alternated swimming and playing games with the boys while Tera painted Amiki's and Emiki's toenails, much to the two little girls' delight. A little later everyone docked on the lounge chairs while the children had snacks and juice and the adults enjoyed soft drinks.

Everything was going well until Emiki took the last cracker. Apparently, Amiki wanted it as well because she snatched it from her little sister and when the younger girl reached out to take it back, Amiki slapped her hand. Kyoya acted immediately, taking the cracker and returning it to Emiki before lifting Amiki up angrily. Tera flinched at seeing the crossness in her playmate's eyes. Stiffening and holding her breath, the American girl braced herself, frightened at the prospect of the spanking she knew would be following for her new little friend. Amiki was already crying, and Tera felt tears sting her eyes too. When she looked over at her husband, Tera was surprised by the nonchalant way he continued to play rock, paper, scissors with Rene while balancing Moto on his knee. Did Tamaki not even care?

Tera knew Kyoya's parenting style shouldn't be any of her concern, but he should at least take it out of her face. She turned to face Kyoya. If he was going to beat his daughter, he'd have to meet her gaze. The young lady was surprised and ashamed to see the young father sitting on a nearby lounge chair while his daughter stood in front of him at eye level. Listening closely, Tera could hear their conversation.

Kyoya: The cracker isn't the issue. A cracker isn't important. I can get you a million crackers. You snatched from your sister, and that was wrong, but the worst thing you did was hitting your little sister. She's smaller than you. I'm bigger than you. Would you want me to hit you?

Amiki: (still sobbing) no

Kyoya: Of course not, and I never would. Do you know why?

Amiki: Because you're bigger, and you're a good daddy, ::sniff sniff::

Kyoya: Well no, It's because I don't think parents should hit or physically punish their children. It breaks the trust. I always want you to feel comfortable coming to me when you need me. You should have that trust with your sister too. Do you think she feels trust for you right now?

Amiki: I'm sorry! I'm soooorrryyy!

Kyoya: Ok, go tell Emiki, and no more hitting or snatching.

Kyoya blew out a puff of breath and ran a hand through his wet locks, pushing them back as Amiki ran off to throw her arms around her sister and apologize. Tera looked over at the handsome doctor with admiration. No wonder Tamaki wasn't concerned. The buxom beauty couldn't seem to take her eyes off the level-headed, dark-haired man in front of her.

As if feeling eyes on him, Kyoya looked up and saw the young lady staring at him. When Tamaki caught her staring, he loved it, but it was different for Kyoya. Tera figured him out Doctor Doom's secret. He loved being in control, but he wasn't crazy about people knowing exactly how he kept order. He loved the cold demeanor and icy mask he wore, but he didn't want anyone looking too closely at the facade. He was sly and calculating but also kind and loving.

The real Kyoya was someone most people didn't ever get to see, and Tera liked him. When his embarrassed eyes locked with Tera's, she felt her chest heave before giving him a bright smile. To her utter shock, Dr. Evil actually blushed for her. At that moment, Tera truly met him, and now she knew him down to his soul. She forgave him for the attempted bribe; he'd done it out of love for Tamaki. She also realized how carefully he'd taken care of her when she was under his medical care, why he'd looked into her past injuries and just how worried about her he'd been last night. Tera thought it had all been a game to him, like it had been to her, but Kyoya actually cared about her. Tera's stomach twisted in knots.

Lowering his gaze, Kyoya returned to his seat by Tamaki. "Piglet, you drank all the soda," Kyoya looked at Tamaki, clearly annoyed. Tera laughed as Tamaki gave Kyoya a smile that would have even aggravated her, rubbing it in that Kyoya couldn't kill him in front of the kids. Tera couldn't help having a fit of laughter until Tamaki left to go to the restroom.

"You suprise me, Doctor," Tera began.

Kyoya's thin eyebrows lifted as he looked into the young woman's eyes, "How so, my love...my lovely, Amaterasu?"

"Well with the nature of your threats towards my backside, I pictured you as a different type of disciplinarian," Tera continued.

Kyoya had a hint of his previous blush, but he hid it behind a wicked smile, his tongue running across his bottom lip seductively, "Corporal punishment should be for consenting adults only, or in your case, consenting adult and naughty, cheeky young lady."

"Sleep now, dream later, Doc," Tera rolled her eyes and did her best to push the unmovable brunette off his seat as he laughed at her attempts. Soon Tamaki returned and helped her budge him a few inches before Kyoya conceded defeat.

"So, it's almost time for the ides of July, Kyoya," Tamaki teased, causing Kyoya to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Don't remind me," the doctor replied.

"Huh?" Tera was confused.

"Kyoya has to meet his dad for lunch at the main restaurant in the Roi Grande Hotel on the 15th of every month. We call it the ides because it sucks almost as much as being stabbed to death by all of your friends," Tamaki explained.

"Seriously? How come and always the same restaurant?" Tera inquired.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya replied, "Yes, I think I might prefer being stabbed. It's always the same place and day of the month, and I have no idea why. As for why it's such an abhorrent experience, I'd rather not talk about it around the children even if they don't speak English well yet. Tamaki can explain it to you later. I think you will understand."

The doctor's expression was solemn for a moment before looking up at Tera. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, finally noticing the second ring on her finger and rubbing his finger across it.

"Ah, you noticed. I locked this down this morning," Tamaki chirped motioning to Tera teasingly as he said the first 'this'.

"Congratulations," Kyoya said, trying to sound happy instead of desperate and miserable. Until now some small part of him took solace in the fact that Amaterasu was not yet his best friend's wife. Now he was the son-of-a-bitch in love with the wife of the man who was practically his brother.

Kyoya was quiet but calm as he drove his children home from their day of fun. It had been a fun and pleasant day for the young father even with the awkwardness that transpired between Tera and himself at least until her new marital status became apparent. He would have liked to have at least been able to get his revenge though.

When he arrived home, he turned his children over to their nanny after giving each a hug and kiss. He informed the servants that his stomach hurt and he'd be going to sleep without dinner. Alone in his room, Kyoya felt truly vulnerable for the first time since he'd wrenched his father's company away from him, placing himself ahead of his brothers rather his father liked it or not. The pitiful, young man stripped bare and slid under the covers of the bed he'd slept in since he was a boy, his hair still damp. He lay staring at the ceiling as he heard the knock at the door. He rolled over and ignored it as he shivered under his covers. Suddenly he felt her warm hand on his forehead. He smiled, "Am..a."

"I'm sorry to be in your room. I was worried. Are you sick?" Kyoya's wife asked.

"Ahh..mmm, no, I think I might be a little water logged. The kids and I had a nice time," he was disappointed to find it was only Momiji but felt stupid at having believed it would have been anyone else. When his wife smiled at him, he had to admit he felt a tiny bit better.

"Hmmmm, you're brave tonight, entering my room without permission," Kyoya teased, "I think you need another spanking." Sitting up in bed and grabbing his pretty wife around the waist, he flipped her across his lap as she squealed and playfully kicked. Kyoya was pleased but also a little regretful to find she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

He hadn't gotten his revenge on Amaterasu, so he'd have some fun with a simulation of sorts. Biting his bottom lip and rubbing his strong hand across his wife's pert backside, Kyoya gave her a light smack. He kept it playful with lots of caressing between stinging spanks as he moved from her clothed bottom, down to just her panties and finally spanking her on the bares. Momiji squirmed and playfully wailed, but Kyoya could see how much she was enjoying herself.

Still, if there was no real pain, there would be no tears to kiss away, and he wanted just a couple of tears to match his own. He reached over to his nightstand and removed a hairbrush. Showing it to his wife, Kyoya asked, "OK?"

If Momiji was apprehensive, it didn't show as she nodded her agreement. Kyoya was beginning to think she trusted him again which made him feel guilty. Slowly, he rubbed the cool wooden side of the brush over her nude bottom before bringing it up and slamming down a stinging blow, making his wife yelp. He continued the process, slowly at first and then a few strikes in close succession. He could hear sobs, so he knew it was time to stop. He spent a minute rubbing her warmed cheeks before sitting her upright on his lap and kissing the tears away.

"OK?" Kyoya asked and was answered with a nod. He kissed his wife's forehead before asking if he could rub her down with some lotion which she wanted very much. After rubbing her down, tenderly easing the pain of her warmed bottom, Kyoya laid down next to her, feeling so much better now that some of his pain had been shared.

As Kyoya pulled her close to hold her, Momiji whispered, "I love you."

He couldn't bring himself to lie. Instead Kyoya held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Give me a little time to rest, and I'll kiss everything and make it all better," he promised.

**Author's Note: Please don't forget to review! I have this story planned to the end. I just need motivation to get it written down. I'm also starting a new OHSHC story, so I will keep everyone posted for when I get the first chapter online.**


	14. Ego, Anger and Revenge

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with The Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Meeting with the party planner was quite the experience. His name was Yutta. He was around thirty-years-old, mostly average in height and build, and a fairly handsome man with light brown hair and, pretty, girlish features. He was a snappy dresser, but Yutta was also was kind of an ass. Because she doesn't speak Japanese, he treated Tera like an idiot, speaking slowly when he addressed her. The insulted American just decided not to care. Tera was already married, so an engagement party seemed unnecessary to her. Tamaki seemed to want it, so Tera let him knock himself out. Her gorgeous hubby was completely in his element, matching color schemes to themes and picking out fancy invitations.

"I like this one," Tamaki picked up a swatch of material and sashayed over to the think board, draping it dramatically over the edge to contrast against the color of roses he'd chosen. The little American girl was much more interested in watching Tamaki try to out plan the party planner than in any making any decisions herself. The former host raised his hand dramatically as he motioned to the board, and his prince persona was in full effect. To Tera it almost seemed like watching a play where Tamaki was suppose to be someone else. She gave some input here and there, but Tera knew Tamaki was way better at this sort of thing then her. The only thing she was excited about was learning about some of the Japanese customs such as the symbolic gifts.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"Yutta, I'd like to have a mixture of different colored roses throughout the seating area," Tamaki prattled on as he spun around the room motioning to tables and other areas of the Suoh mansion's banquet hall. Excitement put him into a hyper tizzy. "What do you think, Tera? Should we mix the different colored roses into flower arrangements or simply have each table adorned with a different arrangement of same colored roses?"

"I think the second one. What colors do you want?" Tera answered in awe of Tamaki's excitement.

"I'm so glad you asked! We must have each former hosts' signature rose color from our Host Club days!" Tamaki looked to Tera, nodding for approval like a child.

"Sounds good to me. Is this just for the engagement party or the wedding too?" she replied.

"Oh, the engagement party only!" Yutta looked at Tera as if she'd grown a second head, "Everything will be different for the wedding!"

"Sweet Amatersu, I'm thinking a 'Love American Style' theme for our engagement party and a traditional western-style wedding, nes pa?" Tamaki leaned in slightly towards where Tera was seated and extended his hand eloquently.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera had no idea what a 'Love American Style' theme would look like, but she just wanted Tamaki to be happy. He cared about this stuff way more than she did. All she was insisting on was an ordained Christian minister and a white wedding dress of her choice for the wedding ceremony. She also wanted to have fun at both events, so nothing too stuffy. 'God help me when the Hitachiins get here' she thought.

"So it's settled, we will have American inspired finger foods served with endless champagne. Their will be an ice sculpture of an iconic New York setting on the main buffet table! Oh, and entertainment...a DJ for American dance music mixed in with some karaoke!" the hyper blonde was bouncing and clapping as he listed his demands to Yutta.

To Yutta's credit, he was frantically writing down all of Tamaki's outlandish desires while confidently assuring the big, blonde doofus, he could keep everything tasteful and refined without losing the American edge. 'Good luck with that while the DJ is pumping Drop it like it's hot,' Tera thought.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki continued bounding around the room like a lunatic, fussing over every detail down to what the caterer's uniforms would look like. Tera's head was spinning. She thanked God for the anti-seizure medication Kyoya prescribed, because this ordeal by fire had all the makings of stress induced coma. The whole planning process of a 'celebrity wedding' was so overwhelming, Tera couldn't even fully enjoy Tamaki's over-the-top antics.

After excusing herself to the restroom, the thunderstruck, young woman slipped out onto the patio for some air. In short order, she was greeted by Antoinette who wanted to play. Tera knelt down and stroked the pretty dog behind her ears. "Trust me. I wish I was able to stay out here and play with you," she sighed before starting back into the estate and closing the door behind. Tera was surprised to find Tamaki waiting in the hallway for her.

"Hey you, did you sneak outside to steal a moment alone with lovely me?" Tamaki repeated a variation of the first full sentence he ever spoke to his wife. Tera couldn't help but burst out laughing. Tamaki held his arms out to her, and Tera slipped between them wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't like Yutta, we can get someone else..." Tamaki began.

"Yutta's fine. He's sort of condescending, but he seems to know his stuff. I just feel a little...well, out of place," Tera admitted.

"Oh Sunny! Please don't. Is there anything I can do to make things better? We can stop for the day," the loving husband fretted.

"Please Tamaki, don't worry. I just have to get use to all of this," Tera said, motioning to the extravagant surroundings, "It's all very beautiful, but I feel like I'm a rabbit in a burrow, and the minute I hop out, the foxes will descend on me and rip me to shreds. I can't wait to read the tabloid headlines about what an embarrassment I am to the entire Suoh dynasty."

"No...just no, you will not do this to yourself. When I came to Japan. I knew no one but my father. My Japanese was less than perfect, and EVERYONE knew I was the chairman's half-French bastard. My father didn't have much time for me, and my grandmother wouldn't even look at me. I'm not going to lie. It was scary, but I got thru it by being positive and outgoing. I had no one, but I met Kyoya, and I started to make friends," Tamaki did his best to sooth his wife's frazzled nerves.

"I'm not you, Tommy. You're one of the beautiful people, gorgeous, rich...perfect in every way. I honestly don't know what kind of head injury you suffered before you met me that put me anywhere on your radar," Tera smiled, shaking her head.

"While it is true that I am dripping with good looks and sex appeal, you may be surprised to find out that a lot of people think I'm an idiot when they get to know me well," Tamaki confessed in a whispered tone as if his comment was some sort of secret revelation.

Tera couldn't withhold a snicker, "Nooooo...they are just jealous of your natural charms, Tom Tom." She meant the comment to be playful and sarcastic, but Tamaki missed the irony entirely.

"You know, I have always thought jealousy might be part of it! Hikaru and Kauro are SO jealous! Oh, and Kyoya, well he's just joking. He loves me," the arrogant but sweet blonde rambled.

Tera shook her head in perplexity as she considered her husband. She loved him dearly, flaws and all. Still, she knew Tamaki's sweet, giving nature, endearing naivety and absolute lack of true self awareness was what overshadowed his narcissism enough to make him bearable for the average bystander.

"I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru love you in their own way. They have certainly opened their arms to me," Tera admitted, feeling like the most selfish brat on Earth for feeling sorry for herself while being lucky enough to marry Tamaki.

"Opened their arms? WHAT DID THOSE TWO DO?!" Tamaki flew into hysterics. He was actually crying.

"Calm down, please. They are making me clothes, and they said they were going to design a line of clothes inspired by me," the tinier blonde answered, "Tommy, why are you crying?"

"Those two shady twins have always tried to interfere in my love life! Don't go nominating them for sainthood yet either. I'll be billed for every stitch they design for you, and do you have any idea how much free publicity those two jackals will get when you are wearing their designs while your picture is splashed all over the media? Once the invitations go out for our engagement party, the press will be taking our pictures and writing about us non-stop until well after the Black and White Ball fundraiser," Tamaki shook his fist and raised his voice.

'Whoa, I think he's jealous over...me,' Tera was dumbstruck, "So they don't really like me?"

"Huh?" Tera's question knocked Tamaki out of his fit, "Of course, they do. What's not to like. I'm just saying not to think they aren't getting anything out of the deal. You owe them precisely zip."

"Precisely dick," Tera corrected.

"Sunny! That's vulgar!" Tamaki whined.

"It's a line from an old movie, and it's funny. Oh, and I **am** vulgar. Don't you French call us 'ugly Americans' for a reason? We're crass," Tera teased.

"I just don't think beautiful women should curse," Tamaki pouted.

"So it's OK for ugly women?" Tera asked.

"Buuuuuut all women are pretty, just not as pretty as you," the sulking, young man sniveled.

"I kinda like to curse sometimes, Tommy. It helps relieve stress, and sometimes it's funny. Don't think of it as cursing. Think of it as sentence enhancing," Tera quipped.

"I guess it's OK as long as it's only when it's suppose to be funny. Don't ever curse at me, please," Tamaki looked at her with pitiful, puppy dog eyes.

A loud, fake cough rang down the hallway, "Are we finished with our bathroom breaks? I have much more to lock down with you," Yutta squealed. Tera was irritated until she saw the thrilled look on her husband's face.

"Well, let's not keep Yutta waiting any longer," Tera giggled, giving Tamaki full reign as the charming prince.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya finally got a break in the day to get a cup of tea. This morning his email held a boring report from the security detail he had tailing Amaterasu. There wasn't anything in it that he hadn't already known. Additionally, Kyoya still hadn't gotten access to Tera's email, so he made a mental note to check into a follow-up. Earlier the busy doctor and businessman noted Tera had sent him a text, but he hadn't had time to read it until now.

**Tera's text:** _Thanks for letting me met your kids yesterday. _

**Kyoya**: _It was my pleasure. I hope you had fun._

**Tera**: _It was fun and very eye-opening._

**Kyoya: ** _Whatever do you mean? You're the one who flashed me in the dressing room._

**Tera:** _Oy, dream on, Dr. Doom. You walked in on me. What I refer to as eye-opening is the shocking revelation that you aren't really a cold, evil, self-serving mother fucker._

**Kyoya:** _ I hate to disrupt your delusion, Amaterasu, but I assure you, I certainly am every bit as cold, evil and self-serving as you originally believed. I also believe you should be observant enough to notice the number of my progeny, so it is clear, I am definitely a mother fucker._

**Tera:** _ Keep saying that, and maybe you'll believe it. I never will._

**Kyoya:** _Just wait until I get my revenge on you for the alarm clocks and for making me worry. Then you will never deny my malevolence again._

**Tera:** _Seeing you in your bathing suit wasn't your revenge? TTYL _

'Little, smart ass...I really do need to punish her soon,' Kyoya thought to himself, pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Quickly, he sent an email to his information technology coordinator.

**Kyoya's email:** _The email link didn't work. She clearly didn't take the bait. What else do you suggest on that front? Also, I have a highly confidential project that I want you to complete for me within the hour. Call me._

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera had managed to get through a multitude of engagement party and wedding related hurdles with Tamaki and Yutta earlier in the day. She actually enjoyed the cake tasting. Tamaki had acted as if he was deciding which limb he'd get to keep if he could only have one.

"This one is so moist, but I like the icing on this one better!" Tamaki had agonized.

Finally, after nearly thirty minutes of Tamaki taking tiny bites of cake and scribbling pros and cons, Tera took his list away from him. He had looked at her with his puppy dog eyes until she asked the bakery chef, "Can we get the moist cake with the icing from the other sample? Also we'd like a smaller tiered groom's cake with the chocolate filling. The topper on it should be special, custom made. I want it to be no taller than three inches. I'm not as concerned about the bride, but the groom must be as close to being as adorable as my husband as possible."

The compliment made Tamaki forget all about the cakes, so he was perfectly happy with Tera's decision. The chef and wedding planner had pulled out camera's and were photographing the fair-haired egotist as he posed like a super model during fashion week. They each took one profile shot and one head-on shot of Tera.

Recalling the earlier events of the day made Tera giggle, 'I'm married to such a dork!'

"What is so funny about this outfit?" Hikaru seemed offended.

"Oh sorry, my head was elsewhere for a minute," Tera apologized.

"First you spend ten minutes sexting with the boss, and now you're ignoring us," Kaoru snipped.

"I wasn't sexting. I wasn't even talking to Tamaki. You two are nasty," Tera frowned as Kaoru zipped the ridiculously tight 'outfit' she was currently sausaged into with little room to breath, "I'm not wearing this. Where would I wear something like this?"

"It's called a catsuit. It's club wear, and you ARE wearing it, Tamaki part deux," Hikaru snapped, "It's perfect. The long pants are made of a breathable fabric for coolness while dancing. It's streamlined for your skinny, chicken arms, and there's no skirt to cut off your profile and make your short, little legs look pudgy."

"Wow, I feel awesome now. Thank you so much for the confidence boast, Hikaru," Tera deadpanned.

"Welcome Temple, the black fabric and the pink stitching and will look awesome with those boots you should have already ordered! You have ordered them, right?" Kaoru added.

"Not yet, and why are you calling me Temple?" Tera asked.

The twins look at each other and burst into simultaneous laughter, "Tera means temple in Japanese, and pull up Mei's email please," Kaoru insists.

"Unzip me first," Tera said.

After releasing Tera from the club wear choke collar, Tera slipped behind the dressing screen and put on the next outfit, a cute everyday dress, before sprinting across the hallway to Tamaki's room to get her iPad. "I like this one. The fabric feels great," Tera complimented as she returned.

Taking the iPad and clicking on the first link, "Of course, it feels great, Temple! Hitachiin designs use only the best fabrics. That cut is perfect on you too," Hikaru replied, "Where's your credit card?"

"I'm not buying that stuff if I don't like it," Tera stood firm.

"I'll bring the item up and flash it to you as you continue trying on your outfits. As we go along, if you like, I order," Kauro offered.

"Fine," Tera sighed.

"Express ship the boots, Kaoru," Hikaru commanded.

The torture continued in Tera's dressing room until the last dress. It was a beautiful, long, white dress with silky, smooth fabric. The neckline plunged low, but the top portion was held snug enough with criss cross straps to keep everything covered. "I love it!" Tera gushed, "It's breathtaking, you two!"

"Yes, it is!" the twins replied in unison.

"Oh, and you look good in it too," Kaoru tacked on as an afterthought, "It's for the black and white ball."

"Thank you, guys," Tera smiled.

The twins hugged her before Hikaru said, "I'm taking the catsuit out just a couple of centimeters. Then you will love. I'll send it over Thursday morning, and we will pick you up between 10:00 to 10:30 that same evening for dancing."

"I need to make sure Tamaki doesn't have anything else planned for then, but otherwise, I'm pretty sure he'd be good with us going." Tera replied.

"Ha ha hahaha! Tamaki clubbing, that's way too funny! They don't have ballroom dancing where we're going, Temple. The boss doesn't do club dancing," Hikaru quipped.

"He did fine in New York," Tera countered.

The two twins simultaneously stopped what they were doing to look at each other. After locking eyes, they replied in unison, "Seriously?" Tera nodded.

"You can bring him along then," Kauro offered.

"Gee thanks," Tera replied.

"Look over these. We want choices and revisions by next Monday," Hikaru went into professional mode on Tera.

"They're sketches for your wedding dress and bridesmaids' dresses. How many will you have?" Kaoru asked.

"Bridesmaids? Two, I guess. My cousin, Jordan and my sister," Tera replied. While Tera was answering, Tamaki entered the room.

"Are they behaving, Amaterasu?" The handsome, newlywed asked?

"Do they ever?" Tera looked at Tamaki as if he'd asked something absurd, causing the two blondes to burst into laughter, "Finally, reinforcements! I felt so outnumbered, Tommy."

"Never fear, Sun Goddess, your prince has arrived to save you," Tamaki was dead serious as he moved next to his wife and offered his bent arm. Tera had to look straight down at the floor, so Tamaki and the twins wouldn't see her roll her eyes.

Double trouble had begun to mercilessly tease Tamaki about everything from his dancing to being a sex pervert. Tera had never seen him freak out so badly. These two obviously know how to push his buttons, and they enjoy it too much to realize when they take it too far.

"Other than dating a tranny, Tommy's not known for perverted behavior. Aren't you dating her now, Hikaru?" Tera taunted the more dominate twin.

"Well, props to you, Boss lady!" Kaoru cheered. Hikaru laughed too.

"I'll send over something for **'Tommy'** Thursday morning too, so he doesn't embarrass us with those purple ass pants Thursday night," Hikaru chirped, accentuating Tamaki's nickname.

"Thursday night?" Tamaki asked.

"We've been invited to go clubbing if you're up to it, old man," Tera teased.

"Hey!" Tamaki began to sulk, "Those two are the same age as me!"

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki watched as his wife dropped backwards onto the bed they share. He was mentally tired but his body was still sparking with hyper energy.

"Those two are draining," Tera groaned, "I think I'm going to die."

"Tell me about it," Tamaki agreed as he flopped down next to her, "We did get a lot accomplished today though. Let's celebrate!" He rolled over on top of her and gave a lustful smile.

"Ugh," the American girl groaned, "Have fun. I'll just lie here."

Tamaki lifted up, grabbed Tera's wrists, pinning her on the mattress roughly. Eyes deep purple and wide with the most appalled expression, he said, "You can't be serious! That's terrible! If you don't want me, I still have two hands. I don't need your pity. Don't you ever pity me!"

"Good grief, don't crap your pants, Tommy. It was a joke," Tera shook her head, "You certainly are on edge this afternoon. Don't be so pissy."

"Pissy? That's ladylike," Tamaki scoffed.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to the Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine School of Aristocratic Behavior; maybe I could major in putting on airs too. Maybe I could even join a host club and run around spewing a bunch of bull shay to mindless, rich bimbos, so they would trip all over themselves to bid on and pay money for **MY** used toilet paper!" Tera let lose with a vengeance while beginning to struggle underneath Tamaki.

* * *

Tera's POV

"Don't hold back, Tera! Tell me how you really feel!" Tamaki spat, his use of Tera's real name didn't go unnoticed.

Tamaki was way too serious for Tera's liking. She had never seen this side of him, and it was not attractive. Some women find aggressive behavior sexy, but Tera was not one of them. She loved dorky, daft Tamaki, and she even liked flamboyant, prone to and hysterics and crying Tamaki. Even the host club prince persona was tolerable and actually rather amusing, but Tera felt like bolting to the nearest airport to get away from the person bearing down on her now. His face was contorted with such anger, that he didn't even look like himself. Tera decided she couldn't just lie back while he hovered over top of her, staring down like some disapproving weather balloon.

"Get off me!" Tera pushed hard against his hands and tried to head butt him. Luckily for both of them, Tera was too short and ended up slamming her forehead into Tamaki's chest instead. When his wife's head hit his chest, Tamaki's mind finally registered the fact that he was restraining Amaterasu. Immediately, the shaken heir released her, and she bolted up and took a defensive stance as if she thought he was going to try to slug her.

Tamaki sat back down on the side of the bed and flopped his back down again. He stared up at the ceiling counting the cracks while Tera stood nearby ready to either run or pounce. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, the newlywed man timidly said, "Um...I think we just had our first fight."

"You think?" Tera sneered, rubbing her wrists, "We're not always going to agree, Tommy! It doesn't mean you can manhandle me!"

"I know," he replied in a timid whisper. "It's unforgivable, but I'm so sorry. Until just now, I've never touched a woman in anger in my whole life, and the argument was completely stupid. I don't know why I did it. What have I become?!" Tamaki turned bright red and sobbed uncontrollable while rambling on in French.

Tera understood about every tenth word, but only because he'd stop and say "Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu!" every so often.

Tera was too angry to be amused by her husband's hysterics right now, but she was getting very bored with the spectacle. She folded her arms over her chest and said, "I hear zut alors is a good French interjection too. At least mix this ridiculous tantrum up a little!"

"I shouldn't have grabbed your wrists and held you down on the bed," he sniveled until Tera cut him off.

"You think? How did this even start?" Tera asked, exasperated.

"The twins drive me nuts, and I guess I can't take a joke. Sorry, did I hurt you?" the young husband said as he ran his hand through his shaggy bangs and pushed them back, exposing his forehead.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You've pulled my hair way harder during sex than you squeezed my wrists just then. I was just shocked and startled. I never thought you'd touch me in anger. I'm still not even sure what I did to upset you so much," she thought.

"Please say making love. I've never just had sex with you, and you did nothing wrong. My anger was misplaced, and don't victim speak, please," Tamaki said, despair evident in his pained expression.

"Victim speak?" Tera asked.

"Victim speak is when you ask what you did to cause someone to do something to you. People always have a choice about how they behave or react. No one can make someone mistreat them. This is on me. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. Can you forgive me?" Tamaki looked horrible. His face was glowing red like the burner of a stove heating up. His eyes were red from crying, and he was trying to wipe his runny nose with side of his hand.

"Yeah, I forgive you, but I'll probably do something shitty to you for revenge later," Tera answered.

"Deal," Tamaki replied pathetically, "Just try to keep my humiliation confined within the family. I can't make the Suohs look bad in public," Tamaki replied, resigned to his fate.

"Deal," Tera agreed, fully intending to get her revenge later, "I'm sorry I made fun of your host club clients," Tera apologized.

Tamaki laughed, turning to face his wife, "Used toilet paper...We never sunk that low, but I guess it is pretty outlandish that girls bought some of the ridiculous things we sold." The two locked eyes and shared a fit of laughter.

"Let's take a warm bath," Tera offered, and Tamaki nodded his approval. "Awesome, call me when you get the water run," Tera smiled triumphantly and flopped back down on the bed.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya looked over the online news story. He shook his head solemnly, knowing Amaterasu was going to freak out when she saw it. He picked up his cellphone and sent his American playmate a new text.

**Kyoya's text: ** _Check your email immediately! It can't wait._

**Kyoya's email: ** _I'm very sorry, Amaterasu, I don't know what to say about this. There appears to have been a breach of security at the spa yesterday. I assure you someone will be losing a job over this outrage! The URL will take you directly to the story, but it is written in Japanese. The headline reads, "The New Suoh Princess plays House with her Prince's Best Friend". There are two pictures of us at the spa. One is of me leaning in to speak to you in the pool while you are holding my son. Those bastards published a picture of my son! They will pay! The other picture is of me touching your hand when I admired your wedding band. Tamaki and the children have been cropped out of the picture, and it looks as if we are holding hands. My wife is going to run all the way to her lawyer when she sees this. I'm going to sue the publication, the reporter, the photographer and anyone else that I so much as think had anything to do with this! Don't worry, and don't worry Tamaki about this yet. He will flip out. It's better to just let me handle it. Trust that I will take care of it, but I wanted to give you a heads up. _

The sly Ootori sat back in his chair staring at the article on his computer. He pushed his glasses back as he contemplated his next move.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

The warm water bubbling in the oversized, whirlpool tub felt terrific, and the young couple had finally began to relax. Tamaki laid back against the tub's side, stretching this legs out under the water and his arms over the outer edge. His wife was snuggled next to him, leaning back against his arm with her right hand gently rubbing his left leg from his thigh down to his knee.

"What are you thinking about right now, Tommy?" Tera asked.

Truthfully, Tamaki was lost in thought not only about what he had just done but also about his last trip to DC. The steamy atmosphere in the bathroom reminded him of the awkward interaction he had with Haruhi in his hotel room. He kept wondering how stupid he had to be not to have realized the woman he was in the shower with wasn't Amaterasu.

'Mon Dieu, if Sunny hadn't of been sick, I would have dove right in, screwing my ex before I knew the difference,' Tamaki mentally chided himself. He felt terribly guilty for keeping the secret from his wife, but he was scared to tell her what happened. He also knew he'd projected his anger towards himself onto Sunny.

'What if I tell her, and she doesn't believe me?' the blonde continued to analyze the situation, 'Oh, by the way Sunny, I was naked in the shower with my ex girlfriend-with-benefits, but nothing happened. Yeah right, would I even believe me if I wasn't there? Nothing happened, and no good will come from me telling Sunny, so I won't.' Tamaki was guilt ridden and still lost in his head until Tera repeated her question.

"Tommy? I asked what you were thinking about so hard. Are you OK?" Tamaki's sun goddess was still trying to get his attention.

"Hmmm, oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking that I'm a huge tool bag," he replied without explaining himself."

"No you're not. You're just an emotional person. I actually like it most of the time even when you are over-the-top, but this was different. Where did all that anger come from? Did I do something?" She asked.

Tera was feeling insecure, not to mention guilty, about the naughty thoughts she had about her husband's best friend yesterday. 'It's not like anything happened,' she rationalized to herself.

"No, I have no reason to be angry with you, quite the opposite. No one has ever made me as happy as I am when I'm with you. I think my over reaction was caused by a delayed effect from stress mixed with exhaustion. I've had to be very aggressive while working on expanding our hotel chains in the United States. My mind knows I'm on vacation, but my body still thinks I'm on the edge of my seat. Dealing with the twins...I was tired, jealous...a perfect storm. I really am sorry," he apologized again.

"Thanks for apologizing. I couldn't begin to understand the type of pressure you are under being an heir to something so vast. I could never handle the responsibility. Nine times out of ten, I can't even find my car keys," Tera leaned her head over to Tamaki's chest and nuzzled his neck.

"I avoid that problem by never driving," Tamaki replied.

"Tommy, about what you said earlier," Tera began.

"Please forget about it. I didn't mean it," he begged.

"Tommy, we have to deal with what caused this, or it will get worse. At least that's what the therapist intern at my college's healthy life center told me when I use to see her once a week," Tera snickered at how ludicrous she sounded before she continued, "The part about not wanting you and not pitying you..."

"Amaterasu, please!" Tamaki was overwrought with guilt and angst.

"You need to hear this! Now listen, Tommy. No matter what, I ALWAYS want you. I find you incredibly desirable. Even if I was too tired to move, I would still want you. I'm not just talking about sex either. Don't ever think you're unwanted," Tera was in tears now.

Tamaki reached out and brushed his wife's tears from her cheeks before replying, "Thank you, it means a lot to hear that. I've often felt unwanted by a lot of different people."

Tera continued, "Explain to me your thoughts on being pitied."

"Uggghhh! I really don't want to do this right now," the older blonde began until he saw the expression on his wife's face, "but...I don't want to incur your wrath, sooooo, I will. Everyone has always known all of my baggage: I'm a bastard. The Suoh's will never have a pure Japanese heir again because of my heritage. My mom has an incurable illness. My grandmother didn't want me, and my father kept his distance for awhile too. Sometimes I feel like no matter what I accomplish, a lot of people will always look down on me, thinking I'm nothing but an illegitimate, half-bred."

Tamaki stopped and took a deep breath before looking at Amatasu, seeing her nod to encourage him to continue. She took his hand and squeezed it before he cleared his throat and continued to unburden himself, "Well, when I was little and worried about my mom, she told me, seeing me smile made her feel better, so I learned to cope with my worries and unhappiness by working as hard as I could to make the people around me happy."

Tera nodded her understanding and acknowledged Tamaki's tears by wiping his face with a washcloth. "Go on, Tom Tom. Let it out. It's just me here," his wife comforted.

Tamaki picked Amaterasu up and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body to his tightly. "I know. You and I are so much alike, Sunny. I know you understand, so when it's just me and you, I can let go of all the 'bull shay', as you would say, and just let myself feel. Being so free is great, but it's frightening too. I've had to acknowledge truths about myself like that I fear being pitied more than anything else. To make sure no one would pity me, I have always worked hard at outwardly looking as if everything is wonderful. No one should pity me. I'm lucky. I have had luxury handed to me, and now I have the family I always wanted," Tamaki gave his wife a genuine smile.

"You're wrong," Tera stated.

"Umm, about what?" Tamaki asked.

"It wouldn't normally say bull shay. Bull shay was for your benefit. I would have said bull shit," Tera teased her husband, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked. The corner's of Tamaki's mouth curled into a slight smile as he shook his head, "You are a naughty girl."

"I know. I'm very, very bad. Tommy, there will always be bigots, elitist, and just plain mean people in this world. You just have to realize that some people can't be won over because they do 't deserve to be around you in the first place. Wasn't Confucius illegitimate? I swear I read that somewhere. I know Leonardo Da Vinci was, and tell me your same haters have never quoted Confucius or admired the Mona Lisa," Tera said, doing her best to make her kind-hearted lover feel better.

"I'm not use to acknowledging any insecurities or negative feelings I might have about myself. I think it just hit me hard all of a sudden. Thanks for forgiving me," Tamaki still held Tera to him in a death grip.

"Something is sticking into my side," Tera looked at Tamaki and raised an eyebrow. Tamaki's entire face turned red with embarrassment as Tera turned herself to face him, straddling his thighs.

Tamaki bit his bottom lip as Tera pushed his hair away from his face and took a good long look at his handsome features. She could barely believe this gorgeous face belonged to the same person who looked at her with angry, deep violet eyes earlier. Now Tamaki's eyes were back to a lovely, bright azure, shining like a doorway to heaven.

Tera leaned in and kissed her husband, her tongue lightly knocking at the doorway to his warm mouth, and Tamaki was all too eager to open up and let her inside. The passionate couple tasted each others essence, hungrily devouring any of the evening's previous angst and turning it over to the rapture of their shared desire.

Pulling away from their kiss, Tera cupped both sides of Tamaki's face as she struggled for oxygen. Looking in his eyes, she said, "I want you. I will always want you." Taking both of her husband's hands and entwining their fingers, Tera raised up to position herself above Tamaki's engorged manhood and pushed herself down to engulf him.

"Aahhhh," Tamaki groaned, his breath coming in shallow pants as his wife began to twist her hips in a circular motion while slowly moving up and down on him.

"Oh, please don't tease me, Sunshine. I can't take it! It feels amazing, but phu..lease, please, faster," Tamaki begged.

Tera let go of Tamaki's hands and placed her arms around him. She gave him a few sharp, rapid bounces, making him wail, but she quickly slowed the tempo and returned to her slow, torturous grind.

"Aaaahhh, you are killing me! Please Sunny, please stop teasing," Tamaki cried in between moans of ecstasy.

"Oh dear, sweet Tom Tom, I'm pretty sure I warned you that I would be getting my revenge," Tera snarled playfully. Tamaki was thrusting forward in a futile attempt to increase his wife's speed, but she was having none of it. Every time he thrusted, she pulled all the way up, nearly releasing him.

"Uuuuhhhhh, this is so cruel and so hot!" the French-Japanese blonde groaned loudly. Tera grabbed his wrists this time, pulling her lover's arms up over his head and doing the best she could to pin him down while in the tub.

"You are ssooo mean!" Tamaki panted. His whole body was two shades redder, and a thin layer of perspiration coated all of his skin not covered by bath water.

Tera decided she had gotten enough revenge, so she released her husband's wrists and let him put his hands on her hips before she began to gradually increase her rhythm to a full gallop. Truthfully, Tera was about to blow a gasket herself. Each time she slammed down on Tamaki, he trusted upward to meet her while pulling down on her hips as hard as he could.

"Yes! Yes! That's it, Sunny!" Tamaki shrieked.

Tamaki's petite, American wife began to pant as her breaths became more shallow and labored. The hot water from the bath's jets already had her overheated, but now her entire body felt like the sand of the Sahara Desert during high noon. Tera's skin flushed pink, and the steam from the tub as well as her own perspiration had flattened her hair, making it stick to her forehead and the side of her face. As she continued her ride, the young wife could feel her pleasure quickly approaching its apex.

As the ripples of euphoria began to engulf her, Tera screamed her husband's nickname, "Oooohhh Tommy!"

Tamaki clutched his sun goddess's hips harder, digging his finely trimmed nails into her flesh as he pulled down hard while trusting upwards into his wife as deeply as he could. The enthralled, young man felt as if his entire body was shattering into tiny pieces. A shiver ran up his spine, and he screamed, "tirer un coup!"

After a few minutes of clinging to one another while trying to slow their breathing, the couple moved to the shower and cleaned themselves up before heading back to the bedroom. Tamaki was exhausted and didn't even bother with pajamas before crawling in bed and passing out. The excitement had Tera wired and unable to rest, so she decided she would check her email.

There was a message from Kyoya, marked urgent by the red font for it and an exclamation point beside it. 'What now,' the young woman sighed. She was completely unprepared for what the email said, 'Holy shit!'

Tera glanced over to her sleeping husband and noted the mild snoring. She grabbed her phone and ran to the bathroom, locking herself inside. She checked the time, and it was a little past 10:00 PM. Tera was reasonably sure Kyoya was still awake, so she sent him a short text.

**Tera's text:** _Are you awake?_

(Ten minutes later)

**Kyoya's text:** _I am now._

**Tera: **_ Sorry, is it too late for me to call you?_

**Kyoya: ** _I'll be waiting with bated breath._

Kyoya answered the phone on the first ring, "Yes."

"Kyoya, I just got your email. I'm surprised the Chairman or Grandma Suoh aren't up here having a fit right now! Tamaki's asleep, but I have to wake him up and tell him before his parents do!" Tera was freaking out.

"I had the article pulled within the hour, so maybe they didn't see it," the usually savvy doctor replied.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was speaking to Ootori Kyoya. You either aren't him, or you have suffered a traumatic brain injury in the last few hours," Tera screeched as best she could while still trying to whisper.

"Don't be so over dramatic. I've decided the story is good publicity for me. It makes me look desirable. Ootori stock will skyrocket," Kyoya continued to spew verbal diarrhea while Tera listened incredulously.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kyoya?! Do you have ANY idea how Tommy is going to react to this?" Tera was in disbelief of Kyoya's utter insensitivity, "He's going to shit himself, Kyoya!"

"Well, be sure to get pictures of that for me, Amaterasu," Kyoya laughed.

"OK, let me break this down for you, Kyoya. You have precisely 10 seconds to start taking this seriously before I flip...my...mother...fucking...shit! To be more precise, I will jump in the first gassed up vehicle in the motor pool, rage over to the Ootori mansion at the speed of light while calling to tell Tamaki what I'm doing and why, storm into your room, and kick your ass (pronounced ahss)," Tera threatened.

"Oh my pretty, little Amaterasu, there is no need for such language, and talking on the phone while driving is very dangerous. Besides, you should be thrilled at the prospect of the world thinking we are fooling around. It's like a girlish fairytale: a little American commoner winning the hearts of two of Japan's richest, most powerful men. It's so utterly absurd that every commoner in the world would believe it," Kyoya made no attempt to disguise his mocking tone or the fact that he was laughing hysterically and enjoying himself.

"Oh, hell no! You are actually getting off on this. That's it! I'm on my way," the young blonde spoke through gritted teeth.

"Amaterasu, at least check the American translated version of the story before you storm over here. I just sent you the link," Kyoya's voice rang with a devious excitement.

Tera grabbed her iPad, clicked on Kyoya's email and pulled up the URL. The article still had the same pictures and layout, but the text that had previously been written in Japanese held no similarity to what Kyoya had previously told Tera. The headline actually read, _New Suoh Princess gets Played by her Prince's Best Friend._ The name of the publication was, _The Daily Con_, and worst of all, every other sentence in the body of the article was: Game on, game on, game on. In between 'game ons', there were passages explaining how Kyoya had gotten the pictures from security camera footage and how the page had been loaded to an internal server. It had never actually been online.

The vindictive, little American was momentarily struck dumb, and her whole body was twitching. She was feeling something between impressed and furious, and her mouth was hanging open wide enough for a parakeet to fly down her throat. Tera was still holding the phone but was too shocked to speak.

"Amaterasu, are you OK? You're so quiet. Please speak or I will have to rush over and make sure you haven't had another seizure. What will the tabloids say?" Kyoya continued to shamelessly taunt his playmate, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uhhhh, Kill...you...I'm going...to kill you. It will be slow and painful. There will be hurt, aggravation and humiliation enough to effect the house of Ootori for centuries to come. Oh, it's on now, Mother Fucker!" Tera threw down the gauntlet.

Uncontrollable laughter assaulted Tera through her cellphone. She imagined Kyoya with tears running down his face while clutching his stomach and slapping his knee. "I thought it was already on, my lovely," Kyoya teased. Tera could practically hear his smile.

"Well played, Mother Fucker, but I will be getting my revenge. You just sit around waiting and watching your back. I'm going to bed now, oh, and for starters, I'm leaving a note on the bedside table for Tamaki, telling him you called while he was sleeping and requested that he call you just to chat as soon as he wakes up tomorrow morning," Tera threatened.

"You wouldn't d.." Click. Tera hung up on Doctor Doom and turned off her phone before slipping on some pajamas. When she tried to crawl between the sheets with her husband, she found out that Antoinette had snaked her spot while she was in the bathroom.

"Ohhh noooo, Antoinette, not going to happen," Tera said softly as she wedged herself between Tamaki and the dog, gently pushing her closer to the edge, "You scooch, Antoinette. You scooch."

Defeated the pretty dog stood up and walked around in a circle before curling up at the foot of the bed. Tera stretched out, playfully rubbing Tamaki's dog with her foot. Laying in bed, still wide awake, Tera replayed how Kyoya had punked her and tried to think of a way to pay him back with interest. When it came to her, Tera retrieved her iPad from the nightstand, opened her calendar and marked July 15th as the Ides of July. It fell just three days after her engagement party.


	15. A Night with Haruhi and Momiji

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I am not affiliated with the series in any way.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was still smarting from Kyoya's sneak attack. What hurt most was the fact she had fell for it. She and her friends use to prank each other like that all the time. Smiling to herself, Tera remembered the time Kevin helped her make fake 'Emergency Herpes Alert Center' letterhead stationary and a matching envelope to send a 'notice of possible infection' to one of her man-whore, surfer friends. Watching Jeremy freak out had been amusing, but seeing him not even realize it was her cellphone number on the letter was priceless. Even when her cell starting ringing, he had said, "Don't answer. I need to be able to hear what the herpes people say." When he got her voicemail, his reaction was pure, comedy gold.

After Tera found the 'WANTED' sign with her picture posted on her resident hall's bulletin board, describing her as 'mentally psycho' and 'all kinds of dangerous' while warning the unsuspecting population living in Tera's dorm to 'exercise extreme caution', she wondered how Jeremy ever got accepted to a four-year university. She had to admit the sign was pretty funny though even as crudely thrown together as it had been. These childish pranks were nothing compared to the squirming Kyoya was going to do when she sprang her next smack down on him. Unfortunately, her plan required her be patient and wait a little while to strike, so she was going to let him breath easy for a little bit.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki hadn't wanted to ride with the twins to the club, but he kept quite. He was afraid Amaterasu would be reminded of his recent, jealous outburst and get upset again if he complained. The blonde heir was still kicking himself for losing it and grabbing her wrists. 'She hadn't deserved that at all,' he thought to himself as he snuck a peek at her.

His wife was sitting next to him in the limo wearing the over-the-top but very sexy outfit the twins made for her. Tamaki let his eyes trail up and down her body before feeling a tightening in his own pants and deciding he better try to think about something else. Looking across at the three people in the row of seats facing him, he found himself more than a little uncomfortable to be in the car with the woman who he had found in his hotel shower not long ago.

Haruhi was seated between Hikaru and Kaoru just like old times except now Hikaru had his hand on the girl's knee, gently rubbing two fingers in a circular motion over the exposed flesh. The three were giggling and engaging his wife in their antics while he pretended to be dealing with an important business associate on his phone. He was actually typing a message to himself about how miserable he was just so he didn't have to talk to Haruhi.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Having finally met Tamaki's ex-fiancé or pre-fiancé as he had put it, Tera found herself both relieved to finally have the introductions over with but also apprehensive. The newlywed blonde couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was up with this woman. Haruhi was much prettier than she had looked in her old, yearbook pictures, looking very cute in the clubbing outfit that was clearly given to her by her boyfriend. The brown-eyed brunette's hair was down to her shoulders now, and she had an attractive, trendy haircut. Tera was aware she was being childish and paranoid, but she couldn't help being perturbed by how thin the woman was. 'Haruhi couldn't be more than a size 3,' the blonde thought, 'at least she's still flat chested...she has a nice rear though...ugh! What are you doing to yourself,' Tera asked herself silently?

The American girl snapped back into reality when she heard her husband's voice. "Huh?" Tamaki seemed to have missed a question one of the twins asked.

"I asked if you heard about Haruhi's new job here in Tokyo. A certain chairman hooked her up, contracting her to be the legal liaison for the litigation involved with the expansion he's currently working on in the United States," Kaoru said with a tiny wink towards Tera's husband.

It dawned on the young wife immediately that Tamaki's father must have hired Haruhi to work on Tamaki's expansion projects. Tera wasn't thrilled, but she smiled and congratulated Haruhi on her new position. Hiring her had actually been a good move on Chairman Suoh's part. She was uniquely qualified for the job due to her time studying and working in the states, and Tamaki had been stretched thin with his normal duties along with the added stress of handling the preliminary legal contracts. Having a lawyer working exclusively on the expansion efforts would help him out a lot, and the chairman would be getting something back for the investment he made in Haruhi's education long ago.

Still trying to look pleased, Tera watched to see her husband's reaction, but Tamaki was as oblivious as a fly before it smacks into a closed window. The young Suoh simply looked at Kaoru with confusion, wondering why he was winking. Tera could barely stand the tension as the twins waited for Tamaki to take the bait.

"So will you be working from the corporate office, Haruhi?" Tera asked.

"Yes! I start Monday. I'll get to be your right hand, Tamaki," the brunette seemed way too pleased with herself for Tera's comfort, and although the blonde girl was as furious a cat thrown in a lake, she refused to let it show. Still eyeing Tamaki, his wife grabbed her phone and sent Kyoya a message: _You might want to consider meeting us for dancing tonight, because I'm thinking someone might be in need of medical attention soon._

As soon as she hint send, she regretted it, not understanding why she had even brought Tamaki's best friend into this debacle in the making. Tamaki finally stopped focusing on his phone and let the conversation register before replying, "Oh, so dad hired you for that position. I was suppose to interview candidates for it next week, but he was always fond of you. I guess he saved me the trouble."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Tamaki seemed pensive as if he wasn't sure how to feel about learning he would be working closely with his old flame. Haruhi had hoped he would be excited, but he looked apprehensive. She found herself angered by how quickly Tamaki's feeling for her had cooled. They had slept together less than three months ago, and now her former lover seemed as if he couldn't be more bored by her presence. Tilting her head to sneak another quick glimpse at Tamaki's new love, the petite brunette tried to read the blonde woman's expression. If she was upset or envious, Tera wasn't showing it.

Placing her hand over Hikaru's on her knee, she gave it a squeeze. She loved him, but it was different from how she felt about Tamaki. She couldn't even explain it to herself. Hikaru loved her and always lavished her with attention and affection. Due to her unwillingness to commit, he had been willing to put up with an open, long-distance relationship with her for years, and she knew he considered her the one. As strong as her feelings were for the dominate twin, she wasn't sure if he was her soulmate, because Haruhi couldn't shake the feeling, she would always come in second to Kaoru as the most important person in Hikaru's life. Even without the twin drama, the former cross-dressing host couldn't fully commit to her boyfriend, because she had never reconciled her feelings about her break-up and continued sexual relationship with Tamaki.

The sex resumed not long after the break-up in high school. She had been seeing Hikaru but wasn't ready to sleep with him yet, so Tamaki was willing to discreetly take care of her needs. Sleeping with him made her feel better about how things ended. When she confronted him about not being happy in their relationship and possibly separating, Haruhi had not expected him to jump at the chance to end things with her. She thought she was giving him an ultimatum to step up his game, but instead she had gift wrapped a way out for him. The brown-eyed girl was crushed by his apathy towards keeping her love. Since their split, his love had been the ruler she used to measure all other relationships, and nothing quite measured up.

Haruhi hoped working with her ex would either rekindle their love or push her to move past him. As she pondered her feelings, Tamaki finally gave a hint as to how he felt about his ex working with him.

"Actually, you won't be working directly with me very much. I already have a right hand. Hiro handles coordinating administrative tasks, so after you work out the contracts with our American associates, they actually go to him," Tamaki replied, his words seemed to be drawing a line between them and informing her there would be a roadblock separating them. His expression seemed neutral and devoid of any strong emotion, but it changed the minute his little blonde spoke.

"The additional help should take the edge off a little, Tommy, and it should free up a little more time for me," she chuckled, running a single finger along Tamaki's face where his hair hung down over his ear.

Haruhi felt a sick feeling roll around in her tummy and stifled her breathing for just a second as she watched the man who use to love only her react. Tamaki's face lit up at feeling his love's subtle touch while his expression morphed from strained interest to giddy excitement.

The cocoa-brown haired girl hoped her face didn't display her disappointment. She didn't want to upset Hikaru. What she really wanted was to wake up to a world where Tamaki's fiancé ceased to exist as if the girl had only been part of a long, drawn out nightmare.

When her ex finally opened his mouth to speak, it felt like a punch to the gut for her. Tamaki was still meeting his lover's gaze, his arm now stretched behind the small of Tera's back to rest on her hip. Laughing playfully he agreed, "You're right. Haruhi can stay and help Hiro burn the midnight oil while I run home to you!"

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the blonde girl's own as she giggled. It made Haruhi want to vomit, actually tasting bile as Tamaki continued, "Grandmother probably demanded Dad free me up to provide more Suoh heir breeding time."

"Gross Tommy," the female, blonde idiot replied. Haruhi wanted to slap her, deciding breeding must be her only useful skill.

"Too far?" the male blonde teased just before his female counterpart got a text and redirected her attention.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

The American girl could feel the hot, hateful scrutiny emanating from the Japanese girl seated across from her. Haruhi's mouth was smiling, but she didn't disguise the scorn and envy in her eyes. If Tera had any illusions of a possibility of being friends with the woman, the former tranny was dousing them with gasoline and throwing a lit match.

Tera wasn't jealous anymore though. Tamaki's chilly response to his ex's big announcement had reassured her and reinforced his insistence that he harbored no romantic feeling for the Haruhi. Still, Tera was suspicious of the little lawyer's motives. From Tamaki's descriptions, the woman was highly intelligent and motivated, and through Ouran she had the connections to land any job she wanted in Japan. However, Haruhi's motives seemed very suspect since she hadn't previously been interested in corporate law, making Tera wonder why the change of heart unless she was trying to shove herself up Tamaki's ass.

Just before arriving at the bar, Kyoya returned Tera's text: _What did the idiot do? Video please, I need video of you wailing on him._

Tera: _We're on our way to a club with the twins and Haruhi, and I DON'T like her._

Kyoya: _What club?_

Tera finished her text conversation with the good doctor quickly and followed the twins and Haruhi into the club with her husband by her side. It was a surreal experience, having photographers snap pictures of her as she entered the establishment. Haruhi handled the attention like a pro, seemingly unaffected while the American girl found the flashing lights and screaming photogs unsettling.

"Mr. Souh, Mr. Souh, who's your friend?" She heard one of them yell. Tera expected Tamaki to ignore the question and keep walking, but she should have known better. Tamaki Souh loves to have his picture taken.

Her husband stopped short, his arm still wrapped around Tera's waist, holding her firmly to his hip. Tamaki greeted his adoring public with a smile and replied, "This is the sunshine of my life, Amaterasu. Our wedding in scheduled for December, and with that he turned and escorted her past the doorman into the noise, pulsating lights and smoky atmosphere of the club.

The DJ kept the music lively in the swank hot spot. There were stylishly modern, semi-circle shaped booths along the boarders of a huge dance floor, complimented by a well stocked bar. Tera enjoyed dancing several songs with Tamaki while Kaoru alternated dancing between the two couples, forming Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru and Tamaki/Tera/Kaoru dance sandwiches. The blonde had begun to forget about how much she wanted to rip Tamaki's new co-workers lips off her face and began enjoying her husband's sad attempts at old-school, pop-and-lock dancing. It was pitiful but cute. Once the twins started teasing and mimicking him behind his back, Tera directed her husband to a table and asked for a drink. The rest of the group joined them shortly after their drinks arrived.

Despite Haruhi's veiled hostility and digs disguised as complements and congratulations, Tera was enjoying herself. She thought, 'How pathetic to behave so possessively towards someone when he's moved past you.' Tera wondered how Hikaru didn't notice.

* * *

**Tamaki POV**

The handsome, young Suoh wondered if Haruhi had been wearing a hair clip filled with pure mercury and gone out of her damn mind for accepting a job working with him. Tamaki wasn't at all interested in continuing their prior relationship, but working so closely with a former lover was just a bad idea. Even with nothing going on, rumors and gossip could cause problems and decrease his employees' respect for him. Tamaki had worked way too hard to be taken seriously and seen as more than just the CEO's son.

Before he ever finished college, his gregarious nature helped him make business contacts that had continually invested with Suoh Enterprises. As an intern, the chairman had rotated his son through all the facets of their holdings. While he worked in their corporate finance division, Tamaki had become a power player, increasing new accounts by ten percent, and he spent countless hours visiting Suoh owned hotels to perform quality checks and make changes to improve customer satisfaction. Tamaki had even worked at Ouran Academy for a short time and after assessing and determining the needs of the academy's target demographics, he determined the best way to increase profits while continuing to provide the best education to the most exclusive families was to add a preschool to Ouran. His proposal had been well received, and the preschool had a long waiting list before the chairman ever broke ground on the first building.

Now that the young man had proven himself and was poised to take control once his father retired, he refused to allow past relationship baggage to tarnish his reputation and diminish his credibility. Tamaki decided a transfer would be in Haruhi's near future, but he wanted to make sure it seemed like a natural progression and not something driven by him.

Despite his trepidation, once he pushed all the awkward thoughts of having to work with his ex away and focused on his sun goddess, Tamaki was having a great time. Amaterasu could make anything enjoyable for him. Tera tried to teach him a few dance moves, and he thought he had done fairly well, but he was glad to be at a table now.

"Whoa! Is that? Hey, Tamaki, isn't that Kyoya's wife over there rubbing the back of the guy ordering a drink?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"No wa...,um, well, it does look like her. Kyoya is going to swallow his own tongue if it is," Tamaki fretted, unsure what to do. His eyes had grown wide at first but then narrowed into the angry purple Tera had seen when he grabbed her wrists.

"Looks like she might swallow his tongue for him," Tera snarked as the woman kissed her date, "That guy is Dr. Evil."

"No way!" the twins replied together, "Kyoya doesn't go to nightclubs."

"Did you tell him we would be here?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular. Tamaki shook his head no, and the twins agreed that it wouldn't have occurred to them to waste their time asking Kyoya to a social outing that offered no opportunities for financial gain or making beneficial business contacts.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

"I did," Tera replied. Haruhi's neck snapped to the side as she turned to look at Tera with surprise before she looked to see Tamaki's response. Her perplexed expression, indicated the lawyer thought the normally jealous man should have already started having a fit or sulking, but Tamaki simply regarded his wife's words with interest.

"That was sweet of you, Sunny. Kyoya needs to get out more," Tamaki replied.

"I agree. The uptight control-freak needs the occasional excuse to cut loose. I texted him in the car on the way over. Plus, I figured you would want your best friend here with you, Tommy," Tera replied. Nothing she said was a lie, but she couldn't tell her husband that when she's anxious or annoyed, the first thing to come to mind is to commiserate with the most easily annoyed person she has ever met, Kyoya.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Haruhi found it more than interesting that Tamaki's fiancé was texting his best friend, especially since Kyoya had decided to hate Tera before the two ever met. She wondered why the American blonde now felt comfortable enough to casually text him and extend invitations to social events.

"I didn't realize you and Kyoya were friends, Tera," Haruhi's tone was menacing.

The woman smoothed her silvery gold hair and gave the brunette a knowing smile but gave no reply. Dropping the accusing anvil into the middle of the group hadn't caused the desired effect, so Haruhi decided she should observe the two together before she said anything else.

Tamaki had gotten up to walk over to his friend and was now escorting Kyoya and his wife to the group's table. Everyone extended hellos, and the twins teased the doctor about finally breaking bad and coming out to play. Kyoya smiled and accept the ribbing with no outward signs of annoyance before turning to Tera and introducing his wife.

"So nice to meet you," Haruhi watched as the blonde extended Kyoya's lovely wife a genuinely cheerful greeting, standing to embrace her in typical American fashion. The lawyer's observation skills were getting a work out as she carefully scrutinized every move the blonde made. Tera moved out of the way to allow Kyoya to slide into the booth next to Tamaki while she invited Momiji to go to the ladies room with her.

After the two ladies made their way off towards the restroom, Haruhi decided to probe Kyoya. "So Tamaki's fiancé was telling us what good friends the two of you have become," the tiny brunette pressed as if conducting a cross examination in the courtroom.

Kyoya gave Haruhi a muted smile and nod, but as would be expected from him, nothing was give away by his expression. Instead, Tamaki spoke up, smacking his hand down on Kyoya's shoulder and giving it a gentle pat to convey his appreciation and admiration, "Kyoya's taken excellent care of her ever since she had to go to the hospital. I would be worried sick about her all the time if I didn't know my best buddy was looking out for her when I can't."

Haruhi felt bile enter her mouth as Tamaki sang the same song of respect for his best friend that he had in DC. She smiled over at Kyoya coyly. Hikaru had given her all the details of the Host Club's first meeting with the blonde. Haruhi didn't see how having a seizure counted as proof someone isn't a good digger, but it seemed to have worked for the useless, little waitress.

The highly-educated Haruhi was of the opinion, Tera was beneath Tamaki. Sure, he has a tendency to behave like an idiot, but the man had always proven himself to be very insightful and scholarly. Tera was barely out of a college that was surely not Ivy League, and her longest life experience consisted of serving cake to children at birthday parties. She couldn't understand what her ex saw in this girl besides her obvious physical assets, and if it came down to looks, Tamaki could still do better.

"Wow Kyoya, how lucky Tamaki's fiancé happened to be with you that day. Were you scared?" Haruhi attempted to stir the pot.

"Hmmm, while I'm not known for being humble, I won't be pompous enough to deny being terrified. Getting her stabilized that evening had proven difficult, and I wasn't sure how much time I had with a fever of that magnitude looming," Kyoya replied, his eyes a bit far off as if recalling the evening while he clanked the ice around in his glass.

"You're too modest. My wife could have died without you, Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Wife, mommy, you still love to play house. Don't you, Tamaki?" Haruhi replied. She was surprised to hear Kyoya's slight chuckle.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

'Honestly, who does Haruhi think she is dealing with here,' Kyoya couldn't be more amused by her obvious tactics. She might be able to rake the average man over the coals in court but not Ootori Kyoya. He had been dealing with far greater threats than her before he had even completed grade school.

"While Tamaki is still delusional enough to refer to me as Mommy, he has the wife part correct. He has managed to con poor Amaterasu into marrying him already. The ceremony in December will be just that, ceremony," Kyoya quipped dryly, earning a laugh from the idiot friend.

"Oh, don't be all jelly, Kyoya. I'll always have a special place in my heart for you," Tamaki replied. Haruhi would have laughed if she thought Tamaki was kidding, but she suspected he was serious.

"Yes...," Kyoya continued without inflection, "I'm sure we're all very jealous of Amaterasu now that she will be the one reeling in your questionable antics and comforting you after your childish tantrums. I only wish you had met her years ago to save me so much trouble. Oh wait, too much earlier and you would have had to register as a pervert," Kyoya could not hide the gleam in his eye as he needled his friend. Tamaki laughed with him, but Haruhi just looked annoyed. Kyoya got the impression his old friend had been no happier to learn the nuptials had already taken place than he had been.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

The American girl had been thrilled to meet the woman who was able to put up with Dr. Doom full-time. Tera had been lead to believe the two had a bad marriage, and it was certainly true that they didn't share a room. However, having your own room seemed to be a rich people thing, so maybe the couple's relationship was faring better now.

Although their conversation was a bit strained because Momiji's English was rusty, the ladies had a little time to talk and compare notes while reapplying lipstick and brushing their hair in the ladies room, and Tera found she liked Momiji quite well. She has a gentle smile and an easy laugh, and it was clear by the look on her face when the woman spoke of Kyoya that she loved him a lot.

Dr. Doom must be enjoying his wife's company more these days as well, because he did choose to bring her with him tonight. The clincher was when Momiji asked, "So, what do you think of Haruhi?"

Normally Tera would have been more discreet, but the look on Kyoya's wife's face told her she was in good company and almost involuntarily, the blonde loosed a laugh and eye roll.

"Oh, I'm so glad it isn't just me!" Momiji said with a relieved smile, "I've always felt she acted as if she owned all of the men that served in that damn Host Club!" At this point, Tera wanted to slap an "I love Momiji," bumper sticker on every car the Suoh's owned.

Back at the table everyone wanted to know what made Kyoya come out when Tera texted him, since he had always told them to screw off in the past when they bugged him to go clubbing. Tera was a little nervous. While she didn't think Tamaki would mind her being friends with Kyoya, she was well aware their relationship could look a little weird when certain things were mentioned out of context like him seeing her topless at the pool. 'It was just suntan lotion, and he's her doctor,' she had rationalized to herself, conveniently forgetting the embarrassment that followed just afterward.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Kyoya finally replied, "If you must know, when I received Amaterasu's text, Momiji and I were together, and she wanted to go."

Taking his wife's hand and giving it a kiss the doctor continued, "The beautiful woman who gave me four children deserves a night out sometimes." Tera smiled as Momiji swooned, her knees looking as if they might buckle. Looking around the group, everyone looked a little surprised but almost everyone reacted with a charmed curiosity. The one exception was the cynical skepticism smeared across Haruhi's mug.

"If I'd sent you that message you would have deleted it without mentioning it to your wife," Tamaki crowed, "I guess Kyoya takes the old adage about being responsible for someone if you save their life very seriously."

Kyoya tilted his head and cut his eyes at his best friend, allowing the flashing lights in the club to reflect over his glasses. "Well, as much as I hate to disrupt your delusions, Tamaki...hmmm, well, I suppose, now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I care what Amaterasu has to say about anything, so your idea is rather intriguing after all."

Tera reached over and lightly smacked Kyoya on the arm as she said, "Jackhole," before looking at Momiji and asking, "How do you stand him?"

The doctor looked over at the buxom blonde with a muted smile before looking down at his arm where she had hit it without showing any emotion, but his slight eyebrow raise conveyed his hidden merriment. Momiji giggled before she replied, "Years of practice."

Aside from Haruhi's displeasure at realizing she had misplaced her bills of sale for Tamaki and Kyoya, everyone seemed to have fun, but Tera was happy to head home. The best part was she convinced Tamaki that she felt sick from drinking too much and got him to call his driver to come pick them up from the club. Not having to ride home in the same car with Haruhi and the twins was even worth hearing Kyoya admonish her, "Very disgraceful, Amaterasu...people on seizure medication shouldn't be drinking at all."

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki needed to take care of his sun goddess since he had failed to keep an eye on how much alcohol she had consumed. "I'm sorry, Sunny," he said, looking quite guilty.

"For what?" his wife asked as she slipped her shoes off and got comfortable in the limo.

"I let you drink too much. I should have done a better job of taking care of you," he said before pushing actual tears from his eyes and taking his already sexist comment about 100 feet past too far in full-on prince persona, "The thought of your elegant grace being besmirched by over indulgence in alcohol causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing..."

Before Tamaki could spew more bullshit, Tera cut him off, "Wow, those yellow dress wearing idiots really bought this stuff? I'm not .all! I had one drink." She shook her head and wiped the tears from her husband's face with her fingers.

Tamaki looked confused and close to a freak out when he opened his mouth, "But Suuuuuunnnny, you said..." His wife leaned forward and ran her tongue across his collarbone effectively rendering him speechless and bringing a bright crimson blush to his cheeks.

"Sunny?" The handsome hubby stuttered sheepishly.

Tera leaned back from him and repeated the cutesy smile she'd flashed him they very first time she had embarrassed him in first class on their flight to America. Tamaki was so flustered, he almost forgot she was his wife, remembering the warmth of his cheeks after she jested about a tryst with the pilot in the bathroom.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tamaki's normal bashfulness had increased so much that Tera was beginning to think maybe her husband was the one who drank too much. She decided to have some fun, running her foot slowly up his leg and thighs before slipping her toes in between his legs and just under the seam on his trousers. The pretty-boy's breath hitched before he let out a muted squeal.

"Am I making you nervous, Gorgeous?" Tera teased, "Hmmmm, do you remember the last time we left a club in a limo together? I thought you might enjoy something similar tonight instead of riding home with two tricksters and a trick."

Her husband's mask of reddening discomfort faded to crimson lust as he remembered the special treatment she gave him after their night at the club in New York. Taking Tera's leg in his hand, Tamaki raised her small foot and ran his tongue over her ankle, making her shiver and yip in anticipation.

"Mmmmm, look who's taking the lead...very sexy, Tommy," his wife encouraged as he jumped her, laying on top of her, crashing his lips to hers and thrusting his tongue between her lips forcefully. His kiss tasted like peppermint schnapps, and he smelled like a combination of his cologne and the smoke from the club. Tera helped him slip his shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his pants while Tamaki struggled with the zipper on her catsuit. The affection hungry husband was having no luck, but Tera had yanked his pants and underwear down and had began caressing his bottom in slow, gentle circles.

Tamaki moaned as his wife raised her hips and began to grind the juncture between her legs against his stiff manhood. Tera attempted to help her husband undress her, but it was no use. The zipper wouldn't budge. The flaxen haired beauty had begun to feel an inferno welling inside her, and the flesh between her legs was pulsating with longing. Tamaki's reaction to his frustration might have been comical if the young wife hadn't been equally in need.

Alternating between going in for deep, open-mouth kisses and coming up to grit his teeth and swear in both French and Japanese, Tera's gorgeous spouse tried his best to yank the garment from her body, but it wasn't working. Finally, Tamaki slapped the car phone speaker and panted, "Don't stop this car until I give the word. I don't care how long we drive in circles!" before smacking the intercom off.

His hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes wild with animalistic passion, Tamaki snapped his fingers, having gotten an idea. Reaching in his pocket, the zealous lover pulled out his Benchmark pocket-knife. Unsheathing it, he pulled the fabric covering her privates as far away from her skin as he could.

Realizing his plan, "Tommy! What the Hell! I'm sure this thing cost you a fortune," Tera squawked.

"Fuck this outfit! You were photographed. You don't wear something like this twice anyway," he panted as he managed to cut a hole in the fabric, making her outfit crotchless. After sheathing the knife and putting it away, Tamaki slipped his fingers in the opening he had created and pushed his wife's thong to the side before plunging deep inside her.

Tera moaned with wild lust, knowing the section of fabric Tamaki cut must have been getting very damp. She wrapped her arms and legs around her husband and began to buck into his thrusts with unabashed enthusiasm while squeaking his name between thrusts. Her husband was pounding her hard, and though she would never admit it, she had become very turned on when Tamaki had gutted her outfit. Soon the two of them met bliss in one another's arms.

"Toooommmmy," Tera teased, mocking his usual rants, "Pretty boys shouldn't curse."

"I'm sorry," he began, feeling a bit ashamed, "Wait! You're mocking me! Hilarious Sunny," Tamaki replied before letting the driver know the couple could go home now. "You're going to need to wear my shirt into the house. I think it will hang low enough to cover you."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya's wife laid her head on her husband's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her as they came down from their post-coital bliss. "I had fun tonight," Momiji panted.

"I aim to please," Kyoya deadpanned, still huffing and panting.

"Well, yes, the sex too, but I meant the club. Thanks for taking me."

"Ummmm, you're welcome," the doctor replied, pushing back the bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Do you love her?" Momiji asked.

Groggy with physical exhaustion, "Huh, What?"

"Tamaki's wife,...I've known you a long time. You've never reacted to me that way. She's the real reason you wanted to go tonight. Is she the reason you forgave me?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Amaterasu is just a friend and my patient. I wasn't very nice to her when we first met, and then she almost died. You of all people know how I let my guilt control me, Momiji," Kyoya answered with half-truths and passive lies.

"Do you love me?" she asked poignantly.

"Yes," Kyoya replied with certainty, "How could I not love the mother of my children?"  
Before Momiji could respond, Kyoya continued on a whim, "Since we're soul searching and baring our scars, why did you cheat on me? Didn't I give you everything you wanted and treat you well? I thought I...kept you satisfied."

A stiff, heavy silence fell over the couple. Kyoya was determined not to speak until she answered his questions. He could feel his wife's tears falling on his chest. The doctor was beginning to think she wasn't going to reply when he heard her tiny voice, "I cheated, because I loved you."

"Come again?"

"You were the best father any mother could want for her children, but I didn't want to be treated like a friend or just a co-parent. I wanted more than muted affection and material things. At first the love you were willing to give was enough. At least you were trying, and I was so young and frivolous back then..."

Momiji paused to catch her breath, and Kyoya rubbed her naked back to encourage her to continue, "Then the excitement of being a mother was enough to sustain me, but being a parent made me grow up, and I wanted a **real** marriage. I wanted you to want me more than you wanted anything else. I wanted passion and real love."

"I see," Kyoya felt his eyes stinging and realized she had brought him to tears. He had patted himself on the back for being faithful and had felt like a saint for tolerating her for years without ever understanding how selfish he had been, "and he gave you those things, the undying love and passion?"

Momiji pushed herself up to look at her husband's eyes. Wiggling out of his embrace, she reached over and retrieved his glasses from the night stand, placing them on his face. She wanted him to see her face when she said, "Are you honestly that thick?"

Kyoya just stared at her, waiting for her to explain. His wife shook her head at him incredulously, "Hell no! He meant nothing to me. It wasn't about finding what I wanted elsewhere. It was about trying to force it out of you!"

Kyoya's eyes grew wide, and he felt an air bubble in his chest choke off his breath as he took in her words. He had been such an arrogant, blind fool, too self-centered to see how much he was hurting her. He couldn't speak for a few minutes, and wasn't sure what to say. Then, finally he replied, "Fuck! I'm an ass! Why did you even want me?"

Momiji laughed, tears rushing from her eyes more rapidly now. "I loved you from the beginning. At first you were very sweet to me, and when you took my virginity, you were so gentle. When we made love, you were generous and always pleased me. I thought you loved me until you grew cold and distant."

"You wanted me to catch you. That's why you were so blatant. I was so angry at you for your indiscretion. I felt stripped naked and humiliated. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"I tried! You would just try to placate me with a dinner out and some new piece of jewelry or a vacation. You had no passion for me, and honestly, the affair worked. You hated me, but at least you finally felt something strongly." Her tears turned into a blathering sob, but she managed to choke out, "I finally thought I had you now. That once you forgave me, you still felt the jealousy and heat, but it was for her. Were you using my body to make love to her?"

Kyoya was more ashamed than he had ever felt in his life, and he had no idea what the right thing to say was. If he admitted the truth, _she_ might actually leave _him_ now, and he found himself scared, vulnerable, and shocked by how much he cared. On the other hand, if Amaterasu called him at that very moment and asked him to come to her, he would go.

"I...I guess, I'm confused. Lately, I don't know what I'm doing or thinking. Maybe it's just the thought of losing Tamaki to her. Wait, that sounds gay. I don't mean it like that. I have no romantic or sexual feelings for the idiot. It's just that I've been taking care of him for so long. I've always expected, perhaps even needed, him to be an everyday fixture in my life. Maybe, I just want the same kind of relationship with her, stained affection with unbridled annoyance. I don't want to have romantic feelings toward her. I want to give those feelings to you. I want a real marriage too. I just can't seem to stay away from her. It fucking hurts!" He lamented.

"I see. I think you might be right about Tamaki. The two actually seem a lot a like, and damn, if they don't even look a little alike."

"You'll let me work through it then? Give me time to reconcile what I feel without hating me? I am really trying so hard, Momiji, and I **do** feel passion for you now. She's Tamaki's. She will never be mine. Even if she did want me, I, I don't think I would cheat. Just let me be her friend. These crazy, confused feelings will fade," he promised.

"It's not like I have a choice. I'm not giving you or our family up, not without a fight. If you do...slip up, make a mistake and cheat but decide to choose me, I don't want to know. Just stop it and really fucking choose me!" Momiji replied.

"You are really a much more fascinating woman than I ever realized, Momiji. I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past, for the coldness, for beating your ass with a belt and for what I'm doing to you now," Kyoya was sobbing now, hating feeling so vulnerable but happy he could let himself show it to his wife.

"I forgive you for everything but what you're doing now. I'm hurt, but I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to start by being her best friend in Japan. She needs one, and I don't think she's the type to betray a friend. I don't want to talk about any of this anymore for now, OK? Just hold me." Momiji insisted.

"You are much more savvy than I ever knew," he said, removing his glasses and replacing them on the nightstand before holding her tight and closing his eyes.


	16. Friends and Family

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club nor am I affiliated with them in any way. I only own this story and my OCs.

**Author's Note**: This is a fluffy chapter, mostly for fun. I needed to create a bridge to set up somethings for the following chapter.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

The reports he received from the security team he had tailing Amaterasu had become very boring as she settled into a routine of visiting the dojo to work out with Mori and Honey a few times a week, lunch breaks spent with Tamaki and 'play dates' with Kaoru so the two could play human-Barbie fashion show. Occasionally, she would go shopping with Anne-Sophie or to a museum or another outing with Tamaki's grandmother. Kyoya found it odd that she went up to Ouran Academy almost everyday until his informants found out Chairman Souh arranged for the school's English teacher to teach her Japanese. A couple of days ago, Amaterasu and Tamaki left for America, and Kyoya wished he had someone to tail her there.

Picking up his phone, he sent Tamaki a text: _How's America?_

After debating it for a few minutes, he found an excuse to text Amaterasu: _How are you? Please tell me you are taking your medication as directed. I need to give you a follow-up exam when you return._

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera read over a text from Kyoya. "Aw, Kyoya's worried about me," she laughed, holding up her phone towards Tamaki.

"Yeah, me too," her handsome husband replied, doing the same." The two blondes had just been put through hell.

Unfortunately, Tera's revenge on the good doctor would have to wait until after she and Tamaki returned for the United States. They had flown in to make sure Tera's belongings were shipped back to Japan and to subject poor Tamaki to a meeting with his wife's family. Now they were just getting out of their rental car to head into Tera's old place.

"So how did it go, T & T?" Davy said as the exasperated couple walked thru the door. Before either could answer, Davy looked at Tim and the too cracked up laughing as if the question was nothing less than absurd. Tera agreed so she was laughing too.

"Well, Mom gave Tamaki her version of a compliment," Tera snorted between giggles and gasps for air while her husband rolled his eyes. The same-sex couple looked at Tamaki expectantly.

"Yes, she said I didn't really look like a 'Damn Jap' and that I could probably pass for white if I would work on my 'ridiculous accent'," Tamaki shook his head incredulously, "I don't think I've ever been so uncomfortable in my life."

"While I realize my mother is an insane wilder beast, didn't your grandmother forbid you to see you mom for years and call her the W word to your face?" Tera asked cheekily.

Tamaki gave a tiny laugh, "It was the H word. She said harlot," He replied.

"Oh, well that's tons better!" Tim snarked, making everyone laugh.

"We picked up some man flowers for you, Davy," Tera teased as Tamaki held up two six packs of beer in bottles."

"Oooo, long stems, they're so beautiful," Davy held his hands to his chest and smiled like a pageant contestant being crowned with a tiara.

After a little blender magic, Tera was enjoying some margaritas while the boys drank beer and whiskey. "Tamaki, have you learned the Tera and alcohol rules yet?" Davy asked.

"Huh?" Tamaki said knocking back a shot of whiskey, "Rules?"

"You know, like the old Gremlins classic, don't let her drink after midnight..." Tim started, "Don't let her get wet..." Davy finished while the two let go a tirade of tipsy laughter.

Before they could tell him no bright lights, Tamaki cut them off, "Ever tried to keep her from doing what she wants, midnight or not? And as for not letting her get wet, you can't turn off this much swagger."

All three of the men were rolling with laughter when Tera returned with yet another margarita and a Twister game. "What's so funny?" she said, her voice an octave higher than usual, causing another fit of laughter among the guys. "Are we playing?" she continued.

"I think I'm going to pass. Sausage-fest Twister doesn't sound like a lot of fun," Tamaki replied now nursing a beer.

"Just Dance?" Davy replied.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya jumped when his cellphone went off with Tera's ring tone. He hated to admit how much he missed her childish banter since she and Tamaki left for America. Grabbing his phone, he tried to sound casual as he answered, "Hello," with a slight purr.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Came from a voice that was decidedly not Amaterasu.

Sighing, "Well, it's around 1:00 PM on a workday, so let me see...What am I doing? Oh yes, working my ass off, and you are clearly an idiot drunk-dialing on his girlfriend's phone in the middle of the night in America," Kyoya replied very disappointed.

"Oh Mommy, you don't have to be all jelly just because I'm having fun and you're all the misery, and I'm not drunk!" Tamaki insisted in one of his childish voices.

"Whatever, Tamaki, what do you need?" The annoyed doctor replied.

"Can't a guy call his best friend just to chat?" the buzzed blonde asked.

"No," Kyoya replied before hanging up on Tamaki.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"I think Kyoya's phone went dead," Tamaki said just before Tera ran to the bathroom. Tim and Dave were having a wonderful time sipping their drinks and watching the T&T reality show.

Tamaki laid back on the floor with his hands behind the back of his head almost drifting off to sleep before hearing his wife calling him from the bathroom.

"Tamaki, I need your help," Amaterasu replied, her words slightly slurred.

"What's wrong?" the handsome blonde murmured quietly from his spot on the floor.

Davy and Tim exchanged knowing looks and smirks before the restaurant manager headed off to Tera's bedroom, returning shortly with a pair of her pajamas for Tamaki, "Just have her wrap them in toilet paper and throw them in the trash unless they're la perla. Then wrap them in a towel and throw both in the washing machine."

Tamaki stared at Davy as if he were crazy, thinking, 'What nonsense is this?'

"Pretty boy, Boo, our little baby boo has pulled up her skirt, sat on the potty and gone tinkle while forgetting to pull down her panties. I know this because she does in every time she drinks this much. Three drink max when in public, Tamaki...'member dat!" Davy choked out his words while laughing hysterically.

Seeing Tamaki still laying on the floor, slow to comprehend, Tim said, "That's all you, Frenchie."

Tamaki finally got up, pajamas in hand and headed to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he heard a timid but clearly intoxicated voice, "Who is it?"

Feeling his buzz a little more now that he was on his feet, the young husband used his best host club prince voice when he replied, "It is I, Amaterasu. I've come to save you from the evil toilet. Now let me enter!"

Tim was looking at Davy, "Is he for real?"

"According to Tera, dat sounds 'bout right," Davy replied sleepily.

"And he doesn't bat for our team?" Tim seemed unsure.

"Apparently not,...a shame, huh?" Davy said with a tiny yawn, "I'm goin' sleep," before heading to the bedroom. Tim followed, "Good night, Tamaki. Good luck with all that."

Tera cracked the door open just enough for Tamaki to see one green eye peaking out at him before she whispered, "Something terrible has happened."

Tamaki answered, "So you peed your pants. It happens to Kyoya all the time."

Tera opened the door all the way, looking pitiful, "Really?"

"No, but Moto peed on him the last time we were at the park. It ruled," Tamaki laughed. Tera smiled as Tamaki entered the room, "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" She replied.

"Panties, are they La perla?"

"Old Navy, and they're in the waste basket," she replied. Tera's husband helped her get washed up and in her nightclothes. He put her to bed before carrying the wastebasket outside and emptying it in the outdoor trash. A little while later, he found his young bride already asleep before he slipped into bed with her. Smiling, he thought, 'She's never dull.'

* * *

**Tera's POV**

The next morning, Tera and Tamaki were in the kitchen at first light. Tamaki sat at the table while his loving wife refilled his coffee cup and placed a plate of fruit, eggs and toast in front of him. She was enjoying actually getting to do little things for him rather than the servants jumping in all the time.

"Thanks Sunny," the starry-eyed blonde looked at his wife lovingly. Tera was in danger of letting his adorableness push her into a full swoon when she was distracted by the sound of the phone ringing, followed shortly by Davy freaking out. In short order, her best buddy came storming into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and plopped down at the table beside Tamaki but across from Tera.

"What's wrong?" Tera asked, hating to see her friend so unhappy.

"Fool calls first thing in the morning to tell me he's too 'sick' - translation: hung over to work today. He is suppose to host a birthday party for a ten-year-old boy today. Besides me, we employ three other men, and all three of them are scheduled for parties today. You know Davy hates character acting. I don't even know who the hell Edward Elric is suppose to be or what I'm suppose to look like!" Davy lamented.

Tera's nerdy quirks nearly made her squee when she heard what character was needed. Picking up her iPad, she pulled up some images of the Full Metal Alchemist character for Davy to view.

"Ugh! I can't pull off looking like this fool. I'm going to end up having to call and offer another character. It's going to cause all the drama in the world, and I will end up having to give them this party at cost," the manager shook his head.

"Oh, no! You can't do that! The poor kid will be so disappointed," Tamaki was genuinely concerned.

"I know, Tamaki, but where I'm going to find a long-haired, pretty-boy blonde to...hmmmmm," Davy trailed off looking Tamaki up and down, "We got the costume set-up in the dressing room."

Tera raised her eyebrows and looked down at her coffee cup, knowing exactly what her friend had in mind. She wasn't sure if Tamaki had gotten the hint yet, since he can be sort of dense about himself.

Watching Davy look at Tamaki like he was an antenna to move around to get what he needed to play, Tera snickered, "I'll do it."

"Huh?" Both men said in unison as if they were the twins.

"You aren't exactly what I had in mind, Boo," Davy replied, subtly tilting his head towards her Tommy.

"Oh, I know who you have in mind," Tera started, pointing at her husband and causing Tamaki point to himself questioningly.

Loving the idea of cosplaying again, Tamaki literally jumped from his seat like a crazed lemur monkey, "I don't mind. I will dress up as Edward Elric!" He was way too excited.

"Tom Tom? Do you have a clue who Edward Elric is?" His wife asked.

"Of course, he's the Full Metal Alchemist," Tamaki replied. Davy simply looked lost and annoyed.

"Sorry Gorgeous, costumes can do a lot, but they can't take a six foot hottie and turn him into a 4'11 cutie. I'm not even that short, but I'm close. The red coat to cover my female assets, the automail and my hair in a braid...I can pass. Although, the idea of you hosting for a bunch of kids is a good one..." Tera trailed off in thought, taking the iPad.

"No way! You can be Winry or the Northern Wall of Brigs or even Hawkeye. I get to be FullMetal," Tamaki argued with a childish whine.

"You are a full foot too tall, Tommy. You have to be Scar...or, we can get a black rinse for your hair & you can be Mustang," Tera rambled on.

"Well, that would be a stretch," Tommy replied.

"Nah, Roy's kind of a narcissist," she replied without thinking.

"Hey!" Tamaki squealed, making Tera blush with embarrassment before giving him a patronizing pouty lip smile and stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Maybe Jean Havoc...oh, or we could modify a tin man costume for Alphonse..." Amaterasu continued.

Davy's eyes were glazing over, and his left eye was beginning to twitch. He shook his head in utter disbelief at how two such identical souls from different sides of the world actually managed to find one another.

'Mm, mm, mm, they going have some beautiful, out-of-they-damn-mind childrens," he thought before saying aloud, "While I would love to sit here all morning filling my head with dis Saturday-morning-cartoon bull shit, I do have to get ready for work. The party is at 1:00 PM today. Boo, I know I can depend on you to make sure either you or your male mind-twin is in costume at Baby Dolls by 12:45. I'll, of course, take care of set-up and clean-up."

"We will be there, my love!" Tera smiled. She was genuinely looking forward to working a party again, and the feeling of excitement immolating from her hubby just made it that much sweeter. Looking at her husband with an air of unbridled enthusiasm, "We need to get ready to go the the party store!"

"I totally get to be Edward," Tamaki insisted with his arms folded in a childish pout. Tera giggled, loving his ridiculous side. She couldn't deny him but would definitely punish him with a little teasing later.

"Fine, a Winry costume will be easy to put together anyway. You need a blonde braid too, but I hope you don't mind crouching for pictures," Tera smiled.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Haruhi had been shown around the office and given some contracts to get started on as well as some client information to review. It looked as if she really would be reporting to Hiro instead of Tamaki. What was worse was that her former lover wasn't even going to be there for her first few days. 'He could have mentioned they were leaving for America while they were at the club,' she lamented.

While working on one of the contracts, she realized she needed a couple of additional documents, and Hiro who was on the phone, handed her a key and pointed her towards Tamaki's office. As she entered and looked the room over, she was struck by how completely 'Tamaki' it was. His desk was a strong, dark-stained oak, and his chair was made of the finest leather as were the two meeting chairs stationed in front of the desk. The walls were painted a deep, regal blue, and a large portrait of the chairman and Tamaki in an ornate, gold frame hung just over the desk.

As she opened the file cabinet, Haruhi looked over Tamaki's desk. It was incredibly well organized with everything in its proper place and all papers neatly stacked in his 'in' or 'out' boxes. There was a 5x7 picture of Tamaki with his parents and grandmother as well as an old picture of the entire host club dressed in their school uniforms. The cocoa brown brunette smiled at her old hair cut and figure. She knew she had come a long way.

A scowl spread across her face as her eyes fell on the picture closest to where Tamaki's right hand would fall when writing. The porcelain, Lenox frame had scalloped edges with a raised vine motif and it showcased a picture of Tamaki and Tera as they wrapped their arms around one another and smiled brightly. She choked back her sadness as she found the papers she needed and locked Tamaki's office door as she left. The jealous, little lawyer decided she did not care if her ex was already married. She would do whatever it took to win him back or at least chase his wife away.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tamaki was glad to be headed back to Japan. He enjoyed meeting Tera's friends, especially Davy and Tim, and cosplaying at the restaurant had been fun. The kids gave him a little grief about being too tall, but overall everything went great.

Tamaki thought about his meeting with Amaterasu's family. His wife's father had been nice, and her sister was bearable although obviously emotionally scared by years of dealing with their mother. His sun goddess's grandmother was hilarious and friendly much like Amaterasu. Tamaki was shocked by just how nasty Tera's mom truly was. The likelihood that she would attend their engagement party or wedding ceremony was about nil, but as his wife pointed out, they had done their part. How her parents chose to respond was up to them.

The handsome blonde laid his hand on his sleeping wife's head, lightly fingering strands of her hair. Tera had insisted they fly commercial since it was just the two of them. Tamaki didn't mind flying commercial if it was just him. However, when he was with Tera, he liked flying in one of his family's private planes, so he could pass the time during the long trip by making love to her. Tamaki had a surprise for the little woman when they reached California. His father and some other board members had touched down in Los Angeles earlier that day to attend a conference for a week, so Tamaki and Tera would be able to hijack the company plane from California to Japan.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera slept during the entire flight from Augusta, Georgia to Los Angeles. Just before the plane was about to land, Tamaki whispered in her ear, "Wake up, so you can make your connection with lovely me," while giving her a tiny shake.

Tera giggled, "You big goof, don't get so close to me. I'm sure I'm gross from sleeping on a dirty plane."

"Well, I wasn't going to mention it..." Tamaki quipped as Tera playfully smacked his arm.

Tera quickly brushed her hair and popped a couple of Altoids before the stewardesses insisted everyone buckled up and get ready to land. The American girl hadn't been paying much attention in the airport. She was just following her husband as she struggled to push the grogginess away. When they got to their plane, Tera was a little surprised until Tamaki explained about the conference.

"Hmmm, this is the big plane with the sleeping compartment. Maybe, I should just go back to sleep, Tommy," Tera teased. Tamaki raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Pulling a box out of his pocket," her husband asked, "Remember these?"

Tera was expecting any manner of erotic items when her husband held up the UNO cards. "Awww, you remembered how I whipped your pants off in New York," Tera laughed as her husband smiled.

"Hey, as long as you get them off some how," Tamaki quipped, "I figure we can play these a little later in the flight, but for now, the plane is going to be taking off soon," he pulled a neck tie out of his suitcase and held it up with a smile, making his wife shiver with anticipation.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

The handsome doctor pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose and rubbed his left shoulder. It seemed as if he had been working nearly non-stop for three days with an average of about four hours sleep per night. His talk with Momiji was wearing on his mind, and they had not shared a bed for a couple of days, mostly because he didn't want to wake her when he dredged in after midnight. He did go by her room and peek in on her as he did with each of the kids just to make sure everyone was safe and where they should be. He never use to check in on her.

Amaterasu's medical chart sat on his desk. Kyoya wasn't sure why. There was nothing new in it, so it should be in his file cabinet. Actually, it should be in the records room instead of checked out to his personal files. Kyoya considered how odd it would look to Akito or Yuuichi if they ever pulled up Amatasu's records on the hospital's computer system and saw the date, learning how long the youngest Ootori doctor had been keeping them. Of course, Kyoya had many excuses: confidential information kept close for a friends piece of mind, still following her case as an outpatient again as a favor for a friend or that he simply forgot to return it. Normally, he just kept the damn thing in his file cabinet, and although he hated himself for it, he knew he had it out today because he missed her. She had only been gone a few days and like a fool, he missed her aggravating the hell out of him, pranking him and driving his body into a tizzy with her voice, body and spirit.

Kyoya was acutely aware of the finite amount of time he had to figure things out before Momiji got angry, but he didn't have a clue what to do or if he could do anything. The woman he loved the most, loved his best friend. He could probably break them apart, but to do it, he would have to hurt Tamaki who he also loved. A small part of him thought it might be worth it to have Amaterasu as his own, but he couldn't be sure she would run into his arms. She might run back to the United States. Just as the young doctor felt his self loathing so strongly that he felt his blood boil, he received a text that knocked the breath from him.

Tera: _Hello MF, got a minute?_

Kyoya: _For you?...well, I suppose so, Spankable._

Tera: _Funny, I have been taking my meds, but I've been vomiting a lot lately. Nausea is a side effect, no?_

Kyoya:_ sometimes but rarely. I'm very concerned. Tell me specifics._

Tera: _The morning after we went clubbing even though I lied about being drunk to get Tommy alone. I only had one drink._

Tera's admission both annoyed and relieved the young doctor. The revelation of Tamaki getting lucky in the limo with the woman he loved, pissed off Kyoya. While he knew he had no right to be angry and that Tamaki was likely having Amaterasu for breakfast, lunch and dinner anyway, it still knocked a whole in his chest large enough an army could march through it.

Kyoya had reprimanded his bouncy, bottomed love as she left the club for her drinking while on medication, but he was far more concerned and upset than he let on at the time. The good doctor had already decided he would have a private talk with her about it later and possibly make good on his spanking threat if she balked. Amaterasu's health was too important to him to let her take such poor care of herself.

Kyoya: _Just one episode?_

Tera: _No, yesterday in the A.M. Tamaki was in the shower, so I snuck out to another bathroom. Also, just a little while ago on the plane. I was in the bathroom to brush my teeth. It was so gross! I hate plane toilets._

Kyoya: _Overt sneaking around...impressive. Was alcohol involved with these?_

Tera: _Only the first one._

Kyoya: _How much?_

Tera: _About a pitcher of strawberry margaritas_

Kyoya: _You've got to be fucking kidding me. I am going to spank your ass when you get home! Don't do that again!_

Tera: _Geez, sorry_

Kyoya:_ No alcohol today?_

Tera: _none_

Kyoya: _any other nausea without vomiting?_

Tera: _Yes!_

Kyoya:_ I want you on your way to my office the minute your tiny foot hits Japanese soil. I'd be growling if this were a face-to-face._

Tera: _Kyoya, I can't! I don't want to worry Tommy._

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. Amaterasu was going to be as difficult to look after as Tamaki.

Kyoya:_ I'm pulling up my calendar. Tues. at 11am?_

Tera:_ No way, final dress fitting with Kaoru for my engagement party. Thursday?_

Kyoya:_ Is 3:00 OK?_

Tera: _Yes, thanks!_

Kyoya: _Of course, promise me no more alcohol between now and then!_

Tera: _I promise, Mommy!_

Kyoya: _I actually prefer mother fucker._

Tera: lol - _bye MF_

'She's going to be the death of me, and between her and Tamaki, she's the sensible one! Damnit!' Kyoya lamented to himself, 'Now I wish I had a drink!'

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tera looked a little tired after returning from the bathroom, so Tamaki asked if she wanted to take a nap. His sun goddess just shook her head before slipping back on the bed.

"Would you like to play another round of cards?" the blonde girl asked.

"Nah, I think my ass has been thoroughly handed to me already," the equally blonde husband replied.

"Well, I have an idea for another game," Amaterasu purred.

"Is it a commoner game?" Tamaki squealed with so much delight his poor wife had a very hard time not laughing in his face.

"I'm pretty sure it transcends social class, and we've played before just not in the way I propose. Game?" She raised her eyebrows mischievously.

"Hmmmm, how could the earth refuse the sun?" Tamaki replied in all seriousness. When said in his usual tone of voice, his wife actually found her husband incredibly sexy when he made remarks about her being his light and warmth.

"Good! Close your eyes and no peaking," his wife insisted. Tamaki expected to open his eyes to find his wife dressed up in a sexy outfit, but before he realized what was happening, he felt his wrists bound tightly with what he could only assume was one of his neck ties. He was about to open his eyes, but it didn't matter because his wife was already blindfolding him with another tie.

"Uh? Amaterasu?" Tamaki started nervously, "Wha..."

His wife quickly cut him off, "Ah, ah ah, don't make me gag you. You're suppose to trust me like I always trust you," She teased.

Tamaki had already felt straining in his pants just from the sensations of his wife shift around on the bed. When she began kissing him, he moved to touch her and realized she secured the tie to the headboard before tying his hands. His wife's tongue began to search his mouth relentlessly. He moaned into her mouth as she slipped her hands beneath his shirt and ran her hands across his chest, paying special attention to the sensitive skin of his nipples. The restrained blonde struggled against his bindings, desperately wanting to touch and hold his wife.

Tamaki heard his wife giggle as he failed to free himself. His shirt was unbuttoned now and pushed off of him up to his bound wrists. The sensation of his wife's smooth hands on his warm skin as she gently fluttered her fingers over his skin was almost enough to spend him. His wife, however, was not by any means finished with him. Slowly Amaterasu wiggled her fingers around under his waistband, sliding them back and forth on the skin of his torso and making him shiver as she lowered her face and blew gently over his belly button, making the hairs between it and his lower region stand upright.

"You're killing me! Stop teasing," Tamaki insisted.

"But, I'm a tease," she snickered.

"OK, keep it up, and there will be a reckoning, Little Ms. Vengeance!"

"Ooooo, that's sounds like a challenge," Tera refused to let up on him. Tamaki had her breathless underneath him enough times that it was her turn to take control, explore and enjoy his gorgeous body as much as she desired. "No way am I giving up control until I've had my fill of all this creamy skin and these hard, toned muscles."

Thrilled by his wife's compliments, the Host King's pants began to get tighter, but all he could do was wiggle and whimper with anticipation as he felt his wife lick around his navel and up his torso. As her tongue did its dance, Amaterasu's fingers slowly popped open the button on Tamaki's jeans. His manhood was straining against them so hard it was killing him.

"Foutre!" Tamaki shouted as his wife took her sweet time working on his zipper.

Stopping what she was doing only to be greeted by a whimper, Amaterasu purred, "Dearest, do speak English. I don't know what you said."

"I said FUCK!" Tamaki replied through gritted teeth.

"Ohhhh, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were miserable. Would you like me to stop and leave you alone, Tommy?" She playfully mocked him.

Whining as pitifully as a newborn puppy now, "Hell no, please don't stop."

Smiling in victory, Amaterasu slowly unzipped her husband's jeans and pulled down his underwear enough to relieve the uncomfortable pressure. Tamaki moaned gratefully, wishing he could get his hands free and flip his wife underneath him. The charming man liked to be the dominate partner during sex. In fact he had never trusted anyone enough to give up all control until now. Tamaki took a deep breath. Now that he was physically comfortable, he let himself slow his breathing and concentrate. He knew he could trust Tera not to hurt or humiliate him, and he was determined to relax and enjoy his wife's endeavors.

Tamaki's little sun goddess slipped his jeans and underwear down his legs. He was already barefoot, so she had him as naked as possible with only the tops of his wrists still wrapped in his shirt and of course, his eyes still blindfolded. Goosebumps raised on his skin as the cool air from the plane's air conditioner chilled him, but the warmth of his wife's tongue on his ankle heated his body again. Tamaki whimpered his sun goddess's name as she slowly licked up his leg in tiny laps like a kitten drinks milk from a saucer.

The handsome blonde man sucked in his breath as he felt Amaterasu's tongue reach his carefully waxed pubic area. "Uuuuhhhhh!" He moaned as his entire body shook with pleasure, "Don't tease!"

Tera was brutal, lightly licking all around her husband's desired target but not hitting the mark. Tamaki wanted to grab her hair and direct her to the right place. He loved getting a handful of her beautiful, silvery gold locks and giving them a gentle tug. He wondered if his rough treatment of her lovely halo was why he was being punished so mercilessly.

As punishments went this one was actually pretty kick ass. It sure as hell beat the hairbrush paddling his father gave him in the chairman's office after he was caught sneaking out of class to make out with a girl in the middle school art supply closet. Tamaki smirked to himself at the memory. His dad who normally opposed corporal punishment had been pissed as hell at him for misbehaving so blatantly at his place of business. Tamaki remembered counting himself lucky that all he got was a fairly short spanking over his trousers.

Luckily, his wife didn't see his expression or there was no telling how much longer she would have tormented him. Finally, he sucked in his breath as he felt his lovely wife's tongue flick against the strained skin of his erection.

"Yes! Yes Amaterasu! Pleeeease!" He begged. At last his wife took pity on him and engulfed the proof of his arousal as it stood tall and proud. Her mouth felt hot and wet, and her tongue had long ago learned which songs made his instrument sing sweetest. His wife's tongue strummed lightly, showing off her talent as Tamaki's body swayed and shuttered to the beat. His lungs gasped for oxygen as he panted and groaned, letting out a disappointed cry when the sun left him to shiver in the cool air. Tera's husband laid begging for more until something warmer and wetting lower on him and begin a slow, steady waltz.

Tamaki reveled in the pleasure his wife was giving him as she increased their tilt across the dance floor from a waltz to rumba. Amaterasu's weight shifted and fell more quickly and with much more force. He lifted his hips to match her rhythm as his breath hitched. The handsome husband moaned loudly as his wife pressed down against his chest to hold her weight. Tamaki's entire body pulsated as Amaterasu liberated his hands, and he grabbed her hips to pull her down tight. Pushing up to sit upright, Tamaki wrapped his arms around his wife and she snatched the blindfold off of his eyes and pushed in for a kiss. The couple was so close.

Tamaki began, "I...can't.."

"Together now, Tommy," Tera finished as the two pushed against one another. Tera's body stiffened as her muscles tensed and her womanhood clenched down on her husband. Tamaki's climax began seconds before as the two shrieked each other's names in unison.

Tamaki fell backwards as Amaterasu collapsed over him, catching her breath before uttering, "You're so sexy, Tommy."

Once the couple had caught their collective breaths, the two redressed before sliding under the covers to cuddle. Before drifting off to sleep, Tamaki said, "I love you, you little tease."

Amaterasu snickered, "Aishiteru!"

Tamaki turned his head towards his wife, "Well, look who's been studying."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

After his text conversation, Kyoya looked over his calendar. Tamaki's and Amaterasu's engagement party was coming up in less than a week. Then just a few days later he had to meet his father for his monthly slice of hell during their regular lunch date. It was everything the young doctor could do to make it through the meal while his father reminisced about his childhood as if the man hadn't done his best to freeze him into Siberia with his icy stares and cold personality.

Kyoya wondered if the man had ever loved him. He couldn't remember much before his fifth birthday, but he never remembered his father hugging or kissing him for his entire childhood. In fact, Yoshi Ootori barely seemed to notice his son unless he was telling him what a failure he was or dangling one of the Ootori companies in front of his face as a way to "motivate" him. The only other time he garner any attention was when the volatile bastard got pissed and slapped him or got drunk and went for broke on him with his belt across his back. Luckily, the latter only happened twice.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera sat in the examining room with Kyoya. The results of the brain scan showed no change, and since Tera had not suffered anymore seizures since beginning her medication, the neurologist working with young Dr. Ootori determined her condition was well controlled. Due to the nausea Tera had been suffering, Kyoya decided the best course of action was to reduce her dosage and see if a lower dosage would control her condition without causing the unwanted side effects. Kyoya insisted the girl should not drive for a couple of weeks to make sure the lower dose was effective.

"Are you excited about your engagement party?" Kyoya asked as he finished poking and prodding his friend with an assortment of medical equipment.

"Sure, but not as excited as Tamaki," Tera said with a smile.

Kyoya chuckled and returned Tera's smile, "He always did love a party, especially if it meant getting dressed up and getting his picture taken. How are you going to handle the formal dancing. Did Tamaki teach you?"

The little blonde raised an eyebrow at her doctor and laughed while shaking her head, "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm from the southern United States. Girls from pretentious, middle class families in the south get sent to cotillion every Saturday for a couple of years to learn formal dancing and other useful skills like answering the phone properly and writing thank you notes."

Kyoya roared with laughter, "All very important skills for the upper crust of society, but I bet you thought they were stupid and you would never need to use them."

Tera stuck out her tongue at her doctor for his disparaging comment.

"My we do get more mature with every visit don't we, Amaterasu? I'll be sure the nurse gets you a lollipop on your way out today."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Dr. Doom. Have you signed up for your song? Tamaki will be very upset if his best man doesn't participate in Karaoke at his engagement party," Tera raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh, so I hear. That asshole, Yutta has been badgering the hell out of me," Kyoya lamented, "I don't sing."

Tera's lip sprawled out in a full pout which Kyoya would found annoying on anyone else but found incredibly sexy on her. He wanted to press his lips to her's and suck her bottom lip into his mouth. "You really aren't going to participate?" His Amaterasu looked hurt.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "You can't be serious. Ootori Kyoya does not behave foolishly, ever."

"Bull shit, I've seen you act foolish as hell," the sun goddess retorted.

"When?!" The doctor asked indignantly.

"Hmmm, where should I begin. You tried to bribe me and shoved a foreign object up my butt the first day I met you. You preceded to brag about it later. You kidnapped me and kept me in the hospital against my will way longer than you should have. You constantly threaten to spank me. You ordered unnecessary medical tests on me just to be a little snoop, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you tried to hack my email. Oh, and you got a boner the day I went swimming with you."

Kyoya's eyes widened but more in insufferable arrogance than anything else as he replied, "I apologized. It was necessary. I wasn't bragging only explaining. I contend that you were unfit to look after yourself and should not have even been released when you were. If fact, I'm not sure you shouldn't still be wearing a hospital gown. You need a damn, good spanking, and are very close to pushing me now. As for the medical tests, Tamaki wanted me to look out for you, and I like to be thorough. Your email? Honestly, why would I care, and the last one...in your dreams."

Tera laughed and shook her head, "Always an answer for everything. Karaoke isn't suppose to sound good. I expect you to sign up for a song, or you will be the one getting your ass burned bright red by me. Oh, and you should polish up your dancing because it won't just be formal dancing. We will have a variety of cheesy American dances and songs. I've already taught the chairman the Marcarena, and I'm working on teaching him to drop it like it's hot."

"Well, that should be entertaining, but I won't be participating," Kyoya insisted.

"Hmm, we will see. I haven't forgotten that You are owed a smack down either," Amaterasu warned.

"Well, I can't wait. I will have to set up cameras in my room, so I get to see you crawling around on all fours around my bed this time," Kyoya smiled, licking his lips suggestively.

Tera extended her foot and kicked him playfully, "You're stupid."


	17. Celebration and Revelation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the Ouran High School Host Club in any way.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

"Would you quit wiggling!"

"I can't help it. It feels funny," Tera complained.

"Funny how?"

"You're fingers are tickling me," she explained.

"Well, bear with it and be still, or it's going to look funny! I just need to add a little stitch, and it will hang perfectly. This is your fault. I told you not to gain an ounce. What did you eat between today and your final fitting just a couple of days ago," Kaoru admonished.

"I honestly don't know. I should have lost weight. I haven't felt like eating anything," Tera added.

"Anxiety, I'd be nervous too if I was marrying Tamaki's hyper ass," the twin joked.

"Very funny, everyone picks on my poor Tommy besides that hyper ass can work it," she replied.

Kaoru burst out laughing. They had developed a comfortable friendship similar but not as deep as her relationship with Davy. "Well, I guess it's worth putting up with then," He replied.

"It's probably just pre-menstrual bloat. I'm probably about due," Tera said.

"Probably?" Kaoru questioned.

"I dunno, I don't really keep track. ADHD, you know. I can never remember to write stuff down. This is getting into TMI territory," Tera said.

"OK, keep your little ass still," Kaoru admonished, "No designer couture, Hitachiin fashions go out in public unless they fit perfectly. OK, got it," Kaoru squeed, finishing the last stitch and spinning Tera to face the mirror.

Tera gasped, close to tears, "Oh, thank you Kaoru! It's so beautiful!"

"You're beautiful. Now DO NOT cry. You'll F'up your make-up and melt onto your dress," He admonished gently, standing behind her while holding her in place with his hands just below her shoulders like a proud papa.

Tera tilted her head slightly to rest it lightly against Kaoru's head as he wrapped his arms around her in a full hug. They both stood nearly breathlessly looking at the dress he designed for her America themed, engagement party.

"You are such a genius. No, an artist. No, both. I didn't think anymore could come up with something tasteful to go with Tamaki's ridiculous party theme," Tera's voice was cracking.

"Bish," Kaoru said, borrowing her word, "I said not to cry!"

"I won't," Tera promised as she looked at her red dress.

Kaoru and Hikaru loosely modeled a sash on the front on the gown on the Statue of Liberty's robe with a silky, sheer fabric starting at her left shoulder and flowing perfectly down the opposite side of Tera's body. The rest of the dress was very fitted underneath the nearly, see-thru sash, and a small gathering of American-flag blue jewels covered where the sash gathering was sewn over a thin shoulder strap. The gown's neckline sloped diagonally from her left shoulder strap and fit snuggly across her breasts, leaving her right shoulder completely bare. The satiny, smooth fabric was fitted around her waist and begin to flow more loosely at her hips and down her legs, stopping just above her ankles.

Manolo Blahnik, rhinestone sandals peppered with a few small red and blue jewels graced Tera's feet. The finishing touch was the small, thin tiara of jewels matching the ones on her shoulder. Tamaki's stylist had insisted tiara's were very 'in' right now.

"Kaoru, what's taking so long?" Tamaki whined from just outside the door.

"Oh, come on in, you big baby," Kaoru replied. As he opened the door and walked in the dressing room, both blondes gasped.

"OhmiGod!" Tera squealed.

"Whoa," Tamaki stuttered in awe.

Hikaru had been helping Tamaki get dressed in the bedroom to make sure his clothing fit perfectly. He wore a custom-tailored, deep blue tuxedo and vest with a white shirt, and red tie. His eyes never looked bluer, and Tera was nearly panting.

"You look amazing, Gorgeous!" Tamaki's wife exclaimed brightly.

Running his hand through his hair dramatically, Tamaki's narcissism reared its head, "Yes, I am easy on the eyes," he began as Tera giggled at his over the top behavior, "but I'm not nearly as lovely as you." Tera's husband took her hand and gave it a kiss as he bowed to her.

Hikaru had already began rolling his eyes as soon as he saw Tamaki put his hand in his hair. Kaoru just shook his head.

"Somethings never change," both twins replied. Kaoru instructed the couple to wait until their introduction to come down the stairs before he and his brother left.

"Shady twins," Tamaki mutter once the two were out of earshot.

"What's with you and them?"

"They just get off on teasing me, but they've always been there for me when I need them, so I don't let it get to me...much," Tamaki explained as he reached around his wife's waist, pulling her close and running his hands down her back to her bottom for a squeeze.

"You better be careful. We have to walk down the stairs in a few minutes, and you're going to want your pants to fit," Tera snarked.

"Good point," the tall blonde replied, taking his wife's hand and leading her to the grand stairwell for their descent.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya stood at the bottom of the staircase with his wife, sipping champagne and watching Amaterasu and his blonde, idiot boy walk down the stairs amid all the oohs and ahs. The twins were practically cashing checks as the cameras continually flashed, capturing the shiny, beautiful couple. Kyoya couldn't help but smile at his best friend. It was like old times. The twins doing crazy twin stuff in the middle of the room with Haruhi. Mori was sitting at a table, Honey on one side, and his pregnant wife on the other. Honey's wife was tucked in on his right. The Shadow King working the room from the sidelines as the The Princely King sparkles and stuns all the ladies as he takes center stage. The only difference being the woman sparkling just as bright beside him. As he locked eyes with Tamaki, he held up his glass to him with a smile.

Turning to Momiji and seeing the look on her face, Kyoya leaned in and kissed her on the side of her forehead before whispering in her ear, "Tamaki never ceases to amaze me. He doesn't age. Maybe it's all the childish behavior." Momiji slid her arm around her husband's waist.

"We better go dance now while there is still some classical music playing. As soon as the toasts and traditional gifts are done," we descend into the depths of Hell with American pop karaoke followed by American hip hop dancing," Kyoya warned.

Momiji laughed, "I think it sounds kind of fun."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

The little brunette nursed her second glass of champagne as she watched her boyfriend sing. Haruhi was so annoyed. When Tamaki and Tera came down the steps, her ex looked fantastic, but she thought Tera looked stupid. 'Who wears a tiara these days?' She thought.

If that weren't bad enough, she had to sit through the whole outdated traditional gift giving ceremony. 'Who even does that anymore,' She shook her head. If Tamaki was marrying a Japanese girl such as herself, none of this nonsense would be happening.

Now she was in Hell. It was mind numbing when Kaoru sang Madonna's '_Like a Virgin_', but then Tamaki sang Duran Duran's '_Hungry Like the Wolf_'. She was in the middle of thinking how ridiculous and stupid Karoke is and how these old songs are an absolute horror, and Tamaki had to go and look so sexy, dancing playfully and singing into the microphone. Just when she was starting to enjoy his performance, it got ruined when the panting and moaning part came up, and Tamaki knelt to put the microphone in front of Tera's mouth where she stood at the edge of the stage. Haruhi wanted to vomit as her rival made a fool of herself."

Just when she thought the misery was coming to an end, Tamaki pulled his little, blonde idiot onto the stage for a duet of _Summer Nights_ from the movie _Grease_. Listening to her own boyfriend giving credence to the nonsense as he belted out, Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight_ was just too much. Haruhi wanted to get up and walk out, but there was no way she could do it while Hikaru was singing and Kaoru sat beside her, lit cigarette lighter held up to cheer him on.

About the same time, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Having fun?"

Haruhi turned to see her ex-boyfriend smiling like a loon. His other hand was on Kaoru's shoulder. Her lover's twin's answer was a definite yes as he clapped and went on about how awesome the happy couple looked.

"Where's the little woman?" Haruhi asked.

"Ladies room," Tamaki began, "Oh, her she comes." The bane of Haruhi's existence approached, and Tamaki nearly tripped all over himself to pull out a chair for her.

"Aww, look how cute your dad is," Tera said as the chairman made a fool of himself singing the theme to _Aladdin__, A Whole New World_ with Anne-Sophie. Haruhi thought the whole spectacle was just embarrassing, and she couldn't believe how the rest of the guests had been eating the crap up and applauding like crazy.

As Tamaki pulled up a chair and sat down with the rest of them, the party planner made an announcement, "I'm so glad everyone has been having so much fun. We have just one more song for the evening, and then we will leave the banquet hall to adjourn to the ballroom for some American music and lively dancing! Now please enjoy as the best man sings!"

Everyone at the table as well as several people from other tables gasped. Then the room went still and quiet as the music for Tom Petty's '_American Girl_' played. Haruhi's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as the spotlight hit Ootori Kyoya, and he began to sing.

"Holy shit!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I can't believe it. I'm going to have to give that party planner a bonus."

Haruhi's eyes shot to Tera who looked shocked but delighted. The brown-eyed girl had to admit Kyoya was pretty awesome, putting his all into his performance. Apparently, he had eyeballed where Tamaki's wife was seated, because every time he sang the words 'American Girl' he raised his left arm and pointed at her dramatically. Tamaki didn't even have the good sense to be jealous as he clapped, hooted and hollered for his best friend. After the initial shock wore off, Hikaru and Kaoru were cheering the Shadow King on too. She could even hear Hunny at the table behind them squealing.

As soon as the song finished, the overhead lights, slowly illuminated from dark to dim and everyone was on their feet clapping as Kyoya took a simple bow before hopping off the stage to receive a fist pound from Tamaki before the blonde pulled him into a big hug.

"Really Tamaki, such a display is unnecessary," the raven haired doctor feigned apathy as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Haruhi didn't miss the sideways glance he gave the smirking blonde idiot in the red dress, and when she scanned the room, she noticed Kyoya's wife wasn't running to congratulate him on his performance. Momiji actually looked a little sick. A sly smile turned up the corners of Haruhi's lips as she realized her Tera problem might work itself out.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

"Aww Mommy, you must really love Daddy to sing at his engagement party," Tamaki said as Kyoya slipped out of his hug.

"Yes, yes, of course, I do," Kyoya admitted before smiling, first at his best friend and then to Amaterasu.

"Wow, you were amazing, Kyoya. I'm really impressed, and I loved your song selection," Tamaki's sweet blonde complimented.

Laughter rang out loudly as Kyoya replied, "Well, Kaoru had already reserved '_Like a Virgin_' so I went with my second choice."

Kyoya knelt down and took Amaterasu's hand, giving it a kiss and congratulating her and Tamaki formally for the first time. The blonde man was still wiping tears from his eyes from laughing at Kyoya's previous comment.

"Save me a dance, Amaterasu, but not a ridiculous one," Kyoya said before slipping off to find his wife.

Tamaki pulled his American girl close and said, "I have a surprise for you, Sunny. Follow me to the ballroom."

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera couldn't imagine what Tamaki's secret was. They had already visited with Davy, Tim and the rest of the Baby Doll's girls. Her thoughtful husband had sent a plane for them.

As the girl racked her brain, Tamaki placed his hands over her eyes, "OK, close your eyes now, and no peaking."

Tera felt herself scooting slowly across the floor led by her husband until he brought her to a stop. "OK, open your eyes!" He said.

"Hi Baby!"

"Daddy?!" Tera squealed excitedly, "You came!" Tears began to roll down the girl's cheeks, but didn't make it far before Kaoru shot over with a napkin to dap her face.

"I liked your singing," a familiar voice said as Tera turned to see her sister along with her cousin, Jordyn and her aunt and uncle.

Tera embraced her loved ones one at a time before her dad took her aside. Tera smiled and let him off the hook, "I guess Mom couldn't get off work."

Her father frowned, "I'm sorry she wouldn't come and support you."

"Honestly, I'm surprised she let you come. Did she throw a fit?" Tera asked with a little laugh.

Noticing her father's discomfort as well as a slight stiffening of Tamaki's back, Tera asked, "OK, what is it? You two are hiding something."

"I don't think it's the time, Sweetie," her father said.

"I will be upset and anxious all night if you don't spill it."

Her father sighed and looked at Tamaki who gave a slight nod before the American man said, "Your mother and I are separated. I can't sit by and tolerate her behavior any longer."

Tera's father and Tamaki seemed to be bracing themselves to comfort her until she shrugged and replied, "'bout time', let's dance!"

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

The raven-haired doctor's facial expression was a mixture of shock and disgust as he stood on the sidelines of the dance floor watching the spectacle. Kyoya was only able to break his attention when he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder, "Hi, little brother," Yuuichi said with a smile.

Kyoya smiled back, giving his oldest brother a slight bow. The youngest Ootori brother had always worried that his older brothers would hate him when he surpassed them by making the business deal that forced his dad into early retirement. He was surprised to learn how relieved they both were to be out from under the pressure their father put on them. With Kyoya holding the reigns, the men knew they would be dealt with fairly and given their fair inheritance as long as they worked hard. Both Yuuichi and Akito hated how their father played them against one another.

"So, nice performance," Yuuichi said.

"Very funny, I'm the best man. I couldn't offend the powerful Suoh's by not participating in all the festivities."

The oldest Ootori son rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I was serious, Kyoya. Don't be so cynical, and what was that look you had on your face when I approached."

Kyoya placed two fingers on his temple before he replied, "It was the look of a mortified son watching his nearly sixty-year-old father make an ass of himself over a beautiful girl who's young enough to be his daughter...no, not even, she's young enough to be his granddaughter."

Yuuichi looked across the dance floor and saw Tamaki's fiancé trying to teach their father the Dougie and begin to laugh. Kyoya was appalled and wondered why his brother was smiling and looking nostalgic.

"Hmmm, makes sense. She probably reminds him of Ladonna. There's a slight resemblance, the blonde hair and height," Yuuichi said.

When Kyoya gave his brother a confused look, the older Ootori boy replied, "You're kidding me. You don't remember Ladonna?"

Kyoya shook his head and said, "No, who the Hell is Ladonna?"

Yuuichi had an incredulous look on his face. He stared at Kyoya for a few seconds before he began, "Wow, I guess you dealt with it by blocking it out."

Kyoya cut him off, "Blocked out what? What are you talking about?"

"Have a seat with me, little brother," Yuuichi walked over to the closest empty table and pulled out a chair for Kyoya. The younger man wasn't crazy about the interaction he currently found himself having, but he had to know.

Yuuichi motioned for the waiter and took two glasses of champagne, handing Kyoya one and telling him to drink as if the older man knew what he was going to tell hid little brother would be difficult for him to hear. Young doctor Ootori drank a few sips and looked at his older brother expectantly.

"Well, for the first few years of your life, Ladonna was kind of...well, she was your mother," the older brother replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyoya snapped, getting very annoyed.

"Mom, our real mom, died when you were only about two years old, ovarian cancer. It came on her fast, and she didn't make it through chemo."

His eyes narrowing, Kyoya snarled, "I know all of that."

Yuuichi had taken about all he was going to take from his brother, "Look, if you want to hear this, shut it and listen."

His lips pursed slightly, Kyoya nodded before his brother began to speak again, "Mom, was basically dying. Dad was distraught. Our sister was ten. Akito was twelve, and I was fifteen. You never got to see the dad the three of us knew. He was different when we were small. Sure, he still worked himself ragged, but when he was home there were hugs and kisses, occasional bedtime stories, family field trips, the whole ball of wax."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother as if one-hundred-percent bullshit was dripping from his mouth. "Go on," the younger man replied, wondering if he was being punked.

"Mom fought it for about six months before it became pretty clear that she was just waiting to die. Dad got very depressed. The house felt like a crypt. Everyone was always sad or crying. It was like living in a morgue. Then Ladonna showed up to take care of us."

"Like Mary Fucking Poppins?" Kyoya snarked before holding up his hands to indicate he was shutting up.

"She wasn't an employee. Ladonna was more like an unofficial au pair. Her father was dad's most important, American business associate. She spoke excellent Japanese and wanted to study Japanese literature at Ouran University, but her father didn't want her in a dorm or living alone. Dad needed someone to help him take care of us, so win, win," Yuuichi stopped to take a breath and a sip of his drink.

"So dad is nostalgic for a girl who took care of us while mom died? There has to be more," Kyoya insisted.

"There is if you would shut your mouth," Yuuichi admonished, "We were all just so miserable, but Ladonna put in the effort with everyone, but especially with you. She read to mom and brushed her hair, and she taught me to play pool, gave me girl advice and helped me pick out what to wear on my first date. With Akito she just made him feel special, gave her time to play video games with him or took him and his friends to play laser tag since we couldn't have friends over with mom being so sick. Ladonna never missed a school activity, hell, she even had to have the 'becoming a woman' talk with Fuyumi, but none of that was anything close to what she did for you. You were her baby."

Kyoya's brother took a moment to look at his younger sibling and see how he was handling what he was being told before continuing, "Ladonna fed you, bathed you, dressed you, changed you, rocked you, sang to you, everything a good mother would do."

"And this affected Father how?" Kyoya asked before received an exasperated look from Yuuichi.

"At first Father barely noticed her, but after Mom died, Dad lost it, and Ladonna held it together for him. She screened his calls and collaborated with his secretary to help him work a modified schedule or work from home. Eventually, he trusted her a lot, and she would just sit and listen to him...You know, so he could vent or break down."

"After a while,...she...she brought life back to that house. Dad got strong enough to go back to work. Akito and I were having fun and joking again. Fuyumi was able to sleep through the night again, and eventually, meal time stopped being a silent affair. We all started talking again, even Dad. He was very impressed with how much Ladonna cared.

Kyoya continued to stare at his brother unsure of what to say or how he felt about what he was being told. He expelled a loud breath and waited for his brother to finish his drink before telling him the rest.

"It's crazy that you don't remember her. She was with us for five years. You were seven when she left. We always assumed that you just couldn't handle talking about her. We understood, because you losing her was like how we felt when we lost Mom."

"Ladonna took you everywhere. Until you were old enough for preschool, she even dropped you at the University daycare while she was in class. She wanted to check on you between classes and have lunch with you. As far as you knew, she was your mom. Anyway, long story short, Dad started to take notice of her, not as a girl but as a mother, and therefore, a woman."

"Gross, how old was this woman and what did he do to her that made her run for the door?" Kyoya asked.

"Wow, you really don't know him," Yuuichi shook his head, sadly, "She was about nineteen when she came to live with us and about twenty-three or twenty-four when she left."

"And?" Kyoya was uneasy.

"Mom wanted you to have a mother and for Dad to be happy, so before She died, Mom contacted her lawyer. She wrote a letter for her lawyer to have read to Dad and Ladonna three years later, provided Ladonna was still living with us and acting as a mother to you."

Kyoya's look was blank, but truly, he was on the edge of his seat. He always thought of his Father as a ruthless taskmaster with no warmth or feelings. To learn that he had once been a good, loving father was surreal. Kyoya couldn't imagine what his mother could possibly have to say to Ladonna in her letter, so he exhaled the breath he was holding and nodded for his brother to continue.

"The letter was an appeal to Ladonna begging her to marry dad and make our family whole again. Dad was mortified. I mean, he wanted her, but he never thought she would say yes. Ladonna took some time to think about it, and then she told Dad they could start dating and see how it went. Dad's always been a good looking man, and he can be charming. Things went well."

"So she was willing to marry our thirty-ish father for what? money? Please do not try to convince me that she loved him," Kyoya scoffed.

"No, Ladonna didn't love him, but he loved her. She liked him, but she loved you," Yuuichi began again, "She was willing to marry what some girls her age would have considered an old man for you. Her family was and is still extremely wealthy, and she was very pretty, so there really wasn't anything for her to gain by doing so much for us. Reaching out to people was just her way. When Dad asked her why she worked so hard, she said it made her happy to see us happy."

Kyoya's eyes widened as he felt a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes for a second and a small flash of memory invaded his mind. It was fuzzy, but he could almost remember her voice and her laugh. His stomach felt a little queasy.

"Are you OK, Kyoya?" His brother asked. The raven-haired man nodded, waiting anxiously for the rest of the story.

"What happened?" Kyoya managed to swallow down the lump to ask.

"Her dad said absolutely not. He thought it was scandalous for Dad to even suggest it and called him a pervert. When Ladonna explained why she wanted to marry Dad," Yuuichi shook his head and looked pained, "Ladonna's dad told our Father that Ladonna could marry me."

Kyoya gasped, "And?"

"It wasn't exactly what Dad wanted, but he was OK with it as long as Ladonna could stay. Ladonna, on the other hand, thought it was preposterous. She started taking care of us when I was still a kid, so after five years, she thought of me as a little brother or her child's brother. The idea of marrying me offended the hell out of her, so her father insisted she come home immediately before our father 'ruined' her.

"Shit, what happened to her?"

"Ladonna tried to keep in touch, but you stopped talking completely after she left...wouldn't utter a word for months. No one could even mention her name without you crying. She finally decided it would be better for you if she faded away like a dream. I guess she did," Yuuichi said sadly.

"And this is why dad is as cold as ice?" Kyoya seemed unconvinced.

"You can't be hurt if you refuse to feel. He was devastated and fell apart when Mom died. When Ladonna left, it was like losing her as well as losing Mom again; it broke him. He started drinking, and you know the rest."

Kyoya sat quietly for a moment, taking in all his brother said before asking, "Do you know where she is now? What was her last name?

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was surprised by how nice Kyoya's father was. From the way his son and even Tamaki described him, she was under the impression he was some kind of monster. Yoshio was actually very funny. He laughed and did his best to learn the Dougie and the Cat Daddy. It was sad and looked ridiculous, but he tried. Tera decided to slow him down and teach him the chest pop instead. He did better with that one, but by then, Tamaki was starting to get jealous.

"Sunny, come dance with me," Tamaki whined. Dr. Ootori kissed the back of her hand after giving a low bow, and he even thanked Tamaki for letting his wife dance with him.

Later that evening Tera relived the evening in her mind as she sat in the tub. Her engagement party had been one of the best nights of her life. It was a close third behind the day she meet Tamaki and the first night they made love. Tera's interaction with the senior Ootori had been the icing on the cake. Her ides of July plan was going to be a lot easier than she originally thought.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

His engagement party had been a magical but exhausting evening. As soon as he got to the shared master bedroom, Tamaki stripped naked. Now that they had finished decorating, he and his wife always slept there unless Tamaki was out of town on business. When Amaterasu exited the bathroom, she removed her dress and hung it up neatly before slipping off her shoes and tiara and putting them away. As she walked into the bedroom, Tamaki felt a little guilty when he noticed her picking his clothes up off the floor and hanging them up or putting them in the clothes hamper. The young husband knew he lived a pampered lifestyle, and he sometimes forgot a tuxedo like the one he had worn that evening would have cost Tera more than she would make in three months waitressing. He determined he would have to get better at taking care of his things.

When Tamaki's wife slipped into bed with him, he rolled over to face her and take in the sight of her naked body. "Mmmm, you're so beautiful. Let's make love," he mumbled, slipping his hand between her legs and petting her soft, pink palace. The Host King always liked to reach straight for the prize.

Amaterasu giggled, "You aren't even awake enough, Gorgeous."

"Uh huh," He said, his sleepy face lighting up as she called him by his favorite pet name. Tamaki took the initiative, slipping over top of her and dipping his head in for a kiss. His wife pushed into the kiss, opening her mouth to invite him to kiss her deeply. Tamaki was quick to take Amaterasu up on her offer, darting his tongue past her lips so it could dance the tango with hers. His wife gave a lusty moan.

"Well, someone wants to just as much as I do," Tamaki smirked as he continued his kissing down her neck and onto her collar bone.

Deciding not to let her husband be completely in charge, Amaterasu, grabbed him around the waist with one arm and placed the other hand on his shoulder before trying her best to flip him over on his back. Tamaki steadied himself and laughed loudly, "Just what do you think you're doing, Sunny?"

Tamaki continued to laugh as his wife struggled for dominance underneath him. Tera grimaced, making one last try before giving up and giving her husband the pouty lip.

"Awww, did my little sun goddess get pinned down by a midnight thunderstorm?" He teased.

"You suck," Amaterasu joked.

Tamaki raised his eyebrows and purred, "Only for good girls," before scooting down between her legs to kiss her thighs and pay homage to the warm, wet opening in between them. Sunny squealed with delighted surprise.

As her husband began pleasuring her body, Amaterasu moaned loudly, glad the couple has an entire wing to themselves. Tamaki continued to showcase his talents, adding his fingers to the game, and his wife placed her legs across his shoulders, entwining her fingers into a handful of his hair while the fingernails of her other hand dug into the flesh of his shoulder. Just as she felt her body heat up and knew she was about to come undone, Tamaki stopped to tease her.

"Uhh Tamaki, don't stop...oh no, this is payback for the plane," she gasped.

Her husband chuckled, "Nah, I'm not as cruel as you, and I kinda liked the airplane love making," before diving back in and bringing her to full release. Licking his lips and the two fingers he had been working hard, Tamaki took his place above his wife again.

"You going to try to wrestle me again?" He asked seductively. Tera shook her head, not wanting anything to delay her becoming one with her husband. He kissed her lips before entering her and beginning to thrust. Amaterasu panted and gasped for breath, slipping her arms around her husband's waist and running her hands up and down his back. Her first release had her primed, so the second one didn't take long. Just three more thrusts and Tamaki joined her bliss before rolling off beside her to catch his breath.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya had dressed in a light gray suit and vest with a pale, pink shirt and coordinating tie. He left his laptop in the car but brought his briefcase and iPad. He never knew what kind of information his father would feel the need to pry from him. Honestly, He found it so annoying since his father wasn't even in charge anymore. The old vulture had more personal money than he could ever spend not to mention the company stock he still owned. If Akito hadn't been such a wuss, they could have partnered with their older brother and toppled their father earlier. Those two just didn't have the ambition or maybe they didn't want to hurt their father.

Until recently, the idea that his brothers would worry about the feelings of someone who clearly did not have any would have seemed ludicrous to Kyoya, but after what Yuuichi told him, he wasn't so sure. He was no longer sure his father didn't care about anyone, and he wasn't sure his brothers felt the same way about the old man as he did. The young Ootori sighed as he approached the usual table, watching his father wave to him.

"Hello Father," Kyoya greeted cordially.

"Good Afternoon," Kyoya," Yoshio Ootori replied with a smile.

Kyoya found it ironic that his father smiled at him freely now that he had run the old bastard out of his own company when he couldn't even offer him one back when he was just an expendable third son. His father proceeded to make small talk, asking about Momiji and the children. Kyoya was actually impressed his father had all the names and ages correct considering how little he saw them.

When the waiter took their drink orders, the young Ootori couldn't stand his father's nice guy routine anymore. The old goat had even taken the time to chat with the waiter. Yoshio Ootori always considered such people beneath him, and he felt talking to them was not only a waste of his time but also a waste of the salvia that would dry in his mouth when he opened it to speak.

"So Father, I've often wondered why these lunch dates are always just the two of us. I'm surprised Akito and Yuuichi aren't ever invited," Kyoya probed.

Yoshio was no fool. He smiled at his son's savvy, but then his face took on a sad, far away look before he exhaled and began to speak, "Your brothers and sister bring their families to visit me all the time. Even Momiji sends me cards and pictures and makes an effort to bring the kids to see me occasionally, but other than our lunches, I never get to talk to you. Your secretary doesn't even ring me straight thru."

Kyoya seemed stunned. It never occurred to him for a minute that his father would care to spend time with him. He always thought these lunches were just a way for the man to try to gleam corporate information from him in a futile effort to re-take the Ootori corporation.

"I'll speak to her and make sure she rings you through from now on. Do you have my cell number?" Kyoya offered.

After their drinks and meal came, Kyoya pondered his father's admission and remembered all his brother told him about Ladonna. The fish he was eating was delicious, but his appetite was waning fast. He decided he had to ask, "Father, who was Ladonna?"

Yoshio Ootori's face fell and sadness clouded his eyes. He took a sip of water before stuttering, "Where did you hear that name?"

Before Kyoya had a chance to reply, his father stood up. Suddenly, he felt like a twelve-year-old kid being called to his father's study for a beating. He didn't like having his dad standing over him. Kyoya was just about to jump to his feet when he heard a familiar voice.

"No need to stand up, Mr. Ootori," Amaterasu said as the older man bowed and took her hand to kiss.

Placing his napkin on the table, Kyoya stood to greet his best friend's wife. For the life of him, the young doctor could not figure out why his little blonde was here. Why now?

"Doctor," Kyoya interjected.

"Pardon?" Tera seemed confused.

The older Ootori waved his son's comment off with one hand before placing it back over the top of the blonde's hand which was already sitting in Yoshio's open palm, "He means me. It's actually Dr. Ootori, but that's too confusing when I'm with my son. Please, call me Yoshio."

Kyoya cleared his throat to keep from choking, "Actually, she calls me Kyoya," the younger man offered as protest.

"Or Dr. Evil," Tera snarked, raising her eyebrows at her prey and letting him know she was messing with him. Apparently, Yoshio found Amaterasu's pet name for his son hilarious, because he laughed freely. Kyoya, on the other hand, was visibly uncomfortable.

"I won't keep you from your lunch. I just wanted to stop over and say hello," Amaterasu continued.

"Are you dining alone?" Kyoya's father asked.

"Oh, I ate earlier, but I've had a craving for the signature cake dessert they serve here for a couple of days now," she explained.

"We were just about ready to order dessert," the elder Ootori replied, "Please join us."

Kyoya kept his face as unreadable as possible, but mentally his eyes were rolling out of control. He never ordered dessert and neither did his father. Watching the old man dote all over a woman so much younger than him was both disconcerting and sickening.

Standing up and holding his arm out to direct Tera into the semicircle-shaped booth, Kyoya added, "Please have a seat, Amaterasu."

Tera smiled at Kyoya and batted her eyes nonchalantly, and he had to purse his lips to keep from laughing. It was crazy. He was annoyed by her presence, but he was happy to have her near. She slipped into the booth, stationing herself between Kyoya and his father.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. You asked me a question," the elder doctor began.

"Um, it's not important. We can discuss it another time."

"When? During on one our many chats during the week," the older man asked with mild irritation, "Now, don't lie to me, Boy. You asked me about Ladonna." The old Yoshio that was familiar to Kyoya shone through a bit.

"Alright then," Kyoya responded, "Is it true that Ladonna was a woman half your age, and you tried to marry her because she loved me?"

Tera felt like she might have stepped in a minefield, but this was going to be exciting to the bitter end. The American girl looked sheepishly over to Mr. Ootori who waved the waiter over for the table to order dessert before answering.

"An oversimplification, ten years hardly counts as half my age, but yes, she loved you as her own. You loved her as the only mother you had ever known, and I loved her as the beautiful girl that took care of me and my family while and after my wife died," Kyoya's father replied, "Does that answer your questions?"

"Not really, what happened to her?" Kyoya asked.

"Ladonna's father refused to allow her to marry me. She refused to marry your brother, so her father insisted she come home. He was afraid I would take advantage of her. She eventually came back and finished her studies while staying with the Hamada family and eventually married their heir."

"Hamada? As in Hamada Nori?" Kyoya asked, the sun reflecting off of his glasses, concealing his eyes.

"The very same, so I guess you know what happened next."

"Hmmm," Kyoya nodded.

"Well, I don't!" Amaterasu said indignantly before taking another bite of cake, causing Kyoya to laugh quietly and slide in a little closer to her.

His movement had been small and would not have been noticed by most people, but Ootori Yoshio is not most people. Seeing his father's expression and body language, Kyoya leaned in and whispered as if telling a secret, "About ten years ago there was a huge scandal when the heir to the Hamada flatware fortune had to be taken into custody by our police force for beating his wife."

Tera gasped, her hand going up to cover her mouth and her eyes widening. The younger Ootori would have cut the conversation right there any other time, but for some reason, having Amaterasu next to him made him bold.

Deciding to continue, "No one knew the particulars, because the Ootori's private police force, that is Father, covered it up, and to think I always thought he was protecting the wife beating bastard."

"Well, I guess you owe him an apology, Kyoya," Amaterasu replied, placing her hand over the elder Ootori hand.

Seeing his love touch the hand of the volatile man who made him remove his school blazer and shirt so he could beat him across the back with his belt made Kyoya want to grab her hand away just before he stabbed straight thru his father's hand with a steak knife.

"No, he does not," the elder Ootori replied, breaking Kyoya's thoughts away from maiming his father.

"Pardon?" Kyoya replied.

"Kyoya is right. I have given him every reason to make such an assumption. In fact, in most cases he would be correct. A rich family would call me to use my police force in order to handle a legal issue discreetly, and I would gladly help in order to have them owe me.

In this particular case, Ladonna, the second love of my life, called me directly. She'd let Nori get away with beating her for years, but she wouldn't let him beat her son. They went toe-to-toe, and she put his lights out with a paperweight. My men came in, secured the scene, destroyed any evidence against Ladonna, packed up my girl's and her son's things and got them on a plane to America. Nori woke up in one of my hospitals two days later, charged with domestic violence. He wasn't in a coma. I sedated him. Of course, with Ladonna gone, the charges against him were dropped, but it made me happy to stick it to him a little."

"And you got to do it in the guise of doing the Hamada's a big favor. I bet they never knew you helped Ladonna," Kyoya replied, his eyes blazing with fury.

Tera who had already moved both of her hands to her lap, seemed to sense her friend's anger. Unconsciously seeking to comfort him, she slipped her hand next to where Kyoya's fingers were digging into the cushion and pushed her pinkie finger up against the side of his hand.

Kyoya noticed the small digit touch the side of his hand and wrapped his own pinkie around it. He was so mad, and he wasn't really sure why. Finding out about Ladonna and what she had meant to him felt as if a big piece of a puzzled had been stolen from him and hidden long ago, and now he was finding it after he had already throw the rest of the puzzle away.

"Very astute, my son, yes, that is exactly what I did. I protected Ladonna while making the Hamada family believe I was protecting Nori."

"Were you sleeping with her? Is that why he beat her. Is the child my brother?" Kyoya fired off question after question, no longer able to keep the fury from his face or voice.

Yoshio's facial expression went from sadness to shock and then to anger before he growled, "Careful Boy, I don't deny I've earned your ire, but you will not talk about her like that. Ladonna left our house pure, and I never laid a hand on her...ever. She's a good girl. I kept tabs on her and made sure she knew how to contact me if she needed help."

"You let him beat her? I suppose you probably didn't think such behavior was that bad," Kyoya replied.

Amaterasu seemed very distressed. Part of the younger Ootori felt bad for her, but the other half felt she was getting exactly what she deserved for coming there to screw with him. For whatever reason, having her next to him made him ferocious and able to take on his father with no fear or inhibition.

"Absolutely not! If I had known he was beating her, the scandal would likely have been me killing him. She never called me until her back was against the wall, and at that point, all I could offer her was a way out. I wasn't worthy of her anymore," Yoshio replied.

"Not worthy? I'm confused. What do you mean?" Tera began, "Wait, sorry, none of my business."

Yoshio looked at his son and the lovely lady next to him and could practically see the sparks flying. He wondered if his normally keen son honestly thought he couldn't see it as he continued, "Somehow I feel like it is your business, Amateasu. I am sorry, Kyoya. You and I lost your mother and Ladonna. It hurt me very badly, so I didn't open myself up to those kinds of feeling anymore, not even to my kids."

"You coped by pushing Ladonna out of your mind," Kyoya's father said before looking over at the blonde and finishing, "and until quite recently, developing an aversion to Americans, particularly American woman and blondes."

"She didn't ask that. She wants to know how you were unfit? Are you going to spill the truth?" Kyoya growled.

Yoshio nodded his head and began to speak, "As I said Kyoya, I am sorry, and I've been meaning to make amends to you for a long time. I've just been ashamed. I wasn't fit for Ladonna because I'd become a cold, volatile and violent alcoholic. I was no better than Nori."

Kyoya's throat was dry and raw with rage, but when tears began to roll down his father's cheeks, the young doctor actually thought he might pass out. Yoshio wiped his eyes with his linen napkin and said, "I certainly wished I could have spirited her off to one of my villas and protected her until all the dust settled for us to be together, but I had to look at myself and how I had changed. I couldn't offer Ladonna and her son a stable home when I couldn't even offer one to you. Furthermore, if she ever found out what kind of father I had been to you, she would hate me. I couldn't bear her knowing what I had become, so I had to let her go."

"Interesting, you had this epiphany before or after the Ouran Family Fair my Sophomore year? Oh, it certainly had to be after the time you caught me in your study looking for paper clips," Kyoya continued to push his father, remembering that night when his father had thrown a highball glass of scotch and soda at him before giving him one of the worst, closed-fist beatings of his life.

"No," the former Ootori patriarch answered, "Knowing what I had become only made things worse. My therapist said I unconsciously misdirected my anger at having lost the women I loved at you. You were a baby, and I had not had much time to bond with you when your mother got sick. When Ladonna left, she begged to take you with her at least for a little while. Her father wouldn't allow it, but I was jealous. She loved you, not me. It's absurd, but I began to blame you for everything I had lost."

Kyoya's face looked like finely chiseled marble. His expression remained unreadable to most, but his father and Amaterasu could see the rage burning behind his glasses. He was breathing harder and his entire body looked stiff as he glared at his father, wordlessly demanding he continue.

"Although you might not believe me when I tell you this, the truth is when you ousted me from my position as president, it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Of course, initially, I was livid and wanted to beat you bloody, but soon enough, I realized you had kicked my ass, and there was nothing I could do but accept it.

Tears slipped down Tera's face as she heard the elder Ootori's confession. Now Kyoya did feel bad for involving her in his family drama. Hearing all of the dirty details of his relationship with his father had to stir up bad memories for his normally bouncy blonde. He let go of her pinkie, but she moved her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze.

After sitting around in my bathrobe at my villa for a few months, I began to wonder why I was alone. I no longer had work to throw myself into, so their were no underlings or 'yes men' to kiss my ass anymore. After Ladonna I had never allowed myself to have a meaningful relationship with a woman. My kids hardly ever visited me, and when they did, they didn't bring their children. I finally asked your brother why no one brought my grandchildren to visit me. Yuuichi and I had fifteen years together before the bottom fell out of our family, so he was never afraid of me, and he held a mirror up to my face."

"Yuuichi had said, '_Dad, you are a mean drunk, and my kids are terrified of you. There is no way any of us would let you near our kids in your current state. Get some help_.' It was hard to hear, but he was right. I vowed to be a better man and a good father and grandfather from that day forward, but I couldn't do it without help, so after anger management classes, rehab, on-going outpatient addiction treatment and psychotherapy, here I am. I'm still a flawed man who deserves the hard glares you give me, but all I can do is say I'm sorry, and let you know I really do love you."

Amaterasu had placed her napkin over Kyoya's hand, and now he was squeezing her hand tightly underneath. After nearly a moment of staring his father down, the younger Ootori spoke, "You're wrong. There is something else you can do. I want every name she was ever used, a picture and any other current information you have on Ladonna. Please have it sent to my secretary."

"Of course, but it might be easier just to give you her phone number and address. She lives in Kyoto," Dr. Ootori," replied.

Kyoya's face betrayed his this time, and it did not go unnoticed. "You look surprised, Son. Did you think I would just leave my love to the Hamada wolves? Just because I couldn't be with Ladonna didn't mean I would ever stop protecting her. I secured an excellent divorce lawyer for her who got her prenuptial agreement rendered void. My girl got a very nice settlement including a residence in Kyoya and one in Tokyo. I still have a security detail on her and the boy to this day. His name is Yaoo.

"My middle name," Kyoya stated.

"Indeed," Yoshio replied.

After finding out how close his mother was, most of Kyoya's anger seemed to dissipate. He really wanted to meet her, and he was grateful his father had been so forthcoming. Eventually, Kyoya spoke, "I'll have to check with Momiji, but we might be able to bring the children by for a visit Sunday if you aren't busy."

"Sounds wonderful," Dr. Ootori smiled, holding back tears.

"Is your driver out front, Amaterasu?" Kyoya asked.

"Umm, no, I drove myself," the little blonde answered.

"What?!" Kyoya snapped, slamming the palm of his free hand on the table top, making the American girl jump and yank her hand from him, "I told you not to drive until we were sure your current dosage of seizure medication adequately controlled your condition. Honestly, are you trying to worry me to death?"

"Sorrrr-reeey!" Tera replied, a bit put off, "I forgot. Besides I always drove before, and I wasn't even on medication then."

"I'm afraid my son is right, Dear. You must not drive until you have been seizure-free for an adequate period of time on your current dosage," the elder Dr. Ootori replied.

"My driver will take you home, and I'll have one of my security team follow in your car," Kyoya insisted.

"Fine, can I at least visit the little girls' room first?" Amaterasu asked.

Kyoya acted as if he was thinking about it before answering, "I suppose," and standing to allow her out of the booth. A wicked smile graced his lips and amusement danced in his eyes as he watched the sun goddess walk away.

As he sat back down to face his father, he noted the look on the older man's face before he spoke, "Son, you're playing with fire."

"Is that a threat, Father?" Kyoya replied without flinching.

"Of course not! I'm no threat to you, but I know how much Suoh has always meant to you. I could only think of one thing that would tear apart your brotherly bond," the wise Ootori answered.

"Her?" Kyoya replied.

"Betrayal," Yoshio answered.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera was in the restroom washing her hands. She couldn't believe how far south her little plot to make Kyoya squirm had gone. There was no way he was more uncomfortable than she was. As she left the restroom, Kyoya was waiting in the lobby to escort her to the car.

"Please put the divider up. Mrs. Suoh and I have something to discuss," the handsome doctor instructed his driver.

Tera braced herself for the doctor's furry. She knew he was pissed. He would yell at her for meddling in his business or for driving but probably for both. When she peeked over at the doctor, he rubbed his temples with two fingers. Feeling bad for him, the little American girl reached over and removed his glasses. The doctor immediately stiffened.

Tera laughed, "Turn around."

Kyoya nodded slowly and turned his back to her. She rubbed both sides of his temples slowly before moving to his shoulders and working out a couple of huge knots. "Better?" She asked.

"Much," He replied, "Thank you."

"You're wel..." Tera began before she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on hers. At first she was shocked, but then she realized this was Kyoya's payback. He was trying to make her squirm, so she refused to flinch. Tera didn't participate in the kiss, but she didn't push him away. The reaction she was trying to portray was boredom.

Instead of giving up the ploy, Kyoya pushed further, grabbing her arms and pushing her back against the seat as he continued to kiss her. Tera was actually getting freaked out at this point and wondered just how far he planned to take this. Certainly, Kyoya would have to give up soon.

As she felt Kyoya's tongue pushing against her lips, Tera thought he must be crazy, so she turned her head to the left, moving her face away from him. Instead of taking the hint, her husband's best friend, took the opportunity to lick down her neck and kiss her collar bone. This was just way too much. It wasn't funny anymore, and she wanted him to stop.

"Kyoya, please," Tera began, her voice as shaky as she was. She was trying to choke out the words when she felt her friend and doctor place his hand on her thigh, inch under her skirt and hook his finger her underwear before snatching them down on her thighs.

That was it. "What the fuck, Kyoya," Tera screeched, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back as far as she could without breaking his neck.

Kyoya sat up and reached for his glasses as Tera replaced her panties and straightened her clothing. "I...I apologize. I think I must have misunderstood," He began.

"Oh, very funny, Kyoya. I try to piss you off my showing up at your Ides of July meeting to annoy you, so you push your revenge this far? Not cool!" Tera replied.

Kyoya's face actually turned colors. Tera had never seen him blush. His hand was a bit shaky, and he seemed to be struggling to swallow.

"Kyoya? You...were joking, right," She asked.

The young doctor sat up straight in his seat and straightened his tie and suit. He pressed his back against his seat and looked straight ahead as to avoid Tera's gaze.

Avoiding her question! "Thank you for coming today. I don't think I could have managed such a weighty interaction with my father without you by my side. You...you make me strong," He answered

Tera was shocked as she pondered his words. "Well, I came to piss you off by flirting with your father..."

Kyoya laughed, still looking straight ahead. He couldn't meet her gaze yet. "You already accomplished that at your engagement party. I was furious when I saw him dancing with you."

Tera thought she might understand now, "It's OK, Kyoya," She began.

"Really?" He asked, hopeful.

"I get it. You have a lot of unresolved issues with your father. I take it things got violent sometimes," Tera said. Kyoya only nodded.

"Being child abuse survivors binds us, because people who aren't in the club just can't understand. After going head-to-head with Dr. Ootori Sr. today and hearing him confess his feelings...well, it's a lot to handle. I just happened to be there to share the experience with you. Your mind was trying to process all your feelings, and you just got confused," Tera explained.

"Well, that's certainly an intriguing notion in its own way," the befuddled doctor replied, the crimson of his cheeks cooling down to a pinker blush.

"Of course, I'm right, and I'll give you what you really need," She replied.

Kyoya's body stiffened, but he didn't say a word, waiting for her to set the pace. Slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug she whispered,"It's OK to cry, Kyoya. All of that was a lot to handle; just let it out. It's our secret."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya listened to Amaterasu's words and felt her body press against his. His head was spinning. She had misunderstood his intentions. He wanted her, and if she had been receptive, he would be making love to her right now. He would have thrown away his marriage and hers not to mention a friendship that had been a defining influence on his life. He wondered what was thinking and how he could be so selfish. He did love her. He had never felt it before, but knowing what a completely out-of-character, bumbling fool he had become, there was no other explanation.

On the other hand, she was right. When he came on to her, what he was feeling had not been arousal. He hadn't needed sex from her. He needed comfort. The way she could see things about him he couldn't even see in himself drove him crazy. All the emotions rolling around in his head made it ache, and his stomach churned like a cotton candy machine.

Kyoya put his arms around the beautiful blonde and pulled her tight. His fingers pressed in hard against her back and he held the fabric on the back on her blouse tightly in his other hand. Burying his head on her shoulder, he could feel her soft, golden locks as he began to cry. Kyoya felt so much better as she patted his back and told him everything was going to get better. Feeling her soft curves against his chest and smelling the vanilla scent of her shampoo, Kyoya revealed in the sensation of being in the arms of the woman he loved, and everything had already gotten better.


	18. Kidnapped to Twinnapped

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran or anything to do with it. I only own this story and the OCs.

* * *

**Tamaki**

As Tamaki sat on the second level of one of his favorite restaurants and faced his two old friends, he thought about how much the three of them had changed as well as how much was still the same. Honey had grown an inch and a half since high school, but his small stature still served to make the already tall Mori look like a giant in comparison. Usa-chan was nowhere to be seen, but a custom made tie clip in his image adorned the kelly green and turquoise tie the young man wore with his spiffy business suit. Mori still doted on his cousin but was careful to be discreet enough that it wouldn't be noticeable to the casual observer. Both men had made a name for themselves, not only in the martial arts community, but also as a formidable business partners, so having Honey look immature in public simply wouldn't do.

Even after nearly seven years, the three men still enjoyed the comfortable camaraderie they had back in their host club days, but some of their youthful charms had slipped away or been replaced with more distinguished features. Honey no longer looked like a little kid. The hard work of starting and building up his own company as well as the sleepless nights that accompanied being a father of an infant had put a small amount of age around the young man's eyes, and he definitely had to shave these days.

Mori was still thrifty with words during casual conversation, but law school had transformed him into an excellent public speaker. All three former hosts had managed to keep at bay the extra weight that sometimes accompanies going to college or just getting older. Honey and Mori still practiced martial arts early in the morning before work while Tamaki's hyper, always on-the-go personality kept him trim.

"Your engagement party was a lot of fun Tama-chan. I was really happy to see Reiko enjoying herself so much, because she is always so tired these days."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Honey-San. Sunny and I really enjoyed you guys' rendition of _I Had the Time of my Life. _You guys were way better than Bill Medley and Jennifer Warrens," Tamaki said, driving home his snark without even trying.

Honey and Mori had intended their performance to be comedic, so they snickered as they continued to eat. When the waiter returned to ask if the group wanted dessert, Mori subtlety tapped one finger on the table one time in Honey's view. The small man nodded and order only one piece of cake.

Continuing the conversation, "So my wife has been meeting with you guys some mornings to learn martial arts. How is that going?" Tamaki asked.

The two cousins exchanged a quick glance, each silently imploring the other to answer. Mori stiffen ever so slightly as Honey gave him a kick under the table. Tamaki was still looking at them expectantly, seemingly oblivious to their small signs of discomfort.

"Um...well, she's still coming twice a week," Honey offered, "but I think she prefers Kendo. Right Mori?"

Mori was relieved when Honey began to speak but was quickly caught off guard when his cousin threw him under the bus. Giving the shorter man a quick glare, he returned his gaze to Tamaki who was still smiling brightly.

"Umm...Tera...is very...bad," the handsome brunette finally blurted out, his bluntness making Honey drop his fork. "Uh,...no,...I mean...she doesn't...not perform horribly."

Tamaki stared at the stammering man, amazed at how his verbal fluency was so much better when he was in front of a courtroom or dealing with business associates. The handsome blonde placed his fist beneath his chin as his ears decoded Mori's comments, but before he could speak, a tearful Honey cried, "Oh Tama-chan, we're trying, but she's just _so_ awful. Her kicks are weak, and she's scary with a practice sword - not in a good way. I saw her dancing really well at the engagement party, so how can she be so clumsy in the dojo?"

Blue-lilac eyes widened as Tamaki pursed his lips and swallowed hard. Mori slipped his cousin a handkerchief under the table as he braced for the host king's sulking tantrum. Honey clenched his fists as the the sides of Tamaki's mouth began to twitch. Amaterasu's doting husband swallowed hard and began to cough, turning his head away from the table.

Honey was now ringing his hands. He hated upsetting anyone but especially a dear friend. Mori looked to his cousin for an indication of what to do as they heard Tamaki choke back muted sounds of sobbing. He was sure he saw a tear drop run down his friend's cheek.

"We'll try harder," Mori managed.

Nodding, "Yeah, please don't cry, Tama-chan," Honey begged.

Tamaki's stomach was starting to cramp, and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. A sound of muffled laughing filled the air as the former host king turned back to face his lunch date companions, his cheeks rosy and his eyes twinkling with delight even as tears trickled out. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Tamaki leaned forward a tad and took a few shallow breaths.

"I knew it," the Souh heir's laughter was slowly dying down to leave an amused grin. "You two were so uncomfortable."

"Tama-chan, are you OK?" Honey asked.

"OK? Well no, I'm...I feel AWESOME! I'm going to tease her so hard tonight!"

"No, no! You can't tell her what we said!" Honey cautioned.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Aww man...I guess you're right. It's still funny though. You should see her trying to do the tree pose for her morning yoga. Ha..ha...ha!" Tera's happy husband couldn't stop snickering.

Honey breathed a sigh of relief as he realized how happy Tamaki was. Mori's face was more stoic, but the corners of mouth showed just a hint of a smile.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, please tell me you got it on video. Ha, ha, ha, uuugghh, my stomach hurts so bad right now...OK," breathing rhythmically to still his laughter, Tamaki choked it back before adding, "OK, I'm going to the bathroom before I piss myself. We can't talk about this any more when I get back, or I might have a stroke."

Glancing to his cousin as Tamaki walked away, Mori said, "You really need to start getting use to calling him Tama-san, especially since he's married now."

"Oh yeah! I forgot," Honey replied before adding, "Do you think we need to tell him how horrible her Japanese pronunciation is?"

"No," Mori replied, "I imagine he knows."

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"You can not be serious, Mei-San!" Hickaru replied into his phone without much reaction, "Stop screwing with me...I know you are lying. She has better sense than that...huh...OK, send it to me."

A few seconds later, his ring tone for Mei rang out again. Looking at the picture on his phone, Hickaru screamed,"Oh, Hell no! No!...KAAAROU!"

Quickly sending his assistant a text:_ The picture is kind of far away, and she has on sunglasses...maybe it's not her. Go check!_

Mei's text: _Are you an idiot? How many long-haired, blonde, white girls do we have here in Tokyo?_

Hickaru: _Get her off of the street! She can not be seen like that! It will kill all the industry buzz on her dress from the engagement party._

Mei: _Not to mention what it will do to the 'Sun Goddess' collection we're suppose debut at fashion week. We'll look like asses if this gets in the papers._

Hikaru: _Address, map now! Keep on her._

Kaoru, who had run in the room when he heard Hikaru's screams, stood and watched as his hysterical brother furiously engaged in a text conversation while screaming curses.

"What the Hell, Hickaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Get to the car!" Hickaru screeched, handing his twin the phone before sprinting off. Kaoru bolted off after him but hadn't looked at the phone yet.

As they reached the garage, they found their driver polishing one of the side mirrors of one of the many Hitachiin vehicles. "Please," Hickaru panted, "I need to get somewhere lighting fast!"

As the car sped off, Kaoru sat in the back, trying to calm his brother's frazzled nerves, "That's right, deep breaths...good, good...now tell me what's wrong."

"Ass, Ass, Ass...just look at the phone. It's Ass!" Hickaru seemed almost delirious.

Glancing at the phone, Kaoru took a double take, "Oh no,...no, no, no...yoga pants!"

"I know, right out in public...It's ass," the twin whined, nearly in tears, "All our hard work...we have to get her off the street."

Kaoru regarded the picture more closely, taking in all the details before he spoke, "I paired a cute pair of pants for her to wear with that shirt. Why would she do that? Maybe she's on her.."

Gasping and throwing his hand up to halt his brother's speech, Hikaru bellowed, "That's no excuse for this kind of low down behavior."

"True, maybe she forgot to take her ADHD or seizure meds and accidentally stumbled out onto the streets..."

Hikaru gave his brother the most horrid look of annoyance, causing Kaoru to clam up. Folding his arms across his chest, "Stop say stupid things. This is not funny!"

"Well, it's kind of funny. If it wasn't going to make us look like asses, I'd be texting Milord right now and clowning the hell out of him. Honestly, there is no excuse for these shoes," Kaoru replied.

Hikaru's head jerked over towards his brother, "Shoes? I didn't get past the yoga pants."

"Ugh...it's really bad," Kaoru stuttered.

"Out with it!" Hikaru demanded before four little words pushed him into the deeps of Hell.

"Hello Kitty flip flops," Kaoru whispered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Tera**

Jordyn filled Tera in on all the family gossip over lunch at a small cafe. Uncle Jason's new, annoying hobby on the end of his long list of hobbies that drive his wife crazy is micro brewing. Apparently, Jordyn's mom was NOT at all pleased about the amount of space it was taking up in their kitchen. Their Great Aunt Mildred had broken her hip...again. Their second cousin, Mike, spent a month in jail for getting drunk as a skunk off of moonshine and wandering up to the highway in his damn drawers, shoes and nothing else. Mike's mom was furious and wouldn't even bail him out.

"Tera was trying not to laugh so loud, but it was difficult. "No, you're lying!" Tera exclaimed.

"Oh Tera, I wish was. It's always so nice to have Mike representing our family with all the class in the world!" Jordyn snickered before adding, "There is more, but you might not like it."

"Dish!" the newest Suoh insisted.

Soon Tera learned that her mother started getting counseling and taking anger management classes, because she didn't want a divorce. Tera still had a lot of resentment towards the woman, but she was delighted to find out the woman was finally starting to deal with all the crazy.

"Is there a prejudice management class she can take too?" Tera quipped.

"I can't believe your dad didn't tell you this. When's the last time you talked to him?" Her cousin asked.

"We email each other all the time. He probably thinks I'll be mad and doesn't want me to know," Tera replied.

"Are you?"

"Mad? Not really. He's been married to her for well over twenty years, and for some reason, he does love her. She has a sweet side when she will show it, but any small thing can set her off. She's very volatile. Plus she's a racist. The woman called my husband a 'half-Jap' to his face," Tera replied.

"Ouch, that's messed up. Well, she is old as Hell. Don't a lot of the older people from the South think that way?"

"Maybe eighty year olds who grew up during segregation, but my mom is not that old. Besides, even if she was 80, there is still no excuse for it. Maybe counseling will help her to learn some tolerance," Tera replied before her cup slipped out of her hand and spilled tea all over her crotch.

"Oh crap, are you OK, Tera?" Jordyn asked.

As a waiter ran up to clean up the mess in her chair and the floor, he handed Tera a towel to clean herself up. The American girl thanked him kindly and apologized for the mess in her terrible Amer-anese.

Dapping the liquid off of her pants, Tera lamented, "Ugh, this sucks. Now I'm going to look like one those memes of people with stains that look like they crapped their pants."

Jordyn couldn't stifle her laughter, making Tera shake her head and laugh too. The little blonde surveyed the damage before asking, "Maybe I could tie my jacket around my waist...maybe. The front is pretty bad. I'm going to stand up quickly. Check my butt."

Tera's cousin giggled at her odd sounding request and then replied, "Yikes."

"What does it look like?"

"Nothing good," Jordyn replied.

"Shit," Tera cursed.

"Exactly," the young, military brat replied, sending both girls into a fit of laughter, "Could you imagine going on Facebook and seeing a meme that was a picture of you? That would be the worst."

"I'll be front page news on that 'People of Wal-mart' website," Tera laughed.

"Hold up, there is a whole website with pictures of people crapping theirselves in Wal-mart?" Jordyn asked, nearly in hysterics.

"No, I mean yes, the website does have some people that appear to have pooped themselves, but there are also pictures of people wearing ridiculous outfits or clothes that are too small for them. It's actually kind of sad but also super hilarious. Davy looks at it all the time and emails me pictures of what he calls the 'greatest hits'," Tera explained.

"Bwahahahah! Now he will be sending a picture of you!" Jordyn teased.

"Seriously though, I can't leave here like this. I'm going to have to call a driver to come and bring me some clean pants."

"It is not that serious, Cuz."

"Actually, it kind of is. Since Tamaki's family is high profile, I can't be seen in public looking foolish or doing anything that could embarrass them or make them look bad. He warned me that sometimes when I'm out a news photographer might snap my picture if one happens to be around. Paparazzi don't usually stalk the Suohs, but if they just happen to roll up and catch me looking a fool...not good," Tera explained.

"Ugh, that sucks really bad, but don't call. I have yoga pants in my backpack. I was going to go to the gym after work, but I can do it tomorrow," Jordyn replied.

"Really?!" Tera's face lit up with gratitude and glee, "Thank you so much, Jordyn. You are the best cousin ever!"

"You're welcome, and thanks for treating me to lunch so close to my job!" Jordyn replied as she and Tera hugged good bye.

* * *

**Kaoru**

"Do you still have a visual?" Kaoru asked Mei over the phone.

"This isn't Mission Impossible, Baka, but yes, I can see her. She just came out of a bookstore, but she didn't buy anything."

"Explain to me again why I employ you?" Kaoru snarked.

"You don't! I'm Hikaru's assistant. You're just too lazy to hire your own, so I end up having to deal with your mooching ass! Oh, looks like she's headed off to catch a train."

"WHAT?! Stop her. Stop her now!" Kaoru screeched.

"How the Hell?" Mei asked.

"Just get her to stop and talk to you. Introduce yourself," Kaoru replied.

"I don't want to talk to her. I hate her!" Mei complained.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Because Haruhi doesn't like her. I'm loyal to my bestie," she answered.

"Oh, that makes sense, but I don't care. We are just down the street, so get her attention long enough for us to swoop in and be ready to jump into the car."

* * *

**Tera's POV**

'Damn, I'm so stupid. I should have realized all the books would be in Japanese...imagine that, Japanese mangas are written in Japanese...idiot,' Tera was lost in her thoughts and did not even notice the woman approaching her until she was standing directly in front of her.

The woman appeared to be closer to Tamaki's age than her own, but it was hard to tell with all the make-up she was wearing. Tera was a little startled and was about to walk away until the woman spoke.

"Hello Suoh-San, I'm Mei Yazsumura, Hikaru's assistant."

"Oh, Hello Mei-San, pleased to meet you," Tera replied with a slight bow.

The blond girl was feeling uneasy, because Mei had turned in such a way that it seem almost as if she was trying to back her off the curb. Tera was about to make an excuse to scurry away without further conversation, but she didn't get a chance. Two strong arms grabbed her around the waist and jerked her into the back seat of a car. Tera started to scream, but Mei covered her mouth and helped push her into the car. The door barely had time to shut before the car speed off.

* * *

**Kyoya**

"What?! Kyoya roared in anger and fear, gripping his phone a little too tightly, "How could you let this happen?!"

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I had a visual from the car the entire time. I have to rotate the guys who shadow her, so she doesn't realize she's being followed. It was his first time shadowing...I'm so sorry, but I'm right behind them. Stand by for the plate."

Kyoya jotted down the information before speaking again, "The shadower is fired. Please don't lose her, Aijimi. I'm counting on you to return her to me safely."

The young doctor quickly placed a call to the Ootori police force's head of security, Tachibana, and gave him the licenses number to trace. Tachibana told one of his lieutenants to assemble a strike team and began tracing the plate. Kyoya waited anxiously, hating the feeling of helplessness. It was like being impotent. He wasn't use to not being in control, and this was too important to have to rely on someone else.

"Got it," Tachibana said.

"Well, spit it out, already, please!" Kyoya demanded.

"The car belongs to a Kaoru Hitachiin,"

Kyoya face palmed so hard he nearly broke his glasses, "Those irresponsible, idiotic assholes!"

"Kyoya-San?" Tachibana had known the young man long enough that they were good friends and first names were fine."

"Thank you for your good work, my old friend. Please call off the strike force. Find out from Ajimi who was shadowing Souh-San and make sure he cleans out his locker and turns in his weapons," the young doctor replied.

"Understood."

'I will kill those two dumb asses!' Kyoya promised himself.

* * *

**Tera**

"Are you out of your minds! Get you hands off of me! And You! Don't you ever put your disgusting hand on my mouth!" Tera said giving Mei a kick in the shin.

"Ouch! You bitch!" Mei groused.

"Look whose talking, and you two! Oh, I am going to KICK your asses! There isn't enough room in this car for me to kick your asses as hard as I want to kick them, but I'm going to try!" Tera shrieked, slapping at Kaoru like a little blonde demon until Hikaru managed to pull her off and restrain her arms in a bear hug.

"Yeah, now punch her in her face!" Mei screamed. All three of the other passengers suddenly stopped struggling and turned to look at Mei incredulously.

"That bish is crazy," Tera said as she tilted her head towards the heavily made-up woman and scooted into her own seat, "I'll ask again. What the Hell?"

"We were doing you a favor. Just where did you think you were going in those yoga pants?" Kaoru asked with a childish whine.

"Home," she huffed.

Hickaru seemed rather angry as if Tera had shot his dog as he said, "It didn't look like you were getting into a car to go home. It looked like you were strolling around Toyko in ass pants and ass shoes!"

"That's right, your clothes are ass!" Mei interjected.

"Naw...uh..uh, your busted-looking bleach job is ass and so are those fake eyelashes, Tera retorted, "You two better keep that dog on a leash!"

"Hello Kitty, Tera? Really? Are you a fad follower now?" Kaoru asked.

"Not that I can't wear what I please, but no, I've loved Hello Kitty since I was still in diapers. But I gotta admit, I do like how much easier it is to find the stuff these days."

"Take them off!" Hikaru spat.

"Hell no!"

"What happened to the pants I paired with that shirt for you. Did you have a little sake with breakfast this morning?" Kaoru asked with a little smirk.

"Well, I was wearing them until I spilled tea all over them, and I borrowed gym pants from my cousin, so I wouldn't look like I crapped myself while I walked to the train station."

Hikaru and Karou gasped in unison before shrieking, "Train?"

* * *

**Tamaki**

As soon as Tamaki received word from the front gate guard, he stepped out the front door and waited where the car would stop to let his wife out. The former host king had been going over some contract changes he needed Haruhi to work on when he got Kyoya's call and had to rush home. Tapping his foot impatiently, Tamaki frowned as he saw the twins' car approaching. Hikaru and Kaoru had made him mad before, but he had never been as livid with them as he currently was.

As the car stopped, the driver got out but didn't have time to open the door before Tamaki opened it. His handsome facial features were contorted into a mask of rage, and his eyes were a deep shade of eggplant.

Bending down to lean his head into the car, Tamaki pointed a finger at the twins and yelled, "In the house!" When no one moved, he shouted, "I said get in the house!" before he grabbed Hikaru by his shirt and yanked him out, making the ginger stumble onto the ground.

"Tono! Don't hurt my brother!" Kaoru wailed before hopping out to check on his twin.

As Hikaru stood up and began to lose his temper, Kyoya's bodyguards seemed to materialize out of nowhere. As one man caught Tamaki's arm before his fist could make contact with Hikaru's jaw, another man put himself between the two men. Kaoru settled his twin down and helped Mei out of the car before leading them up the steps to the entrance. Tamaki's face softened a little but not by much as he helped his wife out of the car and asked if she was OK.

"I'm fine," she replied after taking a sip of the milkshake she insisted the twins stop to buy for her. She hadn't gotten to finish her tea after all.

Tamaki pulled his wife close and kissed her forehead before he said, "All the same, Kyoya's here, and he should check you over before he leaves."

"No way, flat out no," his wife responded.

"Whatever, we can discuss that later. I have asses to kick," Tamaki replied, taking Amaterasu's hand and leading her up the stairs.

* * *

**Hikaru**

As the twins and Mei entered the Souh mansion, the servants led them to the main sitting room and offered tea. Hikaru was surprised to see Kyoya already seated, sipping green tea while glaring at him.

"What are you doing here, Kyoya?" Hikaru asked as he an Kaoru took a seat on a high back couch and Mei perched on a small ottoman.

"I've been called here to make sure Amaterasu is alright. It's dangerous for someone with a seizure disorder to experience trauma," the young doctor replied.

Although Kyoya's face remained neutral, Hikaru had known him long enough to see the indicators of how angry he was. His former vice president was very good at keeping it together, but he still had a few tells that no one but the hosts would ever notice. He took more frequent sips from his tea cup when he was mad but not enough for it to look odd. The slight difference in the way he folded his legs was also a sign. Looking over at Kaoru, Hikaru could tell his twin was thinking along the same lines. Feeling like a little kid again, he knew they were in big trouble.

As Tamaki entered with his wife, Kyoya stood up and offered the American girl his chair before taking his place beside his best friend. Hikaru hoped it was to hold Tamaki back from killing them, but he soon realized it was so he could glare at them like a dark demon.

The twins and Mei could barely get a word in as Tamaki began his angry tirade. Hikaru tried to follow, but after a while, it just sounded like random shouting. Doing his best to avoid Kyoya's death stare, Hikaru sat and weathered the storm, comforted only by having his twin grasping his hand.

The conversation went something like this:

Tamaki: "You Morons! How could you be so irresponsible?"

Twins: "We were jus..."

Tamaki: "You were just being idiots! I was scared to death when I got word my wife had been snatched off the street!"

Twin: "We didn't mean..."

Tamaki: "Didn't mean? You didn't think! She could have been hurt!"

Twins: "We wouldn't have hu..."

Tamaki: Not on purpose, but she could have hurt herself struggling to escape. She could have had another seizure!"

Hikaru: "I thought her seizures weren't that dangerous?"

Kyoya interjected, "Not thus far, but mixed seizures are common. Having one type increases the risk of having others."

Before Hikaru could reply, Tamaki jumped back into his hyper tirade, pacing back and forth in front of the twins in between bouts of pointing his finger at them and screaming in their faces. At this point even Tera looked miserable. She rested her elbow on the chair arm with her hand holding her head. Noticing a tear slipping from Kaoru's eye, Hikaru became very agitated and jumped from his seat.

As Kyoya quickly moved between the two men, the dominant twin yelled, "That's enough! We're sorry, but this is just getting abusive now!"

"He's right, Tamaki," Kyoya agreed.

"I think so too," Tera murmured.

Tamaki took a deep breath while lowering his head and clenching his fist. Tera's livid husband took a few seconds to calm down. Looking back up and glancing at Mei before returning his gaze to the twins, the blonde man began to speak in a calmer tone and allowed the twins to explain their motivations.

After a lot of eye rolling and head shaking as well as exchanging a few glances with Kyoya, Tamaki had heard all the twins had to say. Hikaru was glad to get it all out, but he felt even worse hearing the stupidity of what he had done come out of his own mouth.

Clearing his throat, Tamaki replied, "If Amaterasu forgives you, than I will, but you two should be ashamed of yourself for involving your employee in this idiocy. You put Mei in a terrible position."

At that Tera jumped up from her seat, "No way does she gets a pass! She was the worse one, putting her hand over my mouth. I can't stand strangers touching my face!"

"Oh, you shut up!" Mei retorted as she stood, "Now I understand why Haruhi hates you so much!"

The young men had been asking the women to calm down, but now the room was dead silent. Hikaru's hand was covering a good portion of his face as he slowly shook his head. He wouldn't have minded seeing a good cat fight, but he was not pleased about Mei dropping his fiancé's name into this debacle.

Mei's cheeks had reddened the moment she realized she had outed her best friend to Tamaki. She couldn't think of anything else she could do to break the silence, so the woman blurted out, "We did you a favor. She was about to get on the train, and we know you wouldn't want that!"

"Train?" Tamaki and Kyoya both asked nearly simultaneously.

"So what?" Meri screeched at Mei, edging closer to give the girl a good slap.

Before her hand could make contact, Tamaki stepped up, and she almost accidentally slapped him. As entertaining as that spectacle would have been, Hikaru knew he had to get his assistant out of there.

"Mei, go wait in the car," Hikaru insisted.

"Good, I didn't want to be here any way!" The cross-dresser's spawn answered.

"Don't trip over those busted ass, fake eyelashes on your way out, Dick fuck!" Tera shrieked.

As Mei stormed out all of the boys were laughing, but Tera was not. She knew she sounded stupid, and her husband had her around the waist to restrain her from chasing the other woman out the door.

"Hahaha! My English must not be so good. What's a dick fuck?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki still had her around the waist, causing her to wiggle away before answering, "Oh, shut up, I meant dick face or fucktard."

"Both very mature choices, Amaterasu," Kyoya replied without a hint of the sarcasm he obviously meant.

Tera shot him a glare, but before she could say anything, Kaoru asked, "So are we forgiven yet, Tera?"

"As soon as I get one of those jackets I like from your mom's fall line at cost..." Tera began.

"Done," Kaoru replied.

"Yeah, OK," Hikaru agreed as he and his brother stood and strode towards the door.

"And keep that ugly bish you have out in the car on a leash!" Tera shouted.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Tera had been stalked, kidnapped, snatched, restrained, insulted and threatened, and it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. She wanted to snatch Mei by her hair and throw her out the front door.

"Your friends are a bunch of lunatics," Tera said. Finally noticing Tamaki's eyes still had a purplish tint, she asked, "What?"

"The train? You are NOT to ride the train," Tamaki insisted.

Kyoya flinched, clearly noticing how deep of a hole his newlywed friend was digging for himself before he said, "Tamaki, could I possibly speak to you for a moment."

"I'm kinda busy here, Buddy," the person getting ready to get his butt handed to him said, missing his wife's raised eyebrows and the arms crossed over her chest as signs that he was about to die.

"Of course,...good luck," Kyoya replied before walking away while muttering, "I'll just be waiting over in the foyer to set your broken arms."

"Do you know what happens on those things, Amaterasu?!" Tamaki continued his tirade.

"Hmmm...I'm no expert, but I'm guessing people get to places they weren't at," Tera snarked, her irritation rising to new heights.

"Don't be cute! This is serious. Chikans...Perverts ride those things to cop feels on girls and worse!" Tamaki insisted.

"You've been watching too much anime porn," Tera retorted.

Releasing a loud gasp, Tamaki squealed melodramatically, "Me?! I don't watch that filth! This isn't a joke, Sunny! You could have been hurt. Don't put yourself in danger!"

"Danger? As if I could possibly be in danger in a closed train with one of your bodyguards tailing me," She replied.

"Huh?! I don't have anyone following you! This is what I'm talking about. Someone has been stalking you! You aren't just any girl. You are a Souh, and crazy fucks target the wealthy!" Tamaki screamed.

"Tommy, sweetie, I'm going to need for you to calm down and shut your gapping mouth hole. Hear me, and hear me well; for as long as you stay French-Japanese, don't you EVER take that tone with me again!" Amaterasu spat.

"Stay French-Japanese? What does that even mean?" Tamaki was stung by his wife's tone but confused by her American-Southerner idioms.

Sighing loudly, "It's just something you can't change. It's suppose to provide more impact than just saying never...I'll be storming off now. Come see me when you stop being an anus!" With that Amaterasu turned her back and headed towards the stairs, leaving her husband standing alone.

Noting Kyoya waiting in the foyer looking utterly uncomfortable, Amaterasu got a strange feeling he had a hand in causing this, so she turned towards him and asked, "Why are people following me, and don't bullshit me. I noticed them a couple of weeks ago, and I know they're your people. I just assumed Tamaki had given the word to have them tailing me."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose before admitting, "You don't know Japan or even speak the language. I...I was worried."

Tera raised an eyebrow and shook her head before replying, "You won't be examining me today, so don't even come up these steps. Oh, and trust, I will be getting you back for this crap."

"Fine, I'd rather you be angry and safe than hurt or killed. Tamaki is correct. Gropers on the trains are a common problem," Kyoya intoned.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Returning to the scene of the crime, Kyoya addressed Tamaki, "I tried to warn you."

"I know," the blonde answered miserably, sinking lower in his seat, "What I'm I going to do?"

"I would suggest an apology followed closely by a spell of begging," the doctor replied, "but give her about twenty minutes to cool down first."

"She won't respect me if I beg. You would never beg your wife," he whined, "I was right about the train!"

"You are such an idiot. Of course, you were right. I think it's dangerous too, but you can't forbid a western woman to do something, especially not an American. On the other hand, you yelled at her - not smart."

"I know. I'm too impulsive. I was just so worked up and upset. I should have waited until she cooled down from the whole thing with Mei and just explained the dangers...but begging? You wouldn't do it," Tamaki answered.

"No, I would not, but I'm not married to a sun goddess," the young Ootori replied.

"Are you making fun of me?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I'm serious. You chose to marry for love, so you have to face the consequences," Kyoya smiled, "Just talk to her about it with respect, and if she's still mad, I suggest a diamond tennis bracelet and lots of begging."

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

After taking a deep breath, Tamaki headed up the stairs to find his wife. To his surprise, she wasn't in their room. Amaterasu must have been really angry with him, because when he found her, she was asleep in her own bed. Tamaki ran one hand across the soft, microplush comforter before gently tucking his wife in and kissing her forehead. Quietly, he moved to her desk and found some stationary and a pen to write her a note:

Dear Sunny,

I am so sorry about how I spoke to you. I have no right to forbid you to do anything, and my tone was way out of line. Please forgive me; I beg you! I know there is no excuse for my behavior, but it was coming from a place of love. I worry and just want to keep you safe. Please call me when you wake up or come find me.

Love,

Tamaki

Heading back down the stairs to go back to work, Tamaki was greeted by Kyoya. He hadn't realized his best friend was still there, so it took him by surprise.

"Oh, you're still here, Kyoya. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were waiting on me."

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't need to reattach any of your limbs before I left," Kyoya said with only a small dollop of irony in his voice.

Tamaki laughed before he replied, "She was asleep, so I had to write her a note. I guess being kidnapped is tiring."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Kyoya replied before adding, "Did you beg...in the note, I mean."

"Of course, I folded like a lawn chair and begged. All of this is those shady twins' fault."

"Yes, we really should kick their asses soon," Kyoya replied.

"I know," Tamaki agreed before the two men headed out the door.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Waking up slowly, Tera laid on her right side and blinked a few times as her hazy view finally cleared into something recognizable. She wondered why she was in her room, and then all of the recent memories of the day hit her. She was pissed at her husband for talking to her like a child and raising his voice. Tera felt a little stupid and childish for having huffed off to her own room, but judging by the body heat coming from behind her, Tamaki must have followed.

Rolling over to face him, Tera was greeted by puppy dog eyes, a wet nose and a tongue to her chin. "Ugh, Antoinette! I don't want dog germs on my face!"

Quickly flipping back over to put her back to Tamaki's crazy dog while rubbing the dog salvia off of her chin, Tera focused on the small clock on the bedside table. It was 7:00 p.m. She hadn't meant to sleep so long.

Just as she was wondering how she managed to take such a long nap, her eyes hit the pink polk-a-dot paper of her stationary. Sitting up and reaching over to pick the folded piece of paper up, Tera learned her husband had left her a note. After reading it, the blonde opened the drawer to her nightstand and fished out her phone.

Tera: _Hey, where are you?_

Tamaki: _My study, are you still mad at me?_

Tera: _No, are you terribly busy?_

Tamaki: _No, I'm near a good stopping point. I'll be up to see you in a minute if that's OK._

Tera:_ I suppose you can come to my room and practice baby making with me, but only if you bring me a bunch of my favorite snacks and something to drink. I am starving!_

Tamaki: _That's a big hell yes on the baby making practice, but would you rather I take you out to dinner instead of having snacks._

Tera: _Hell to the no! I want snacks, baby-making and dinner & in that order._

Tamaki:_ I'm on it!_

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

After grabbing his wife's special commoner snacks, Tamaki scurried upstairs. With his hands and arms filled with cans of Coke, a canister of Pringles and a package of Oreos, the young Souh found himself grateful that Tera's door was open. He could have sworn he left it cracked only a little bit.

Making his way to the bed and sitting the snacks on his wife's nightstand, Tamaki understood why the door was open. Amid the rumpled covers, Antoinette laid as proud as could be, claiming Tera's bed. Suddenly, he realized this must be where his dog sleeps when she gets locked out of the master suite.

Hearing the buzz of Tera's toothbrush stop, he looked up to see his little wife slipping out of the bathroom as naked as the day she was born. She had clearly taken a quick shower but was careful not to get her hair wet.

"Your snacks, Milady," Tamaki preened as he extended his arm and swayed his open hand to present them. He hadn't meant to slip into his old host club persona, but when he was nervous it sometimes just comes out on its own.

"Thanks, she has to go," Amaterasu said, pointing a finger down at Antoinette. Shooing his dog out the bedroom door, Tamaki took the opportunity to close and lock it.

Tamaki returned to find his normally appetite-deficient wife eating Oreos like tic tacs and guzzling soda. Popping the top, his wife handed him one of the sodas and offered him some chips and cookies. Tamaki had one Oreo and just a few chips, but when the crumbs settled nearly everything was gone.

"Wow, you looked like me there for a minute. I've never seen you eat like that before!"

Tera blushed before saying, "Yeah, I kind of made a pig of myself. I don't know why I'm so hungry. I ate lunch. We need to brush all these crumbs off the comforter."

The two stood up and picked up the comforter, shaking the crumbs on the floor. "I'll get one of the maids to vacuum before we head out to dinner," Tamaki smiled before pulling his naked wife to him and pressing his lips to hers. She tasted like cookies.

"Your mouth is yummy, Sunny," Tamaki purred stroking his wife's breasts with the tips of his index fingers.

The only reply Amaterasu gave was a loud moan as her husband reclined her back on the bed and straddled her. He loved the feel of her skin as he rubbed all of her sensitive spots.

"Whoa, your breasts are huge," Tamaki said, "I think they've grown."

"Oh please! Don't break the mood with such silliness," Tera replied.

"I'm dead serious. They definitely take up more of my hands now."

"Well, whoo hoo, I must have put on some weight," Tera said sardonically.

Tamaki decided he better get far away from that subject, so he busied his mouth and tongue in better ways than talking. Tasting his wife's sweet body was making his pants way too constricting for his comfort. As if she had read his thoughts, Amaterasu reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. Tamaki allowed her to strip his torso before quickly helping her remove the rest of his clothing.

Straddling his wife again, he sighed as she ran her hands over his chest. Tamaki tightened his abdominal muscles and stuck his chest out a little, preening shamelessly. Amaterasu didn't seem to mind at all, her eyes looked lustful as she took in the sight of him and bit her lover lip. His manhood laid over top of her extending well up her tummy and poking her naval. Once his wife's fingers made their way down and slowly stroked the length of him, Tamaki moaned with pleasure. He loved his wife's touch.

"Mmmm, I love your body, Tera purred, making Tamaki smile brightly.

"What do you want me to do to you?...Anything you desire is yours," He offered.

"Hmmm, right now, looking at you...I can't wait. Enter...please enter me," she whispered breathlessly.

Tamaki was more than pleased to grant her request. Lifting her legs, he took her slowly, making her shiver and take a strained breath. Amaterasu withered and moaned as her lover caught a steady rhythm. Tamaki increased his speed, and Tera felt her body heat up, signaling she was close to coming undone.

Tamaki reached around his wife's back and lifted her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. The two shared a passionate kiss, their tongues gliding together as mouths devoured each other.

"Tamaki.." Tera called out, letting him know she was on the verge.

He was already straining to hold back, so he whispered, "Together now, Sunny," just before the two lovers strained against one another, their muscles tightening in release before their imminent collapse.

The two kissed as Tera held her husband and caressed his back. As their mouths parted to allow them to pant, Tamaki's asked, "Where would you like to eat?"

"Do you think we could get one of the drivers to pick us up some take out? I feel tired again," Amaterasu replied.

"Well, you've had a crazy day, so it's no surprise that you're exhausted. Take out it is!" Tamaki declared.

Tera answered, "Let's switch rooms."

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"We can stay if you want to sleep on the wet spot," Amaterasu replied.

"The master bedroom sounds good," Tamaki chirped.

A few minutes later, the couple were decked out in their night clothes, snuggling in their king-sized bed and waiting for some delicious take out. Tamaki felt eyes on him just before he heard his wife's voice, "Aww, look who needs some attention. Come on, Girl."

With that Antoinette joined them. The couple petted the dog, and Tera laughed as Antoinette tried her best to smother Tamaki with kisses. Soon enough, the four-legged princess of the castle realized the two-legged princess had bested her in the competition for the prince's attention. Tamaki kept blocking the sweet golden retriever from bulldozing her way in between them.

Scooting over Tera encouraged the dog to stay, "Awww, poor, little girl, is Tamaki being mean to her and not letting her snuggle with us?" Patting the bed where she had been sitting, "Lay down, Antoinette."

Tamaki's beloved pet snuggled up to his wife, laying her head down on the woman's lap. Watching the spectacle and realizing this was the payback for yelling at her in front of Kyoya, Tamaki asked, "How'd you get her to do that? She usually only lays still like that for me."  
Leaning in and whispering, Amaterasu replied, "Ancient American dog training secret...bacon!" Looking at her husband's face, Tera snickered and smirked.

Tamaki replied,"You bribed my dog. That's just wrong," while his wife continued to smirk at him mischievously.

Tera replied with her best baby patronizing coo, "Awww, him's all jealous, Antoinette. You want to let him have his place back?"

Before the teasing could go much further, one of the servants rolled in a cart with take-out, and Tera got up to wash her hands. The maid prepared two dinner trays from the cart and presented the food for lovers to share while she the took the dog for an outside break. Tera was still getting use to the native fare, so a few new things were always ordered for her to try. She was quite found of goyza and dango, so they were always on the menu. Pork and chicken ramen, grilled eel and most teriyaki dishes were also a hit with the American girl. On the other hand, sushi sent her sensory issues into an uproar and make her gag as did Ikura. Octopus dumplings didn't mess with Tera's senses, but she still couldn't stand them.

"Thanks," Tera said, giving her husband a loving smile.

"For what? Sexing you up so good?" Tamaki replied with a narcissistic smile.

Tera laughed, "Well that too, but I meant for loving me and taking good care of me. I googled Japanese train perverts, and you were right. I want ride them alone or I will carry a sharp safety pin to stab any pervs."

Tamaki laughed, "Please just call the driver. We don't just employee them to transport us. They serve as security as well."

"Understood Tommy, love you!"

"I love you too, Amaterasu. The earth could never stop loving the sun."

* * *

**End chapter**

**Next chapter**: An 'accident' sets in motion a chain of events that puts Tera and Kyoya in a compromising position at the Black and White Ball.


	19. Chain Reactions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

**Chain Reactions**

**Haruhi POV**

When she finished her meeting with Chairman Suoh, Haruhi was in shock. She was being transferred! While being Ouran Academy's acting legal liaison would be far more interesting than the legal contracts she was working on now, Haruhi hadn't expected the sudden change. She still hadn't reconnected with Tamaki like she had hoped. He was always in and out of meetings, and Hiro blocked her access to him all the time. Now she would only get to see him at board meetings, and that was only if she was asked to sit in for a legal issue.

Currently, the petite brunette sat at her desk stewing. Haruhi couldn't concentrate at all, wondering if Tamaki knew about the transfer beforehand. If he knew, why had he not discussed it with her? Looking down at the gorgeous engagement ring Hikaru had given her, Haruhi felt guilty about her feelings for her first love. She loved Hikaru like crazy, but she had always left the door open for Tamaki and wasn't even sure why. Still, the thought of that door being closed forever tore her heart to pieces, and now a blonde, America idiot was not only locking the closed door, she was barricading it with a slab of cement.

Haruhi knew part of her would always love the crazy Suoh heir even though their relationship had been an utter failure. Tamaki had so may wonderful qualities, and he was such a good person, always willing to help anyone. On the other hand, the troublesome blonde's antics had often embarrassed and annoyed her. At first she thought the way he went overboard was cute and sweet, but it soon became too much. Sometimes she would get so irritated, she would lay into him, but eventually, she had started to get use to all the hyperactive, melodramatic behavior. Haruhi became so apathetic about her boyfriend's antics that she would just throw out sarcastic quips without even thinking. She didn't think it upset him, because even his best friend teased him.

The minute Haruhi had gotten use to and even began to look forward to Tamaki's daily dose of foolishness and the zings she would give him, he changed. He always seemed deep in thought about something as if he were actively trying to hold back and pull away from her for some reason. Tamaki had chased her so long, she never thought he would give up on their relationship. She never should have asked him if he wanted to break up without discussing what was troubling him. She was just so busy with school that having a relationship became difficult. Even after the break-up, it never seemed over. They hadn't even stopped having sex.

Haruhi thought Tamaki would be jealous when she started seeing Hikaru. Surely, he would make some grand gesture to win her back, but it didn't happened. Quite the opposite, it seemed as if the Souh heir gave up on love all together. Eventually, she cut off their physical relationship when her feelings for Hikaru grew deeper. They didn't reconnect sexually again until years later when she and the dominate twin were on somewhat of a relationship hiatus, but ever since the first time they had made love again, she knew their was still a spark between them.

The brown-eyed lawyer felt so confused. She has Hikaru, and she loves him. 'Why does it matter who Tamaki is with?' she wondered to herself. Pondering, 'Did she not want Tamaki with Tera because she hates the woman or does she hate Tera because she doesn't want her to be with Tamaki? Oh, it's probably some of both.'

Unable to take it anymore, Haruhi waited until Tamaki's conference call was over and walked right past his assistant without saying a word before knocking on her former lover's door.

"Come in," Tamaki's voice rang out.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Haruhi watched Tamaki's expression change from detached and professional to nervous and uneasy as he looked up and realized she was the one entering his office. His reaction confused her. Ever since the young lawyer had began working for the Souh's, she had always produced excellent results, and she and Tamaki had made a great team on the deal they had closed together.  
The Suoh heir stood and motioned to a chair in front of his desk as he said, "Hello Haruhi, what can I do for you?"

Waiting until she took a seat, Tamaki then returned to his chair and waited expectantly for his colleague to speak. Haruhi had a lot of confidence in herself and her abilities, so confronting someone, even someone as powerful as Tamaki, did not intimidate her.

"I've just come from a meeting with the chairman. It seems I am being transferred. Did you know about this?" Haruhi asked politely.

Tamaki placed his fist under his chin and paused for a moment to take in what she had said before replying, "Transferred...ummm, I can't say that I did. Where and how soon?"

Haruhi was a bit shocked. Surely, the chairman would have at least mentioned to his son that he was going to need a new contract lawyer. "I'm to be Ouran Academy's legal liaison until they find someone to take the job permanently."

Tamaki grinned, "Oh yes! My father mentioned something about the position, and I told him your talents were really wasted here. Honestly, someone with your reputation and skills must be so bored."

"So you did know?" Haruhi wasn't sure if she was angry or just confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, you do excellent work, and no, I didn't know, per say. My father and I talked about it awhile ago, but he never told me he had made a final decision. I imagine I'll get an email about it by the end of the day," Tamaki replied, shaking his head and chuckling, "It's nice to be trusted and allowed to run the show without a lot of interference, but I wouldn't hate it if Dad worried about how I would fare while being short staffed."

"I start right after our scheduled trip to the United States," Haruhi replied.

"That's great! This will be a huge opportunity for you. I'm sure if Dad is making you the acting liaison, he plans to groom you for the position permanently. It's very prestigious and comes with a lot more money than this job, better hours too," Tamaki continued, secretly thrilled his father had come up with a fair solution to the dilemma they had discussed.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

'What is wrong with me?' Kyoya thought to himself, "I am an Ootori. Ootori's don't get nervous." Taking a deep breath, he reached out and rang the doorbell.

The young man who answered was several years younger than him and quite handsome. With his bright blue eyes and light brown hair, the boy brought to mind Tamaki's biracial features.

"Please come in, Ootori-San. My name is Yaoo, please follow me, and my mother will be down in just a minute."

Directed to have a seat in a large parlor, Kyoya accepted tea offered by a manservant who was clearly more of a body guard than a butler. The young doctor couldn't help but notice the staring. Offering the boy his best host club smile, Kyoya asked, "So Yaoo, where do you go to school?"

"Ouran Academy, I'm the Vice President of the host club," the young man replied.

"Ouran is just outside of Toyko," Kyoya said questioningly.

"I live with my Dad during the week and spend every weekend here with mom," the boy explained.

"I see. The Host Club? I certainly enjoyed being a member when I was in school," the young doctor answered.

"Yeah, my mom suggested I join because of how happy the club made you," Yaoo replied.

A perplexed expression colored Kyoya's face until he noticed Horita approach. Bowing to Kyoya, Hotta then turned his attention to Yaoo, "Young Master, it's time for me to drive you back to school."

Kyoya knew Hotta had been reassigned to guard someone important to the Ootori family, but he never knew who. The man had been part of his three-man, security team while he was in school and for sometime afterward, so it was clear how Ladonna would have known about his time in the host club.

A pretty, middle-aged blonde entered the room and wrapped her arms around Yaoo, giving him a kiss on the cheek. A pink tinge flashed across the embarrassed, young man's cheeks before he spoke, "Mom! Japanese people don't do that. I've told you that 100 million times."

Kyoya looked on with interest as the woman kept the boy in place with her arm around his shoulder before she replied, "And I told you, I'm American, and we hug our beloved sons and kiss them on the cheek when they leave for school."

The boy struggled to continue looking annoyed, but Kyoya could tell he didn't really mind his mother's affection. Yaoo just didn't want to look coddled in front of him.

"Honestly Ladonna-San, stop teasing the boy," Horita chortled.

The proud mother followed the two to the door and stood there to wave good-bye as the car drove off. Returning to the room, Ladonna sat down on the sofa to the right of the chair Kyoya was occupying. Taking a few moments to look him over, Ladonna smiled before she spoke, "Hello Kyoya, I've missed you."

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Just a few days after learning she was being transferred, Haruhi embarked on her last business trip with Tamaki. Everything had gone as expected up until the last day when an investor they were working with threatened to back out of their deal if some revisions weren't made to their contract. It had take nearly all day to convince them of the merits of the line items they wanted changed, but the investor eventually met them halfway. Finally making it out of the stuffy office environment, the two co-workers breathed a sign of relief as they waited for their driver to bring the car up front.

Settling back in the car, Tamaki loosened his tie before saying, "Well, that was a bitch!"

Haruhi laughed at her bosses expression, a mixture of exhaustion, annoyance and relief. "It was one of our more difficult negotiations, but we pulled it out," the pretty brunette replied.

"Ugh! I'm starving!" Tamaki continued to complain like a child, making Haruhi chuckle.

"Me too! Let's stop at a good restaurant...one with a bar. We need to celebrate our final victory as a team," she intoned.

The Suoh heir was so beat and famished, he could barely think straight, "Hell yes! Food now! I need to treat you to dinner in honor of your new job anyway. I know you will do great things."

Tamaki seemed sincere. Even though he had lost interest in Haruhi as a lover, he still treated her like a good friend. The French-Japanese blonde always acted as if he cared about her and wanted the best for her.

The driver stopped at an American chain steak house where Tamaki wanted to eat. "Haruhi, we need to get appetizers! This commoner restaurant has this onion blossom thing that is so good. Oh, and loaded, bacon-cheese fries. I want those too! "

"Sempai? Aren't you going to get an entree?" Haruhi asked, certain the idiot was going to fill up on finger foods.

"Of course! I'm going to have a big steak and some American beer!" Tamaki replied.

Haruhi shook her head. She had almost forgotten how much food the man could pack away. 'Hyperactivity must be the secret to staying in shape,' she thought.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

The young doctor thought things would be awkward, but he felt very comfortable with Ladonna. They discussed his childhood, and she pulled out several scrapbooks chronicling five years of his life he couldn't remember. Kyoya was struck my how happy he looked in every shot. There were a lot candids of him hanging out with his brothers and sister, and there were even a lot of pictures of family time with his father. Most of all their were tons of pictures of him by himself or him with Ladonna. It seemed like she took a picture of him every time she changed his clothes.

"Wow, thank you so much for sharing these photos with me," the young doctor replied, obviously touched.

When Kyoya looked up, he saw tears slipping from Ladonna's eyes. He hadn't meant to upset her. Removing his handkerchief from his pocket, Kyoya reached over and dapped the woman's tears.

"I apologize. I know it must be weird for you to see these and for a silly, old woman to be crying," the lovely American said in perfect Japanese.

"No, somehow, it feels...I don't know, but it's not uncomfortable," Kyoya replied.

"You will think I'm crazy for saying this, but...after your mother passed away,...well, um, I really did begin to think of you as my own son. I mean...I had already cared for you for so long. I had five years with you. I hope you don't think I'm a stalker," Ladonna struggled with her words before opening another of the scrapbooks and handing it to him.

Kyoya took the large, red covered book and began to thumb through it. Years and years of newspaper clippings covering his accomplishments even many from his school newspaper, the real one, not the one put out by the Newspaper Club filled the pages. The were also a few clippings where his picture had been captured at high profile events and published in the society pages.

"Hotta, um, I mean Horita got all of this for you?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, heavens no, I've been collecting these since I left your home. Fuyumi sent a lot of them to me, and since my son began attending Ouran, I joined the parent volunteers committee. I only volunteered at my own son's events, but anytime you participated in a large event that parents were invited to attend, I would blend into the crowd," Ladonna nervously fiddled with her tea cup as she spoke, "I hope you aren't creeped out."

They handsome, young doctor stared at this woman's face, keeping his cool. Taking another sip of his tea, Kyoya replied, "It wouldn't be easy for someone like you to blend in at an event attended by mostly pure Japanese people."

"Fu, fu, fu," Ladonna let loose a classic Japanese laugh, showing her full assimilation over the past two decades, "A bad hair day makes a great excuse for wearing an expensive, dark haired wig. The one I wore the day you won the relay race was a nice, shoulder length bob."

"You were there? Father didn't even come," Kyoya replied.

"Yes, your father was always such a hard working, busy man," Ladonna replied, a dreamy expression graced her pretty face, "I'm really happy to see you, Kyoya, but I guess I'm a bit curious as to why you've come to see me after all these years."

"Ummm...to be honest, I just found out about you very recently. Until I saw those pictures from my early childhood, I had no memory of our time together, but now I do have a vague recognition of the events. I remember a lot of these things happening, my first day of school, my first time riding a bike...a lot of the others. I...I just didn't remember you being there for them. In my mind, I had always imagined it had been Hotta who was with me then. Why did you stay hidden from me?"

"Well, at first it was because it was best for you. You couldn't even handle the mention of my name then, and once I got married..." Ladonna trailed off.

"You had your own son to worry about then," Kyoya intoned.

"Oh...no, please don't think I forgot about you after I had Yaoo. I'm not sure how much you know about my past with my ex husband, but...well, he was very jealous even of our son. I was scared re-entering your life might cause problems for you and your father. My ex knew about your father's proposal, so the Ootori name was a bit of a trigger for him."

"I see. I'm very sorry to hear that, but you left him ten years ago...my family provided security. I've always been guarded."

Ladonna nodded, "I know, but Nori has always had joint custody of Yaoo. Well, technically, he has supervised visitation, and father is the other custodial parent with myself. Thanks to your wonderful father, there was always a security guard on Yaoo, but I still worried about what might happen if he got angry when I wasn't there to protect our boy.

Hearing her call his father wonderful was about the only thing Ladonna had said or done that Kyoya had actually found creepy. The young man wasn't sure what to say at this point or where to go from there. He wanted to get to know Ladonna better and to spend more time with her, but he wasn't sure he should say so. He didn't want to disrupt her life or her son's.

"Have I scared you?" Ladonna asked sheepishly.

"The photo albums, sneaking into my events in disguise...it's probably...people around me have always been nice, but they all had something to gain. I can't see where you got anything out of this except something...intangible, and it isn't as if you are a stranger. You had good reason to do these things."

Ladonna smiled brightly but also considered what he said. Tilting her head to the side just a tad, she began to speak, "I suppose what I got out of watching you grow up from the sideline was something bitter sweet. Once you love a child as your own, the feeling never goes away, so I couldn't help myself. It made me feel so happy to see you doing great things, but it also made me feel sad that I couldn't lend you support while you worked towards your goals. I love you, Kyoya."

The young Ootori held back tears. For years he felt unloved and unwanted, because he didn't have a parent who cheered him on, but all along, she was right there. "Bitter sweet...yes, this meeting feels very much like that to me as well."

His mother nodded and asked if he would care for anymore tea. Kyoya accepted and in turn asked if she would like to hear about some of the things in her scrapbook from his perspective. Ladonna was over the moon with his suggestion. Patting the seat beside her, she encouraged Kyoya to join her on the couch, and the two continued to talk for a little over an hour before the young Ootori confirmed a suspicion he had.

"How is your sweet father?" Ladonna asked, admiration and maybe something else glimmered in her eyes.

Kyoya didn't want to hurt her, so he chose his words very carefully, "Retired and able to enjoy time with his grandchildren now."

"That's so wonderful! He must be in heaven, being such a loving, family man, and having such capable sons to allow him to retire so young!"

"He's come to see the merits of early retirement," Kyoya acknowledged, realizing he was mourning a side of his father he never got to know. The young doctor always played things cool, but in truth, he felt things very deeply. He just didn't ever want anyone to know.

Kyoya was just not feeling himself. It was as if his brain had turned against him, allowing him to lose his composure. He hadn't felt so out of sorts since the time he had confronted the chairman about hurting Tamaki.

The joy of knowing he had always been so loved, the melancholy of never having known his father when he had been a better man, and the utter torment of selfishly wanting his best friend's wife had Kyoya's head spinning.

With the impulsiveness of Tamaki Souh himself, the young doctor blurted out, "Whoa, you actually loved him! I know you started out just wanting to be able to stay with me, but you fell for my father!"

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Tired and hungry, the Suoh heir had chowed down on the appetizers he shared with Haruhi and washed them down with two mugs of cold beer. Because Haruhi always liked red wine, Tamaki ordered a bottle of the best the restaurant offered.

After the appetizers, about midway through the main course, the blonde businessman began to feel strange. Everything around him looked just a tad less clear, and he couldn't seem to stop himself from speaking like a silly child. It vaguely occurred to Tamaki that he might be drunk, but he wasn't sure how. He drank the two beers and then had a glass of wine to toast to Haruhi's success, but he hadn't thought it was enough to get him intoxicated. He took several sips of the wine, but his glass seemed to stay full throughout the meal. As the young man forced his eyes to focus on the now nearly empty wine bottle, he realized what had happened. Haruhi had been refilling their glasses.

Starring at the red liquid in his wine glass, Tamaki closed his eyes. When he opened them, it seemed as if he had blinked himself into another place like the blonde genie in the old reruns. He reached for a glass of water on the coffee table in front of him. Sitting up, he gulped the liquid down to combat the cottonmouth plaguing him. The blonde rubbed his eyes and surveyed the situation. He was on the couch in his hotel suite. His tie was draped over the arm of the couch, and his shoes were on the floor under the coffee table. He still wore his taut, white dress shirt, but it was completely unbuttoned. Tamaki looked down at his waist. He was relieved to see he still had on his pants. However, his belt had been removed, and his trousers were unbuttoned.

'This isn't good,' Tamaki thought, 'I don't know what happened.'

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Sharing a meal and a few drinks with Tamaki reminded Haruhi of all the good times they had in the past. He could be a handful, but the Souh heir was never boring. Laughter filled the small booth they shared as they reminisced about their Host Club's activities and toasted Haruhi's hard earned success.

Picking up the bottle of wine Tamaki had ordered, Haruhi poured herself a second glass. She thought the robust flavored drink was delicious, and her boss seemed to like it too. Noticing his glass was near empty, she refilled it while Tamaki was busy scarfing down another bite of steak. Haruhi had forgotten her dinner companion had already drank two beers, so later on when she saw only a small amount of wine was left in the bottle, she refilled both of their half-full glasses again.

Once they finished eating and returned to the car, Tamaki seemed a little less hyper than normal and a bit clumsy, almost tripping over his own feet twice. Leaning his head back on the carseat, Tamaki turned towards Haruhi and gave her a big, goofy smile. It reminded her of the time he first shared memories of his childhood times while they hid in one of the gazebos in Ouran's courtyard maze. Without thinking about what she was doing, the pretty brunette leaned forward and pressed her lips against's those of the former host club king.

Haruhi regretted her actions the minute her lips pressed against Tamaki's. Being rebuffed is never fun, but to her surprise, her former lover did not push her away. She wondered, 'Does he want me too?'

* * *

**Haruhi's POV versus Tamaki's POV**

If there was ever a chance for the two of them to be together again, it laid in Haruhi's hands just at that moment. Moving closer to her prey, the petite woman brushed Tamaki's hair away from his brow, exposing lilac tinged, bright blue eyes. He was still so handsome it made her blush. Taking her chance, Haruhi moved to straddle her legs across Tamaki's lap, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Wha...?" Tamaki began to ask the girl what she was doing, but the alcohol had dulled his senses and slowed his reaction time. Before he could finish speaking, Haruhi's lips crashed down on his, and she began to unbutton his shirt.

Tamaki attempted to pull back, but his head was already resting on the top of the seat, and there was so where to go. As he attempted to speak again, the intoxicated blonde's action only managed to allow access to an unwelcome tongue. Tamaki's body began to react to the sensation of Haruhi's hands running over his chest and stroking his nipples, and he became erect when the petite girl pressed her pelvic area down and began grinding against his groin.

"Har...uh...hi," Tamaki stammered groggily, unable to suppress a groan before adding, 'St..ah." The handsome blonde was worried. He promised Amaterasu he would be faithful, and he really wanted to keep his promise. Tamaki's head and heart knew he had to stop Haruhi, but other parts of his body were fighting the vital organs for dominance.

Without meaning to, Tamaki raised his hips to meet his ex-girlfriend's rhythm, but when she tried to kiss him again, the handsome blonde turned his head to the side. Haruhi was undeterred, taking the movement as a request and licking Tamaki's neck. Moving one hand down her boss's chest, Haruhi felt Tamaki grab her wrist as she tried to slip two fingers inside his waist band.

Never slowing her sultry ride on Tamaki's lap, the girl looked down at the grip her former boyfriend had on her tiny wrist. A bit confused, Haruhi began to slide her other hand out from under Tamaki's open shirt, getting caught on a seam. Giving her hand a slight tug the seam broke just as she heard Tamaki say, "Oh noooo, no...bad."

Knowing what he wanted but unable to verbalize it, the Suoh heir felt dazed. Everything seemed to be happening at a freight train's speed, and he couldn't move fast enough to stop it from derailing. His head was crying out in despair, but his body was writhing with pleasure. Tamaki loved his wife and was not about to lose her over a fling, so as Haruhi went for his pants, she managed to grab her delicate wrist. The girl on top of him didn't stop grinding against him. She didn't even lose speed, and it was finally too much.

Tamaki sucked in his breath and shuddered before uttering a few mostly unintelligible words to express his dismay at what was happening. He heard himself say, 'No,' and 'bad' as his body betrayed him, causing him to release a sticky mess in his pants. Feeling incredibly embarrassed and guilty, all Tamaki could do was lean back and stare at the ceiling.

The look on Tamaki's face, a mixture of ecstasy and despair, barely registered to Haruhi as she tugged her hand lose from the man's shirt. The now broken seam had caught one of the prongs holding the beautiful, 5-carat, emerald cut diamond on the engagement ring Hikaru had recently given her.  
'Shit,' she thought as she dismounted Tamaki, now lost in her own thoughts as she silently stared at the ring.

Haruhi broke out of her thoughts long enough to realize Tamaki had now passed out. She knew he was a bit tipsy but would not have guessed he was dead drunk. Feeling mortified, all kinds of terrible thoughts ran through her head, 'Would she be fired for this? Would Tamaki hate her, or worse what if Tera or Hikaru found out?'

As the car pulled up to the hotel, Haruhi called the driver to ask him to take them around back to enter through the back entrance for the kitchen. She knew Tamaki would not want to risk anyone seeing him in his current state. Apparently, the American driver from the limo service Tamaki had contracted with was use to dealing with these kinds of situations, because he already had the number to the concierge to arrange for an open door and help getting the young man to his room.

The driver and one of the hotel's bellhops managed to get Tamaki awake enough to walk with little aid. They passed through the kitchen to a service elevator and were taken straight to the top floor where Tamaki had reserved the presidential suite for himself. Rifling through the young man's pockets, Haruhi found his key card and money clip. After tipping both men generously as she knew Tamaki would want, Haruhi hurried off to the elevator to go to her own room a couple of floors down. Reaching the room, the frazzled woman shut the door and bolted it as if trying to lock out the reality of what had just occurred. Pressing her back against the door, Haruhi slide down onto the floor before removing her phone from her purse and dialing a number.

As her friend's familiar voice greeted her, Haruhi confided, "Oh Mei, I think I just messed up really bad."

* * *

**Tera POV**

Standing in the dressing room in front of the mirror, Tera's hair dresser and make-up artist looked on as she looked at her reflection. For the Black and White Ball, Kaoru and Hikaru made her a beautiful, low-cut, white dress, reminiscent of the one Marilyn Monroe notoriously struggled to hold down over an air vent. The formerly middle class girl felt weird having professionals come to the house to help her get ready, but she couldn't refuse after Anne-Sophie booked them while reserving her own.

Amid all the oohs and ahs from the people paid to make her look good, Tera, herself couldn't stop looking in the mirror. Because she had recently put on a couple of pounds, the blonde wanted to wear a black dress, but Kaoru wouldn't hear of it.

'Our new line isn't called night goddess,' the twin had said, bitching up a storm, so Tera dropped the idea. Because almost all of the women wore black, and since this was the first time she would be at a society event that was unrelated to her own wedding, Kaoru wanted her to look special. Although Tera believed the talented designer wanted her to look nice, she had a strong feeling he might be more interested in selling hundreds of high-end, knock-offs of the dress to upscale department stores and boutiques after pictures of her wearing it were published.

I can't believe that's me," she said with a tilt of her head, "I look all fancy."

"A diamond shines when it's polished," the hairdresser replied to the agreement of the make-up artist.

"Thanks, I hope Tamaki likes it." Tera replied.

"What's that look, Tera?" Kaoru pried.

"Oh, nothing really; Tamaki's been a little weird since he got back from the US," She admitted.

"Weird how?" Kaoru asked, motioning with two fingers for the hairstylist and make-up artist to scram.

"I don't know, just a little distant like something is bothering him. He's only been back a couple of days, and everything has been so crazy between his work and my helping Anne with the preparations for the ball. I haven't gotten a chance to talk with him about it," Tera explained.

Kaoru wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder before replying, "Don't you fret, little lady. Tamaki is crazy about you. I'm sure he's just busy with some work issue."

"Well, if that is so, I should be the one he comes to about it instead of bottling it all up in himself. What if it's more? Maybe he thinks he made a big mistake rushing into marriage with me?" Tera wondered aloud, more to herself than Kaoru.

"That is just crazy talk. He is happier than I've seen him in years! Look, Haruhi just started working over at Ouran when they returned, so he's down an employee until he hires someone to replace her. He's probably just having to take on a little more work to take up the slack," the fashionista reassured.

Tera smiled before replying, "Yeah, that's probably it." Pausing for a second before pointing to a slinky black dress the twins made her, she asked, "Are you sure I shouldn't wear the black?"

Kaoru sighed, "Not this again."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Because Moto suddenly came down with an ear infection accompanied by a fever, Momiji decided to stay home for the evening, leaving Kyoya to brave the 35000 yen per plate, black tie affair on his own. Reporters and photographers with high power lenses littered the street in front of the Suoh mansion, snapping pictures of attendees as their cars dropped them off at the main gate.

In years past, the Black and White Ball had been held in one banquet hall or another, but when Anne-Sophie took it over, she moved it the the Suoh estate. The French beauty reasoned that they had several banquet halls there, and the money saved would allow more to go to her charity. The first year Tamaki's grandmother almost vetoed the idea of having so many people wandering around her home, but after the chairman arranged for the Ootori private police force to provide security, the old woman acquiesced. In addition, having the affair at a private residence also meant only the trusted news professionals and photographers they had invited could enter the grounds, not that it stopped them from trying to crash. Every year it seemed like a couple more got arrested for trespassing.

Kyoya avoided the mayhem by having his driver circle around back to the well hidden and seldom used back gate to which he had a key. That old, vine coved gate hand served Tamaki and himself well once the Suoh heir was allowed to move into the main house. Not having to pass through the main gate allowed the two to smuggle in girls, booze, expensive gadgets they really shouldn't have blown so much cash to buy and just about anything else two teenage boys could hope to sneak home.

His driver turned the old metal key in the lock, and the gate unlatched with the loud unpleasant screech made by metal grinding against metal, but with minimal pushing the gate swung open. The driver had to leave the car to secure the gate and lock up again after moving the car through, but Kyoya found it well worth it to avoid the press. Case in point, two years ago, a well known heiress left the ball after she backed up against a table where some sauce from an appetizer tray had spilt down the side. The floor and table top had been cleaned but the help missed the edge of the table, and the young lady was completely unaware her dress was tainted by a small, red stain on the backside until the picture flooded social media sites. The spot was about the size of a dime and was clearly too high up for it to be what was insinuated by the gossip mongers, but rational thinking didn't stop them from blowing up the picture, circling the spot and making sure anyone with Internet access could laugh at the woman's bad luck.

Kyoya knew the estate as if it were his own home. In fact, many times, it was his home for a few days up to a week when his father was home and on one of his alcohol fueled benders. The driver took him straight to the motor pool where one of the Suoh drivers motioned them to a spot in the garage to park. From there the young doctor slipped inside through one of the servants' entrances and made his way around through the laundry area, past the kitchen and to an elevator that would take him to the ground level where the banquet halls were located. Although caterers had been hired to help out, the familiar faces were still around, running the show. The servants smiled and bowed as Kyoya made his way around Tamaki's home. To them he was a member of the family, practically another Suoh.

The mastermind of the Ootori group's current success worked the room like a chessboard, mixing with all the right people, planting seeds here and there that he would reap later. The ball provided him an easy room full of easy targets, including many former host club groupies. Most of the princesses had gone on to marry industry leaders, powerful politicians, and other wealthy heirs, all ripe for Kyoya to direct towards investing in some of the medical research underway at the Ootori's pharmaceutical division.

Anne-Sophie had already descended the grand staircase with Chairman Suoh, and Grandmother Suoh was already mingling as well. Kyoya made it to the main foyer just in time to see Tamaki making his eloquent entrance, but oddly enough Amaterasu was not with him, giving Kyoya pause, hope and a guilty conscience.

Nearly all of the young doctor's closest friends were in attendance as well. Mori and Honey were already on the dance floor with their wives. Haruhi and Hikaru were at the bar, but he didn't see Kaoru around until a couple of photographers rushed over by the stairway and began snapping pictures. Redirecting his attention towards the commotion, Kyoya noticed Kaoru on the stairwell purposely trailing four or five steps behind Amaterasu who was dressed in yet another lovely, Hitachiin couture dress. Kyoya could barely take his eyes off of her until he was disturbed by a hand on his shoulder.

Without even looking, the young Ootori mogul knew it was Tamaki. No one else would have the guts to touch him without first being acknowledged.

"She looks beautiful tonight," Kyoya said, looking to his friend with a smile. Surprisingly, Tamaki didn't wear his normal lovesick expression. The man was much paler than usual and a bit nervous and shaky.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked with sincere concern.

"I'm not sure...maybe nothing, but I have a bad feeling I might have done something terrible."

"Tamaki, only you could be troubled by your own imagination," Kyoya ridiculed his friend, dismissing his worries as typical Tamaki melodrama.

"Yeah, I guess," the Suoh heir replied pitifully, his expression actually making Kyoya feel sorry for him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kyoya offered.

"Later," Tamaki replied before scurrying off to greet one of his business associates.

Kyoya redirected his attention towards Tamaki's wife who was chatting with Tamaki's father and grandmother. The young doctor couldn't imagine why his friend wasn't running over to meet his beloved. He surmised the two must have had an argument recently and were avoiding one another. Although he realized he shouldn't, Kyoya couldn't stop himself from going to her, but giving his regards to the Chairman, served as a reasonable cover.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

Feeling as jumpy as a virgin at a prison rodeo, Haruhi had another glass of wine, hoping to calm her nerves. Having been semi-intimate with Tamaki again had served as a anvil of truth, dropping the realization that she loved Hikaru above all others right on her head. Ever since her first year at Ouran, the man had never stopped loving her, and she had almost let it slip through her fingers. Snagging her engagement ring on Tamaki's shirt had pulled her right out of that moment, and all she could think at that moment was, 'Why now?'

Hikaru and she had dated casually on and off since they broke up when they were still just kids. Even when they were apart, he had always kept the door wide open for her, and they still talked nearly everyday. He was her rock and always gave her everything she needed emotionally. If fact, Hikaru had been too good to her, doting on her for so long that she had learned to take him for granted. Through all those years, her favorite Hitachiin had never even mentioned marriage, and in the moment where she was betraying him, she finally realized why. He waited until the option of her going back to Tamaki was completely off the table. Haruhi was positive Hikaru would be completely devastated if he found out what she had done.

The former female host hated herself for being so blind and non-committal. For so long Haruhi had practically been on her own, so she resisted the idea of anything diminishing her independence, and even though she thought she was past being afraid to lean on her friends, she had subconsciously sabotaged herself all these years in an attempt not to lean on Hikaru.

Earlier in the evening when Hikaru had left her side to check on Tamaki's outfit and make sure he would make fabulous entrance, Haruhi's anxiety had taken on a terrifying intensity. While she fretted about what was being said between the two men, her heart beat out of control, and she felt as if she was sitting in the seat of a roller coaster as it slowly ratcheted up to the top. When her fiancé returned to the room and flashed her a smile, her anxiety and fear dissipated quickly and her heart soared with relief like the elation of speeding back down the roller coaster's rails. She would have several more of these intense moments as the night continued.

As expected, Kaoru and Hikaru had dressed Tamaki to the nines, and he looked amazing as he made his way down the staircase. When it dawned on Haruhi that the former host king was descending the stairs alone, anxiety flooded over her again. As she attempted to comfort herself by thinking of legitimate reasons why Tera wasn't with him, she glanced upwards at him again and her heart sank. Tamaki was clearly scanning the room for someone on his way down, but when his eyes locked with hers, he quickly looked away. Haruhi wasn't sure how yet, but somehow, she had to find a way to straighten out this huge mess.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

The Black and White Ball was like nothing Tera had ever seen in her life. The exquisite decorations were outshined only by the wall-to-wall rich people decked out in high fashion couture and millions of dollars worth of jewelry. Although she knew all the extravagance was for a good cause, the over-the-top decadence still make her head spin. The engagement party Tamaki's parents had thrown for them had been a big production as well, but the charity event she was currently attending felt completely different.

Before she had been surrounded by Tamaki's family and closest friends as well as some of her own. There were lots of other people there as well, but they all had reason to cozy up to the Suoh's, so everyone had been well wishers. There seemed to be a great deal more old money around tonight, and a lot of them had been eyeing the American girl in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable. The disquieting atmosphere was compounded by the fact that Tamaki was busy working the room rather than being by her side. Tera understood standing back and watching her husband network was part of the package, but she couldn't get past the feeling that something was wrong.

Deciding to take a break from the current scenery, Tera slipped out of the ballroom and into the adjacent powder room. She just wanted to sit on the large settee positioned in front of the ornately framed mirror for just long enough to pull herself together. Had it occurred to Tera that someone she might find even less friendly might come around the corner from the hall separating the powder room from the stalls, she would have stayed out by the dance floor.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

After knocking back a couple of drinks, Haruhi felt like her teeth were floating and hurried into the powder room and around the corner to one of the stalls. She had handed her wine glass to one of the two women working the area to keep it tidy and stocked with supplies. Retrieving her drink on her way out and back into the powder room, Haruhi turned the corner and came face to face with Tamaki's little, American wife.

Startled to the point of distraction, Haruhi's heel twisted just a hair, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to make her stumble slightly. As she caught herself without falling, a splatter of wine flung from her glass, hitting Tera's white dress. Haruhi's face flushed crimson and tears welled up in her eyes. She was completely mortified and not just about the wine stain. Standing dumbfounded and peering at her rival's shocked expression, Haruhi felt naked as if Tera knew exactly what had happened.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Haruhi cried miserably, "for...for so mu.."

Before the former host could finish her sentence, Tera interrupted in a bit of a daze, "It's OK...I already had my picture taken,...um, yeah...I'll just go change."

Haruhi had a lump in her throat so big it felt like she swallowed a hot brick, making the tears stinging her eyes roll down her cheeks. She had so much more to say, but she just couldn't do it. Instead, she simply bowed before scurrying out of the room. Unfortunately, the tears burning her eyes kept her from realizing the woman she slipped pass at the doorway was a slightly intoxicated Mei.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Taking a second to look in the mirror and survey the stain on her dress, Tera hadn't noticed Mei's arrival until she heard her unpleasant voice screech, "What did you do?"

Turning to face the apprentice fashion designer, Tera attempted to explain, "Oh, the dress...I know you worked hard on it too. It was just an accident..." Tera's words trailed off. At this point, she was really feeling rather faint which she didn't understand at all since she hadn't had a sip of alcohol.

"Well, that's annoying too, but I mean what did you do to Haruhi! You can't blame her because your man blew his load for her," Mei spat.

A range of emotions flooded Tera's senses. At first she was simply confused, wondering what this guard dog from the gates of Hell was saying, and then it hit her. Tamaki had been avoiding her since his last business trip with Haruhi, because he felt guilty for cheating on her.

Seemingly pleased to have been responsible for gifting Tera with the mask of utter despair she currently wore, Mei smiled before tossing her evening bag on the settee and heading around the corner and into a stall. The sadness on the American girl's face morphed to anger, and then the thin thread holding back her unrelenting need for vengeance snapped. Grabbing Mei's purse, Tera intended to fling the contents all over the floor and give the bitch's cellphone a bath in the sink, but on a whim, she took a look at the sent messages. A little grossed out but still rather amused, Tera snickered at a picture Mei had sent to someone named Ritsu in which the woman was butt naked and spread eagle. Quickly, Tera forwarded the picture to Kaoru and then also to herself. Mei would think twice about messing with her once she found out Tera had the picture.

Feeling a little smug, Tera wore a smirk as she ventured out into the ballroom. A quick scan of the room had her locking eyes with Kyoya for just a second before she picked up on something behind going on about a foot behind the young doctor. Tamaki was engaged in what appeared to be a serious discussion with Haruhi. Upset nearly to tears, Tera turned and slipped through the servants' area to go upstairs and change her dress.

Making her way towards her dressing room, she slipped into the bedroom she shared with Tamaki, thinking she'd give Davy a call for help calming down. Fishing her phone from her nightstand, Tera found her best friend's number, but then she thought about what a hilarious face Kaoru must have made when Mei's picture popped up on his phone. She had proceeded too impulsively to think about running out to see him answer. The angry young woman couldn't ask him about it, because then he would know she and not Mei was the one who sent the picture. Deciding her revenge was less satisfied without someone to share the joke with, Tera had an idea and quickly forwarded the message to Kyoya.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Earlier when he greeted Chairman Suoh, Kyoya got to chat with Amaterasu for a few fleeting moments, but she was so distracted that the experience was unsatisfying for him. Even when he baited her with teasing, she hadn't seemed to notice. Now she had locked eyes with him, wearing a smirk he knew meant trouble. Watching her turn and head towards the kitchen area, the young doctor wondered what was running through her mind.

Kyoya was speaking with a successful entrepreneur when his cellphone began to play Tera's ringtone in a low volume. Reaching in his pocket and retrieving the phone, he begged the pardon of the older man saying, "My apologizes, this is a patient," before answering. Kyoya was shocked and only had a second to scan the picture before quickly realizing he needed to click it off the screen before anyone else saw it.

Butterflies invaded his stomach and a few drops of sweat appeared on Kyoya's brow. Opening a new text, he asked Tera, "Did you mean to send this to me?"

Within a few seconds, he received an answer, "Yes :)"

Kyoya recognized an invitation when he saw one. In reply he asked, "Where are you?"

Amaterasu's reply came quickly, "Headed to my dressing room."

He quickly scanned the room and located Tamaki. Finding his best friend engaged in a conversation with Haruhi, the young doctor slipped away from the ballroom the same way Amaterasu had. Nodding and smiling as he quickly worked his way through the areas primarily frequented by servants, Kyoya soon reached the elevator. The ride up to Tera's floor only lasted a few seconds, but the wait still seemed unbearable. Nervous but feigning complete confidence, Kyoya stepped out of the elevator and walked nonchalantly towards Tera's location.

Reaching the room and boldly turning the doorknob, Kyoya slowly opened the door about five inches. Leaning against the frame of the doorway and gripping the door knob, the Ootori mogul was just in time to see Amaterasu's dress slip off of her body and onto the floor. Kyoya found himself frozen in awe as he took in the sight of the woman dressed all in white, wearing a strapless bra, a lacy thong and garter belt that held up her silky stockings with a pair high heel shoes with silver trim.

Kyoya placed his hand over his mouth to keep from gasping. Amaterasu had her back to him and was looking down at where the dress had dropped, but because she was standing in front of a large mirror, young doctor Ootori had an excellent view of both sides of her body. She looked incredibly beautiful to him, and he wanted to lay her down and ravage her completely.

As his arousal was beginning to make his pants less comfortable, Tera raised her head and looked in the mirror. In a heartbeat, her eyes locked with the eyes of his reflection. As she turned to face him, Kyoya entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was so excited, he didn't noticed the sadness in her eyes.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

Sticking it to Mei only made Tera feel good momentarily before reality set in, and she remembered what the gaudy woman had said to set her off in the first place. Tera felt she owed Mei one for the kidnapping anyway, so she didn't feel too bad about misplacing her anger, but the lack of guilt didn't change the fact that Tamaki had been unfaithful to her.

Stomach churning, Tera continued to her dressing room. She had no idea what to do, wondering if she should change and get back downstairs or simply collapse right there on the floor and cry. So nauseous she couldn't even think straight, Tera absentmindedly removed her stained dress, allowing the gown to fall to the floor.

Staring down at the rumbled garment, the American girl did her best to refocus and consider her situation. She still had no idea what to do with herself in that moment, but as she brought her attention back to the mirror an answer presented itself.

Tera wasn't even startled when she realized she wasn't alone. Regarding her doctor's reflection and noticing the look on his face, the young woman allowed her anger to appeal to the worse part of her nature. She wanted payback. Tamaki needed to hurt as much as she did, and she decided her husband's best friend would be the best knife to twist in his gut.

Turning to face Kyoya, Tera reached both hands behind her back and unfastened her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor as she stood before him. Seconds later the man had secured the door and was holding her nearly naked frame in his arms while kissing her passionately.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. It looks like things are at a roaring boil now, and next chapter will tewho if anyone gets burnt. :)

**Please Review!**


	20. The Naked Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or have any affiliation with them.**

**Author's Note: Originally, I had something much darker in mind starting from this chapter onward, but I really like the lighter love triangle that the story has evolved. However, I still have a taste for the darker side of story telling, so I am considering writing an alternate ending once I complete this story. I'm estimating a minimum of two and a maximum of three chapters remaining in this version of American Bride.**

* * *

**The Naked Truth**

**Tera's POV**

Anger and hurt had taken ahold of the America girl, and she needed her husband to be in just as much pain and turmoil as she was feeling, maybe even a little more. Turning to face Kyoya, Tera reached both hands behind her back and unfastened her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor as she stood before him. Seconds later her handsome doctor had secured the door and was holding her nearly naked frame in his arms while kissing her passionately.

Still seething with anger at Tamaki, Tera began loosening Kyoya's tie and helping him out of his jacket. The young Ootori ran his hands through the blonde's long tresses as they continued to kiss. While Tera began to work on the buttons of his dress shirt, Kyoya worked his way down her neck and began kissing her collarbone while running his hands down her bare back and cupping her buttocks. The young woman gasped. She was doing this for revenge, but she hadn't expected the jolt she felt when her doctor touched her.

Kyoya had touched her many times before, and she had felt nothing. He was just a doctor doing his job. Perhaps that was why she hadn't been startled when she first saw him or why this wasn't harder from the beginning. The excitement she felt just then had knocked some sense into her and changed things though. Before she had time to ask herself what the Hell she thought she was doing, Kyoya's hands made their way to her breasts, and she responded with a muted moan. His touch felt so warm and sensual, and Tamaki hadn't touched her like this since before he left on his business trip.

Tera knew nothing excused what she was doing, but her guilt was muted by fury and sadness. Being in Kyoya's arms was so comforting, she just couldn't pull away even though she was starting to really want to stop. As Kyoya laid her down, he continued caressing her breasts and seemed to be paying them a lot of special attention. Tera wouldn't have pegged him as a breast man. Deciding she had to stop before the two of them reached a point of no return, the blonde opened her mouth but only a low moan came out.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Making his entrance at the ball without his wife felt wrong, but since the event was being held at his own home, Tamaki didn't think it would cause too much gossip if he went downstairs before Amaterasu. If any reporters asked, he could simply say his mom needed his help with something. Regardless, the former host club king was miserable, having practically camped out at the office to avoid his wife since returning from the United States. Tamaki wasn't even sure if he should feel guilty or not, but he was absolutely certain his sun goddess would know something was wrong after taking just one look at his face.

The truth was he honestly couldn't remember what happened between dinner in the restaurant and waking up in his hotel room. He considered calling the car service to speak with the driver, but he was too embarrassed plus scandal was a possibility that way. His only option was to talk to Haruhi. Tamaki was terrified by what he might learn, but he had to get this difficult conversation behind him quickly. Staying away from his wife was killing him.

Tamaki mingled through the crowd, stopping to speak with Kyoya briefly and watching his beautiful wife's descent down the staircase. A pang of ridiculous jealousy hit him when he saw Kaoru discreetly trailing a few steps after Tera, wanting to be with her on the stairs himself. Tamaki ran his hand through his hair and scurried off before his wife made it all the way to the foyer. 'Kaoru isn't even in to girls,' Tamaki mentally chided himself.

It was still early in the evening, but an open bar had all kinds of alcoholic beverages flowing like water. A lot of people were enjoying themselves out on the dance floor. The buffet table and the bar were also popular spots. Tamaki spotted Haruhi several times during the evening, but each time he had lost his nerve to approach her. However, now she was in his field of vision and headed straight for him.

Haruhi looked upset and might have even been crying. Her normally big, brown eyes had lost their usual spark, leaving them clouded with anxiety. Tamaki took a deep breath and smiled before offering his greeting, "Good evening, Haruhi. I hope you are having a good time."

Haruhi's expression didn't change, and she didn't bother answering Tamaki's greeting. Instead, she got right to the point, bluntly stating,"I have something important to say to you, Tamaki."

Tamaki held his breath and nodded slowly. He had a very bad feeling all of a sudden.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya couldn't believe he was actually holding Amaterasu in his arms, kissing her and stroking her nearly nude body. The feeling was indescribable, because he had wanted this so badly. As the monicker suggested, the sun goddess's body felt so warm and wonderful. The lovely golden strands highlighting her hair seemed to shimmer under the dim light of a nearby lamp. Breathing in the pleasant smell of her shampoo while running his fingers through those golden locks, Kyoya endeavored to know his love with all his senses. He wanted to devour her completely. Every time his lips crushed against hers, a jolt of electricity ran throughout his body. Seeing the tiny goosebumps forming on Amaterasu's pale flesh gave the young doctor such an amazing rush, because he knew he was the one causing them. Finally, he had her in his arms, trembling with desire.

As Tera turned her head, Kyoya gently kissed down her neck to her collarbone. He slid his hands over the beautiful girl's breasts, kneading them gently. Kyoya had seen them before but only as a doctor, never as a lover until now. Removing his lips from Amaterasu's body, he allowed his eyes to feast on her soft, pliable mounds. 'Hmm, have they gotten bigger?" he thought to himself, running one finger over a nipple.

They were definitely bigger and not just from putting on a couple if pounds. Barely visible blue veins were easily noticed by Kyoya's medically trained eyes, and he could feel the Montgomery's tubercles budding. A test would be required to confirm it, but there was no doubt in the young doctor's mind that Amaterasu was harboring a little Suoh inside her womb.

'This complicates things,' Kyoya thought, trying to decide if it mattered to him. He quickly discerned that it didn't affect his feelings towards her at all. However, it did increase the guilt he was already feeling to nearly unbearable levels.

Raising his head to meet Amaterasu's eyes, Kyoya was taken aback. Reaching over and brushing tears off the cheeks of the woman he loved, the young Ootori asked, "Why the tears, Amaterasu?"

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. 'Shit...Tamaki," Kyoya thought, feeling like the most selfish bastard to have ever lived. Standing and offering Tera his hand, he pulled the young woman to her feet. The man grabbed a long coat from the rack while Tera pulled on a robe. Slipping behind the dressing screen, Kyoya felt like a total jackass as he scrunched himself into the fetal position under the coat.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

After blurting out her intention, Haruhi took note of Tamaki's expression. He looked absolutely sick, pale and pitiful. Taking a small breath before beginning Haruhi offered the Suoh heir a slight smile, "About the last night of our trip."

Apparently, Tamaki couldn't handle the suspense, impulsively replying, "I know this will sound lame and maybe even like bullshit, but I...I can't...please, tell me what happened after we left the restaurant. Did I say something embarrassing or...do...um."

Haruhi felt terrible for having caused Tamaki all this worry. He was such a good guy, and he hadn't deserved this. "Tamaki, stop! You didn't do anything wrong."

Tamaki's entire aura brightened, "I didn't?!"

About that time Mei came traipsing up with a smirk, "Are you telling him what she did to you?"

"Huh?" Haruhi turned to look at her best friend, "What are you talking about?"

"Tera did something to you in the bathroom, right?...no need to worry though...I put her in her place," Mei babbled.

Tamaki looked stricken again, and Haruhi, now noticing Mei was a little drunk, was embarrassed and worried. "Mei, what did you do?" the petite brunette asked.

"I just told her not to take it out on you that her man got his rocks off for you," Mei said casually as Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"Mei! For the love of life, keep your voice down," Haruhi lamented in a hushed tone, "It wasn't like that, and Tera didn't do anything to me. I tripped and spilled wine on her."

Noticing Tamaki was close to launching into a dramatic freak out, Haruhi continued to speak, "It sounds worse than it was at least from your side of the street. I didn't know how drunk you were, so when I kissed you and you didn't push me away...Um...let's just say I took things further and got a natural reaction. Then you promptly passed out, and I felt like an idiot."

"Whoa, why...why would you?" Tamaki stammered half in disbelief and half in disgust.

"I'm so sorry, Tamaki. The whole debacle really put things in perspective for me. Part of me will always have some residual feelings for you, because you were my first love. I didn't want our trysts to end, because of those old feelings but also because they were the only thing keeping Hikaru and I from getting serious. I've always been very independent. I want Hikaru, but I don't want to need anyone. I guess I was unconsciously sabotaging myself," Haruhi explained.

"I've got to find Sunny!" Tamaki was beside himself, "I have to tell her the truth."

"Nnnnoooo!" Haruhi strongly cautioned Tamaki against going up to a pissed off Tera and having one of his spastic episodes.

"She wouldn't believe it from you anyway," Mei spoke up, "I'll tell her I made it up."

"No thanks, you've done enough," Tamaki replied dryly, "Besides you know she's got a temper. She might yank your arm out of its socket and beat you to death with it, and I don't want Kassanoda coming after us."

"I got this, Tamaki," Haruhi insisted, "I need to clear the air with Tera anyway. She's your wife, and she's good friends with Kaoru and gets along with all the rest of our group well. She's not going anywhere, and neither am I. I don't want things to keep being weird or awkward," Haruhi insisted.

"And you think Amaterasu finding out you wanked me off will make things less awkward?" Tamaki replied in a whisper, his face a rosy pink.

"To be precise, I dry humped you and you jizzed your pants," Haruhi replied.

"Well, that's much better," Tamaki snarked, "Screw this. I'm good. As long as I didn't do anything, I'm going to forget this bullshit ever happened and say nothing."

"Great plan," Haruhi remarked while actually thinking Tamaki still had zero sense when it came to things about himself. It wasn't like Tera was going to magically go brain dead and forget what Mei said.

Luckily, having been in the Suoh household plenty of times, Haruhi had a good idea where Tera went to change. Her chance to scoot away and talk to Tamaki's American bride while he continued his blissful ignorance came unexpectedly when Kaoru approached the group holding his phone and looking a bit disgusted.

"Mei, you are mentally damaged," the ginger began.

Haruhi decided she'd find out what that was all about later and high-tailed it to the elevator. Security provided by the Ootori's private police force was guarding it, but she produced Kyoya's private cell phone number, known only to a select few, and was given a free pass.

It took her a few minutes to get her bearings, but Haruhi was certain she had gotten off on the correct floor. Within a few minutes, she passed by the couple's trio of his, hers and their bedrooms before stopping in front of a closed door with light shinning from under the door. Hearing a faint sound that could possibly be sobbing, Haruhi mustered up her courage an knocked on the door.

It took her awhile, but eventually the little blonde opened the door. Tera wore a loosely tied pink and white kimono, and her face showed smudged and streaked make-up, red eyes and even a few fresh tears. The blonde, who most would normally describe as spunky, didn't even give her an angry look. She just looked lost, crushed and defeated.

"Tera," Haruhi began, "I know I haven't exactly gone out of my way to befriend you since you came to Japan, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

The petite blonde took a few steps backward and sat down on a large ottoman. She almost seemed dazed as she nodded her head and said, "o..kay."

The brunette nervously tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She was at a loss for what to do after seeing Tera in such a state. Haruhi was afraid the blonde might have another seizure and contemplated calling Tamaki or maybe even Kyoya since he was her doctor.

"Are you OK?" Haruhi asked, "Should I get Tamaki or call Kyoya?"

Tera nodded to indicate she was OK, but then quickly began shaking her head at the rest of Haruhi's question. "No!" she asserted, but then calmed before continuing, "No, please don't call anyone. I'm fine. You can go."

Tera looked a little more like herself now as her bright green eyes glared daggers towards her. The atmosphere turned so icy, Haruhi could nearly feel a chill, but this reaction was better. It was what the confrontation savvy lawyer had expected anyway.

"Look Tera, Mei told me what she said to you, and it simply isn't true," Haruhi began but Tera interrupted.

"Really? Then why has Tamaki been behaving strangely since he returned from his trip with you, and why did you look so guilty in the bathroom," Tera asked with an arched eyebrow over her right eye and a disgusted look on her face.

"I was mortified at having ruined your dress! And as for Tamaki, he's probably just embarrassed," Haruhi realized her misstep as soon as the last word slipped out of her mouth.

"Embarrassed? What could he possibly have to be so embarrassed about that he can't look his wife in the eye?" Tera demanded, looking even more pissed off and making Haruhi a little afraid she might see the temper Tamaki mentioned to Mei.

"Our last negotiation was brutal, so afterwards we went to a restaurant to eat and have a couple of drinks..." Haruhi swallowed hard, and seeing she had Tera's full attention, she continued, "Tamaki never could hold his liquor. He passed out in the car."

"Tamaki has thrown away panties I pissed in while I was drunk. There is no way he would be too embarrassed to face me just for getting drunk and passing out!" Tera spat.

The blonde's last statement was a huge TMI for Haruhi, and she couldn't even think of a response. Part of her wanted to turn on her heel and run like Hell before she got her ass kicked, but she couldn't do that to Tamaki.

"Ummm, I promise you that Tamaki didn't do anything wrong..." Haruhi made another attempt to smooth things over before the blonde cut her off again.

"Oh pleeease! Shut...the...fuck...up, you over achieving, book-loving tranny!"

Haruhi stood like a deer in the headlights for a few seconds before breaking into a little giggle, "Well, I've certainly been called worse."

Staring at Haruhi and realizing the woman had actually just inadvertently stopped her from making a huge mistake, Tera broke down in tears, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "Can you swear on your mother's memory that nothing happened between you and my husband?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, causing Tera to roll her eyes. Taking a deep breath, the petite brunette steadied wobbly knees and laid out the truth, "Right after you and Tamaki got engaged when he went back to the states while you were still in Japan, I went to his hotel room, and be sent me away. All I expected was a casual fling, but when he closed the door on what had become of our relationship, it...it bothered me. I thought I wanted him back, but now I know I was just scared of committing to one man for good."

"Why are..." Tera started a sentence but Haruhi continued to speak.

"I made a play for him on the last trip, but he wasn't interested. He's been acting weird since returning home, because he lost the chunk of time between leaving the restaurant and waking up the next day. Nothing happened. You can call the car service and talk to the driver or the bell hop who helped the driver get Tamaki to his room," Haruhi pleaded.

"Nah, I'll just talk to my husband. If I ask him directly, I think he'll be honest. Please go and let me get dressed, Haruhi. You and I can talk again some other time, but I've had enough for tonight," Tera replied, now calm enough to remember Kyoya was still hiding behind the screen, requiring Haruhi to be shooed away quickly.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

Listening to Haruhi and Amaterasu's conversation from his hiding spot, Kyoya did his best to stay still and completely quite, but it wasn't easy. His legs were starting to cramp, and his back hurt. He also had to suppress laughter when the blonde called his old friend a tranny.

Kyoya's body wasn't the only thing taking a beating either. His conscience was surely giving him a few slaps. He knew he should have never come up here in the first place. Falling in love for the first time had made him lose his mind, and now he was paying the price. Images of his children unhappy and crying attacked his mind, and he felt a stab in his gut when he imagined Momiji's hurt expression. Worse of all was the mental image of Tamaki attacking him physically while crying and screaming words of hatred at him. Then there was the added shock of learning of Amaterasu pregnancy.

All of those horrible images weren't even the worse part of this for Kyoya. The argument he overhead let him know why his beautiful Amaterasu had all of a sudden wanted him. The young doctor would have shook his head in disbelief if he hadn't been working so hard to stay still. He knew the little blonde was vindictive when someone crossed her, but never in a million years did he think she would be so cold as to use him to hurt Tamaki. Perhaps he was a hypocrite, but Kyoya felt betraying Tamaki for true love was justifiable while he found it reprehensible for Amaterasu to drag him into her own betrayal simply for revenge.

While Kyoya could understand the girl's actions if she had simply acted impulsively as she was prone to do, he hadn't stumbled in on an angry and upset Amaterasu while she was half naked simply by coincidence. She had planned this in advance, thinking about it long enough to take and send the picture. Kyoya couldn't help feeling hurt. While the young doctor hadn't known Amaterasu long, he thought he knew her better than this, and the notion that she would use him just to get back at Tamaki was breaking his heart.

After what seemed like ages, Haruhi finally left. Peeping around the screen, Kyoya made a beeline to the door and checked the lock before turning to look at Tera.

* * *

**Tera's POV**

A range of emotions were plaguing Tera as she tried to process everything that had happened in the last hour. Obviously she was distraught; sadness was a given, but she also felt guilt and regret. Even if Haruhi was lying and Tamaki had cheated, using Kyoya as a weapon was a horrible thing to do. She had just been so angry, so when she looked up in the mirror and saw the way he was looking at her, she had just reacted without much thought.

Amaterasu watched Kyoya hurry to the door and lock it and was suddenly worried he would want to continue. She had to apologize to him, but either way he was going to be so pissed off at her. When Kyoya turned to face her, Tera finally understood why so many people were terrified of the man. From behind the glare of his glasses, cold eyes gave her a frigid stare, and his mouth was closed with his lips forming a grim straight line. Jaw clenched and hands balled into tight fists beside his legs, Kyoya advanced towards her, and for the first time, Tera was actually scared of him.

Reaching down and grabbing her arms just slightly below her shoulders, the glaring suddenly stopped as Kyoya glanced down at her lap and then back up to her face. His tight grip loosened as he sat down next to her rather than yanking her up towards him.

"Why?" Kyoya finally managed.

"I...I..I'm sor...ry," Tera stuttered between heaving sobs.

"Don't...just don't. You don't love or care about me at all. You were going to use me to hurt my best friend!" He spat.

"I know. I didn't think it through. I'm a horrible person," Tera blubbered.

Fury still painted Kyoya's expression as he took his phone out of his pocket and thrust it at her, "You sent me a picture!"

Signs of confusion colored Tera's expression and body language as she replied, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kyoya gasped in disbelief. "You had the time to take a nude photo of yourself and send it to me. I even confirmed it was meant for me. You had time to come to your senses. You planned this!"

"Well, now I just feel insulted. You thought that jumbled up train wreck of body parts was me?" Tera answered with a look of revulsion across her face.

Kyoya quickly checked the phone and pulled up the picture, "Shit, this isn't you. I was too scared Tamaki would walk up to get a good luck downstairs...who the hell?" Kyoya said squinting at the small picture on his phone.

"Mei pissed me off downstairs, and I already owed her from the kidnapping. I stole her phone. Yada, Yada, Yada, and here we are," Tera replied, adding, "I really am sorry. When I saw you there all of a sudden, I...I'm so sorry."

Kyoya's facial expression had softened now and his body language was back to normal. Reaching for her, Kyoya placed a comforting arm around her shoulder before replying, "I'm sorry too, but I have a few questions for you, and I need you to answer me completely truthfully."

Her head resting on her friend's shoulder, Tera nodded and waited expectantly. Kyoya took a deep breath before plunging in, "Do you love me at all?"

"Yes," Tera replied without thought or hesitation.

"I mean romantically?" Kyoya probed.

Tera considered her answer to the question carefully. Turning to look Kyoya directly in the eye, she replied, "I find you attractive. You make me laugh and keep me challenged. I enjoy "playing" with you, but it's not love. Since meeting Tamaki, I know what love feels like, and no, I don't love you romantically. I'm sorry."

Kyoya closed his eyes and hung his head a moment, taking in all that Tera had said. Nodding his head a few times as if confirming something to himself, Kyoya gained his composure, "I could never have been more than a fling for you," he replied with grim resolution. "I'll stop pursuing you."

Tera hadn't realized she was being pursued, so she simply nodded.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

An aching in his chest gave Kyoya pause as he made and voiced this stark realization. Amaterasu would have never been his. The resolve and control he had learned growing up in his strict household returned as Kyoya mentally closed the door on any further attempts to win the girl's heart.

"Thank you for your honesty. I do have a few more questions for you though," Kyoya continued as Tera nodded, "Have you been feeling especially fatigued lately?"

"Yes," Tera replied.

"What about the vomiting? Any more?" the doctor inquired.

"No, but I feel nauseous a lot. You think we should change my medicine?" Tera asked.

"Taper off to a half dose for three days and then discontinue it completely, and drop the Adderall immediately. What about hunger?"

"Now that you mention it, my appetite has seemed to increase lately," Tera continued. A light seemed to go on in her head as she gasped and peered at Kyoya.

"Now for the big question. When was your last period?"

Tera bit down on her bottom lip as she considered the question. Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't remember."

"Well, on Monday, I'll have my assistant contact you to set up an appointment with a good obstetrician. Between now and then, have Shima pick you up a home test just to be sure, but judging by the changes in your breasts, I'm reasonably certain you are pregnant."

Tera squealed and threw her arms around Kyoya as if she completely forgot all the drama and turmoil for a few minutes. A pretty smiled appeared on her tear stained face, and Kyoya laughed, hugging her back tightly.

As the two squeezed each other, neither heard the key turning the lock or the door opening until Tamaki spoke, "What the Hell is going on in here?"

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Once he learned he hadn't been unfaithful, all of Tamaki's anxiety floated away. He greeted an old business contact and had a short chat as he waited for Haruhi to finish speaking with his wife. After awhile he noticed Haruhi across the room canoodling with Hikaru and figured the coast was clear. Feeling as if a 300 pound gorilla had just been lifted off of his back, Tamaki grabbed a glass of champagne before heading to the elevator to go up and find Amaterasu. He planned to yank her panties off and bend her across whatever piece of furniture was closest.

He didn't find it too strange that Tera wasn't in any of their three bedrooms as he passed by the darkened rooms and made his way to the dressing room. Haruhi mentioned messing up Amaterasu's dress, so he figured his wife was still changing. Finding the door locked was no surprise either, but the muffled sound of a male voice did shake the young Suoh. Before going up stairs, he noticed Kaoru babysitting Mei at a table near where Haruhi and Hikaru were, so it definitely wasn't him.

Fearing the worse, Tamaki worried some pervert was attacking his wife, so he quickly retrieved the key from the dresser drawer in his personal room. Retuning to the changing room, Tamaki turned the key in the lock with shaky hands, but he was not prepared for what he found. Filled with both shock and anger, the Suoh heir took in a scene reminiscent of the evening he found a half dressed Kyoya in his dimly light bedroom with Haruhi during a host club beach trip.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He asked, hoping to God it was not what it looked like.

Removing himself from his embrace with Tamaki's wife, Kyoya stood up and smiled as he answered, "Well, if it isn't Daddy."

Tamaki stared at the smile on Kyoya's face and in his voice and wondered if his tightly wound friend had finally snapped and gone mad. His best friend tolerated and played along with being called mommy, and he would even refer to Tamaki as daddy but only after having just been called Mommy. He wouldn't say it out of the blue like this. The blonde man was completely dumbfounded.

After getting his bearings, Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but Kyoya cut him off, "I'm afraid you won't be able to call me Mommy anymore though as the title will be taken over by someone else." Kyoya motioned towards Tera.

Tamaki looked at his wife and took note of her rumbled appearance. She was wearing a silk robe and not much else, and her face was red. Her hair was a little out of place, and her eye make-up was smeared, leaving a faint track of mascara down her cheek. However, even though Amaterasu looked a bit of a mess, she was smiling. Returning his gaze to Kyoya, Tamaki asked, "What the fuck are you doing in here with my wife?"

Watching his friend's face closely, the blonde noticed Kyoya's expression never changed which wasn't necessarily an indicator of anything when it came to the Shadow King. Still smiling, Tamaki's best friend answered, "Examining her, of course. When I saw her earlier, she mentioned she hadn't felt well all day, so when I noticed her leaving the ball, I went after her to make sure she was OK."

Tamaki looked over at Amaterasu and then back to Kyoya who appeared to be his normal, unflappable self. He started to ask about his wife's condition but Kyoya continued, "After taking a good look and asking the right questions, I have a diagnosis."

Tamaki stood expectantly as Kyoya stood mute, torturing him with the same condescending smile he used on their host club clients when they were in high school. Exasperated, the young husband finally said, "Well?"

"Come here Amaterasu," Kyoya insisted. Slipping his hand down to loosen the tie on Tera's robe, he opened the top, exposing the girl's naked breasts."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled as Tera gasp.

"Calm down, Idiot. I want to show you something. See this?" Kyoya pointed out the faint blue vein, "And place your finger here. Feel those?"

Tamaki hadn't studied biology since his freshman year in college, but he remembered these details from the section on human reproduction, "Oh wow!" He exclaimed, grabbing Kyoya and pulling him into a bear hug.

Kyoya accepted the hug like he had always accepted the overtly affectionate boy's disregard to his personal space, his poker face displaying only a hit of a bored smile.

The excitement of the news wore off a bit as Tamaki remembered the situation and thought about everything he knew. If Amaterasu had truly complained to him of not feeling well, Kyoya's following her upstairs to check on her was certainly reasonable. Kyoya would have needed to see her without her clothes to check for the signs of pregnancy, and her face could be red and tear stained from tears of joy. While it all made sense to Tamaki now, he still wasn't completely satisfied. Something had been bothering him for awhile, but he didn't bring it up, not wanting to seem jealous and clingy.

Letting go of Kyoya, Tamaki turned to Amaterasu who had been adjusting her clothes. When he went to hug her, Tamaki met with resistance as she put her hands up and pushed him away.

Feeling confused, the Suoh heir looked to Kyoya who shrugged. Then Tera asked bluntly, "Did you put your junk anywhere near Haruhi on your last business trip?"

Tamaki gasped not just at his wife's lewd comment but also at her audacity before answering, "No!"

"So _nothing_ happened?" Tera shot back.

Tamaki was getting angry, considering all he had overlooked, but remembering what Amaterasu said to him when he first told her about Haruhi, he realized he wasn't just a hapless victim here. His then fiancé had cautioned him not to put himself in stupid situations that could cause temptation. Getting drunk with his ex had most definitely been one of those type situations. Although he had never been tempted, Haruhi had.

Having no idea what his ex said to his wife, Tamaki blurted out the truth as he knew it, "I drank too much and got trashed. I don't remember anything after dessert at the restaurant, but according to Haruhi, she straddled me and dry humped me until I came in my pants. I assume I was too incoherent to protest, but I honestly don't recall anything until waking up alone on the couch in my suite, still in my same disheveled clothes. "

"You're _such_ a dork," Tera replied, "You should have told me this right away. I would have been pissed about your careless stupidity, but I would have believed and forgiven you."

"I'm sorry," Tamaki replied, "I'll work on being less naïve."

"Nah, I don't want you to change at all. I love you, naïvety and all. Without it, you wouldn't be you. Just don't be a dumbass," his wife replied, making Tamaki smile until she continued, "I'm sorry too."

"Good, you should be, but let me just ask what exactly you are apologizing for?" Tamaki replied.

"The brutal revenge I planned when I thought you slept with Haruhi," Amaterasu replied without hesitation. She at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'll just be taking my leave," Kyoya interrupted, heading for the door.

"Don't touch that door," Tamaki cautioned, looking at Kyoya suspiciously. He knew the Shadow King was anything but innocent, "What were you going to do, Sunny?"

"Jump your best friend's bones," Tera replied honestly, causing Kyoya to place his hand across the side of his face and close his eyes in exasperation as he pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki's eyes went wide, and he gulped, "That's harsh."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

'Unbelievable!' Kyoya thought to himself. 'He had thought quickly and come up with a perfectly good half-truth, and she ruined it! Did Amaterasu want Tamaki to flip out and try to kill him?'

Keeping something from his best friend, tricking him or only telling part of the story was one thing, but Kyoya didn't really like to outright lie to him. On the other hand, he sure as hell didn't want Tamaki to know he had been pathetically pining over his wife all this time, so young Dr. Ootori chose his words very carefully.

Maintaining his normal, cool facade, Kyoya pointed at Tamaki's wife and purred out his response, "Tamaki,I am a strong man but still just a man. I can say with all honesty that if that women threw herself at me, I would be at her mercy. If I were you, I'd try not to fuck up again."

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Not the least bit amused by Kyoya's quip, Tamaki glared at him before turning back to his wife, "My best friend, Sunny?"

"I was very clear about my vindictive nature, and you still chose to marry me," Tera replied sadly.

"Well damn, you weren't kidding," Tamaki replied still looking put out and angry but less furious than earlier. You should talk to me first before you go nuts! If I did something spiteful every time _you_ gave _me_ reason to be jealous, you would hate me," Tamaki replied so calmly that Amaterasu knew her husband's happy-go-lucky attitude had given way to his rarely seen outside of the office, aggressive side.

"I didn't plan it. When Kyoya showed up, I was changing, and I was so pissed...I...I wasn't thinking clearly," Tera cried.

Shooting Kyoya another death glare, the young Suoh noticed tiny, tell-tale signs of his friend's guilt. Something more than examining had happened, so he couldn't hold back anymore. He would lay it all out and live with the fallout.

Tamaki felt mean as he watched his pregnant wife tremble and tears spring from her eyes. He was certain she wouldn't have gone through with it. He hated making her feel bad, but he'd let this go on too long. She was young and naïve herself, certainly no match for the likes of the Shadow King. While playing the fool came naturally to him, Tamaki was, in fact, no fool, and he had long been aware of his best friend's fascination with his wife.

It hadn't bothered Tamaki when his best friend had seen his wife nude as a patient or when he touched her for examination purposes, but what he feared may have happened tonight was a completely different story. At the very least Kyoya had kissed her, and Tamaki thought maybe a little more too. He wasn't happy at all about the thought of Kyoya kissing and caressing his Amaterasu. However, he wasn't sure he could take the road of moral outrage, since he himself had been involved in some, albeit unintentional, debauchery.

Knowing how much the Ootori name and his own professional reputation meant to the young Dr. Ootori, Tamaki assumed his friend wouldn't be a threat. After all, Amaterasu was under his medical care. Thinking the situation over, the newly married, young man became aware of his own fault in this situation. Even though he saw the spark in Kyoya's eyes when he looked at Amaterasu, he still asked him to look after her while he was away. In fact, knowing his friend cared so much about his sick wife and would take excellent care of her when he couldn't be around, put Tamaki at ease.

Now the blonde Suoh heir realized how selfish he had been to put Kyoya in such a position. He also felt like an idiot for counting on professional ethics, morality and friendship to keep a man like Kyoya away from his sun goddess. After all, this was a woman who managed to get him to fall in love with her in less than twenty-four hours at a time in his life when he had pretty much given up on the whole idea of finding a soulmate. Maybe it was the Shadow King who was no match for Amaterasu.

Looking from his wife to Kyoya and back to his wife again, Tamaki's rational train of thought was drowned by the anger he felt towards his friend for offering up such a bullshit explanation. Balling his fist up beside his leg while looking down and silently counting to ten hadn't been enough to calm Tamaki down this time, and he finally exploded, "Just how fucking stupid do you two think I am?"

Holding up one finger at Kyoya as a warning, the angry husband continued, "Don't answer, Jackass. Honestly Kyoya, she's your patient..._your patient_!"

Kyoya started to speak but apparently thought better of it when Tamaki shook the finger he was still holding up at him and continued to rant, "Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out about a security detail on my wife?"

Amaterasu sat quietly, shaking like a leaf. Not wanting her to get too upset in her condition, Tamaki yanked his handkerchief out of his pocket, stepped closer to her, and wiped her tears.

"Blow," he instructed, holding the monogramed, square piece of linen to her nose. He chuckled as his wife did as he instructed, breaking the tension but not for long as he then released the handkerchief, allowing it to drop in her lap. Turning back towards his friend, Tamaki's rampage raged onward, "All the flirting, innuendos, texts and pranks...you _really_ didn't think I knew?"

Kyoya knew better than to answer at this point, so he simply stood silently. Tamaki imagined his friend was wishing he hadn't ditched his security detail about now. The blonde was no stranger to Kyoya's violent outbursts, and throughout their thirteen years of friendship, he took them in stride, usually laughing them off. Tamaki never wanted to hurt anyone, but provoking him was a bad idea.

There had only been one occasion when the two actually fought. The incident occurred while the boys were still in middle school when a careless, juvenile crack Kyoya made about being tired because he 'spent all night banging Tamaki's mother', set the blonde boy off. Kyoya, thinking Tamaki was overreacting to a random burn, got very angry when the blonde's first punch connected with his jaw. The youngest Ootori son fought as hard as he could, but the young Suoh's starlight kick had him on the ground quickly, and no matter how hard he tried, Kyoya couldn't get the upper hand in the fight. In fact, Tamaki had wiped the floor with him for a few minutes before bursting into tears and burying his face in Kyoya's chest while sobbing uncontrollably. A dazed and confused Kyoya had wrapped his arms around his hysterical friend and let him cry it out until Tamaki was able to pull himself together and help the battered brunette up off the floor.

Afterward, while a calmer and repentant Tamaki helped Kyoya dress his wounds and ice down his bruises, the French-Japanese boy spilled his guts. Tearfully, he spoke of his mother's chronic illness and confided the details of his Grandmother's conditions for bringing him over to Japan.

The memory of his own busted knuckles was still clear in Tamaki's mind even though so many years had passed. Kyoya would never show it, but the blonde knew his friend was sweating it. Truthfully, his anger was waning, and he wasn't nearly as mad as he was portraying himself to be. He had been keeping an eye on the situation all along. It wasn't that he didn't trust his wife. On the contrary, he had been rather pleased with the oblivious way Amaterasu had tortured the Shadow King. She probably would have been mortified if she realized just how serious her doctor had been about the things he said to her.

On the other hand, Tamaki knew Kyoya all too well, and from the moment he demanded Kyoya switch seats with him by Amaterasu's hospital bed, he had been on to him. Tamaki's thoughts at the time and even now were, 'Who could blame him.'

"Well Kyoya? You didn't think I knew?" Tamaki repeated his last question.

"Oh, I can speak now?" Kyoya asked sardonically, pausing for his friend's nod, "In truth I've always thought you were a bit of a moron, especially about things that concern you. I suppose I have been underestimating you. I've always done my best to shelter you from your own self and the people who might take advantage of you, so to answer your question, no, I did not realize you knew that I was in love with your wife."

Tamaki wasn't surprised at all. However, Amaterasu's neck snapped towards Kyoya in shock after she heard his last statement. The young woman's dumbfounded expression made it clear to Tamaki that his wife had no idea. He was relieved to confirm that tonight's folly had simply been the reaction of a very angry, young woman, plagued by the hallmark impulsiveness of her ADHD.

"Good grief, Kyoya, she's twenty-one. Do you remember me five years ago? She's still young. She still likes to play. Don't go reading too much into it. Play all you want, but try to remember, Amaterasu is _mine_," Tamaki sneered before flippantly adding, "Momiji's yours. Can you do that for me, Buddy?"

Kyoya, understanding Tamaki's question was rhetorical, didn't say a word. His half-French friend was too wound up at this point, so it was better to just let him tire himself out.

"Sunny, would you have actually gone through with it?" Tamaki finally asked nervously. In his heart, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

The resignation with which his wife insisted she would not have, made the blonde feel much better as he listened to her speak, "No, I was already realizing I needed to put on the brakes when Haruhi knocked on the door. I know I would have stopped."

Kyoya interrupted, "I'm sorry for the betrayal, Tamaki."

The Suoh heir cut his eyes towards the young doctor and laughed, "Oh bullshit, if she asked you to run off with her right now, you would go, baby-on-board and all."

"You're wrong," Kyoya replied resolutely, "I realize now that Amaterasu could never have the feelings for me that she has for you. I could never have been more to her than a regretful night of passion, and I would never betray you just for a fling,Tamaki."

The man who normally had to control everything down to the last detail was obviously holding back tears. Tamaki had never seen his friend in such a broken down state, and the sight was utterly unsettling. An evil, manipulative Kyoya was what the Souh heir had grown to expect, so much so that he could fairly accurately predict how the man would react to most situations. However, a sad, crying Kyoya was new, frightening and simply wrong, and in such a state, there was no telling what the low-blood-pressure Evil Lord might do.

Closing his eyes and pausing for a second, Kyoya composed himself and continued, "I have never experienced feelings like this, and they have made _me_ as act as stupid as _you_! I didn't want to feel this way about her. Who wants to be turned into a foolish jackass? I just couldn't help it."

Kyoya flinched, seemingly expecting the worse, as Tamaki placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Keep it together, Mon Ami."

The young doctor nodded but looked away. Tamaki felt sad now, because he realized how much his friend was hurting. The guy had to feel humiliated, and Tamaki really felt sorry for him. He could only imagine how horrible it would be to go over twenty years without love only to fall for someone you couldn't have.

"Do you hate me, Tamaki?" The melodramatic blonde was surprised by how much hurt and pain he heard in Kyoya's voice.

"No, I could never hate you. I'm pissed at you, but you're family. You know my feelings on family. They are the people you can't stop loving no matter what, and frankly, if the tables were turned and she was yours, I probably would have reacted the same way. That being said, I won't forgive you a second time. Don't cross the line again," Tamaki admonished his friend and issued a warning. He would not lose his sun goddess to anyone, not even Kyoya.

"So where do we stand now?" Amaterasu asked.

Tamaki sighed. "I will need to punish you, of course," he said as he looked at his wife.

Tera's eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped just enough to hold her mouth in a position her husband was finding hard to resist. Still, he kept up his hard-nosed facade.

Dr. Ootori's face was filled with signs of being shocked by his friends response as well. It was all Tamaki could do to repress a smirk as he ruthlessly tortured his be-spectacled friend. The former King of the host club had known the Shadow King long enough to imagine what he was thinking. The young doctor would most certainly think his best friend was joking, but the serious look Tamaki was forecasting would give him pause. Sure, the Shadow King knew him very well too, and he would certainly know Tamaki hated hurting people and would get no pleasure, sexual or otherwise, from harming his wife. Still, Tamaki believed his old friend would not be willing to take the chance.

About now Kyoya would be weighing the risk of having the Hell beat out of him for speaking up versus the risk of creating a scandal by pushing the swarm button on the small, GPS chipped alarm that Tamaki knew was always in the well protected Ootori Mogul's pocket.

The blonde husband held Kyoya in an icy glare when the brunette opened his mouth to speak, "Tamaki, she's pregnant with your child. Let her change and return to the party. Whatever punishment you need to inflict, do it to me."

Tamaki's blue-lilac eyes cut over to his friend as he turned up his nose and made a face before beginning to speak, "Absolutely not! You would be an unacceptable and frankly, undesirable substitute for what I have in mind. Sunny can go back downstairs whenever she pleases. I don't have any intention of punishing her with all these people in the house anyway."

Tamaki glanced over at his wife who was was oddly quiet and lost in thought as tears slipped down her cheeks. Suddenly, Tamaki's heart dropped into his stomach and he felt sick, thinking his wife was having another seizure until he saw her blink and turn her head towards him. The young husband let out a heavy sigh of relief.

His wife's apparently healthy state didn't make him feel much better though. Wondering what in the Hell he had been thinking, Tamaki remembered that his wife is a child abuse survivor. The look on her face told him the talk of punishment had put her right back into the awful place where she had found herself when she was seven years old and was being punched in the stomach for missing the bus. In a tearful heart-to-heart the couple shared not too long ago, his love had confided that when she was a child, she had always believed she deserved the abuse.

"Scandal be damned, Tamaki. I won't stand for you laying a hand on her," Kyoya growled, pulling Tamaki out of his guilt-ridden thoughts.

"Do shut up, Kyoya," Tamaki replied, pulling a pen and business card from his pocket and scribbling something on the back of it before handing it to the doctor, "I imagine she'll be a bit sore tomorrow, but it can't be helped."

Kyoya looked puzzled by his friend's statement until he took a look at the card and chortled,"You want me to obtain these items for you?"

"If you want my forgiveness, you will do it with haste," the blonde replied, now allowing his smirk to shine triumphantly.

Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose again, Dr. Ootori answered, "I will make some calls and have what you need on your nightstand within the hour. However, again, due to the pregnancy, I caution you to take it easy on her."

Tamaki's only response was, "Hmph," as he sat down beside his pitifully ashamed wife, pulling her into his lap and kissing her forehead. Then as an after thought he addressed his friend again, "Oh, and Kyoya, from now on, wear gloves when you examine my wife!"

Dr. Ootori replied without hesitation, "I will be turning Amaterasu's care over to an obstetrician on Monday, so I won't be examining her for quite some time. However, I will keep the 'glove rule' in mind for the future."

"Good answer," Tamaki replied before turning to his wife, "Sunny, you need to stop teasing Kyoya so much. I don't think it was your intention to lead him on, but now that you have been made aware of how incorrigible he is, please behave accordingly. And for God's sake, at least make sure I actually did something worthy of such venom before going all Beatrix Kiddo on me!" Tamaki insisted.

Tera nodded, wiping her tears and feeling like a scolded child as she replied, "OK, but for the record, since you now know you have a low tolerance and that you're too gorgeous not to get taken advantage of, being drunk will no longer be an acceptable excuse for allowing yourself to be dry humped or otherwise molested. Don't drink unless I'm around to take care of you."

"Alright, but from now on, you need to rely on me more," Tamaki whined like a child in response.

Tera looked at her husband as if he had grown another head. Speaking in a timid whisper, the shaken, young wife replied, "How would that even be possible? I live in a country where I barely speak the language. I live in your house, ride in your cars, and everything I eat, wear or otherwise use is purchased by you."

"Don't be silly, Amaterasu. That's true of a lot of Japanese wives, especially once they have children. I know you may feel weird about it, since you are an American, but it's just part of our culture for a man to take care of his wife. We're still largely a patriarchal society. Besides, I'm not talking about relying on me financially. I mean for you to rely on me emotionally. If you are bored or aggravated you don't have to text him," Tamaki replied, pointing to Kyoya while saying the last word.

Kyoya had been on the phone since Tamaki had given him his list of demands, and he grimaced slightly at his friend's last statement. Tamaki eyed him with a slight frown before continuing his conversation with his wife, "Text me or call me when you are bored. I know I'm busy, but so he is. You don't think I would be just as willing to take time out for you? When you're pissed off or annoyed, you can tell me! I may not be evil like him, but that doesn't mean I won't understand. Sure, I might try to talk you out of retaliating, but I won't judge you. I love you. It should be me getting your attention, not Kyoya."

Amaterasu nodded in understanding before Tamaki pulled her into a deep kiss. As they separated, the young man noticed his wife's color. She looked rather sallow, worrying him. "Are you OK? You look sick all of a sudden."

The lovely woman in his lap nodded as she replied, "I'm OK. I just get waves of nausea every so often."

"Now we know why," Tamaki smiled before resting his forehead against his wife's and placing his hand on her tummy.

Finishing up his phone call, Kyoya spoke up, ignoring Tamaki's subtle signals to stand quietly in misery and discomfort, "I will take my leave now, but I'm leaving Ajimi here to wrap up the event security." Removing a small, black object with a large, red button from his pocket, Kyoya walked over to Amaterasu and took her hand, placing the device in her palm and instructing, "Keep this nearby, and if you are in distress, medical or otherwise, press it."

Tamaki rolled his eyes and scoffed at the comment. He thought Kyoya had some nerve to make such an insinuation but then realized his own intentionally menacing demeanor had given his friend no other choice.

Much to young Mr. Suoh's annoyance, Kyoya leaned in and kissed the pregnant blonde on the forehead before adding, "Congratulations to you both." After offering the couple a deep bow, the young doctor turned and walked out the door, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

As he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, Kyoya's heart was still pounding. He had failed miserably at keeping his cold, emotionless facade and shown a side of himself few people have ever gotten to see. Luckily, Tamaki and Amaterasu were already members in that exclusive club.

He took a look at the list of items his friend wanted, and what Tamaki had planned for Amaterasu's punishment was very clear. Kyoya's emotions were all over the place. His heart felt heavy with the knowledge Amaterasu would never love him or be his. The sadness was a torment, but there was also a feeling of relief. Now the bitter guilt over what would become of his family if he left them for his best friend's wife could come to an end.

Then there was Tamaki. Kyoya had betrayed him, and his shame gave him a self loathing worse than anything his father could have ever inflicted on him. His friend had always provided him with unconditional love and support and forgiven him for all of his angry outbursts. Kyoya had consistently meddled in the man's life, but somewhere along the way, the idiot grew up and learned to take care of himself. Tamaki was just too good of a friend to rub it in his face. Not being needed anymore felt like a knife between his ribs as well, and although he was relieved Tamaki didn't hate him, he was shocked that his friend wasn't livid. If the tables had been turned, the young doctor would have murder on his mind. As he pondered why Tamaki wasn't mad, the reason suddenly dawned on him, and it hurt him nearly as much as Amaterasu's rejection; the idiot felt sorry for him.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Kissing his wife's lips gently, Tamaki moved his palm over her tummy in tiny clockwise circles. Although they had really been through the grape press this evening, the young husband was the happiest he had felt in a long while.

"I really am sorry for even thinking about that whole business," Tera whispered.

"Not yet," Tamaki replied, "but you will be after I punish you."

**Next Chapter**: Tera's punishment and Kyoya's emotional fallout


End file.
